Lesser Evil
by Raicheru
Summary: Grimmjow takes Ichigo to Hueco Mundo. There he must learn to cope with the loss of part of himself while protecting what's left from unwated advances. Strangely, the blue haired espada becomes his only means of saftey. GrimmxIchi, slight UlquixIchi
1. Chapter 1

Lesser Evil

By: Raicheru

Summary: Taken to Hueco Mundo against his will, Ichigo must find a way to cope with the loss of part of himself.

Pairing: GrimmXIchi, slight UlquiXIchi- Yaoi, some non-con

Disclaimer: No money, just fun.

Ichigo clapped a hand to his eye and started cursing. His arrancar opponent raised a wary eyebrow then frowned. The kid's spiritual energy was fluctuating wildly. Grimmjow wondered if that's all the little punk had to give him. The fight was rapidly dwindling to a rather unsatisfactory conclusion. He had no interest in slaughtering the weak. There was no challenge in it.

The shinigami raised his weapon again and flexed his spiritual energy making Grimmjow grin again. Maybe it wasn't over yet. He dove forward but stopped suddenly as the waves of energy licked over him. They brushed his skin like rough, but not unpleasant caress. A muscle in his jaw jumped as the sensation shot straight to his groin. His thoughts muddled in confusion for a moment. _That doesn't feel like soul reaper energy. He feels more like a hollow. What the hell is he? _He shuddered as another wave hit him.

It felt. . .good. Really good. Grimmjow shook his head as if to shake away the lingering sensation. Diving down, he aimed a savage kick to the wounded Soul Reaper. His foot caught Ichigo on the chin sending him sprawling to the ground. Grimmjow was pleased to see the boy struggle to his feet again. A look of determination hardened his pretty features.

The arrancar was hardly breaking a sweat, but every time he knocked the soul reaper down, there was an angry surge of energy in response. The kid had potential. Grimmjow could almost see it, all those emotions roiling under the surface. Were all humans like this, or was it just this one?

Ichigo had gotten back to his feet and leapt to attack. Grimmjow easily caught the blade ripping it out of the boy's hands and heaved it away from him. The black Zanpaku-to skittered across the pavement creating a glowing trail of sparks that faded off into the darkness.

"Well that was pathetic. Is that all you've got?" Grimmjow fisted his hand in the fabric of Ichigo's kimono and drew him close. "Are all soul reapers this weak, or is it just you?" Ichigo responded by trying to break free, but the taller man merely used his free hand to grab hold of one of Ichigo's wrists and squeeze. Ichigo could feel the bones pressing together and suppressed a groan of pain only to let it out in rush as Grimmjow drove a knee into his stomach. It was all he could do to keep his focus on breathing. He was jerked around suddenly as Grimmjow turned without letting go.

"What do you think you're doing Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra stepped from the tear in space. Ichigo looked back over his shoulder. He recognized the other arrancar from their previous encounter.

"What the hell do you care?" As Ichigo tried to squirm out of his grasp again, he spun the boy and wrapped an arm around his throat holding him tight. Ulquiorra's expression didn't change, but Grimmjow knew he was pissed. "What's the matter? Are you mad because I didn't invite you?"

"Hardly. None of the others survived your little outing. Lord Aizen will not be pleased."

"Tch. You don't give a damn about them any more than I did. What's your problem now?"

"Did you or did you not hear what Lord Aizen said at our last meeting? The boy is mine to do with as I wish." Grimmjow's eyebrows rose then drew in as he smirked in the other arrancar's face.

"Finder's keepers." Ulquiorra eyed the semi-conscious boy in Grimmjow's arms.

"If you're not careful, you'll break him." Ichigo was grasping weakly at the arm pressed to his throat. "We should return to Las Noches before the rest of the garbage comes looking for him." Grimmjow looked at the other arrancar suspiciously. "I'm sure you noticed unique way his energy fluxed while he was fighting. If we don't go now, you won't be able to explore that further." The realization dawned and the aquamarine eyes narrowed slightly.

"You felt it too." Ulquiorra didn't reply. He merely turned and opened a door identical to the one he'd arrived through. Ichigo struggled in Grimmjow's grip, his voice a strangled whisper.

"Let go you bastard. . .ow!" He hissed out an angry breath as the arrancar bit the edge of his ear. Licking along the teeth marks left behind, Grimmjow all but purred.

"I like it when you fight, but I'm in a bit of a hurry here. Keep that up and you might lose a limb." The boy stilled and Grimmjow took the opportunity to wind his other arm around Ichigo's slim waist. Grimmjow could feel the spiritual energy of others approaching. Retreating, he moved back toward the doorway dragging his prize with him.

Ichigo suddenly burst into movement and nearly slipped from the startled arrancar's grasp. He had no intention of seeing what was on the other side of that rip in space. Just being this close made him slightly nauseous. Kicking back, he twisted out of the arms wrapped around him. He growled as the other fought to get a hold on him again and drove the heel of his hand into the arrancar's chest. Being so close, the blow was weak and had no real effect.

Grimmjow's fist slammed into his jaw. His vision wavered as the arrancar pulled him back against his body pinning his arms to his sides. He managed to work his right arm free, but he was already being dragged through the opening. Ichigo reached out as if trying to make one last grab for the human world, and inarticulate cry escaping his lips. As the rip sealed itself, Ichigo felt something tear inside him. He screamed in pain digging his nails into the arms wrapped around him.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Grimmjow eyed the soul reaper in his arms. For a moment, he wasn't sure what to do. He was unused to violent screaming fits that he had not caused himself. Ulquiorra came closer to peer into the boy's face.

"It appears that he has never traveled through the Garganta before. The ambient Reishi seems to be bothering him."

"I can't bring him into Hueco Mundo like this. He'll draw all kinds of attention." His trip to the human world had not been sanctioned. Grimmjow wasn't particularly worried about the consequences, but he had no intention of heralding his return with a screaming captive. Ulquiorra placed two slim fingertips on Ichigo's temple.

"Duerme." _Sleep. _Ichigo struggled briefly, tossing his head to the side as if trying to shake off the spell.

Grimmjow heaved a sigh of irritation as the boy fell limp in his arms. Ulquiorra turned and moved off not bothering to see if the other arrancar followed. He easily created his own smooth, narrow path out of the violent sea of Reishi that surrounded them.

Grimmjow frowned and looked down at Ichigo. Even unconscious, the soul reaper's spiritual energy spilled out unchecked. He had to hide him somehow. Raising his own spiritual energy to near stifling levels, he wrapped it around the shinigami.

He had to shift his hold as Ichigo threw his head back, his whole body arching as he fought the intrusion of foreign energy. His breath heaved in his chest and he let out a pained cry as their auras were forcibly blended. It was over in a moment and he was still once more.

Satisfied that no one would notice the boy's presence unless they were specifically looking, Grimmjow slung the unconscious soul reaper over his shoulder and followed after Ulquiorra. His own path was much less defined and jagged. It appeared just before he set his foot down and dissipated just as quickly.

They arrived shortly in Las Noches, the stark white center of power Aizen had created in the center of the vast desert that was Hueco Mundo. The former soul reaper had suddenly appeared and with promises of power had changed the balance in the hollow realm forever. Grimmjow didn't care about any of that. He had what he wanted and he followed as long as it suited him.

Both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra stopped suddenly as a lesser hollow appeared before them requesting their presence in the main hall. Grimmjow quickly blasted him with a cero. There was nothing left of the creature but a stained shadow on the wall. Ulquiorra eyed him impassively.

"Was that wise?"

"You mean I should have let him go tell everyone?"

"Hardly. But now you will have to explain yet again why Lord Aizen has lost a messenger. It's become a rather bad habit of yours."

"Whatever." He moved off toward his quarters.

"My rooms are closer." Grimmjow clutched the soul reaper possessively.

"He's mine."

"We'll see. But for now, we must get him out of sight and report to the main hall. Or have you forgotten already?" Huffing irritably, Grimmjow followed the other arrancar. Ulquiorra was right even though he would never say so. There would be time later after they went to find out what Aizen wanted. The taller man looked around the spacious rooms as they entered.

"Hmph. These are bigger than my quarters."

"I am Quarta, you are Sexta." Ulquiorra's flat tone implied that the difference should be obvious. Grimmjow fumed silently. He hated being a subordinate to Ulquiorra, but he knew not to challenge him. At least not yet.

Dropping Ichigo unceremoniously on the bed he stood back and looked down at the boy he'd stolen. His hakama and kimono were disheveled and torn from their fight earlier. Numerous cuts and scrapes colored his skin, some of them deep and still bleeding. An ugly bruise bloomed along the line of his jaw. His features had relaxed in sleep. Grimmjow wasn't sure if he enjoyed the pained expression better or the look of this softer one. He caught Ulquiorra watching him.

"What?"

"Are you coming?" Grimmjow growled but followed the shorter man out. The constant meetings were always a pain. Best to find out what Aizen wanted and get it over with.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all who have left reviews. This is my first fic and I'm glad you enjoy it.

Lesser Evil- Chapter 2

By- Raicheru

Pairings- GrimmxIchi, slight UlquixIchi, some non-con

Ichigo woke to a throbbing pain in his head. His vision swam as he tried to sit up. He felt awful. The last thing he remembered was fighting. Fighting who? His memory fuzzed as he tried to focus it. Everything was so bright. They light seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. Was it morning? He felt like he was forgetting something. No. Something was missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was.

He groaned as he sat on the edge of the bed. His whole body ached and he felt an unfamiliar pressure pushing against him from all sides. It clung to him like a second skin and he rubbed irritably at his sleeve as if trying brush it away.

For the first time since waking, he took in his surroundings. Ichigo froze where he was. This was not his room. It wasn't one of the rooms at his father's clinic or the spare room at the Urahara's shop either. Everything was white. Floors, walls, ceiling. Even the sparse furnishings were clean unrelieved white. Hospital maybe? Looking down at himself, he could see cuts and scrapes through the tears in his clothing. A few of the wounds started weeping blood having been reopened when he moved. He winced.

No. They would have at least bandaged and cleaned him up. He stood on wobbly legs and he fought the nausea that gripped him. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened or where he was, but he was certain of one thing. He had to find a way out. Ichigo couldn't shake the sense of dread that had been growing steadily since he opened his eyes. This was not a safe place to be.

He made his way to the door and cursed his weakness as his breaths became short and labored. Moving around was a lot harder than he thought it would be. He felt the pull of sleep compelling him to lie down and close his eyes. But better to be on his feet than lying pathetically in a strange place waiting for someone to show up. Fortunately, the door wasn't locked. The hallway outside was also white and it stretched as far as he could see in both directions. '_Where the hell am I?_'

The halls seemed to have no end. There were an endless number of doors with a few windows here an there. Ichigo had no interest in seeing what was behind any of them. His aches and pains made themselves known and he was pretty sure he had a fever. He couldn't have fought off a small child let alone whatever may be wandering around this huge place.

He kept glancing around looking for threats. There was nothing to see and the sudden movements made him dizzy, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. Ichigo was so busy trying to look in every direction at once, he didn't notice the figure suddenly looming behind him.

"Interesting. It appears we have an intruder." Ichigo's eyes widened and he turned, loosing his balance. The stranger reached out and caught the front of his jacket and lifted him up so they were eye to eye. Ichigo gripped the wrist that held him, but was unable to break its hold. The urge to sleep was almost unbearable now. He saw a flash of pink in his wavering vision and heard a few faint words before losing consciousness. "And just how did you get here?"

* * * * *

He was on his way home, but he didn't know what street he was on. There was a voice calling to him in the distance, but he couldn't tell which direction it came from. Every corner he turned seemed less familiar. No matter which direction he went, it seemed to be the wrong way. The voice was fading. Ichigo started running, trying to find it before it went completely silent. Quiet murmurs rose in the shadows, and he could feel the grip of many hands trying to hold him back.

He tore away from them trying to find that single familiar voice. The shadows around him started leaching away and became less distinct. The trees and buildings around him lost details and slowly started fading entirely. The landscape became a vast plain of unrelieved white. The strange whispering became louder and the voices more distinct.

"_He shouldn't be conscious at all. . _." But he was wide awake. As soon as he stopped moving, the phantom hands gripped him again. "_Hold him down. . _." He started to run, or at least he tried. "_Restrain him if you must. . _." He couldn't move. His wrists were held fast and his entire body seemed to be pinned down. "_Be careful with him. . _." It didn't feel like they were being careful. He hurt everywhere. There was a sharp prick against his arm. "_There. Now get to work. . _." Ichigo let out a shuddering sigh as everything faded from white to black.

* * * * *

Every time Aizen called a meeting, he felt it necessary to set out tea. Grimmjow glowered on the way back to Ulquiorra's quarters. He still had the taste of boiled twigs and leaves in his mouth. He spat unselfconsciously trying get rid of it. At least Ulquiorra wasn't around. He'd been asked to stay for a moment. That was fine with Grimmjow. He could retrieve his soul reaper and head to his own rooms without any problems.

He wasn't sure about the other espada's motives, but he didn't really care. He wasn't going to share his prize with anyone. He stopped outside Ulquiorra's door. It was open slightly. Peering into the room, Grimmjow could see that it was empty. Growling, he opened his senses to find the little bastard. His eyes snapped open as soon as he felt the presence of a lower arrancar behind him. It flinched away from him and winced slightly as he turned.

"Your presence is requested." The voice was quiet as if it was trying not to be noticed. Grimmjow fought the urge to blast it as he had the last one. But that would ultimately be a bad idea. Aizen was already irritated with him. There was no reason to make it worse for no reason other than that he was pissed.

"I was just there." The words were bit off between clenched teeth. The smaller arrancar just repeated its message and made a quick escape. Sighing, Grimmjow followed after it. When he got to the throne room, he could see Aizen sitting on his high seat with his chin resting on his hand. Szayel stood to one side next to an large object that was shrouded with a white cloth. Grimmjow wondered why the fluffy prick had been absent during the meeting. His attention was brought back to Aizen as he spoke.

"It's so kind of you to return so quickly. It appears we have a problem Grimmjow." The sixth espada said nothing. "I suppose every family has a willful child that hopes to keep the stray puppy it's brought home." One blue eyebrow rose in mild confusion. Aizen gestured toward the pink haired espada who practically beamed at the attention.

Szayel drew back the cloth with a flourish revealing a kneeling figure with disheveled orange hair. Ichigo made a soft noise in his throat as he blinked in the sudden brightness. His wrists were bound with a strip of white cloth and another covered his mouth. Amber eyes peered around the room with a slightly glazed expression as he shifted uncomfortably on his knees. Szayel eyed the shinigami with mild curiosity.

"We had to restrain and sedate him heavily. He was quite agitated when we found him wandering the halls."

"That is all Szayel." The pink haired espada bowed slightly and left the room.

Grimmjow ripped his gaze away from Ichigo to look steadily at Aizen. He refused to shuffle his feet like a guilty child. But despite his resolve, he had to fight not to look away. He knew that the other's spiritual pressure could crush him. Sweat beaded at the nape of his neck and trickled down to soak into the collar of his jacket.

"If you wanted a pet that badly, all you had to do was ask." Grimmjow nearly snorted before he could catch himself. He would never ask for anything. "I'm feeling generous today. You may keep him." Grimmjow's jaw nearly dropped. He had expected to have to fight for this. "On one condition. He must remain relatively undamaged. Is that clear?" The espada merely nodded. "I didn't hear you." Grimmjow gritted his teeth.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Then take him and go." Ichigo let out muffled grunt as he was hoisted up over a muscular shoulder. He braced his bound hands against Grimmjow's back and squirmed in his grip. Turning away from Aizen and heading out the door, Grimmjow pinched a nerve behind Ichigo's knee.

"Hold still," he muttered under his breath. Ichigo let out a strangled sound behind the gag but stopped moving.

Aizen watched them go with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He looked over at Ulquiorra who had been watching the entire exchange from the shadows. "This won't be a problem will it?"

"No, my Lord." The response was automatic and emotionless. He gave a small bow before quickly leaving the room.

"Now that wasn't very nice." Aizen glanced over at Gin who had also been watching.

"It will keep them occupied for now. They've been growing restless with inaction lately. Even the usually stoic Cuarta. Besides, a little competition is a healthy thing." Gin followed the other former captain out of the throne room.

"Not for the kid." His smile widened. "Should be entertaining though."


	3. Chapter 3

Lesser Evil- Chapter 3

By: Raicheru

Grimmjow kicked the door to his rooms shut after entering and dropped the now quiet shinigami on the couch. Sitting at the opposite end and leaning back into the cushions, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He hated dealing with Aizen when he was being "generous." If he was truly honest with himself, he hated having anything to do with the former captain at all. A small sound from the other end of the couch drew his attention.

"Where am I?" Ichigo had reached up and pulled the fabric away from his mouth. His voice rasped in his throat and he coughed reflexively.

"Las Noches." The boy's brows creased in a scowl and Grimmjow snorted. "We're in the middle of Hueco Mundo." Apparently that rang some bells somewhere. Brown eyes widened as he struggled to sit up. "What's your hurry? You're not going anywhere." Ichigo forced his breathing to slow back to normal and tried to remember why the name of a place would scare him so much. He watched the arrancar with narrowed eyes.

"Who are you?" Grimmjow thought for a moment. No, he hadn't told him his name. There hadn't been a lot of time. Of course, he didn't know the kid's name either. Not that it mattered. He'd call him whatever he damn well pleased. The thought brought a smile to his face. It must have looked feral and predatory because the boy shrank back from him slightly as if trying to sink into the couch and disappear. Grimmjow crawled slowly across the cushions enjoying the increasingly panicked look that twisted the boy's face. He loomed over him for a moment before straddling the boy's waist and leaned down to peer into his face.

"I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaque, and you belong to me."

"W-what?" Ichigo pressed his bound hands against his captor's chest and tried to push him off. "I am not." Grimmjow caught his wrists and pinned them above his head.

"I won. You're mine. It's that simple."

"You didn't win, you dragged me into that hole and kidnapped me you bastard!" The espada used his free hand to grip Ichigo's chin and tilt it up. He caught startled lips with his own and swallowed the denial. Running the tip of his tongue along the roof of the boy's mouth, he was rewarded with a stifled groan.

Ichigo suddenly tore his face away with a gasp of pain. He clenched his teeth and shifted under the man sitting on top of him. Grimmjow sat back for a moment. Parting the folds of the black jacket, he could see blood seeping through the bandages on the boy's chest. Remembering the single warning given to him, he peeled back the gauze and eyed the wounds critically.

He'd be the first to say he'd thrashed the shinigami before their fight had been cut off, but this wasn't right. They should have started to close by now, especially if Szayel had treated him. But they were raw and open like they'd been trading blows only moments before.

"Get up boy." He stood, pulling the protesting shinigami with him. The kid spat at him, but he didn't quite catch what he said. Grimmjow drew him close so that they were eye to eye. "What was that?" The kid's breaths were coming in short, pained gasps.

"My name. It's Ichigo, not 'boy'."

"Whatever. Unless you want to start bleeding all over my floor, get moving." He pulled him along out the door and through the halls.

Ichigo tried to keep track of where they were going, but he was too tired. Stumbling along in the arrancar's grip he nearly fell, but he refused to give in. He really didn't feel like being carried again. They reached a door that looked just like all the others and the arrancar entered without bothering to knock.

"Szayel!" The barking yell made Ichigo flinch. His head was starting to pound again. A man in white with pink hair entered from another room. Ichigo thought he looked familiar, but some of his recent memories were still fuzzy. He shook his head to clear it and immediately regretted the movement. "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"What do you mean? There should be nothing beyond what you've already done." His mouth quirked in a small smile. "I didn't know your idea of foreplay was so forceful." Grimmjow growled and pulled open Ichigo's jacket.

"Oi, stop!" Ichigo tried to move away, but Grimmjow ripped the fabric binding his wrists and pulled the coat off completely. He felt extremely exposed with his chest bare. And cold. He started to shiver slightly.

"Hmm, that's odd." The man called Szayel traced his fingers lightly over the bandages. "His healing factor is apparently extremely low. As a shinigami, I expected him to start healing much faster than this." Ichigo opened his mouth to tell them he was actually just a substitute, but immediately decided it was a bad idea. Szayel went on. "Of course, his raietsu is practically non-existent. It's even lower than some humans I've encountered."

Ichigo blinked. His spirit energy? That's right, he could fight and kick these dickheads to hell and back. His fuzzy mind couldn't remember why he hadn't thought of that before. Concentrating to the point of pain, he tried to call his power. Nothing happened. It was like it wasn't even there. Panic bubbled in his throat.

He'd been too tired to notice up until this point, but he realized that he hadn't seen his zanpakuto anywhere either. He was stranded, surrounded by enemies, and he was completely defenseless. Not to mention the blue haired asshole who insisted on treating him like a piece of property. He took a few steps back.

His vision wavered, and strong arms wrapped around him before he hit the floor. He was being held against someone's chest. A shrill voice in his head kept saying that was a bad thing, but it was warm and he felt so cold.

"If you throw up on me, cuts and bruises will be the least of you worries." The angry threat cut through some of the fog, but Ichigo was having serious trouble focusing. He looked up into a face that turned out to be Grimmjow's. It was the last thing he saw before he slipped into unconsciousness. Grimmjow rolled his eyes and hefted the limp soul reaper up onto one of the exam tables that lined the room.

"Tell me he's not going to keep doing that." Szayel moved over to take the boy's pulse and pull back one of his eyelids slightly.

"He appears to have lost more blood than I thought. I really wasn't able to get a good look at him before Lord Aizen summoned me earlier."

"Well, fix him." Grimmjow eyed the other arrancar impatiently.

"Well, he's not really mine to take care of. Of course I'd be happy to take him off your hands if it's too much of a bother. He's awfully pretty."

"Remember your place Octavo. Wasn't long ago that you had no place at all." Szayel watched the fuming Sexta for a moment before answering.

"I'll remember you said that should you ever lose yours." Tuning back to the unconscious soul reaper, he quickly cleaned and redressed the wounds. He made a mental list before rummaging around in a nearby cabinet. "If you insist on keeping him, you'll need a few things. The bandages will need to be changed regularly, and I've got a medicinal mixture that should help the wounds close a little faster. It's got a sedative in it, so he'll probably be asleep for at least the next few days." Grimmjow sighed irritably and Szayel grinned at him before offering the reminder. "You're the one who wanted him."

"Have all that crap brought to my rooms."

"Here would be a much more ideal place for his recovery."

"Not a chance. Not with you and your wandering hands." Gathering Ichigo up in his arms, Grimmjow headed out the door and back the way he had come. He tried to ignore sensation of silky orange hair rubbing against the line of his jaw as Ichigo's head came to rest in the crook of his neck. Self control was not one of his stronger points. Self preservation however, was always first and foremost on his mind. He knew what he wanted but didn't dare risk injuring the kid any further.

He could wait. He would have to.


	4. Chapter 4

Lesser Evil- Chapter 4

By: Raicheru

It had been several days since Grimmjow's return from the world of the living. At the moment, he was out on an assignment for Aizen, much to his irritation. Ulquiorra almost smiled as he slipped past the shield on Grimmjow's door. It would probably keep out anyone weaker than the Sexta, but it was no barrier to the Cuarta espada.

He stopped just inside the door. The boy Ichigo lay sprawled on the couch, his arm thrown over his eyes. Ulquiorra noted how low his spiritual pressure was. It hadn't been this bad even when it had fluctuated wildly during his fight with Yammi. His aura was tinged with Grimmjow's signature. No doubt the other espada felt the need to mark his territory.

Moving closer, he settled on the edge of the cushions being careful not to disturb the sleeper, though there was little chance of that. He would likely sleep soundly for at least another day or two. Szayel's mixtures were potent. As if to prove him wrong, Ichigo shifted in his sleep. Taking the arm away from his face, he pulled the blanket closer. He turned his head to the side, baring the long line of his throat. The espada could see the yellowed shadow of fading bruise along his jaw.

Ulquiorra had been trying in vain to figure out why his thoughts kept trailing back to the soul reaper even before he'd been brought to Las Noches. Since the moment he'd seen him in the human world, he'd been unable to focus properly on anything else. Reaching out a hand, he smoothed spiky strands of orange hair away from Ichigo's temple. It was much softer than he had expected.

This close, the boy's skin smelled of soap and herbal salve. Apparently Grimmjow had been taking adequate care of him. The edges of the bandages that were visible above the blanket were fresh and clean. That was mildly surprising. The thought of Grimmjow taking responsibility beyond himself was a new one. Ulquiorra had been fighting the urge to come see Ichigo for himself. The other espada had been guarding him jealously, not allowing anyone to enter his rooms since he'd brought him back.

He trailed his fingers down the soft skin of Ichigo's cheek but froze as he made a small sound and turned into the touch. Interesting. Curious to see what other reactions he could get, he pulled the blanket slowly down to boy's waist and laid a hand on his chest. Ulquiorra could feel the steady heartbeat beneath his fingers.

His recent wounds should be mostly healed by now. There were older faded scars, the most prominent being pale slashes across each of his shoulders and a single stab wound in the center of his chest. Ichigo's skin told a story of hard battles and from the look of it, he was used being on the losing side. Ulquiorra wondered idly how he'd survived this long. That kind of stubborn will to survive was a rare thing. He leaned in and brushed his lips gently across the healing bruise not knowing why he felt compelled to do so.

It bothered him that he didn't understand his own feelings. They were foreign and frankly, unwanted. They just made everything more difficult to deal with. But they were also familiar like some deeply buried memory he couldn't quite recall. The contradiction was maddening to one so used to being in control.

He gripped Ichigo's chin and turned his face back toward him. Ulquiorra brought his mouth down for an almost chaste kiss. Ichigo made a small sound in his throat and the espada moved closer, licking lightly along the boy's soft, warm lips. He was rewarded with a louder groan. Of pleasure or protest, he wasn't sure. Not that it mattered.

As he leaned back and trailed his hands down to the edge of the blanket, he felt a familiar raietsu coming closer. He'd been careful to keep his pesquisa wide open for just such an occurrence. He wasn't particularly worried about being caught here by Grimmjow.

There would come a day when the two of them would clash and only one would walk away. They both knew it. They were far to different to coexist quietly without some sort of cataclysmic confrontation. But today was not the day for such things. Taking one last lingering look, Ulquiorra rose and left the room, leaving the shield on the door intact.

Grimmjow came in a short while later. Ichigo lay exactly where he'd left him. The lazy little bastard had been asleep for days now and his injuries were mostly healed. But when he looked closer, he could see that his skin was flushed and his breathing was heavier than it should be. Reaching down, he shook his shoulder briskly.

"Oi, wake up." He growled when his hand was batted casually away. Clenching his fingers in Ichigo's hair, he tilted his head up. Not hard enough to be painful, just enough to get his point across. "Up. Now."

"Hmmnn. . ." Ichigo pried his eyes open to look up at Grimmjow. "What?" He'd been in the middle of an interesting if slightly embarrassing dream. Just thinking about it while looking at the espada was enough to make him blush. He reached up to tug his hair free and scooted back from the other man. Looking down, he made a small startled noise and bunched the fabric of the blanket in his lap. "Not exactly what I meant." Ichigo shot him an outraged glare and Grimmjow chuckled. Seeing that the shinigami wasn't injured or sick, he sat at the opposite end of the couch. Ichigo was glancing around him as if looking for something.

"Where are my clothes?" Grimmjow leaned over the arm of the couch to retrieve something and tossed it in his direction. A heap of cloth landed on the couch. Ichigo could see traces of black and lots of white. When he realized what they were, he frowned. "I'm not wearing that."

"Fine. Naked it is then. Not that I'd mind, but some of the others here may take that as an invitation." Ichigo scooped up the clothing and hitched the blanket around his hips. Everything was stiff and sore from lying down for so long, but he managed to get up without dropping anything. Storming off to the bathroom, he slammed the door behind him. Watching him stomp off with half lidded eyes, it was all the arrancar could do to keep from jumping him right there. Damn, the kid was attractive.

In the bathroom, Ichigo leaned back against the door and took a deep, shuddering breath. He wished it all really had been a dream. He didn't remember much about the last few days, but there was enough to make him glad he slept through most of it. At least the pain was less than it had been. He let the blanket drop and started peeling away the bandages on his chest. The wounds had closed leaving fresh, pink scar tissue. He touched one particularly large spot gingerly. Like he needed another scar.

Taking a long, hot shower, he tried to let everything wash away. Even though he was mostly healed, he still felt incredibly weak. And his raietsu continued to elude his grasp. He heaved a sigh, turned the water off and toweled himself dry. Picking up the white uniform, he looked at it in disgust for a moment before putting it on.

The white hakama and black sash sat low on his hips while the jacket was cut incredibly short leaving a wide strip of bare skin along his back and abdomen. It had a high collar and long sleeves that came down to partially cover his hands. Normally, he wouldn't be bothered by showing a little skin between his shirt and jeans, but right now, he wished he had something a little less revealing. But he'd be damned if he'd ask that bastard for anything.

He considered staying in the bathroom, but dismissed the idea as juvenile. He wasn't a scared child who needed to hide from the monsters in the dark. Grimmjow was still sitting on the couch, staring in his direction. Had he even moved at all? The espada eyed him up and down openly, the corner of his mouth curving up in a smirking grin. Ichigo found his lingering gaze irritating and just a little bit creepy.

"Not bad shinigami." Ichigo tugged self consciously at the hem the jacket trying to pull it down.

"Now what?" As soon as the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. Grimmjow's grin widened, and Ichigo instinctively moved back a step.

"Relax, you're safe enough at the moment. Just feel lucky that I'm too tired to do anything right now." Standing in one fluid movement, Grimmjow headed to the door. "C'mon." Ichigo didn't move.

The espada turned back to look at him. They stared at each other and the moment lingered, the spiritual pressure emanating from the irritated arrancar rising. The tension was suddenly broken as Ichigo's stomach gurgled impatiently. He placed a hand against his bare stomach reflexively. "Tch. You haven't eaten anything in a while, and unless you want to start chewing on the sofa cushions, you're coming with me. I don't do room service." Ichigo considered him limited options. In the end, the gnawing sensation in his middle won over his pride.

"Fine. But not because you told me to."


	5. Chapter 5

Lesser Evil- Chapter 5

By: Raicheru

Ichigo paused just inside the door to what appeared to be a huge dining room. A long table filled the large space. Chairs were spaced along the sides with three larger ones at the far end. How many arrancar were there? The Soul Society had been speculating for a while now, but there was no way to tell for sure.

A strong hand gripped the nape of his neck and steered him forward. Ichigo shrugged his shoulders trying to break the hold. He squirmed uncomfortably as Grimmjow leaned in practically nuzzling his neck.

"You're gawking like a tourist." Propelling Ichigo forward, he pushed him forcefully down into a seat next to the head of the table. He dropped into the chair next to him, stretching his legs out under the table. Ichigo slouched sullenly and tried to ignore him. He attempted to look nonchalant and relaxed, but several approaching bodies of spiritual pressure were getting closer.

One by one, other arrancar were entering and taking seats at the table. Ichigo had never seen so many in one place before. He suddenly felt incredibly small in the presence of such power. Swallowing nervously, he tried to calm himself down. Most were watching him with curiosity, some with a hint of disgust. A few, including Ulquiorra, ignored his presence all together. Szayel winked at him.

There were a little more than twenty sitting around the table when every chair had been filled. About half of them stood out, the others behaving in a respectful manner towards them. They must be leaders of some sort. The weaker feeling arrancar were clustered around them in ones and twos.

Ichigo frowned and looked over at Grimmjow. He was one of the ones that felt stronger than the rest. But even the weakest at the table was frighteningly powerful compared to how Ichigo felt at that moment. He still wasn't able to raise his raietsu to its normal level. An amused voice drew his attention.

"New fraccion Grimmjow?" A dark haired arrancar a few seats down was leaning forward to look down the table at them. "Seems a little puny to me."

"Don't be an idiot Noitra. That's the human boy Lord Aizen spoke of." Noitra glared at the blonde woman across from him.

"Him? He's the one who broke into the Soul Society and kicked them around? Not likely."

"You doubt our leader?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Bitch." He sat back and crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm just saying he doesn't look like much to me. His spiritual pressure is so weak, I wouldn't know he was in the room unless I was staring right at him."

"Both of you shut up. All you need to know is that he's mine." Grimmjow hooked an ankle around the leg of Ichigo's chair and jerked his seat closer to him. There were some raised brows at that. A few glanced at Ulquiorra who sat directly across the table from Ichigo. But the other arrancar remained quiet, his impassive expression revealing nothing. Despite Grimmjow's angry tone, he seemed pleased by the attention. Ichigo wasn't sure if he wanted to figure that one out as he leaned away from the man beside him.

All conversation stopped as the large doors at the end of the room opened. Aizen entered with the other renegade captains flanking him like a grand procession before a royal court. He smiled at everyone in the room and took the center seat at the head of the table. The other two, whose names Ichigo couldn't remember, sat on either side.

"It's so nice for everyone to gather together this evening." He turned to Ichigo who shrank back in his chair a little. The man unnerved him and he wasn't sure why. He looked like everyone's favorite, friendly uncle. But there was a quiet menace about him like he could reach out and crush you and still smile while doing it. "And how are you feeling Kurosaki-kun?"

"I'm fine." He was quietly freaking out on the inside. Being the center of attention was so not what he wanted right now.

"I'm glad to hear it. You were badly injured when you arrived, but it appears that Grimmjow has been taking good care of you." Ichigo bristled with irritation. Aizen was talking about him like he was some sort of pet. His temper overrode his common sense for a moment.

"I'm not a fucking piece of property!" Aizen's smile never wavered, but it felt like the temperature in the room suddenly dropped.

"Have a care Kurosaki. Just be glad I allowed my espada to keep you. Your presence here is an unexpected complication, and I could have easily had you executed instead." Ichigo felt the blood drain from his face. The message was pretty clear. He swallowed his angry reply knowing it would just make things worse. Looking down at his hands, he could see Grimmjow's angry glower out of the corner of his eye. What the hell did he have to be pissed off about?

The meal progressed normally after that. Or about as normal as it could be with two dozen super powerful beings around the same table. Conversation was quiet and polite, but there was a slightly strained tone. It was like Thanksgiving from hell with all of the family members you didn't like trying to talk like they didn't hate each other. At least the food was good. Ichigo felt like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

When it was over, Aizen and his captains left. Once they were gone, everyone else trickled away just as they had entered. Grimmjow hauled Ichigo to his feet and pulled him out the door. When they'd turned a few corners, the arrancar slammed him against the wall fisting his hand in the collar of his jacket.

"What the. . ." Ichigo's breath diminished to a pained wheeze as his airway was closed off.

"You got a death wish?"

"What. . _cough_. . .are you talking about?"

"Even I know better than to piss off Aizen. Don't give him an excuse." With one last shove that cracked the teenager's head painfully against the wall, he let go. Rubbing his bruised throat Ichigo watched him warily.

"What's your problem? He didn't threaten to kill _you_." Grimmjow continued to glare. It was obvious that he was angry, but there was something else too. Or maybe it was just Ichigo's imagination. A foggy memory near the surface of his thoughts cleared momentarily and he nearly laughed. "He did." Standing taller and letting his hand fall to his side Ichigo smirked. "You're not supposed to hurt me, remember?"

Grimmjow turned to him slowly and Ichigo fell back a step. Before he could move any farther, the espada was on him. He ended up on the floor with his wrists cuffed in one of Grimmjow's hands, the other was wrapped tightly around his throat.

"Maybe you didn't hear him quite right. He said 'relatively unharmed.' That leaves a lot of room for interpretation shinigami." Ichigo was forced to take shallow huffing breaths but he managed to speak in a quiet, strained voice.

"Interpretation. That's an awfully big word for you, arrancar. Got a dictionary for your birthday?" He let out a strangled sound as the hand around his neck tightened. Black spots floated at the edge of his vision. Grimmjow's voice floated to him sounding like he was much farther away.

"Keep it up kid, and I'll kill you before he gets the chance." The pressure on his windpipe eased and the weight of the other man was gone. Ichigo curled in on himself as he coughed for breath. This just kept getting better and better.

Grimmjow stood a few steps away and watched the pathetic looking redhead with disgust. He didn't like how easy it was to take him down. Where was the fire from their first fight? The kid was near fully healed, but his raietsu was still low and his reflexes were shit. Something was missing.

The espada considered going back to the human world to retrieve the shinigami's zanpakuto. Maybe with his weapon in his hand, he could put up a decent fight. But Aizen had forbidden travel outside of Hueco Mundo for the time being. Since his first trip had been taken without permission, he didn't dare make another. Not when he was sure the former captain was keeping a close eye on him and the boy.

That pissed him off. It was like having a constant, unseen chaperone. Bastard. Aizen liked playing with his subordinates and didn't care that they knew. All in the name of the 'cause,' whatever the hell that was. As much as Aizen trusted his arrancar, he hadn't detailed everything about his plans. Maybe trust wasn't the right word. It was more about power and manipulation. Aizen had it and he knew he could control everyone around him with the promise of sharing.

Grimmjow remembered uncomfortably how quick he himself had jumped at the former captain's offer. This wasn't exactly where he wanted to be. It was true, he'd wanted power and he knew he would have gotten to this point eventually. But the promise of immediate results was far too good to pass up. Too late now.

Regret for something that couldn't be changed was a waste of energy, and he mentally shook himself. Focusing again on the present, he could see Ichigo watching him from where he still lay on the floor. He'd propped himself up on his elbows, his expression one of mild concern. His next question caught the espada by surprise.

"What were you just thinking about?" Grimmjow blinked for a moment as he thought about what to say. No one had ever really asked him that before. He frowned, his snarled reply breaking the mood instantly.

"None of your damn business! Now get the hell up. I'm tired of carrying your ass everywhere." He stomped down the hall not bothering to look back. Ichigo levered himself up onto his feet. What had just happened? Was that a hint of fear that he'd seen? For a short moment, Grimmjow had looked a little more vulnerable. A little more _human_. He took his time brushing himself off before following. Why had the stupid bastard gone and done that?

It was easier to hate him when he was just a monster. Now Ichigo wasn't entirely sure that he was. At least not completely. He suddenly wasn't really sure of anything anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Lesser Evil- Chapter 6

By: Raicheru

Ichigo collapsed onto the couch in Grimmjow's room and almost immediately fell asleep. When he opened his eyes again, he found himself lying on the face of a building. The clouds in the sky drifted up and down at odds with the orientation of the environment. His inner world. He hadn't been here in a while.

It was raining. Actually, it was pouring. Fat droplets came directly from the clouds themselves, rushing horizontally as if propelled by torrential winds. He was instantly soaked. Looking down at himself, he could see that he wore his black shihakusho. The sight warmed him even as he shivered in the wet fabric.

Pushing himself up, he nearly slipped and fell through the open window in front of him. The rain had made the building slick, rivulets of water running in every direction. _What the hell_? He looked around and saw that there was no glass in any of the buildings, their dark openings sucking in the rainwater like small back holes.

There was an incomplete feeling to the place. It wasn't crumbling like when he'd fought to regain his soul reaper powers, but there was definitely something missing. Ichigo's eyes drifted up to the empty pole where Zangetsu normally stood. It didn't look like there was anyone else here. As he continued to look around, a faint voice cursed in the distance.

"Almost. . I can almost. .wait a sec. . ." Ichigo spun around looking for the source of the sound. It was irritating but familiar. He stood still as a fuzzy shape appeared right before him like an old television picture that wasn't coming in well. It started to solidify, and he could see the faint outline of a person. "There!" The image snapped into focus revealing the pale figure of his inner hollow. A grin broke out on his face as he locked his golden eyes on Ichigo. "Found ya!"

"What. .?" The silvery voice cut him off before he could continue.

"Where the hell are you, King?"

"What do you mean? Apparently I'm inside my head talking to you." His double growled impatiently.

"No, I mean where have you been for the last week?"

"Where have _you_ been? Haven't you been paying attention? You've been watching me do everything else since you showed up in my head." Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at the hollow who huffed an irritated breath.

"If you hadn't noticed King, I haven't been with you since you went through that crack in the sky." He looked around idly taking in the condition of the buildings around them. His own shihakusho remained dry as if the rain couldn't touch him. "Jeez. This placed has gone to shit." Ichigo blinked. Come to think of it, the hollow had been oddly silent during his captivity. There'd been so much else going on around him that he honestly hadn't noticed that he wasn't there.

"You're. . . in the human world? How is that possible?" The hollow held up an ordinary katana.

"What's that?"

"It's Zangetsu."

"No it's not. It doesn't even look like him."

"Tch. Usually your zanpakuto is in constant release mode." Ichigo's blank expression made him roll his eyes. "Most soul reapers have to physically release their shikai so their swords can take on their true form. Yours is just on all the time. But this is the way it's looked since you've been gone." Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What does that have to do with you being in the human world?"

"You were stupid enough to leave your sword behind when you let that blue haired freak drag you off. As soon as that door closed behind you, something between us snapped." The hollow swallowed convulsively as if the memory itself pained him. "It hurt like a bitch."

"All right, but why is my raietsu so damn low? I can barley feel it at all." The hollow frowned.

"I was afraid of that."

"Of what? Why can't I raise my power?" The golden eyes narrowed and fixed him with an angry glare.

"You never learn." He thrust his thumb into his own chest digging a black nail in the fabric of the white shihakusho. "I _am_ your power. Without me, you're nothing."

"But I'm. . ." Ichigo shook his head angrily. "That can't be it." The hollows expression turned into a sly smirk.

"What's the matter? You've always been trying to get rid of me. You got what you wanted. Happy now?" Ichigo clenched his teeth in frustration.

"You're part of me. How could we be separated like this?"

"Damned if I know. Now get your ass back here so we can fix this." Ichigo threw his hands up and paced a few steps before yelling at his pale counter part.

"If it were that easy I'd be there now and not arguing with you, asshole!" He stopped for a moment. "Wait. If you're in the human world and I'm here, how are we talking right now?"

"Well, that weird guy with the hat showed up a while after you left. He put something together so I could find you. By the way, where is 'here'?"

"Las Noches." The hollow raised a single brow.

"It's supposed to be somewhere in Hueco Mundo."

"Well shit." They stared at each other for a moment. Ichigo stepped back as the hollow suddenly moved forward. "Hold still, idiot." When the white fingers came near his skin they stopped about and inch away as if there were some sort of barrier. "What the hell?" The hollow reached out with both hands only to encounter that same resistance around Ichigo's entire body. Small pulses of electric blue energy shimmered away from the contact like ripples in a pond. "What did that fucker do to you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you have some sort of head injury that I haven't noticed yet? The guy with the blue hair, dumbass. This feels like him." He paused for a moment and muttered to himself. "_You_ feel like him."

Ichigo tried to wrap his brain around what the hollow was saying. When he first woke up in Las Noches, there had been the feeling of something foreign around his body like a second skin. At the time, he had been too injured to take notice and merely tried to brush it away. This was something Grimmjow had done? He winced suddenly as the hollow pounded an angry fist on the barrier.

"Ow, that hurts! Stop it." His shoulders fell as it started to sink in. "What do we do now?"

"What do you mean 'we'?" You're the one who thinks he doesn't need anyone else. Do something yourself." The hollow's eyes unfocused and took on a glazed look. Ichigo was suddenly afraid that he'd disappear as quickly as he'd come. He couldn't stand the bastard, but he was the only familiar thing he'd seen in a while and he felt a desperate need to hold onto that. Striding up to the unresponsive hollow, he snapped his fingers in his face a few times. Golden eyes blinked irritably.

"What?"

"You kind of spaced out for a minute. What are you doing?"

"One thing at a time, King. Hat Guy's telling me that before we can get back together, you've got to do something about that weird energy around you. I can't do it from here."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Killing that asshole who took you would probably work." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that'll be easy."

"Well, you've got to figure out something because I'm getting damn tired of your friends freaking out."

"You let them see you!?" Ichigo had never told anyone about the hollow inside of him and he wanted to keep it that way.

"Calm down. I have no interest in talking to any of them. But they're damn loud and hard to ignore. Get up off your ass and fix this, King." With a lingering glare, the image of the hollow faded away leaving Ichigo alone again. He took a deep breath.

Kill Grimmjow. No easy task. On top of that, he wasn't sure he wanted to. There was something about the arrancar that made him feel sorry for him. It was obvious that he didn't like Aizen, and he seemed to be at the former captain's mercy as much as Ichigo was. Nobody should have to exist like that. He shook his head to clear it. Regardless of their situations, he wanted to go home. There had to be a way to break the shield around him.

He took one last look around, and then he was falling. Or at least that's what it felt like. When he opened his eyes this time, the now familiar sight of Las Noches filled his vision. He still lay on the couch, and the white uniform he wore was dry. Turning onto his side, he buried his face in the cushions and tried to go back to sleep. He needed a plan. As much as he hated his inner hollow, he would choose the lesser evil and take him back if that's what it took to regain his power. He couldn't protect anyone like this, least of all himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Lesser Evil- Chapter 7

By: Raicheru

By the time Grimmjow got to his rooms, his anger had cooled considerably. Not only had the kid tempted fate by mouthing off, but he'd hit a nerve when asking what the espada had been thinking. And that look on his face. Grimmjow didn't want anyone's pity. His ire stirred restlessly even as he thought about it. Flopping down on the bed, he crossed his arms behind his head.

He opened one eye and watched Ichigo collapse onto the couch. His breaths deepened as he fell asleep almost instantly. Not surprising. Anyone would feel drained after dealing with that many ass kissing idiots in one room. Aizen seemed to get off on pretending that they were some sort of family, and the gatherings were mandatory. Grimmjow snorted. The arrancar in residence here could barely stand one another. Forcing them all to be civil around the dinner table was just asking for something violent to happen.

Drifting in and out of sleep, he was unable to relax completely. He could feel the presence of the boy that slept not ten feet from him. It was getting more difficult to keep his hands off of him. But with the kid's energy being so low, he was afraid of tearing him apart if he gave in to his increasingly demanding urges. This was just not turning out as he had planned. His thoughts were interrupted by a strange rippling sensation.

Grimmjow looked across the room at the prone figure on the couch. He seemed to be mumbling something in his sleep. He felt it again, only stronger this time. It was like some sort of disturbance in the energy around the soul reaper. He'd almost forgotten that he'd wrapped him in his own aura. At the time, he'd been trying to mask his presence from the others in Las Noches. Not that it had been all that effective.

Ichigo snapped awake suddenly and looked around him. Grimmjow didn't move, watching from half lidded eyes. The boy rolled over onto his side pressing himself into the couch. After about fifteen minutes or so, he fell into a deep sleep and was completely still. What had that been about?

Getting up, he went over for a closer look. He could see the boy's profile, his face relaxed in sleep as it never had been while awake here. He reached down to brush a few strands of soft orange hair away from his forehead. The slight touch ignited something in the espada and he found he wanted more. He held himself rigidly still while fighting an inner battle. Could he really have what he wanted without destroying it in the process?

A smile curved his lips as he thought about the possibilities. He could play Aizen's game for now. Relatively undamaged. It wasn't really in his nature, but he could do that. It would just take a lot more effort. But after all, nothing was worth having without a challenge to get it. Carefully picking up Ichigo in his arms as not to wake him yet, he carried him to the bed.

He was deep enough asleep that he didn't stir. Settling on the mattress, Grimmjow reached out and slowly undressed him. He took his time. It occurred to him that he'd only seen the lean body completely nude once before. He'd just brought him back from the infirmary and it had been more of a clinical action than seductive one. Pulling the jacket away revealed pale, scarred skin.

Grimmjow ran his fingers lightly over some of the more recent injuries. The skin was pink and slightly puckered at the edges. The kid was certainly a deep sleeper. He still hadn't moved or made a single sound. Trailing his hands down to Ichigo's slim hips, he removed the sash and pulled down his hakama. He smirked as pulled the fabric completely off and tossed it aside. Such a beautiful sight, and it was all his.

Grimmjow leaned in to press his lips against the soft, inviting mouth. He tasted just as he remembered. Using his tongue, he gently pried the boy's lips open to delve deeper. Ichigo's breath hitched slightly and he made a small sound. But oddly enough, he slept on. Pulling away, Grimmjow looked down to see that the boy's length was now semi-erect. His own arousal pressed firmly against the inside of his hakama.

He took no time in undressing himself and reached into a nearby drawer before settling back on the bed. He'd taken out a small bottle that he'd pilfered from Szayel's stock room. Grimmjow twirled it idly in his fingers as he considered his options. He was having some slight difficulty thinking due his blood settling somewhere other than his brain. He had to be careful here. He'd wanted this so badly, but if he let himself get carried away and injured him, the consequences would be severe.

He was almost surprised when he realized that it wasn't the reprimand or punishment he feared as much as never being able to do this again. Aizen would most likely take the boy away from him if was hurt badly. Sucking in a breath through his teeth, he set the bottle aside for the moment. He would savor this.

Placing his hands on either side of Ichigo's waist he drew his tongue in a long, wet line along his abdomen. The texture of the taught muscles and tighter scars was an interesting mix. Grimmjow worked his way up his torso pausing to press his mouth against a dark nipple. Ichigo shifted slightly under him and he almost chuckled. He'd be awake soon enough. Moving higher, he caught Ichigo's lips again, biting his lips lightly.

Ichigo was having another erotic dream. He was being touched all over and he shivered. He moaned softly, arching into the contact as he felt a hot, wet trail move up his belly. And the kisses. Soft and slightly demanding. His eyes blinked open slowly, and he realized that the sensation hadn't stopped. There was someone on top of him. He gave a muffled moan and turned his face away. "What. . ?" A hand on his chin turned him back and he was cut him off by a crushing kiss.

Ichigo could see the blue blur of Grimmjow's hair in his peripheral vision and started to struggle beneath him. Why was the arrancar touching him? And why were they both naked!? Grimmow's tongue was in his mouth tangling with his own. Not an entirely unpleasant sensation, but an unexpected one.

Without breaking the kiss, Grimmjow took Ichigo's length in his hand and squeezed gently, swirling the tip of his thumb around the tip. Ichigo arched into the touch and made a strangled sound in his throat. When Grimmjow let him up for air, he lay panting. "Let. . hnn. . go. . ."

"Are you sure you want me to?" Grimmjow nuzzled his neck nipping the skin lightly between hungry licks. He used his free hand to trace circles around tightened nipples.

"Ahhnnggh. . ." He smiled into Ichigo's neck. He made such delicious sounds. Releasing the boy's erection, he reached for the discarded bottle. He opened it with his teeth and spread the lubricant on his fingers. Grimmjow quickly slicked his hand along himself then trailed a finger down the underside of Ichigo's length, pausing momentarily to fondle his testes before sliding further down. Ichigo twitched and gave a started cry.

The espada circled his fingertips around the perineum before sliding one inside. Ichigo tried to pull away from the intrusion, but Grimmjow gripped the back of his neck and kissed him again. He swallowed cries of shock as he added a second finger and slowly scissored them, stretching the muscles as gently as he could. Ichigo gripped his shoulders, his nails digging into the arrancar's skin.

So much sensation. No one had ever touched him like this before. Ichigo was confused. Part of him was screaming that this was wrong, but it felt good. So overwhelmingly good. The fingers retreated drawing a low whine from him. Grimmjow shifted above him, adjusting their positions slightly. What was he doing now? Ichigo's hazy thoughts were drifting in a wash of arousal.

Grimmjow paused for a second, looking down at the redhead's flushed, panting body. His lips were slightly red and swollen, his eyes glazed. Beautiful. Reaching the edge of his control, he drove himself in. Ichigo cried out, his hands fisting in the sheets. Ignoring it for the moment, Grimmjow settled into steady pace. The way the boy was thrashing beneath him, every thrust bringing a breathy cry, he wouldn't last long.

Gripping his now fully erect shaft, he pumped him in time with his own rhythm. Both felt the hot rush building slowly, then near bursting as their orgasms reached their peak. Ichigo came first with a long drawn out wail, his muscles clenching and dragging the espada with him. Grimmjow released and collapsed on top of him, resting his head on Ichigo's heaving chest for a moment. He could feel his heart thundering under his ear.

Climbing off, he lay on his side drawing Ichigo back against him. The exhausted teenager didn't resist. He lay limp in Grimmjow's arms, his breath slowly returning to normal. Ichigo couldn't believe what had just happened. What he had just _let_ happen. He was so tired now. But oddly, it was a good, tired feeling. As he drifted into sleep, he wondered at the arrancar's strangely gentle behavior.

Grimmjow ran his fingers through sweat damp orange hair. The kid was already asleep. He himself felt an energized rush and was feeling rather restless. This wasn't how he'd pictured this, but it wasn't bad. His head snapped up and he frowned as the door opened. Raising his hand and drawing a cero in his palm, he nearly fired before he saw Ulquiorra standing in the doorway.

"Most people knock, asshole." Ulquiorra's face was as impassive as ever, but Grimmjow could have sworn he saw a small twitch of annoyance as green eyes took in the sight on the bed. Grimmjow lowered his hand and nuzzled Ichigo's neck tightening his grip possessively. He kept his eyes locked onto Ulquiorra. The other ignored it.

"Your presence is required." Grimmjow smirked.

"Been demoted to messenger have you?"

"Hardly. But since you've destroyed all the lesser hollows that have been sent, the rest refuse to come near you." Grimmjow snorted. Could they really blame him when those weaklings kept interrupting at the most inconvenient moments? Drawing away from Ichigo reluctantly, he pulled the sheet up to cover him and got dressed. It was just as well really. He had some restless energy to burn off, and Ichigo wouldn't be ready for another round right away. He'd worry about the rest later.


	8. Chapter 8

Lesser Evil- Chapter 8

By: Raicheru

As Ichigo blinked his eyes open and stared at the ceiling, it occurred to him that every time he woke here it was after something particularly distressing had happened. He was getting pretty damn tired of it. Would there be a day where he could wake in relative peace again?

Without looking, he could tell that Grimmjow wasn't there. The arrancar had a presence that filled the room as if daring anyone to ignore him. Rolling onto his side, new aches made themselves known in places he'd never considered before.

That had been. . . different. But for some reason, he wasn't freaking out as much as he thought he should. When Grimmjow had kissed him the first time, he'd panicked. He was afraid, and at the time he really didn't want it. He'd never been _with_ anyone before, let alone another guy. A blush crept across his face as he thought about it. But it hadn't been nearly as difficult or painful as he had thought it would be.

Granted, he'd been only partially aware during part of it. By the time he'd figured out what was going on, the sensations had washed away everything resembling rational thought. Raising his arms up and stretching his entire body in one long line, Ichigo took a deep breath. When he relaxed again, he scrubbed his face with his hands as if trying to rub away the confusion.

If he was really honest with himself, he would have to admit that he found Grimmjow attractive. Pretty much from the first time he saw him. Not that he had ever imagined ending up in bed together. During their first fight, he'd been more concerned about surviving and trying to protect everyone else. A twinge of guilt made him frown.

Ichigo picked idly at the blanket as he tried to picture what everyone was doing right now. He knew they were worried about him. Pausing mid-thought, he mentally shook himself. What the hell was wrong with him? He was a prisoner and instead of trying figure a way out of this, here he was being distracted by inappropriate thoughts. His face flushed again as a few choice images came to mind. He sighed heavily.

Shower. He needed to take a shower and collect his thoughts before he decided what to do. Besides, there was no telling when Grimmjow would be back. Somehow Ichigo just knew that it would be awkward. At least for him. He wasn't sure about the arrancar. Levering himself up onto his feet, he gathered his discarded clothing and headed for the bathroom. The hot water felt nice, and by the time he was done, he felt somewhat normal again.

Dressing in the white jacket and hakama again, he came out to find the main room still empty. Should he just wait for him to show up? No. Now would be the time to take a look around. He'd been here for a while now and hadn't seen much outside this room. Stopping with his hand on the door, Ichigo thought for a moment. How long _had_ he been here? That he couldn't remember bothered him a great deal.

Stepping out into the hall, he looked to see if anyone was around. Nothing but empty halls greeted him. The biggest problem he seemed to face at the moment, aside from the fact that this place was so damn huge, was that everything looked the same. After a few turns, Ichigo had completely lost his sense of direction. He wasn't sure he could find his way back to Grimmjow's room even if he wanted to. Great. Now he was lost on top of everything else. And he still hadn't seen anyone around.

What would posses Aizen to settle here in this sterile environment? The former captain seemed to strike him as one of those guys that surrounded himself with expensive things. Of course, the arrancar themselves were pretty exotic. And there damn sure weren't many of them around in the world, thank the Gods. Maybe that was enough.

Ichigo glanced around nervously. There had been a few at the dinner table earlier that he had no interest in seeing up close. A couple of them had seemed awfully interested in him. A quiet giggle made him whirl around. He couldn't see anyone, but a slight breeze ruffled his hair from behind. When he turned again, there was a girl directly in front of him. Her long auburn hair fell in waves from her partial mask.

"Awww. You look lost, little human." A second voice chimed in from behind where there had been an empty space a moment before.

"Maybe we should help him, Mila."

"For once, I agree with you Apache." Mila leaned in and Ichigo was forced to back up a step to keep her out of his personal space. Apache had moved forward and he bumped into her.

"Um. . .I'm fine. I'll just. . ." Before he could slide out from in between them, Mila gripped his chin between her thumb and forefinger.

"Now, now. We just want to help you," Mila crooned. Apache sniggered in his ear.

"Grimmjow is such a possesive bastard. Everyone's been talking about you for days, but this is the first time the kitty's let you out to play."

"What?" Ichigo spoke between clenched teeth, he jaw held firmly in Mila's fingers.

"He really should take better care of his things." Mila released his chin and between the two of them, they half dragged, half carried him down the hall and through one of the doors.

"Hey! Let go!" His struggling was useless against them. They didn't feel as strong as some of the other arrancar, but in his current state he couldn't do a thing to stop them. Ichigo ended up on the floor, reclining in Apache's lap with Mila crouched between his knees. Parting his jacket, she ran her hand along his sides. Flustered, he could feel his face heat up as the contact was enough to arouse him slightly. Was everyone here obsessed with sex?

Ichigo reached out to push her away and close his shirt, but Apache grabbed both of his wrists from behind. She pinned his hands to the floor on either side of his body. Even if he'd had his strength and power, it was a bad position with no leverage to pull away.

"What are you two doing?" Both arrancar looked toward the door. A third arrancar stood eyeing them curiously. The long sleeves of her jacket came down far below her hands giving her a younger appearance than the other two. But the look in her eyes was much older.

"Nothing for you to worry about Sun-Sun."

"You two are so mean. And you never share." She pouted and came closer, kneeling down next to Ichigo.

"You wouldn't even know what to do with him," Apache sneered. In response, Sun-Sun raised her arms and wriggled the sleeves of her jacket down to expose her hands. She twined the fingers of one hand in Ichigo's hair, tilting his head back. Bringing her lips down, she sealed them over his. The other hand gripped his jaw and pried his mouth open so she could thrust her tongue into his mouth. Ichigo's startled protest was muffled and he jerked his hands in Apache's hold. He could feel her shrug beneath him before she started licking and biting the other side of his neck. Mila just giggled and kissed a trail down from his collarbone to the waistline of his hakama. It was distracting enough with one person touching him. Three was beyond his limits and he writhed beneath them. He couldn't hold back the small helpless sounds that just seemed to urge them on. Through the fog, he barely heard the soft voice from the door.

"Release him." All three went rigid but didn't let go. Through half closed eyes, Ichigo could see Mila looking at him hungrily and considering. She turned to the newcomer.

"We don't answer to you, Ulquiorra." Ichigo's breath caught. He couldn't see around Mila and Sun-Sun, but the level of power ramping up in the doorway was unmistakable. All three suddenly dropped Ichigo and were out the door. He rubbed his elbow where it had cracked painfully against the floor. Turning to face the doorway, he sat and watched the arrancar to see what he would do.

Ulquiorra made no move to stop the three as they left. His eyes were for Ichigo who sat looking rather bewildered on the floor. His hair was mussed, his lips red and slightly swollen. The open jacket left his chest bare. When he saw the espada watching him, he quickly tugged it closed.

"Uh, thanks." Getting unsteadily to his feet, he cautiously edged his way toward the door. There was barley enough room to squeeze around Ulquiorra who hadn't moved since he showed up. How had those three managed to get past him so quickly? The shoulder of Ichigo's jacket brushed against the arrancar as he passed. He stopped still when Ulquiorra spoke just as he was about to make it into the hallway.

"Do you even know where you're you going?" Ichigo's first impulse was to say 'anywhere but here,' but he managed to engage his brain again before speaking. He hadn't figured Ulquiorra out yet. There was a strange tranquility to him, but underneath, Ichigo knew there was enough power and strength to crush him instantly. "Follow me." Ulquiorra strode past him down the hall not bothering to check and see if the order was followed. Ichigo had already started moving after him without thinking. It hadn't been a request, and his body had obeyed immediately. That scared him just a little. This place was affecting him badly. He needed to find a way out, now more than ever.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for everyone who's stuck with me. Don't worry, I've got most of this planned out. I know where I want to go with it. I've slowed down a little bit because I'm figuring out how to get there. (I won't give up and leave you hanging.) Your reviews make me smile.

Lesser Evil- Chapter 9

By: Raicheru

Ichigo became increasingly nervous as they traveled through the halls of Las Noches. If he hadn't been lost before, he sure as hell was now. The slim arrancar had said nothing after moving off down the hallway. What did he want? Out of everyone here, he seemed the most disinterested in Ichigo's presence. He hadn't once looked in his direction at the dinner table.

Ulquiorra held a door open and waited. Not knowing what was expected, he entered what turned out to be another set of personal quarters. They were much like Grimmjow's rooms, but these were slightly larger. A faint memory rang in Ichigo's subconscious. This place seemed slightly familiar. He turned when he heard the door shut with a definitive click. Ulquiorra was leaning back against it and watching him. His face was blank as usual, but there was a hint of something else. Curiosity maybe?

"Why are you here?" Ichigo blinked. Did he mean here in Las Noches, or here in this room? Which was now beginning to seem like an extremely bad idea.

"I don't know," he said quietly as he fought not to fidget under the intense scrutiny. Ulquiorra put his hand in his pockets and considered him for a moment.

"Your spiritual pressure has been nonexistent since you arrived. Even when not at its peak, it should have been more than enough to easily extract yourself from those females." Ichigo bristled. As if he didn't feel pathetic enough.

"Yeah, well if I hadn't been dragged here in the first place, none this would be a problem right now would it?" Ulquiorra showed no visible reaction to the outburst. He just stared impassively at Ichigo who was getting irritated.

"Perhaps the loss of your weapon was more significant than we imagined it would be." Being reminded of the loss burned. Where he had felt almost docile a short while ago, Ichigo could feel the heat of his anger growing. He knew what was wrong, but he wasn't going to tell any of these assholes. And now he was being interrogated by a calm, arrogant bastard who was staring at him like some sort of specimen.

At least with Grimmjow, it was relatively simple. He was pretty open when it came to what he wanted. Ulquiorra wore an empty mask void of any expression on his face. There was no way to tell what he was thinking.

"What do you want from me?" Without saying anything, the arrancar was suddenly there right in front him. Ichigo jumped. Damn he was fast. Ulquiorra put out a hand as if to touch his face and he just stood there, too started to do anything about it. But as with his hollow, the arrancar seemed to encounter some resistance and stopped with his fingers hovering just above Ichigo's skin.

"This is unnecessary." He curled his slim fingers in midair as if digging into something. Ichigo gasped as the sensation rippled out from the contact. Ulquiorra paused when he heard the sound and looked Ichigo in the eyes. Holding his gaze, he moved his hand downward pulling a deep invisible furrow through the energy along the length of Ichigo's body. Unable to hold back the cry the ripped from his throat, Ichigo staggered. That had been unexpected. And it hurt.

Ulquiorra advanced on him, now using the force of his own raietsu to tear away the last remnants of Grimmjow's spiritual pressure. It was most likely put into place to try and hide the boy's energy. But since everyone knew about him now, there was no need. And Ulquiorra didn't want to be reminded of the other espada right now. He was on the verge of quenching his curiosity and hopefully ridding himself of an unwanted distraction.

It hadn't really been a problem until Grimmjow had gone to the human world and attacked the boy on his own. Bringing him back here had then made it infinitely worse. Ulquiorra couldn't focus. Once he had what he needed, maybe he could go back to what he'd been doing without being interrupted by unwanted thoughts. This was his first opportunity and he wasn't going to waste it.

Ichigo was breathing heavily and he watched the arrancar warily. He wasn't sure what had just happened, but his head felt clearer than it had in days. Unfortunately, he also felt extremely open and vulnerable. He stumbled and fell back. Ulquiorra knelt down, straddling his waist. He reached out again and touched Ichigo's face with the tips of his fingers, tracing a line down from his brow to the corner of his mouth. What was he doing?

The kiss was soft and quiet. Ichigo held himself still. This was not happening again. He far too pissed off to let anyone touch him right now. Ulquiorra fisted his hands in his jacket. His spiritual pressure pushed at him like a live thing.

"W-wait. . ." The fabric tore like paper, ripping completely down the front and back. The useless halves of the garment were pulled down Ichigo's arms to leave him bare to the waist. Looking into the arrancar's face, he could see Ulquiorra's expression change. It wasn't obvious, but there was something fierce in his eyes that hadn't been there a moment before. Ichigo suddenly felt like a small, helpless creature in the sights of a predator. Shifting under him in a moment of panic, Ichigo jammed his knee into Ulquiorra's groin. The arrancar frowned, his momentary pause enough to let Ichigo scramble to his feet.

He ran for the door, but an arm curled around his waist and heaved him back into the center of the room. He landed hard on the rug and slid a couple of feet. Ulquiorra was on him instantly, wrapping his arms around his prey from behind. Drawing him up so they were both on their knees, he buried his face in Ichigo's neck. His once soft mouth was now all teeth and he bit down hard on Ichigo's shoulder.

There was something missing. That fluctuating raietsu the boy had exhibited when they first met was absent. Over the last few days, Ulquiorra had begun to wonder if he had been hiding it somehow. He thought perhaps that a little rough persuasion would bring it out. First by angering him and then by physical advances. But even now that he'd been stripped of all protections and threatened, it was still non-existent.

Reaching around, he grasped the boy's length in his hand and squeezed. Ichigo groaned between clenched teeth. He could feel the warm trickle of blood dripping down his back. Pain was forcing everything else into the background. He hardly noticed when the door behind them exploded inward, showering the room with splinters and debris. Ulquiorra's grip on him tightened. A low voice echoed in the resulting silence.

"What do you think you're doing, Ulquiorra?" Ichigo didn't dare breathe. Grimmjow's voice was quiet, but the implied menace that dripped from the words were tangible. Ulquiorra growled, an animal sound coming from deep in his throat.

"This is none of your concern." Ulquiorra was well aware that his own words were being thrown back in his face. The hand on Ichigo's crotch suddenly moved up to grip his throat. "Leave." Ichigo coughed as the arrancar increased the pressure.

"If you break him, I'll kill you." Ulquiorra's laugh was a dark, humorless sound.

"As if you could, _Sexta_." He spat the title like an insult. "If I knew Aizen was going to give him to you, I never would have suggested bringing him here. You don't deserve to be espada." Ulquiorra stopped. Was that what this was really about? Centering his thoughts on the root of his problem, he felt the sudden wash of emotions drain away. It was ridiculous and simple. But he refused to accept that he might be jealous of Grimmjow. He was Cuarta.

The fascination with the human boy suddenly seemed a trifling thing. Dropping him in disgust, he stood and straightened his disarrayed clothing. Ichigo collapsed in a breathless heap. Grimmjow stepped forward and pulled him to his feet. Instead of pulling away like he expected him to, Ichigo pressed himself into the taller arrancar.

Ichigo was just as surprised, but he couldn't help himself. Grimmjow's spiritual pressure had been a constant presence since he'd been here. Now that it had been torn away, being physically close to him was a close as he could get to that feeling of safety again. He nearly laughed. Things must be pretty bad if he considered Grimmjow safe. He stumbled slightly as he was led out of the room. Ulquiorra watched them go, his expression blank and emotionless once more. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, forcing his anger to fade as he strode down the hall with Ichigo in tow. For a moment there, he'd been sure that today was the day he and Ulquiorra finally figured out who was stronger. But the little bastard had backed down. Just as well really. He had other things to worry about at the moment.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?" Ichigo tried to stop and fix him with a glare, but Grimmjow kept a grip on his elbow and propelled him forward. It was keep up or be dragged. He settled for a petulant frown and rubbed his raw throat with his free hand.

"Like that was my fault. What's wrong with you people? That's the third time I've been jumped today." They got back to his room and Grimmjow slammed the door. He eyed the shinigami, checking him for injuries. Aside from the weeping wound on his shoulder, the only other mark seemed to be the angry red hand print rapidly forming on his neck.

Rummaging around in the box from the infirmary, Grimmjow pulled out some bandages. He'd be forever patching the brat up if he didn't get his power back soon. This was getting ridiculous. Ichigo said nothing as he was pushed down onto the couch, only wincing slightly as his arm was lifted and his shoulder bandaged. As the adrenaline rush faded away, he started to feel wiped out and exhausted.

Grimmjow could feel the boy start to tremble and tried to ignore it as he finished. He watched Ichigo curl up on the end of the couch, hugging his knees to his chest. Sighing, he sat and slouched down beside him. This whole thing was getting out of hand. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now? He shook his head.

"It's not going to get any better is it?" Ichigo looked up.

"What?" Grimmjow turned an exasperated look to the shinigami and flared his own raietsu. Ichigo frowned as it washed over him.

"No." Grimmjow could hear the sullen tone in the boy's voice. That certainly wasn't improving his mood. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and mulled over what he'd been thinking earlier that day. Being away from his redheaded distraction had made it much easier to concentrate. Coming to a decision, he reached over and gripped a slim wrist. "Hey, wait dammit!" Ichigo struggled briefly as Grimmjow pulled him into his lap. Ichigo stilled as the arrancar cupped his face between his hands and sealed his mouth over his own. Grimmjow swept his tongue along the inside of Ichigo's mouth as if trying to wipe away any trace of the other arrancar. When he let him up for air, he rested his forehead against Ichigo's and murmured.

"Your more fucking trouble than you're worth."

"Then let me go." Grimmjow snorted.

"Fine. But not because you told me to." Ichigo pulled back to look at him and felt a sharp twinge as strong fingers found a pressure point. His startled gasp faded into a soft sigh as he relaxed completely in Grimmjow's arms and passed out. The espada sat quietly, drawing him in close and burying his face in soft orange hair.

* * * * *

"What's he doing?" Gin leaned in over Aizen's shoulder as he watched the image on the projector. Grimmjow had apparently just knocked the kid out. Again. For several minutes, he didn't move. But a short while later, he reached out one hand and opened a doorway out of thin air. Cradling the unconscious soul reaper in his arms, he carried him through. It closed behind him leaving the room empty. Aizen sat back in his chair.

"That was unexpected." His words were almost too faint for Gin to hear. A single pale brow raised as the image faded.

"He's taking him back? That's. . .odd. Now what?" Aizen rested his chin in his hand and was quiet for a moment.

"Have Ulquiorra bring Grimmjow to the throne room when he returns."


	10. Chapter 10

My apologies everyone. I smacked face first into a huge plot wall. I'm now discovering the disadvantage of publishing before finishing. But on with the story.

Lesser Evil- Chapter 10

By: Raicheru

Ichigo was warm and comfortable. Snuggling deeper into the blankets, he could feel the weight of someone shifting under the covers with him. His eyes snapped open as recent memories welled up to slap him awake. Looking back over his shoulder, he could see pale white hair.

Thrashing his way up off the futon, he scrambled over against the far wall. His hollow was crouched in a defensive stance, sword drawn and golden eyes wide. When his gaze settled on Ichigo, he lowered the blade and frowned.

"Holy shit, you scared me. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me?! You're the one who decided to get all touchy feely." Rubbing his shoulder absently, Ichigo looked around. He recognized one of the back rooms at Urahara's shop. "How. . .?" the last thing he remembered clearly was sitting on the couch with Grimmjow. Heat spread across his cheeks as he thought of it.

"Not really sure. You just kind of appeared out of nowhere." The hollow sheathed his sword and sat facing Ichigo. Waiting around for this past week had been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do. As soon as he'd felt the faint shimmer of Ichigo's presence in the human world, he'd taken off leaving a surprised Urahara blinking in his wake.

He'd found him in lying unconscious in a nearby park, shirtless and wearing only a white hakama. Looking around, he hadn't seen or felt anyone, but he could have sworn there was someone watching. Gathering Ichigo up in his arms, he'd taken off the way he had come. If there was no immediate threat, nothing else mattered. His King had come home. Ichigo and his pale double both looked up as the screen door slid back revealing Urahara standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Kurosaki-kun. You're awake. So nice to have you back with us." Ichigo sighed.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Almost 10 days."

"What? What about my family. Dad and my sisters, are they. . .?" Urahara snapped his fan open.

"Relax, they think you're getting special tutoring here. The didn't even really know you were gone."

"And everyone else?" "They've obviously been extremely worried about you. But I've managed to keep them from doing anything reckless like try to rescue you on their own." Good. They were safe. Kon peered around the edge of the door. Ichigo looked him up and down trying to figure out what felt different. Then it hit him. Kon was in his body. Looking down, he could see his black shihakusho. Over on the futon, his hollow wore its white opposite.

"How come I'm not in my body?" The hollow sneered.

"Same reason I'm not in it dumbass." Ichigo glared but didn't reply even though he had a dozen nasty things to say.

Urahara spoke up.

"It appears that your soul body was damaged during your last fight. Neither one of you can enter your human form until that is repaired." Ichigo was mildly relieved that his hollow hadn't been able to run amok looking like him.

"So how do we do that?" The hollow laughed suddenly, catching Ichigo's eyes with his own and he leaned forward.

"You gotta let me back in King." Ichigo's immediate reaction was a flat refusal. His thoughts were interrupted by Kon who leaned into the room.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, indicating the hollow.

"Nobody asked you, teddy bear."

"Bite me asshole!" The hollow hissed at him and he yelped, ducking back behind Urahara. He muttered to himself in the relative safety of the taller man's shadow. "I'm a lion, not a bear." The fan flicked shut.

"I know it's not the most desirable option for you Kurosaki, but you won't be able to enter your physical body again until you two get back together. Neither of you can exist in your current state." Ichigo frowned and looked over at the pale copy of himself.

For the first time, he noticed the cuts and bruises. One nasty one in particular sliced across his left eyebrow then faded into an ugly bruise along his cheekbone. Even when they had fought in his inner world, he'd never seen the hollow injured. There were dark smudges under the golden eyes as if he hadn't slept well in days.

"What are you staring at?"

"I've never seen you get hurt before. At least not so that I noticed." The hollow looked away.

"He is the embodiment of your power, and he can't wield it effectively without you."

"Speak for yourself old man. I'm not just a part of him. I have my own thoughts and feelings." The silvery words were spat angrily in Urahara's direction, but there was more denial than malice in the tone.

"That may be true, but you still couldn't handle even the weakest of hollows on your own." The hollow continued to glare. Turning to Ichigo, Urahara regarded him thoughtfully for a moment. "Let me guess. You didn't have any power to call on when you were in Las Noches."

"No." When he caught the shop owner staring at him, he became a little uncomfortable. "Now what?"

"Aside from a few minor injuries, you seemed to be relatively healthy when we found you. That was unexpected. The last reports of your fight implied that you were badly injured at the time." Reddening slightly, Ichigo shrugged.

"Yeah, well Aizen seemed more interested in keeping me around than letting them kill me."

"Them?"

"The arrancar. He's got quite a few over there. I didn't know there were that many."

"That's quite worrisome. I'm sure the Soul Society would want to talk to you about it."

"Look, I doubt there's anything I could tell them that they don't already know." Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. He had no intention of telling anyone the whole story. "I. . .I don't really want to talk about it."

"I see. Don't worry about it for now. Nobody knows exactly where you've been except for that you've been missing. With the exception of those in this room of course." Getting to his feet, Ichigo headed out the door and towards the ladder that led to the training room below the shop. He felt an incredible urge to move. The hollow trailed after him. Good. He could use someone to beat his frustrations out on. As he set foot on the bare rock of the floor, the hollow shouted from above.

"Hey King! Catch." Ichigo instinctively caught the sheathed blade that was hurled in his direction. The plain katana felt awkward in his hands. He was used to a much larger blade. The hollow stepped up to him. "You look a little distracted there. How the hell have you survived this long?" Ichigo barely managed to dodge the swing of the other sword, its pale blade just missing him.

"Careful. You trying to kill me?"

"Get a grip. Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you just because you let yourself get kidnapped." Ichigo felt the heat of his anger rise. This always happened. Nobody could piss him off as much as this pale version of himself that stood grinning maliciously at him. Drawing his own sword, he lunged to attack. "That's more like it. Almost thought you'd forgotten how to fight."

They traded blows for a while, the clang of the metal blades echoing in the large space. For once, they seemed totally equal, neither getting the upper hand. Both had broken out into a sweat as they danced across ground. A loose stone slipped under Ichigo's foot and he staggered briefly. It was enough of an opening for the hollow to pin him against an outcropping, their swords sparking as the tension shifted them against each other. The pale face leaned in.

"You think I don't know." The silvery whisper breathed between them. Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. "You still smell like him."

"What?" Shoving the hollow off, Ichigo darted to one side only to be intercepted.

"What happened exactly? Did he touch you?"

"It's none of your damned business!" Ichigo lashed out making the hollow laugh in his face.

"It had to be more than that. You had this lost look when you woke up like you were expecting someone else." Ichigo's blows were parried easily. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were a little disappointed." They both stopped for a moment. "He fucked you." Ichigo said nothing as they stared at one another. The moment lingered. Was he disappointed? Maybe. Just a little.

The hollow's expression sobered. "Better not get too attached. They're all gonna die." Ichigo's head snapped up. "Don't look so shocked. The Soul Society may be full of idiots, but in the end they're gonna win. You really think they're going to let any of the arrancar survive?" They wouldn't. Ichigo knew they'd be disposed of like any other kind of hollow. But the arrancar were different. They weren't mindless beasts that killed out of instinct. Did that make them better or worse for understanding their actions? He shook his head not having the answer to that.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that I can't help anyone as I am now. I need you. For better or worse." Moving forward in a flash of motion, Ichigo stabbed out. The startled hollow fought to defect his strike, but didn't quite manage. The slim blade dug in deep, running him through completely.

"Careful what you wish for King." With a short nod, he indicated the white sword that was buried in Ichigo's middle, a mirror image of his own body. "We're in this together." He started to fade away, traces of him swirling around Ichigo like a pale mist. As he was absorbed, a trailing silvery laugh rang quietly. "Just remember King. No matter who's on top, I'm always inside you." Ichigo closed his eyes and ignored the comment.

When the air cleared, he was alone. The stab wound in his chest completely gone as if it had never happened. His raietsu surged through him and he threw his head back with a breathy laugh. How odd was it that he needed his hollow to feel whole again? Drawing Zangetsu's huge blade up before him, he swung out.

"Getsuga-tensho!" A blinding flash of energy ripped out, tearing a great welt in the ground. With a relieved sigh, he settled the sword on his back. Ichigo wasn't quite sure what he was going to do now, but at least he was better equipped to do it.


	11. Chapter 11

Lesser Evil- Chapter 11

By: Raicheru

Grimmjow carried Ichigo through the Garganta and came out somewhere approximately where they'd come in more than a week ago. It was some kind of open space with lots of grass and a few pieces of playground equipment. In the darkness of deep night, it held an emptiness that such places didn't have during the day.

Looking down at Ichigo's sleeping face, he was suddenly reluctant to let go of him. He huffed a breath. That was just stupid. Jerking his head up suddenly, he felt a trace of something familiar heading in their direction. Not wanting to deal with a confrontation right now, he set Ichigo carefully down on the grass and retreated.

Watching from a nearby tree, he could see a pale figure enter the park. Blue brows rose as Grimmjow got a good look at him. He looked just like Ichigo, but where the soul reaper was redheaded with tanned skin, this person was all white. And the eyes. There was an obvious difference there. The golden gaze scanned the area and he held himself still. While he was curious about the newcomer, he didn't have time to investigate. If his absence hadn't been noticed yet, it soon would be.

When the park was empty once more, he opened another gate and traveled back. Striding through the ambient reishi, Grimmjow felt his irritation prickle ominously. He was seriously pissed off. It wasn't often that he was denied something he really wanted. His obsession with the human was confusing. He couldn't quite pinpoint why he wanted him exactly. If Ulquiorra hadn't suggested it, he never would have considered bringing him to Hueco Mundo in the first place. Ulquiorra. Speak of the asshole. When he arrived in Las Noches, green eyes regarded him coolly.

"Come with me." He'd already turned to leave, not considering the order would be refused.

"No." Ulquiorra stopped and turned, tilting his head to one side slightly.

"You will come with me." They stared at each other for a moment.

"Blow me." Grimmjow thought about turning and leaving him right there, but he was too pissed off. And from the look of things, Ulquiorra wasn't much happier. Turning his back now would be a bad idea. The pressure in the corridor rose as the two drew their power. So today was the day. Fine then. He needed to take out his frustration on someone. And he still hadn't forgiven the bastard for trying to take what was his.

Raising two fingers, Ulquiorra let loose a cero. Grimmjow raised his hand and stood still as the blast engulfed him. The force of it sang in his ears and his palm burned from the contact. He slid back a few steps, his feet digging into the floor. And then he threw it aside. The resulting explosion showered the area with dust and chunks of plaster as the wall crumbled under the impact.

"Is that all you've got? You're getting soft Ulquiorra. Maybe all that ass kissing is dulling your edge." The slim espada disappeared from view, the air popping slightly as it rushed into the space he'd just been. Grimmjow felt him appear at his back and drew his sword to deflect the blow aimed for the back of his neck.

"While I'm not allowed to kill you, your condition was not specified when I was ordered to bring you to the throne room." So he was right. Aizen had been watching him. The bastard.

"You can all go fuck yourselves!" Shoving Ulquiorra away with his blade, he turned and rained down blow after blow. His blood burned and his anger raged. Grimmjow was tired of doing what everyone else wanted. When had he strayed from his own goals to follow orders like a trained dog? The thought pissed him off more if that was even possible.

The two of them clashed back and forth. It was obvious Ulquiorra wasn't putting forth his full effort. Like the trained hound he was, he'd follow his orders to the letter and not deliver a killing blow. That was fine. Grimmjow had no intention of dying today. But no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't get a clear opening. Even if the skinny bastard irritated him beyond belief, he had to admit he was good.

With a lunging kick to the chest, Ulquiorra sent Grimmjow flying. He crashed through a set of double doors to land in a pile of rubble and dust. His breath heaved and there was blood dripping into his eyes. Wiping it away, he cursed. The bastard had managed to maneuver them so that they ended up where Ulquiorra had intended to go from the start.

"Sheath your sword Grimmjow." Tosen appeared from the shadows to stand in front of him. He got to his feet, but didn't put his weapon away.

"Go to hell you self-righteous son of a bitch!" The former captain was quick. His blade whipped out and Grimmjow barely dodged in time. His left shoulder burned as the sword sliced deeply into the muscles and tendons. If he had been any slower, he might have lost the arm completely. As it was, it hung limply at his side. Blood cascaded down his arm to drip from his fingertips. He raised his own weapon in his good hand. A quite voice came from the high dais above.

"If you attack Kaname, you will force me to reprimand you further." But Grimmjow was already moving. At the apex of his swing, the spiritual pressure in the room skyrocketed. It was so thick and dense, the very air shimmered. He growled in frustration, his muscles straining to continue the strike. But his vision blurred and he crashed to the floor. His sword slid from his slack fingers and he suddenly didn't have the strength to reach for it. He heard a few faint words before everything faded into blackness. "It appears I've been too lax with you. What a pity."

It was dark when Grimmjow woke. Opening his eyes, he could see the dull gray walls of a prison cell. The only light came from a small window high on the wall. The moon cast pale shadows in the small space. Shifting onto his right side, he could hear the discordant chime of the chain that secured the shackle on his right wrist to a bracket on the wall. His shoulder throbbed, and he still couldn't move his left arm at all. When the door opened and Ulquiorra stepped inside, Grimmjow got to his feet and glared.

"What do you want?" Without saying anything, Ulquiorra moved forward. Grimmjow fought not to step back, but then there wasn't much space to move.

"As you were given something of mine, I've been allowed to take something of yours." Grimmjow frowned. He had nothing worth taking. Still groggy from unconsciousness, he didn't see the blow coming. His head snapped to the side as Ulquiorra struck him. Before he could recover, he was shoved up against the wall, his mask hitting the concrete with a resounding crack. Iron fingers gripped the nape of his neck holding him still.

"Get off me!" He struggled to push back but was held firm. Ulquiorra hooked a foot around one of Grimmjow's ankles and pulled his left leg back, leaning his slighter weight forward to hold him more securely. His free hand slid under the hem of the short jacket and came to rest on the stylized six tattoo. Grimmjow stilled and his eyes widened.

And then there was pain. The burn from deflecting Ulquiorra's cero earlier was nothing compared to what he felt now. Searing heat delved down deep. The tattoos each espada carried were more than just a surface mark or a symbol of rank. It was branded down to the core of their souls. And his was being obliterated. Grimmjow couldn't hold in the scream that tore from his lips. The burning continued and radiated out from the spot.

He fell when Ulquiorra finally stepped back, unable to support himself. Landing on his bad shoulder, black spots engulfed his vision. He could barely hear his short huffing breaths over the ringing in his ears. It was gone. The only thing he had left was gone. He didn't move as the door opened and closed again, leaving him completely alone. Grimmjow wasn't sure how long he lay there. In the empty cell, there was no concept of time.

Snapping out of an uneasy half sleep, he felt a soft touch as someone tried to move him. He lashed out not caring who it was. A lesser hollow crashed back against the door staring at him with wide eyes. Grimmjow growled and it tore out of the room. A few moments later, Szayel entered.

"Was that really necessary? They're all terrified of you as it is." He knelt down and Grimmjow pulled back against the wall, the chain dragging across the floor with the movement. "Hold still."

"Don't fucking touch me." The other espada wathced him for a moment with an almost sad expression on his face.

"Do you remember what you said to me?" Looking away, Grimmjow didn't reply right away. He remembered. He just never thought it would apply to him.

"Get out."

"As you wish." Pushing himself up, Szayel shot the fallen arrancar one last look. "How does it feel to not have a place anymore?" Without waiting for an answer, he left and shut the door behind him. Closing his eyes, Grimmjow sighed deeply and let his head fall back. Everything hurt. And he was sure there was an ugly bruise spreading out from his mask where it had been driven painfully into his face. The door opened again and he reared up snarling.

"I said get the fuck out!" A strong, familiar raietsu crashed into him and he fell back to the floor on his stomach. After pressing him into the floor for a few moments, it dissipated.

"Enough of that." Aizen knelt down in front of him. "I see your temper has not improved." Grimmjow kept his face against the floor refusing to look at him. Fingers gripped his chin and lifted his head up. He had to brace his right hand against the floor to take the weight off of his neck which was arched painfully. He spoke between clenched teeth as he glared into Aizen's eyes.

"If you're going to kill me, do it and get it over with!" Aizen shook his head and sighed. Releasing Grimmjow's chin gently, he lowered him to the floor again. He reached out and stroked his fingers through his tousled blue hair.

"Your death would serve no purpose." The hand in his hair clenched into a fist pulling painfully for a moment. "Now stop making such a fuss and allow them to treat you." Grimmjow lay on the floor unable to think. What the hell did that mean. The grip on his hair withdrew and he heard the rustle of cloth as Aizen left the room. His presence lingered in the air long after he was gone. Closing his eyes, Grimmjow curled in on himself and shut everything out.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for the reviews. They just make my day.

Lesser Evil- Chapter 12

By: Raicheru

His back was on fire. It went beyond the surface to burn deep down inside and he screamed, unable to bear the pain of it silently. Ichigo tore himself out of the nightmare and sat up suddenly. His chest heaved as he fought for breath and his throat was sore. Twisting around, he pulled up the edge of his shirt. No mark. But there was echo of something that lingered on his skin. He shivered. That had been an incredibly vivid dream. But somehow it felt like more than that.

Just yesterday, he'd been dreaming about fighting with Ulquiorra. He rubbed his left shoulder. The bite mark had been healed but near the end of the first dream, Tosen had sliced him open. No. It hadn't been him. It was Grimmjow's perspective he was seeing both times. Part of Ichigo was convinced that the arrancar really had been hurt. Why did that thought bother him so much?

He had been thinking about Grimmjow a lot since he'd returned. Or been returned anyway. He couldn't quite figure that one out. If was that much of an inconvenience, why hadn't Grimmjow killed him? That probably would have been easier. But then he'd made it clear that killing those who didn't pose a challenge wasn't worth his time. But it couldn't have been because he cared.

Morning was still hours away. Settling onto his side, he drifted off into sleep again. His shoulder lanced him with pain, and the side of his face ached under the mask. He stared into the floor as a hand gripped his hair tightly. _"Now stop making such a fuss and allow them to treat you." _Aizen released him and left the room. Curling up against the wall, he shut everything out. Ichigo blinked his eyes as he was forced out of the vision.

What the hell? That was no dream. He was certain of it now. Without know why he was so sure, he dressed quickly and popped a little green pill into his mouth. Kon staggered back behind him.

"Kon, go back to my house and stay there for a while okay?"

"What? Why? You've been avoiding your family since you got back. What the hell am I supposed to say to them?"

"You'll figure out something." He left the confused and irritated mod soul behind and went looking for Urahara. He nearly ran into Jinta as he stepped out into the hall. "Hey, where's your boss?" The boy knuckled the sleep from his eyes and indicated the hatch leading to the training room.

"This time of morning, he's usually down there."

"Thanks." Taking off at a run, he leapt down the open shaft, not bothering with the ladder. Urahara sat cross-legged on top of a pillar of stone at the far end of the space. "I need to go back." Leaning forward and resting his chin in his hand, Urahara watched Ichigo for a moment.

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"I can't really tell you, but I need to get to Las Noches. Now." The shop owner raised a brow.

"What brought this on?"

"I've been. . .having dreams. But I don't think they're really dreams. It's more like visions about what's happing over there."

"Hmmm. This could have something to do with the foreign energy that surrounded you for a while. It might have made a connection between you and one of the arrancar. Which one was it?" Ichigo had talked with Urahara a little about Las Noches, but left out most of the personal details.

"Does it matter?"

"It's him isn't it? The one who took you." The flush that spread across Ichigo's cheeks seemed to be answer enough. "You're not ready to face them yet. Don't throw your life away."

"Look, he's in trouble. Probably because of me."

"You don't owe him anything."

"It's not about that. I was told once that I don't get to choose which souls need my help. Somewhere in him, there's a human soul, or at least part of one." Ichigo paused when it donned on him why he really wanted to go. "I can't leave him with Aizen." At the mention of the former captain, Urahara frowned. Ichigo looked down and fought his rising anger as he remembered his last vision. "He uses everyone, including the arrancar. It's like they're his property or something. That's not right."

"Has it occurred to you that they made their own choice in the matter? What if he doesn't want to be saved?" Ichigo took a breath and tried to figure out how to explain.

"He's not quite like the others ones. I don't think he really wants to be there, but he doesn't see any other options. I want to give him one." Urahara tilted his head to one side.

"Even after what he did to you." Ichigo's head snapped up. Did he know? He narrowed his eyes.

"If you don't help me, I'll find my own way." The set of his jaw seemed to convince the older man.

"Very well, but don't say I didn't warn you. You're just asking for more complications than you can deal with." Standing, he grasped his cane and started mumbling. A horizontal slash opened up in the air and blackness boiled beyond it edges. Ichigo swallowed hard remembering the last time he'd seen a doorway like that. "You'll need to concentrate your raietsu to make a path through there. Return to the same spot you entered and the door should open again. But be careful, and don't waste any time. I can only hold it open for a short while."

"Thanks. Really." Ichigo took a deep breath and ran through. He expected it to hurt like the last time, but aside from a little disorientation, it wasn't that bad. The path proved to be a bit of a problem. He had to concentrate extremely hard, or it started to crumble at the edges. Nearly falling twice, he cursed under his breath and pushed on.

When the blackness faded to a familiar white, he slowed. The same halls stretched before him in either direction. But where they had all seemed the same before, he could feel a slight variance between them. He knew where he needed to go and immediately turned to his right.

As before, everything seemed empty and he didn't see anyone. But they were there. He could feel it even with his lack of ability to sense others. Stopping, he looked back down the way he had come. The three female arrancar stopped dead in their tracks eyes wide. There must have been something dark in his look because they took off in the other direction without looking back. Snarling silently, he continued on.

Not knowing how he knew where to go, he turned each corner without hesitation until he came to a large set of double doors. There were faint cracks radiating out the center where they met. A flash of memory came to him and he frowned. So he had been right. The dreams weren't really dreams at all. He could feel Grimmjow on the other side of the doors. And Aizen. Pushing them open with the force of his energy alone, he strode into the throne room with an angry glare fixed on his face.

"Kurosaki-kun, what an unexpected surprise." The soft words held a lilt of amusement. Swallowing his angry reply, Ichigo stopped a short distance from the high dais where Aizen's throne was located. The former soul reaper sat casually back, his chin resting on one hand.

Grimmjow was at his feet his head bowed. Shirtless and barefoot, he sat leaning against the arm of the throne. There were bandages wrapped around his chest and left shoulder. His wrists were crossed behind his back. Ichigo could feel the pulse of the binding that restrained him. The anger that had been steadily growing erupted in a burst of heat, but he forced himself to be still.

"I must say, I didn't expect to see you again so soon." Aizen casually set his free hand on Grimmjow's head threading his fingers through his hair. It was barely noticeable, but Ichigo could have sworn he saw him flinch at the touch. Aizen looked speculatively down at the man at his side. "What did you do to him? If I were able to instill that kind of loyalty, none of this would be a problem right now."

"Let him go Aizen." Aizen turned his gaze back to Ichigo.

"And why would I do that? He's mine." Ichigo watched Grimmjow and tried to gauge his reaction, but the arrancar refused to look at him.

"He's not a piece of property either." A silver hiss whispered in Ichigo's head.

"What the hell are you waiting for, blast the fucker." Ichigo groaned inwardly at his hollow. There was no opening. There was no way to attack Aizen without hitting Grimmjow. "If you won't do it, let me. You're such a pussy when you get all righteous. You're not even ready to be here yet." His attention was drawn back to Aizen who had sat up straighter on his throne.

"If it bothers you to be parted from him so much, you could stay. Your potential talents could be quite useful. And now that you seem to be in possession of your power once again, I'm sure you could fend off any unwanted attention." Aizen smiled again and Ichigo frowned. Had the asshole been watching him the whole time he was here? He hoped that the flush that crept up his neck would be seen as anger rather than embarrassment.

Holding Zangetsu out and bracing his left hand on his right wrist, Ichigo released his bankai. The last time he attacked Aizen, he'd nearly been cut in half. But he had learned since then. He flashed forward, leaping high into the air. Aizen looked more amused than anything else.

"Well if you want him badly enough to throw your life away. . ." Setting his foot against Grimmjow's shoulder, Aizen gave him a push. Caught off guard, Ichigo instantly changed direction to catch the startled arrancar. Wrapping his arm around Grimmjow's waist, he intended to leap back. But his hollow had other plans.

"You are such an idiot!" There was a sickening lurch and everything around them twisted. They landed hard, the breath knocked from both of their bodies. And it was raining. Looking up confused, Ichigo saw a dark, clouded sky stretching above. The grass of the park was wet beneath his fingers.

"What the hell?" He wasn't entirely sure what had happened. He fought nausea as looked down at Grimmjow. His eyes were closed and he lay on his side, his arms loose now that the binding spell had been released. Blood seeped through the bandage on his shoulder. Ichigo's hollow murmured in his head.

"Warn me when you're going to do something that stupid." And then he was quiet. His presence retreated so deeply that Ichigo could barely feel it. Whatever he had done seemed to have taken a lot out of him. He brushed a few stray, wet locks of hair away from Grimmjow's forehead. It struck him suddenly. Now what? He'd been so focused on finding a way to Las Noches, he hadn't really thought this far ahead.

Grimmjow started shivering in the cold. Inside. He needed to get them inside. It turned out that they had landed not too far away from Urahara's shop. The park seemed vaguely familiar. Was this were it all started? Ichigo snorted. Heaving Grimmjow up off the ground, he headed off toward warmth and relative safety. He could worry about the rest of that crap later.


	13. Chapter 13

Lesser Evil- Chapter 13

By: Raicheru

Grimmjow felt like he was being smothered. He would rather have been gripped by the twisting disorientation that made him black out. He tried to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy. His whole body felt slow to respond. And his left arm still wasn't moving. Shit! He'd lost the feeling forever!

Shifting caused something in his back to tear and he groaned. A hand rested lightly on his shoulder. He reached out instantly gripping the throat of the person above him. They might have been speaking, but the voice sounded far away and he couldn't make out what they were saying.

Grimmjow's fingers were gently loosened and his hand set down on top of the blankets. Everything was fading again. He turned his head to the side feeling the soft surface of the pillow brushing his right cheek. His mask. It was gone! He let out a pained sound as he lapsed into unconsciousness.

Kneeling by the futon, something in Ichigo's chest clenched as he watched Grimmjow slip back under. The panicked expression didn't seem to fit well on the arrancar's face. Ichigo reached out and smoothed the bandages that held Grimmjow's left arm tightly against his chest. The deep wound had broken open when they landed in the park and he was afraid it wouldn't heal properly if Grimmjow moved it in his sleep.

He supposed Inoue could take care of it, but he couldn't bring himself to ask her. He'd been avoiding everyone. As far as he knew, no one but Urahara knew that he'd gone back, and he wanted to keep it that way. Ichigo was pretty sure they wouldn't understand. He didn't quite understand it himself.

Curling up on the floor next to Grimmjow, he willed himself to sleep. He hadn't been able to since he came back to the shop with the wounded arrancar. Urahara had looked surprised when he showed up at the front door and not through the gate in the training room. When Ichigo told him what had happened, he thought about it for a while. Apparently, since a Garganta had been opened twice in that park recently, it had left a trace even after it was closed. He speculated that Ichigo's hollow used that to transport them. Urahara seemed mildly disturbed by the idea, but assured Ichigo that it was unlikely to happen again.

Eyeing the arrancar warily, he'd led him to the back room and brought the first aid kit. He didn't say much after that and left them alone. Ichigo was grateful. He didn't feel like answering anyone's questions right now. Sighing deeply, Ichigo inched closer to the unconscious man next to him. He wasn't sure why, but he felt better being close to him.

When Grimmjow woke the second time, he didn't feel quite so disconnected. He opened his eyes slowly. Looking down, he could see the bandages on his arm and chest. Relief flooded him as he flexed his fingers and they responded accordingly. His other hand flew up to touch his face. The smooth skin along the right side of his jaw felt oddly out of place. A little prodding made him wince as he felt the twinge of the healing bruise.

Grimmjow saw something move out of the corner of his eye and he turned his head. A look of shock washed over his features. Ichigo lay curled up against him, his head resting next to Grimmjow's left shoulder. He was dressed differently in a pair of loose blue pants and a white tank. And his raietsu, while back to its normal levels, felt like it was hiding behind something. Maybe that was his human body. Looked the same as before except for the clothes.

Grimmjow remembered seeing him in the throne room. The memory left a nasty taste in his mouth and he swallowed convulsively. He'd never felt so low. Having lost everything, he was at anyone's mercy in Las Noches. And now, he'd been rescued by a human. He let his arm fall across his stomach and he jumped when he felt the smooth, unbroken muscles of his abdomen under his hand. That was it. What the hell was going on? He sat up suddenly. Ichigo snapped awake and propped himself up on his elbow looking around with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" Grimmjow glared at him.

"Where the fuck is my mask? And what the hell is this?" He pulled the blanket back to expose his bare stomach. Ichigo blushed instantly before he realized Grimmjow meant the space above the waistband of his loose pants, and not what lay below it.

"You're in a gigai."

"Why?" The orange brows rose. Ichigo had to think before he answered, having been a little flustered by his last thought.

"Um. It's masking your raietsu so no one knows you're here. You might feel a little weird for a while until you synchronize with it." Grimmjow grimaced. So that was the odd, closed in feeling he'd had before. Now that he mentioned it, he did feel a little strange. His movements were still a little slow like he was wearing something extremity tight. They stared at each other, their gazes locked for an unknown interval. Grimmjow looked away first. Lying back down, he stared at the ceiling.

"So. I'm _your_ prisoner now, is that it?"

"What? No." Grimmjow turned his head to look at him.

"Then I can go?" Ichigo frowned.

"Well, no. You need to stay here. At least for now." Grimmjow rolled his eyes, and Ichigo huffed an exasperated breath. "Look. The Soul Society barely tolerates me as it is. This is not going to help, so give me a break."

"You want me to fall over myself thanking you then?" Bitter sarcasm dripped from the arrancar's words.

"No, but you can stop being an asshole." Grimmjow snorted and was silent for a few minutes. He was staring at the ceiling like it might have the answers. When he spoke again, it was quiet.

"Why did you come back?" Ichigo rolled onto his stomach and fiddled with the edge of his blanket.

"Honestly? I don't really know." He knew exactly why, but he wasn't sure what Grimmjow would think of that. _I didn't want to leave you there. I wanted to save you. I wanted _you_. _The last thought brought another flush to his face. Dammit. Would there ever be a time when that didn't happen?

Grimmjow watched Ichigo fidget uncomfortably out of the corner of his eye. When the shinigami had showed up in Las Noches again, he was surprised and secretly, a little pleased. But he still wasn't sure of his motives. It couldn't be that he cared.

"Do you want to leave?" The timid question was so quiet Grimmjow barely heard it. Did he? Being anywhere near someone from the Soul Society was probably an extremely bad idea. He had no doubt they'd do their best to pry as much information out of them as they could. But where would he go? Las Noches was out of the question. He had no place there anymore. Somehow, that didn't bother him as much as he thought it might.

Ichigo could see him thinking about it. But after a few minutes he still hadn't answered the question. Deep down, he was afraid he would leave. He found that he really didn't want him to.

"Hey." Grimmjow turned his head to look at Ichigo again. "What did the tattoo on your back mean?" The arrancar narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter, it's gone now." There was that bitterness again, and more than a hint of pain in the words. Ichigo could tell it meant a lot more than he was saying. He didn't want him to hurt anymore. Crawling over to him, Ichigo straddled his waist and leaned over him. Grimmjow stilled, unsure of what he was doing. He was surprised when Ichigo reached out both hands to frame his face, thumbs tracing the blue markings under his eyes gently.

"I'm sorry." Before Grimmjow could reply, Ichigo leaned in and kissed him. He closed his eyes. There was no demand to it, just a light press of lips. The tenderness of it made him squirm a little and he pulled back. Ichigo watched him carefully, worried that he'd done something wrong. "Sorry."

"Stop apologizing dammit." Ichigo sat back a little. "You want me to be mean to you and start acting like a total ass?" The reaction made him bristle a bit and he clenched his jaw as Grimmjow started to laugh. He moved back angrily and started to get up. An arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back down. "Forget it you lousy jerk." Bracing a hand against his bandaged chest, he tried to push himself up. Grimmjow winced and hissed between his teeth.

"Just hold still for a minute." Taking a deep breath, Ichigo allowed himself to be held. Grimmjow settled him down along his right side, keeping his arm around his slim waist. "Give me a minute here. This is. . . different." Ichigo rested his head on his shoulder, but his body remained tense and angry.

Grimmjow tried to calm himself. He didn't want to push the kid away, but all the mushy stuff was unsettling. The only person who had showed any kindness to him had been Aizen. And that had been a manipulative lie. Receiving it from another person had thrown him off guard. He hadn't meant to laugh really, but the grumpy, disappointed expression on Ichigo's face had just hit something in him and he couldn't help himself. He chuckled again.

"What's so funny?" Ichigo's voice was slightly sullen. Grimmjow could have sworn he heard him mumble into his shoulder. "Bastard."

"Nothing really." He wasn't about to unload his tangled thoughts on him when it was obvious he was already confused. He wasn't sure what the kid would think if he told him what he was thinking. _I don't want to go back. I don't want to leave you again. _

Grimmjow nearly groaned at the sappiness of it all. But he'd do almost anything to taste him again. He wasn't about to give that up without a fight, and judging by the feel of Ichigo's irrtation, it might come to that. That however, would have to wait until his injuries healed. He settled for changing the subject. "So, what now?"

"Hmmm. Dunno." Grimmjow felt the corner of Ichigo's mouth curve up against his skin as he admitted. "I didn't really think that far ahead." Grimmjow laughed again, but this time Ichigo joined him. "I guess we'll figure out something. You're safe enough here for the moment."

"That wasn't exactly what I meant, but it'll do for now." Grimmjow felt the pull of sleep again. He was more worn out than he thought. And even though he was technically in enemy territory, he did feel safe. When he didn't say anything else, Ichigo looked up at him.

"You okay?"

"Tired." Grimmjow's voice was soft. Ichigo could see he was already fading. He moved a little and the arm around his waist tightened. Fine then. Shifting slightly into a more comfortable position against him, he let himself drift, and fell asleep listening to him breathe.

Author's Note:

When I first started thinking about it this story, I had no idea it would be this long. And there's a lot more after this. Thank you so much for sticking with me all this way. Visit the poll on my profile about Ichi pairings (It's actually displayed on my profile now *ducks her head sheepishily*) . I'm curious if there's anything else people would like to see (not necessarily for this one. I've got at least a dozen more ideas for other things that I'm working on.)

Raicheru


	14. Chapter 14

Not as long a break as I anticipated, but the story kept writing itself. There were a few places I could take this, and I couldn't decide which one go with. So I'm going to do it all. Enjoy the ride.

Lesser Evil- Chapter 14

By: Raicheru

Ichigo ducked to avoid a powerful blow that would most likely have knocked him senseless if it had connected. Gripping Grimmjow's outstretched arm with both hands and pivoting, he threw him bodily over the curve of his hip. He landed easily and rolled to his feet a few paces away. They were both breathing heavily and dripping sweat onto the stone of the practice room.

It was getting easier for Grimmjow to move around in the gigai. At first, he'd had trouble doing the most simple things. He felt his anger rise as he thought of the helplessness. Just because part of him agreed that it would be better to stay hidden for now, it didn't mean that he liked it. At least Ichigo stayed in his human body when they fought. That evened the odds a little even as he raged at the necessity of it. He'd much rather be fighting in his natural state with Ichigo using every shred of his soul reaper powers against him. There was no real challenge otherwise.

Without pausing to recover from the throw, Grimmjow pushed his momentum back at Ichigo and delivered a series of punches. They were all deflected except for the last which caught the teenager's shoulder and spun him slightly. Ichigo completed the turn and surprised his opponent by leaping forward off his toes and flinging his arms around his neck.

Grimmjow returned the crushing kiss and grinned against Ichigo's lips. They'd been sparring off and on for the last two weeks, once his arm had healed enough to allow it, and most of their training sessions ended this way. It seemed that once Ichigo figured out what it was that he wanted, he could be quite demanding in bed. Grimmjow grunted heavily as a foot hooked around his ankle and they both went tumbling backwards against a rocky outcropping with Ichigo landing on top of him.

"Sorry." The redhead mumbled without breaking away. Grimmjow pulled back a bit.

"You're apologizing again." Grimmjow considered it a stupid habit that was as unnecessary as it was irritating.

"Sor-ungph." Grimmjow caught his lower lip between his teeth and bit down slightly, tugging a little before letting go. Ichigo sucked it into his mouth to sooth the sore spot with a wry look on his face. Another apology was on the tip of his tongue and he wasn't sure why.

He lost his train of thought when Grimmjow ran his hands up under the loose shirt he wore, trailing his fingers over the toned muscles of his back before roaming back down to help tug his pants off. He soon sat completely nude, straddling the arrancar's lap. Ichigo unbuttoned Grimmjow's shirt to reveal his muscular chest. When Grimmjow pulled the small vial out his pocket, Ichigo paused and raised a brow.

"Do you always carry that around with you?" Grimmjow smirked.

"Would you rather I didn't? You wouldn't stop bitching after the one time I forgot." Ichigo glared. Grimmjow kissed his furrowed brow and pulled him close. He kept an arm wrapped around his waist while he started nipping on the sensitive skin behind his ear. Ichigo sighed and relaxed into him. Reaching down with his free hand, he slid a finger inside, biting down slightly as Ichigo pushed down against him.

No matter how many times they did this, Grimmjow was never sated. The desire to take him over and over was always on his mind. Licking a along the shell of Ichigo's ear, he slid two more fingers in. The mewling groan it drew made him even harder. He undressed enough to free himself and gripped Ichigo's hips in a way that would probably bruise. He lifted him slightly and settled him in his lap.

Ichigo threw his head back as the sensation of fullness sent a shivering tingle up his length. Leaning forward, he rubbed it against the ridges of Grimmjow's abdomen before pushing himself up, using the arrancar's shoulders for leverage. He was pulled back down and he let out a gasp. For the next few moments, they fought a pushing tug of war with each other. One pulling down and the other pushing up to draw deep moans from both of them.

Catching Ichigo's lips with his own, he rolled him onto his back without pulling out. The change in angle made him groan into Grimmjow's mouth. He hissed suddenly and arched his back, wrapping his legs around Grimmjow's waist. The rest of his weight settled on his shoulders. The arrancar tugged one of the offered nipples in his teeth, alternately biting and licking as their pace quickened to climax. Ichigo let out a wordless cry and Grimmjow growled low in his throat.

They collapsed, clutching onto one another. It was silent for several minutes, the only sound the rasping of their mingled breath as they lay together on the ground. As they both settled, Ichigo dug beneath his back and pulled out a small stone. It was stained with traces of red. Glowering at it, he tossed it aside.

"We've gotta stop doing this in here."

"There's no way I'm doing it upstairs anymore." Ichigo laughed as he remembered the mildly guilty look on Grimmjow's face when Ururu peeked into their room to see what all the noise was. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "Besides, you're the one who started it this time." He sat up to carefully turn Ichigo onto his side.

"Good grief, give me a minute here." He sucked in a breath as he felt the hot trail of Grimmjow's tongue slide over the small wound. There was a small, stinging pain at first, but that faded shortly to send small tingles down his back. Ichigo buried his face against his outstretched arm. "Keep doing that and I'm going to end up with the same problem that started all of this." A non committal grunt was his only reply. Satisfied that the cut was sufficiently clean, Grimmjow stood and zipped himself before tossing Ichigo's clothes at him. As tempting as it was to continue, another need pulled at him.

"C'mon. I'm hungry." Ichigo made no move to follow and he nudged him with his toe.

"Go ahead without me. I'll be up in a minute." His voice sounded odd and Grimmjow frowned. He took a breath to ask if he was okay, but shook his head. God, he was becoming such a sentimental bastard. Heading for the ladder, he started to climb up looking back only when he was near the top. Ichigo still lay under the pile of clothing, his expression hidden under his discarded shirt. Shaking himself again, Grimmjow pulled himself up into the shop. He'd be fine.

When he turned from looking down the hatch at the space below, he was startled by Urahara who was right in front of him. Grimmjow hadn't figured him out yet. Supposedly, he'd been somebody big in the Soul Society way back, but he didn't look like much. Not that appearances couldn't be deceiving.

Something told Grimmjow that the shop owner knew exactly what had happened in Las Noches, but he wasn't sure why he thought that. He'd never asked or commented on any of it. He was surprised when he found out Urahara was the one who'd opened the Garganta for Ichigo and more surprised still when he was allowed to stay here. Not having anywhere else to go, he wasn't in a hurry to change the other man's mind.

Grimmjow took the offered mug silently and followed Urahara back to the table in the other room. One of his guilty pleasure since coming here, aside from Ichigo of course, was coffee. It was so much better than tea. Sipping the hot, bitter liquid, he sat quietly. Urahara wathced him, his eyes shaded by the brim of his hat.

"Have you decided what you're going to do yet?" The question caught the arrancar off guard. Do? He wasn't entirely sure what had gotten him this far let alone anything beyond that. He stared into his mug. "Ichigo is young and has been through a lot in the last few months. You've turned out to be an unexpected complication." Grimmjow frowned, remembering those same words coming from Aizen in referenced to Ichigo himself. Grimmjow looked up and fixed him with a level gaze.

"I'm not really interested in your war, if that's what you mean. I never was to begin with." The frown deepened as the shop keeper laughed and flicked his fan open.

"Believe me, it's not _my_ war. But we're all caught up in it one way or another. I'm just curious to know what side you're on."

"My own."

"Really."

"Got a problem with that?"

"Don't give me that look. I'm not exactly in good standing with the Seireitei myself which is why you're not in their custody at the moment. I'm sure if Kurotsuchi had any balls, he'd give his left nut to study you." Grimmjow's look darkened.

"Think you'll improve your standing by turning me in?" The tension in the room rose and Urahara's expression went flat, his fan stopping in mid wave.

"Believe me, if that were the case, we would not be having this discussion." Grimmjow returned the stare, unwilling to back down. Subtlety wasn't his strongest trait, but he understood a battle of wills when he saw one. "So. When the time comes, what will it be?" The arrancar thought about it for a moment and relaxed suddenly when the answer came almost immediately. It wasn't a surrender, more of a confused realization. He'd fight for Ichigo no matter what side he was on. He glared, not liking how attached he'd become in such a short time.

Urahara smiled almost as if he could hear his thoughts. Grimmjow looked down at his hands, turning his mug idly on the table and watched the ring of moisture move with the edge of the ceramic.

"Don't worry. Kurosaki seems to have that effect on most people." The mug jerked suddenly in Grimmjow's hands as he flinched, all his senses suddenly on alert. Hot liquid sloshed over the edge but he took no notice. Something had happened to Ichigo. He stood in one fluid motion, the shop keeper not far behind as he headed toward the hatch to the basement.

Urahara was surprised that the arrancar had noticed it first. The raietsu in the training room had risen suddenly and changed to a much darker flavor than usual. He had hoped this day wouldn't come so soon. There was so little time and any distraction could cause disaster for both the human and spirit worlds. The Vizards hadn't had a chance to contact Ichigo yet, and they might be the only ones who could help him right now. The best he could do was to lessen the damage as much as possible.


	15. Chapter 15

Lesser Evil- Chapter 15

By: Raicheru

Ichigo sighed as Grimmjow ran his tongue over the small wound on his back. He was mildly disappointed when the other man stood. Amused irritation bubbled up when a heap of fabric dropped on top of him. And then everything in his body tried to tie itself in knots. He kept his face pressed against his arm so Grimmjow wouldn't see the inky blackness that was no doubt seeping into the whites of his eyes. A silvery cackle echoed in his head.

"_That's quite a beast you've tamed for yourself, King_." Ichigo didn't quite hear what Grimmjow said. He was too busy trying to keep himself together. A questioning nudge against his hip prompted him to say something before the arrancar took a closer look.

"Go ahead without me. I'll be up in a minute." He could feel the questioning look shot in his direction, but Grimmjow said nothing. Ichigo could feel him move away, but he stayed where he was for a few minutes more just to be sure he was alone. He was usually energized after fighting with Grimmjow, but the waning adrenaline surge from the sparring match and the aftermath left him shaking. Dragging himself up and pulling his clothes on with numb fingers, he willed the hollow to crawl back into whatever hole he'd been hiding in. go away, Go Away. GO AWAY!

"_So much for gratitude I guess. Did you already forget who saved your ass_?" Ichigo had been enjoying the relative quiet for the past couple of weeks. It was nice to be alone in his head for the first time in a while.

"What do you want?" Ichigo's voice seemed to be swallowed by the large space rather than echoing like it should. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. He'd been keeping his inner psycho at bay since he appeared. There was no reason he couldn't do it now.

"_Don't be too sure of that. I've had quite a nice nap, and I'm charged and ready to ride. Hope you're still _up_ for it." _The dark chuckle trailed down Ichigo's spine like cold fingers. He could all but feel the lecherous grin spreading across the hollow's face. And then he was falling.

Ichigo's inner world was intact once again, the windows shining in the pale bluish light, the clouds bright and sparse as they floated up and down. There was still no sign of Zangetsu but for some reason, he hadn't really expected him to be here. The hollow held his pale sword by the wrap and swung it lazily from sided to side as he wathced Ichigo get his bearings.

"Much better weather, ne Aibou?" He gazed around as if admiring the view. Ichigo drew his own sword and stood ready. The hollow was behaving for the moment, but that couldn't possibly last. The sword stopped swinging and it was jerked up neatly into his hand. "I'm getting a little tired of your recklessness. First, you let yourself get snatched and once you got back, you went back to rescue the asshole that took you in the first place. What the hell is wrong with you? If you have a death wish, all you had to do was ask."

"You wouldn't understand even if I told you."

"Ooo. That's pretty deep, King." The hollow smirked. "He makes a cute pet, but you can't possibly think you can keep him." Ichigo glared and spat at the him, his anger rising.

"He's not a pet."

"Hmmm. A little protective are we?" The grin widened. "You should be more worried about yourself right now." The hollow disappeared suddenly, appearing directly behind Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo twisted to bring his blade up just in time. He braced it against the length of his arm. "Getsuga-Tensho!" The black shear of energy hammered Ichigo down into the surface of the building. Crumbling bits of masonry flew out from the point of impact.

The hollow was serious. Up until this point, he'd just seemed to be playing with him. But there was an edge to his attack that hadn't been present in their past fights. Ichigo swallowed convulsively as he realized that he really meant to kill him. He flashed out of the crater just before the white blade bit deeply into to the building. Raising his own sword high, he brought it down before the hollow could pull it loose. The hollow wrenched the blade free and caught his attack. Ichigo hung poised in midair for a moment before he was heaved back several feet.

For once, they seemed to be on equal footing. Either he had gotten stronger, or the hollow still hadn't recovered completely. Ichigo liked to think that his own abilities had grown. Focus. The white sword whipped past his head, just missing him as it was thrown in his direction. It stuck into the side of an adjacent building and the hollow struggled to pull it back. Ichigo leapt for what he hoped was the killing blow.

At the last moment a thought struck him and he turned his body in midair to land a few feet away. The hollow yanked his blade free and raised a brow, watching him warily. Ichigo remembered how helpless he'd felt in Las Noches. Supposedly, the hollow was the embodiment of his power. If he killed him, would he go back to being weak and powerless? The hollow took advantage of his pause to take a swing at him. He threw himself to the side.

"Wait!" Hitting the building and launching himself at Ichigo, the hollow attacked again.

"Wait for what? You surrendering?" He came at him with a flurry of blows that Ichigo was hard pressed to hold at bay.

"If you kill me, you really think you'll survive it?" The attacks continued, but Ichigo saw the golden eyes narrow in thought. Their swords caught against each other.

"Good point, King." Stepping back suddenly, the hollow leapt to the opposite side of the nearest window. Without the pressure pushing against him, Ichigo fell forward onto his hands and knees, his sword clattering against the glass. When he looked up, the hollow was gone. Laughter drew his gaze to the air above him. The pale figure hovered for a moment before diving down, sword point aiming straight for him. Ichigo rolled onto his side, but didn't quite make it before the hollow landed. The tip of the sword shattered the window, sending both of them crashing into the space below.

Ichigo did his best to land on his feet, but he stumbled and his sword fell from his hands. He instinctively started inspecting himself for cuts, but there were none. There was no broken glass either. He glanced about in confusion. The window above them was intact without so much as a crack.

"You really don't know much about this place do you? That's kind of sad considering it's _your_ inner world and all." He laughed again. "You should spend more time here." Ichigo stepped back as he flashed out of sight. Something crashed into the back of his head and blackness engulfed him.

Something was tugging at him, and he felt himself being propped up against something solid. His head hurt and he was having trouble mustering the energy to open his eyes. Making the extra effort when he felt something being wrapped around his wrists, Ichigo pried his lids open to see his hollow kneeling in front of him. Golden eyes barely spared him a glance as he continued what he was doing. Ichigo grunted as his own arms were wrapped around his torso like he was giving himself a hug.

"More like a straight jacket really."

"Huh?" Had he spoken that last thought aloud? The hollow moved behind him and there was a sharp tug. Craning his neck around brought a stabbing pain to the back of his head, but through the fog Ichigo could see that his zanpakuto had been imbedded into the floor in the center of the room and he was leaning back against it. The hollow was busy tying a complicated knot. He grinned when he saw Ichigo watching.

"Almost done." Ichigo tried to get up and had trouble understanding why he couldn't. There was another tug and his knees were drawn up against his chest as the knotted bindings around his ankles were pulled tight.

"What're you doing?" His words slurred a little.

"It's your own fault really." Another tie was wrapped around his knees, pulling them tighter against his body. Shit. He was being tied to his own damn sword.

"You got me thinking, and as much as I hate to admit it, you're probably right. So I'm going to keep you safe, just in case."

"What? No." Struggling against the ties, Ichigo found that he could barely move. "Let me go." The hollow snorted and eyed him in a way that was making him uncomfortable. He went back to his work for a few moments. When he sat back, he fixed Ichigo with an intense stare.

"There's one other thing that's been pissing me off. It didn't occur to me until today." The hollow crouched down close so their faces were mere inches apart. "I don't share what's mine." Gripping Ichigo's chin, he drew him into a deep kiss.

"Mrmnph!" Ichigo tried to turn his head away, but he was held firm. He strained against the bindings, his hands clenched into fists against his sides. When he was allowed up for air, he gulped a deep breath. "Get away from me, you bastard!" Pale fingers ran through his hair as he was ignored.

"Don't worry. I'll come and visit." Ichigo opened his mouth to speak but the hollow wrapped a torn piece of fabric around the lower part of his face, pulling it tight between his teeth. He shook his head trying to loosen it, but it was quickly secured to the sword at his back. The movement made black spots dance in his vision and he could feel his pulse thumping in the nape of his neck. Ichigo was now held completely immobile. He flexed his fingers angrily as his muscles bunched against the restraints.

The hollow watched him struggle for a few minutes, listening to his panting groans. He shifted slightly as he loosened his hakama to accommodate a growing pressure. He seriously thought about untying Ichigo again so he could do something about it. But he stopped himself. Barely. He had him where he wanted him for now. And there were other ways to deal with his problem.

"Bye bye for now." Wiggling his pale fingers in a condescending little wave, the hollow leapt up to crash through the window above. As he passed the frame, the shattered pieced rotated and reformed, leaving an untouched pane of glass behind. His echoing laughter mingled with Ichigo's muffled screams of frustration as he went looking for the one who had dared touch his King.


	16. Chapter 16

Love to all my wonderful readers. This has been so much fun to write, and I'm glad you enjoy it.

Lesser Evil- Chapter 16

By: Raicheru

Grimmjow flung the hatch to the ladder back with enough force to dent the wall as it came to rest. When Urahara came into the shop behind him, he shot him a wicked glare and snarled wordlessly. Coming to a stop, the older man adjusted his hat and came no closer.

"Keep in mind that it's Kurosaki down there." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure what that meant, but he didn't have time to think about it right now. Leaping to the ladder, he gripped the sides and braced his feet on the edge, allowing himself to slide down at an incredible speed. His hands stung and the impact of his landing shot up his legs to settle painfully at the base of his skull.

Turning to look at the room, he caught sight of Ichigo lying fully dressed where he'd left him. He lay on his back with something clutched in his hand. Grimmjow felt a pang as he saw that there was no sign of life in the prone figure. A mildly familiar shimmer of energy to his left was the only warning he got before something slammed into him. He rolled across the stone and came to a hard stop against the wall. When the dust settled, he could see someone coming his way. The figure sauntering toward him made his eyes widen. It was Ichigo. Almost. Black shihakusho, obnoxiously large blade, orange hair. The look was the same except for the golden pupils that sparkled with malicious amusement.

He remembered those eyes. The pale figure that had come to retrieve Ichigo when he brought him back to the human world had looked like that. Grimmjow got unsteadily to his feet. Damn this stupid body. He had no way to escape it on his own. Maybe jumping down here by himself hadn't been the best idea. Pushing all that aside, he fell easily into a defensive stance as he eyed the stranger.

"Who the hell are you?" A wide grin spread across the lips he'd tasted less than an hour ago. The voice that wavered across the space between them made him wince.

"What makes you think I'm not Ichigo?" Grimmjow didn't even bother to answer such an obviously stupid question. Waves of spiritual pressure licked at him. He remembered that feeling from the first time he and Ichigo had fought. But it was different here somehow. There was a dark edge that oozed menace and made his hackles rise instead of arousing him. This was not Ichigo. The figure stopped and frowned at him. "I expected more. What does he see in you?"

Grimmjow's features pinched into an equally confused frown. What the hell was he talking about? Lunging to the left, he barely had time to dodge a flying kick aimed in his direction. He struck back only to have his wrist grasped and his whole body flung through the air. He landed hard. His opponent followed through and Grimmjow fought not to retch as a the next kick caught him in the gut. He fell to his hands and knees.

A foot planted itself in the center of his back and pushed him to the ground. What air was left in his lungs was forced out in a rush. When he tried to push himself up, he was pressed harshly down as the stranger sat on the small of his back. Grimmjow grunted as his left arm was twisted painfully up between his shoulder blades and the large zanpakuto came up against his throat. The dull back edge bit into the soft flesh under his chin making him choke as he fought to breathe.

"Well this is pretty damn pathetic. Even for a gigai. I can't even imagine how you got your hands on him the first time. But then he has a bad habit of not paying attention." Grimmjow tried to break free, but all he could do was brace himself on his free hand so the blade didn't press into his neck so hard. His back arched painfully and the stranger giggled.

"Hnnkck. W-what, unh, did you do to him?" His voice was a strained whisper.

"Don't worry about him." The weight on top of him shifted as the stranger leaned closer to hiss in his ear. "He's _my_ King." The sword was pulled away and Grimmjow rested his forehead against the ground.

"Not. Yours." He panted heavily as he drew in a lungful of air.

"Really." Grimmjow's arm was released and he was rolled roughly onto his back. The doppelganger straddled his waist. He glared up at the person leaning over him not flinching when the blade was brought to rest against his face. The metal was cool against his skin. Was this thing possessing Ichigo? Was he in there somewhere? Looking deep into the golden gaze, he couldn't see anything but malice. Ichigo had never had such a look in his eyes. Grimmjow didn't think he was capable of it.

He reached out with his pesquisa. It was the only ability that didn't seem to be hampered by the shielding on the gigai he wore. The room was flooded with a reddish black haze of spiritual pressure. Some of it felt like Ichigo. Sort of. In the midst of all of it, there was a small thread and Grimmjow followed it to its source. Somewhere deep inside the soul body threatening him was the small glow of brightness that he'd become so familiar with. "Ichigo." A hand gripped his throat and he was pulled back to his current position.

"Don't ignore me asshole. I haven't decided what I'm going to do to you. . ." His words trailed off and his gaze became slightly unfocused. But the grip on Grimmjow's throat stayed constant.

* * *

Ichigo continued to fight the restraints even after he was left alone. True to the hollow's word, they weren't hurting him. But they wouldn't budge either. Looking up through the window, he could see the clouds darkening. He sighed deeply and forced himself to relax. He tried thinking calmly, but frustration tore its way through and he jerked against the ties. Still nothing. This was so stupid. He couldn't believe that he'd let himself get caught like this.

His eyes snapped open wide as he felt a familiar presence. Grimmjow? A moving image of the training room ghosted over his eyes. It was like he was in two places at once. The double sight of the outside picture and the space he was in now made him slightly dizzy. Closing his eyes on the dark room, he could see the outside image clearly. Grimmjow slammed to the ground in front him.

Dammit! What was the hollow doing? Whatever it was, apparently the bastard wanted him to watch. Ichigo bit at the gag as he saw his own blade coming up under Grimmjow's throat. He was significantly weakened by the gigai. There was no way he could fight back. Even if he found a way to shed the temporary body, it would draw a dangerous amount of attention.

Ichigo twisted his hands in the bindings when Grimmjow was flipped over onto his back. He had to free himself. He didn't think he'd survive watching someone else he loved die. A light pattering sound filled the room as rain began to fall on the glass above him. Back in the training room, crystal blue eyes gazed up. For a moment, it was like Grimmjow was staring right at Ichigo. He felt a tentative touch. And then he heard his name. It startled him. Grimmjow never used his name. It was always 'shinigami' or 'soul reaper' or 'kid.' He was pretty sure that last one was just to piss him off. But he'd said his name out loud. Supposedly, names had power and Ichigo felt the truth of that as a blanket of calm settle over him.

Think. This was important. He was alone, tied to his sword in a building inside his mind. His sword. Twisting his body experimentally to the side, Ichigo heard a small ripping sound. He paused, dumbstruck for a moment. Such a simple thing. He'd been so afraid of his hollow that he hadn't even thought of it. Rubbing the ties against the blade of the sword, he tore himself free. He reached up to pull the gag from his mouth and let out a huffing breath.

He could instantly feel his hollow's attention turn from Grimmjow to focus inwardly on him. Good. Yanking his zanpakuto out of the floor, he reached out to the consciousness of his inner demon and pulled. There was a scream of anger and when he looked up, he could see the outline of his hollow hovering in the air above the building. Ichigo gritted his teeth. The was his world. Time to show him who was King here. Letting out a roar of challenge, Ichigo pushed his raietsu outward.

The hollow glared down through the widow where Ichigo stood. It was raining again and that pissed him off. He wasn't sure how the little bastard had gotten loose or how he'd dragged him back in here. This time he'd just have to get a little more creative with his confinement. His thoughts were interrupted as every window suddenly shattered outward. Sparkling bits of glass reflected the gloomy light as they flew into the air. The hollow gripped his blade as Ichigo rose to face him. The redhead looked extremely pissed and his lips peeled back from his teeth in a feral snarl.

"Time to settle this."

* * *

Grimmjow froze as the body above him screamed and went rigid. The eyes faded to a dull brown. What just happened? There had been a strange pulling sensation. The sword fell limp in his attacker's hand and pulled away from him. He carefully crawled free and backed away. Something was going on inside the soul body lying in front of him. He could feel it. The orange haired head suddenly lifted. The left side of his face was covered by a jagged partial mask with red markings. The eyes glowed golden in the dark hollowed openings. But there was no thought or intelligence there. It was plain, raw instinct.

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he backed away a few more steps. Something in him twisted painfully. It was a hollow. Ichigo had turned into a hollow. The huge blade swung out and a flash of energy tore its way toward him. It just barely missed and he could feel its heat sear his skin. Grimmjow crouched down as he tried to get a fix on the hollow's position. His stomach dropped in disbelief as he saw the pinprick red glow growing in the dust filled air. There was no way he could deflect a cero. Not like this. The air shimmered and twisted as the blast came pushing toward him.

"Scream Benehime." There was a concussive shockwave that exploded outwards from a spot directly in front of him. Looking up, he could see Urahara standing there. A red shield flared out from the sword he'd pulled from his cane. Through the red haze, Grimmjow could see Ichigo's soul body staring at them and calculating. It raised its hand and sent a blast directly upward. The wave crashed through the ceiling and the building above. He flickered slightly and was gone. Urahara lowered his sword and tugged at the brim of his hat. "This is going to be a problem."


	17. Chapter 17

Lesser Evil- Chapter 17

By: Raicheru

Grimmjow stood and went over to stare up through the hole. He could see the small faces of the two kids that lived at the shop peer over the edge. He fought with the urge to follow. "What the hell just happened." Urahara sheathed his sword and came to stand beside him.

"Kurosaki is not an ordinary soul reaper. Unfortunately, he hasn't quite gotten control of his abilities yet. I was hoping we had more time." Grimmjow looked at him sharply.

"You knew this was going to happen?" The shop keeper regarded him levelly with shadowed eyes.

"Yes and no." Grimmjow snorted and went to look down at Ichigo's empty body. Prying the object out of his hand, he could see that it was the medallion he always carried. He'd seen him use it before and began to wonder. Taking a deep breath, he slammed it into his own chest. There was a teetering feeling of disorientation as his soul body was pushed out of the gigai. The empty shell fell forward across Ichigo's in a sad parody of intimacy.

Grimmjow grinned as he felt the surge of his raietsu that had been held in check for so long. Leaping easily up through the hole, he landed lightly in the shop before coiling to jump again.

"Hang on a sec." The redheaded boy thrust something into his hands. "Try not to tear him up too bad." Grimmjow raised a brow as he took the unadorned sword from him. It wasn't his zanpakuto, but it would have to do. The kid shuffled his feet a little. "He's an idiot, but I'd miss him if he were gone." Shoving the scabbard through his belt, he used a sonido to follow the quickly retreating hollow.

* * *

Ichigo gripped his sword arm with his free hand. The hollow mirrored the movement and their mingled cries echoed in the air. "Bankai!" Black and white bursts of energy pushed the rain and falling glass aside as the two powers settled. Ichigo glared. He faltered a moment as he took in the white jacket and slim, white blade.

"When did you learn Bankai?" So much for having that advantage.

"The same time you did. Pay attention, Idiot. I know everything you do." Without waiting for him to finish, Ichigo charged. Bringing his own blade up, the hollow blinked at the unexpected ferocity of his attack. "Jeez King. A little feisty today aren't we?"

"Shut up!" He slashed out missing the hollow by inches. The pale figure leapt back to the next building.

"Where did this come from? I don't think I've ever seen you this serious before." He twirled his sword with a finger hooked through one of the chain links hanging from the hilt. "Not that I mind really. But you've always been such a pussy till now. I wonder what's changed." A grin spread across his face as he considered. "It's him isn't it? If I'd know that all you needed a good screw to get things going, I would have taken care of it long before now." Ichigo fumed, his hands clenching painfully around the hilt of his zanpakuto.

* * *

It was dark outside, the inky blackness untouched by the absent moon. If Grimmjow hadn't been tracking Ichigo's spiritual pressure, he wouldn't have been able to see him at all. The streetlights below didn't illuminate the air this far up as if the huddled buildings shied away from the night to cluster together in their soft glow. Striding across the sky, he quickly caught up to the hollow. As if sensing his presence, it stopped and turned. Raising two fingers, it created a red sphere of energy and hurled it in Grimmjow's direction. The arrancar reached out and shoved it away easily. It had been strong, but unfocussed.

Grimmjow blinked when he saw that the arm that fired was changing. Its bulk increased and trailing patterns of black markings snaked down from shoulder to wrist. There was nothing human about the clawed hand the grew vicious claws from it fingertips. The center of the hollow's chest began to crawl and a hole slowly opened where his heart should be. What the hell? If he didn't feel the trace of Ichigo's raietsu deep within it, he wouldn't be able to tell it was him at all. Grimmjow shook, but not with fear. At least that's what he told himself. He wasn't sure exactly what this thing was, but he wanted _his_ Ichigo back.

* * *

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo threw a blast of energy at the hollow, intending to send him into oblivion no matter the cost. He'd deal with it later. His eyes widened as it was batted away with casual ease. The hollow was suddenly in front of him, their swords clashing together. The silvery voice was quiet.

"Getsuga Tensho." Point blank. Pain seared across Ichigo's chest as part of his jacket was ripped away and blood dripped from the wound. "You honestly think you can beat me? Give up Ichigo. I promise I'll take real good care of you." Ichigo was breathing heavily and his eyes narrowed.

"Not a chance."

* * *

Grimmjow was pushed back as the hollow shoved him with his sword. He wished he had his own zanpakuto and not this plain imitation. But then he'd be fighting not to release, and he didn't want to kill Ichigo. As it was, he was having a hard time holding back. Every time he cut the hollow, it was like he was tearing up part of himself. Grimmjow frowned. He wasn't badly injured, but it still hurt. Just in a different way. Emotions he had no name for swirled in him and he took a deep breath to clear his thoughts.

He dodged another cero not bothering to see where it hit once it passed him. His eyes were only for the hollow in front of him and the flicker of Ichigo's soul that he could still feel, if only weakly. There was still something going on inside the figure he faced. The tangle of raietsu was a confusing mass that twisted within it. Whatever Ichigo was doing, he hoped he hurried. He wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with this.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a figure standing on top of building not too far away. The girl had long braided pigtails and was wearing a school uniform. She pushed her glasses up on her nose and gripped the sword in her hand as she saw him looking, but made no move to interfere. Another movement to the left turned out to be a pale haired mane leaning against the chimney of the building across the street. He watched with a casual indifference as he twirled a short knife in his hands, but he too stayed back and continued watching. Grimmjow didn't care who they were as long as they didn't get in his way.

* * *

Ichigo ignored the pain and lashed out again. He and his hollow danced from building to building trying to find an opening to lay the other open. Their blades were blurs of white and black, moving too fast for the eye to see. When they parted for a moment, Ichigo grinned to see the hollow dripping pale blood from a dozen cuts. So he was making headway. Slowly. This was harder than he thought. But he could do it. He had to. The hollow was glaring as he held his hand against a deep slash in his arm.

"I'm not feeling very nice anymore, King. Once I take care of you, I'm going have some fun with your new toy." He grinned maliciously as he saw Ichigo flinch. "Maybe if I break him, you won't want him anymore." He snorted. "Yeah, that sounds pretty. . ." He was cut off as Ichigo attacked him head on. The flurry of blows made him retreat farther and farther back. He could barely keep up with the attacks, and at least half of them landed.

"Shut up, Shut Up, SHUT UP! This is my body, my mind. I won't let you take over. I won't let you hurt anyone else. I am King here, and I won't let you change that. Crawl back into your hole and stay there!" With one last stab, Ichigo impaled the hollow who looked mildly dumbfounded. He blinked his golden eyes as Ichigo as swirls of black began to bleed into the white of his jacket.

"Hn. I guess you've got some killer instinct after all." The hollow slumped forward slightly and looked up at him for a moment as if making some sort of decision. "Fine. You're King for now." He lowered his head and then looked back up suddenly. "But watch yourself. Start getting all weak on me and I'll push you off your throne and take it for myself." He gripped the sword weakly. "Just don't get dead in the meantime." His words faded as his body disappeared. Ichigo stood for a moment and breathed heavily. While it hadn't been easy, there was something mildly anticlimactic about it. He watched his surroundings uneasily just in case it was a trick. But the air around him settled and the rain stopped.

* * *

Grimmjow spun to the left as the hollow's blade tore his shoulder open again. He slid in midair coming to a stop a few feet away. The thing in front of him didn't even look like Ichigo anymore. It had been slowly changing, becoming more animalistic and feral every moment. It stamped it's clawed foot and shook the long mane of orange hair. The black shihakusho hung in tatters off it's muscular body, and the mask almost completely covered its face now.

Grimmjow growled low in his throat, his own inner beast rising to answer the challenge. He paused and a pained look crossed his face. Something tore inside him when he realized that he might actually have to kill it. This wasn't going well, and he had a sneaking suspicion that the watchers might take care of it if he didn't. A third had joined them. He stood in the air not far away, his long coat flapping in the breeze. While he wasn't interfering directly, he was deflecting stray shots of energy that threatened the neighborhood they hovered over. Grimmjow had no attention to spare him.

He tensed as he felt the spiritual pressure from the hollow grow. It was drawing all it's energy for a single, devastating blast. Grimmjow's face fell. So this was it. Raising his sword, he saw the three strangers do the same. Apparently, they felt it too. Just as they were about to converge and leap in, the hollow stopped. There was a tearing crack that resounded in the night air. It lifted its head and screamed, a long bellowing howl that made them all freeze in their tracks.

Small fractures appeared in the body and it suddenly shattered to fall to the ground in pattering pieces. In its place stood Ichigo. His coat was torn and he was covered in blood, but it was him. He wore a stylized mask that resembled the hollow more than Grimmjow was comfortable with. And then he was falling. Grimmjow recovered from his shock and shot forward to catch him before he hit the ground. Dropping the useless sword, he caught Ichigo in his arms and continued their momentum until his feet touched the ground. He crouched with Ichigo leaning against him.

Ichigo turned his head and the mask fell away to clatter harmlessly on the ground. He still clutched his slim Bankai sword in his hand. Looking up, he blinked his brown eyes at Grimmjow who had never seen a sweeter sight. He held him closer as something in him loosened. Ichigo reached up a tentative hand to touch a cut along Grimmjow's hairline. It wasn't deep but it had bled a lot, staining his face with a curtain of blood.

"Did I. . .?" His face scrunched up in a pained expression and then his eyes widened as he took in the bone mask and white coat. "What the hell are you doing out of your gigai?" Grimmjow cut him off.

"Don't worry about it. Are you alright?" Ichigo blinked again.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Sorry." He swallowed when Grimmjow raised an irritated brow. The arrancar sighed, some of the tension leaving his body. Looking up to the buildings around him, he could see that the girl and the pale haired man were gone. Ichigo didn't seem to have noticed any of them. The blond in the long coat remained, his face impassive. He nodded once and was gone. Grimmjow felt like they had both just passed some sort of test. Whatever. As long as they didn't bother them, it didn't matter. Hefting Ichigo in his arms, he stood.

"Ung. Don't carry me." Ichigo pushed at him, but Grimmjow just tightened his grip.

"Deal with it." Using a sonido, he headed back to the shop.

After he was gone and the street was empty, a lone figure stepped out of the shadows. His green eyes flashed eerily in the soft streetlights as he reached out and opened a tear in space. He returned to Las Noches to report what he had seen.


	18. Chapter 18

Lesser Evil- Chapter 18

By: Raicheru

Grimmjow lay in bed with Ichigo draped across his body sound asleep. He'd been mostly unconscious for almost two days now. And the arrancar hadn't let him out of his sight for a moment. He pressed his lips to Ichigo's hair which was still damp from the bath they'd taken earlier. The redhead stirred slightly and Grimmjow tilted his head up to look at him with a crooked finger under his chin. Brown eyes blinked at him sleepily and Ichigo yawned.

"I'm okay. Really." Grimmjow raised a brow but let him go and cupped his cheek with his fingers. Ichigo reached up to press his own hand against them. "It's not going to happen again." Grimmjow really hoped that was the case. He'd slept badly the night before and every time he woke, he had to reassure himself that Ichigo was still himself. The memories were brushed away as Ichigo scooted himself up to bring their lips together. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. Their tongues caressed one another and their breath quickened, creating a small cloud of warm air between them.

Ichigo molded himself to Grimmjow's body as the other man ran his hands up and down his back. He tilted his head to the side as gentle kisses trailed along his jaw. Burying his face against a muscular shoulder he let himself go. It was kind of ironic that such a tender embrace could come from someone who was easily the strongest, most violent person he'd ever met. But Ichigo knew it was only for him. Grimmjow would never be this way with anyone else. It was an odd and rather thrilling thought. The shrill chirping sound of his Soul Reaper badge filled the room and he groaned into Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Ignore it." The irritated command was muffled against his neck. Ichigo shrugged away a little and pushed himself up.

"It's not a phone. I can't just pretend I'm not here." Azure eyes narrowed as Grimmjow lay back against the pillow.

"Let someone else deal with it."

"I _am_ 'someone else.' It's my job."

"You don't owe them anything." Ichigo frowned down at him. They'd had this same argument many times over the last couple of weeks, and neither was willing to agree with the other. Sighing heavily, he moved to get up only to have Grimmjow's hands tighten on his hips. He looked down and clenched his jaw. They stared at each other as the tension grew. Ichigo began to wonder if he would have to pry himself free. But Grimmjow looked away and let his arms drop to his sides. Ichigo watched him for a moment then leaned down for a quick kiss and then got up to get dressed.

Grimmjow watched him go out of the corner of his eye. This was the first time the badge had gone off since the incident a couple of days ago, and he'd had a moment of panic. For some reason, he was afraid that if Ichigo went out the door, he'd never come back through it again. He shook his head, dismissing the thought. He'd never been this close to anyone before, and he found the new problems of caring for a another to be a huge pain in the ass. He didn't think he'd be able to do it for anyone else. Pulling the blanket back, he dragged his own clothes on and headed to the front door. Urahara glanced at him as he sat to pull his boots on.

"Are you going to follow him every time he goes out?" Grimmjow ignored him. It wasn't every time. At first, it had been curiosity. He wanted to see what Ichigo dealt with when he answered the call to dispatch a hollow. Most of them weren't worth his time and Grimmjow felt that if the pathetic humans couldn't deal with it themselves, they deserved to get eaten. But he'd come to enjoy watching him work. There was something about the way he moved that got him stirred up. A slow smile spread across his face as he thought about it.

Depending on Ichigo's disposition when he got back, it led to some interesting 'sparring' matches. Occasionally, something challenging came through and all he wanted was sleep when he returned. Grimmjow liked those nights too, but for a different reason. He'd listen if Ichigo wanted to talk, and he helped treat any injuries he'd gotten during the fight. The discussions were never really about tactics, which was fine since he didn't place much stock in them himself. He was more about overpowering the enemy with superior strength. They just talked. He'd never done that with anyone else before either.

Grimmjow was a little unsure of where things were leading. Part of him was restless. Trapped in this useless gigai, he was relatively helpless and it grated on his nerves. He longed to really fight again. But for what? The war? He wasn't sure what would happen when that finally came, and he wasn't sure he cared.

Tracking Ichigo's spiritual pressure carefully in the dark, he rounded a corner to see him standing alone in the street. He pulled in his own raietsu which was already masked by the gigai, so Ichigo wouldn't know he was there. Stopping at the edge of a pool of light thrown off by a nearby streetlight, he watched Ichigo take in his surroundings. It seemed he'd taken care of the hollow already. Grimmjow headed back to the shop quickly to make sure he got there first. Ichigo would likely read him the riot act for following him and he'd rather be doing something else with him instead. He grinned again.

Halfway there, he felt something shimmer at the edge of his awareness. He pulled his hands out of his pockets and looked around. Was there another hollow? No. It didn't feel like that. He was about to give up and continue on when a hand clamped firmly over his mouth and his left arm was wrenched up behind his back. He grunted in pain, his wounds from his fight with Ichigo not quite healed yet. A familiar voice drawled in his ear.

"Well, well, well. Your gigai makes you such an easy package to handle, doesn't it." Grimmjow could all but hear Nnoitra grinning in the dark. He struggled against his grip, but there was no way he could break free like this. When he tried to open his mouth, the hand tightened and his arm was pulled further up. "Now, now. Be a good kitty. No biting." Another figure came forward.

"If I wasn't seeing it, I wouldn't believe it. You're kind of pathetic looking Grimmjow." Luppi had never been one of Grimmjow's favorite people. Seeing him here made no sense. Why was he here with an espada? He wasn't Nnoitra's fraccion. Luppi must have seen the confused expression on his face because he came closer and smirked up at Grimmjow. "Surprised? You shouldn't be. After all, there was a vacancy recently."

He pulled down his hakama slightly to expose the stylized six marking, wiggling his hip at the captive man in front of him. Grimmjow's eyes widened. Of all the assholes, this was the one to take his place? That was just fucking insulting. He gripped Nnoitra's hand, trying to pull it away from his face, but the corded muscle wouldn't budge. Grimmjow was pulled around suddenly as Nnoitra turned to look toward a third person coming up behind them.

He could here the simpering sound of the Fifth espada's voice in his ear and it made his skin crawl.

"Couldn't get him?" Ulquiorra's pale face came into view as he emerged from a nearby shadow. Who was he talking about? Ichigo? Grimmjow twisted in his grip and made a strangled sound in his throat as his arm was twisted near to the breaking point. The other two ignored him.

"Circumstances have changed. We're leaving." Ulquiorra reached out to touch the air and open a Garganta. "Bring him." The tear opened in the middle of the street with a distorted ripping sound. A twinge of fear coiled in Grimmjow's belly. Was this how Ichigo had felt when he'd been taken to Las Noches? The irony was not lost on him. At least Ichigo hadn't known what was waiting. Grimmjow had no blissful ignorance to shield him. He knew exactly what was waiting for him on the other side of that door.

He wasn't going back. There was no way he was going to let them take him. But he couldn't pull free. He dug his heels into the pavement trying to postpone the inevitable. Ulquiorra turned to see what was taking so long. A twitch of irritation passed over his face and he came to stand in front Grimmjow. The former espada let out a muffled groan as pale fingers touched his temple and blackness swallowed him.

* * *

Ichigo stared off into the distance feeling out to see if the hollow had been alone or if there were more of them. Everything seemed to be clear for now. As he was about to sheath his sword, a shimmer in the air made him turn. A set of paneled doors opened and bright light streamed out into the darkness. Three small black butterflies fluttered out into the night. Hell Butterflies? He wondered who it was. He hadn't spoken to anyone in the Soul Society since he'd returned from Hueco Mundo the first time. Byakuya stepped out into the night, his black hair and white haori immaculate.

"Byakuya, what are you doing here?"

"Your lack of familiarity is uncouth as always. Come with me." Ichigo didn't move.

"I can't right now. I've got to go." He had no intention of going to the Seireitei right now. Fear that they'd learn about Grimmjow kept him awake some nights.

"It was not a request." Ichigo raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" He was pretty sure he wasn't going to like the answer.

"You will come with me willingly, or you will be placed under arrest."

"What!? What did I do now?" Ichigo stepped back, gripping his sword tightly.

"Somehow I knew you would refuse." There was flicker on each side of the Sixth Company captain and two figures suddenly appeared beside Ichigo. One knocked his sword casually from his hand while the other swept his feet out from under him. He landed hard on his back and the wind was knocked out of him. Of course. There had been three butterflies. There were three people. But he hadn't seen them until they moved. Blinking his eyes open, he could see the uniforms of the Secret Remote Squad. No wonder he hadn't noticed them before.

Ichigo's hands were grasped and he tried to pull away. The second person pulled an object from his belt and snapped two slim black cuffs around his wrists. There was a sudden pressure in his whole body and he felt his raietsu recede deep inside him. Suppression Cuffs. He'd heard of them but never thought they'd be used against him. Wheezing out a breath, he looked at Byakuya.

"What the hell is going on?"

"There was an odd disturbance here and you seemed to be in the middle of it. You have been deemed a danger and therefore must be kept under guard until something can be done about it." That was the most Ichigo had heard him say in one breath. And every single word pissed him off.

"That was more than two days ago. You're just getting here now?" Byakuya didn't answer. He just made a small gesture at one of the two guards. Ichigo let out a yelp as he was yanked up and pulled across his shoulders. "Put me down dammit!" He struggled and tried to throw his captor off his feet, but the guard simply ignored him and carried the struggling teenager easily toward the still open door. The empty street echoed with one last frustrated howl as the door closed behind them and then everything was silent again.


	19. Chapter 19

Lesser Evil- Chapter 19

By: Raicheru

Tosen followed in Aizen's wake as they traveled the halls of Las Noches, his pale eyes taking in every detail around him even though he'd been blind since birth. Two lesser arrancar trailed behind them.

"I understand your interest in the boy, but I can't say I agree with your decision to have Grimmjow brought back here." Aizen raised a brow, but continued on without slowing his steps.

"Oh?"

"He is a traitor and should be executed. While I know he's one of your. . .favorites," He said the word with distaste. "his insolence cannot be tolerated." Aizen dismissed the thought with a casual wave of his hand.

"I know you don't care for him on a personal level, but he has yet to outlive his usefulness. One does not discard tools that still have value." Tosen considered that for a moment as they stopped outside a large door.

"Of course, Lord Aizen. Forgive me for troubling you."

"Not a problem. Please excuse me Kaname." Tosen gave a small bow and headed back the way they had come. The two arrancar flanked the door. Aizen stood outside for a moment before entering. Opening the door and closing it behind him, he gazed down at the man chained to the floor. The gigai had been disposed of and Grimmjow's soul body had been released. He was currently on his knees, his body forced to lean forward by the collar around his neck. It was attached by a chain to the metal plate he knelt on. A thick metal post impaled him through the void in his abdomen and was bolted to the plate. His wrists were bound behind him and pulled up at an uncomfortable angle by another chain attached to the top of the pole.

Grimmjow jumped when the door shut. A sharp clicking sound echoed in the room and his whole body twitched and jerked as he fought not to groan into the gag in his mouth. Aizen watched him impassively as he got his breath back. The whole setup was electrified and every time the center of his body touched the post, a vicious shock was sent through him. There was very little room between the thick metal pole and his skin. He was forced to remain very still in order not to touch it.

The chains at his neck and wrists were loose enough to let him relax a little. It was a mixed blessing in that it left enough room for him to touch the pole if he wasn't careful. The shock would radiate out from the center and bounce back and forth between his manacled wrists, the collar and the metal pads that had been placed against the arches of his bare feet. A petty cruelty that Szayel had been waiting eagerly to try out on someone.

With the shocks and the discomfort of the position, Aizen figured that he must in a great deal of pain. But he hardly made a sound. He reached out and smoothed a hand over the sweat dampened blue hair. Grimmjow fought not to flinch. He knew who had entered the room even though he couldn't see him. The gag was unbuckled and he licked the cracked corners of his mouth while being careful not to move the rest of his body.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I've brought you back."

Aizen raised a brow when there was no response. "The reports indicate that you were in that gigai for quite some time. I'm surprised that you allowed yourself to be weakened. Why would you do that?"

"Fuck you."

The hand tightened in Grimmjow's hair and pushed his body back so the edge of his hollow void pressed up against the pole. The cracking sound heralding the coming shock was drowned out by the started cry that degenerated into a pained growl. Aizen held him there ignoring the tingle that shot up his own arm. The power of the shock intensified due to the prolonged contact and the growl ripped into a scream. Only then did the former captain let go and step back. Grimmjow hung weakly as he fought through the pained haze to center himself on the metal plate again. His panting breath filled the silence.

"I'm still waiting for an answer." Grimmjow glared up at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You've been watching all this time. You shouldn't have to ask."

"Explain."

"You wouldn't understand if I told you." Aizen stepped forward and Grimmjow pulled back only to be shocked again as he moved. He grunted in pain and relaxed again, fatigue dulling his gaze.

"You seem to have hidden emotional depths that I didn't expect. It appears you've been underestimated by some including myself. There are those that consider you one more simple disciples."

"I don't give a shit what they think." Aizen tilted his head and murmured.

"No, I don't suppose you do."

"Why haven't you just killed me?" Instead of answering, Aizen surprised him with a question.

"Did you honestly think I'd let him keep you?" He knelt down in front of Grimmjow to cup his chin in one hand, pulling his head up to meet his gaze as much as the collar would allow. "I told you both before. You have been and always will be mine." Aizen held him for a moment before standing again. Grimmjow saw him pull something out of his belt and set in on the ground in front of him. His eyes widened as he looked at Pantera. He'd felt it's loss like a missing limb while in the human world. "Try to behave." With that, he turned and left.

Two lesser arrancar came in and began unhooking Grimmjow from the device. His shoulders ached fiercely and he held his breath as they lifted him bodily to pull him off the metal post. Setting him down carefully on his feet, they retreated quickly. Grimmjow winced as his tender arches hit the cold floor. Scooping his sword up and sliding it though his belt, he ignored them and considered what to do. He'd been released for now, but Aizen was a tricky, manipulative bastard. There was no telling what he would do next. Grimmjow had no illusions about his supposed freedom. He was a prisoner here and he knew it.

Reaching up experimentally, he tried to open a Garganta. There was small painful flicker in the air that reminded him uncomfortably of an electrical shock and he snatched his hand back. Of course it wouldn't be that simple. So he wouldn't be getting out of here that way. At least not yet anyway. There was no way he was staying. There was nothing for him here. When he told Urahara he'd been on his own side and no one else's, it had been the truth. He had no intention of joining the Soul Society, but he sure as hell wasn't helping Aizen either.

Using his pesquisa, he was extremely relieved to find that Ichigo was nowhere in Hueco Mundo. He just hoped that he wouldn't be stupid enough to come after him. If he even knew what happened. Grimmjow sagged a little. Ichigo probably felt relieved that he didn't have to deal with him anymore. On the other hand, he did come to rescue him the first time. Not that he knew why Ichigo had done that in the first place. Grimmjow found himself half hoping he'd come and half hoping he stayed away. He shook himself and heaved a sigh. This was ridiculous and stupid. Stalking down the hall, he headed to his rooms. Hopefully they were still his.

* * *

Ichigo paced the room he'd been placed in. It was comfortable enough with a bed and all the necessities, but it was still a prison. He rubbed irritably at the cuffs on his wrists. With no way to release his spiritual pressure, it kept pushing out from the inside only to be blocked by an invisible wall. It wasn't painful or anything, but it was a constant distraction that kept him from focusing. He whirled when the door opened. Renji stepped inside and closed it behind him. Ichigo looked away and continued pacing.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo stopped and stared at him.

"Are you serious? I'm being held prisoner after being snatched off the street by your asshole captain like a common criminal. No. I'm not okay." Fury colored his voice. Beneath it was a trace of fear, but Renji wasn't sure why.

"It's not like you're in a cell or anything."

"The room may be nice, but it's still a cell." He held up his hands. "And these certainly aren't helping." Renji frowned as Ichigo continued his restless pacing. He hated suppression cuffs and was pissed when he learned that Ichigo had been arrested and subdued with them.

"We'll figure it out." Ichigo snorted.

"Yeah. Right. Excuse me if I don't hold my breath waiting for that to happen. You saw how they 'figured out' that whole business with Rukia this past spring." Ichigo didn't have a whole lot of faith in the Soul Society as an organization. They seemed so mired in tradition and hierarchy that they tripped over their own feet more than they got anything done.

"Ichigo. What happened three weeks ago?" The sudden change in subject caught him off guard and Ichigo's head snapped up as he stopped moving.

"What do you mean?"

"There was a while when nobody could find you anywhere in the human or the spirit world. Then you suddenly appeared again, but you pulled away from every one. We hardly ever see you anymore. What happened?" Ichigo dismissed it with a nervous wave.

"Don't worry about it." He jumped when Renji suddenly kicked a nearby chair across the room.

"Dammit Ichigo, I'm your friend. Talk to me." When Ichigo didn't say anything he asked his next question quietly. "It it him?" Ichigo stilled knowing exactly what 'him' Renji was referring to. "I saw him when I came to Urahara's shop last week. If you've got a new boyfriend, you don't have to hide it." Ichigo stared at his hands.

"It's a little more complicated than that."

"Because he's an arrancar?" Ichigo swallowed and looked at Renji, his eyes wide. "Don't freak out. Nobody knows but me and Rukia. Urahara wouldn't tell me anything when I asked, but he assured me that he wasn't dangerous."

"He's not." Ichigo's voice was quiet. "At least not to anyone here or in the human world." Renji watched the look of longing cross Ichigo's face as he thought about Grimmjow.

"You're in love with him aren't you." Ichigo blinked but didn't look up. Was he? He supposed he was even if he didn't know what they were going to do about it. Sighing and sitting on the edge of the bed, Ichigo rested his head in his hands. Renji placed a hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"We'll get this figured out. I promise." Ichigo didn't say anything as Renji left the room and closed the door. He supposed that was all he could ask for. Closing his eyes, he hoped that Grimmjow wouldn't do anything rash when he figured out what happened to him.


	20. Chapter 20

Lesser Evil- Chapter 20

By: Raicheru

Grimmjow lay on the floor of the throne room, a layer of crushing spiritual pressure pressing him into the ground. It was so heavy, he could barely breathe. Only painfully short gasps of air made it into his lungs. If it didn't let up soon, the blackness creeping into the edge of his vision would make him pass out. This wasn't the first time this had happened since he'd returned. Aizen seemed to enjoy coming up with excuses to punish him. Sometimes there was an audience, other times they were alone. But each and every occurrence was painful and humiliating.

Lesser hollows who wouldn't have dared provoke him in the past seemed to take this new situation as a personal challenge. The kept trying to come up with new ways to goad him into a confrontation. Punishment wouldn't necessarily come because he gave in and went after them. Sometimes the rebuke was received when he gave no response at all. Grimmjow could feel his anger rising even as his consciousness faded. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He'd tried repeatedly to open a doorway to take him out of Hueco Mundo, but Aizen seemed to have come up with something that blocked the ability of everyone except those he specifically allowed to travel. At least it didn't seem to be aimed directly at him even though he was most likely the root cause of it. The pressure was suddenly released and he sucked in a coughing breath. Resting his forehead against the cool floor for a moment, he pulled in a few deep breaths before standing. Which apparently was a bad idea.

"I did not give you permission to stand." Grimmjow closed his eyes as he waited for the inevitable blow that followed such a reprimand. There didn't seem to be any pattern to the expectations placed on him. No matter what he did, it was always a mistake. He suspected that all of his actions and words would be considered worthy of punishment. He cursed inwardly knowing that he had brought it on himself. But he didn't regret it. Not really. Getting close to Ichigo had been worth it. There was nothing that could compare to the short time they'd been together.

His eyes snapped open as a vicious kick threw him across the room to crash into the wall. The dust settled to show Ulquiorra walking calmly toward him. His dull tone lacked inflection, but knowing him better than nearly everyone else, Grimmjow knew he was loving this.

"You know better than to ignore Lord Aizen." The Cuarta espada had never denied the fact that he disliked Grimmjow. And he seemed to be enjoying his downfall. He wasn't often part of the punishments, seemingly content to be a mute witness. Grimmjow tried to stand but felt the weight of a familiar raietsu holding him down in the rubble. Aizen's voice echoed across the large space.

"You still seem to be having trouble learning." Grimmjow forced himself not to fight against the hold on his body. There was no pattern or logic he could find in any of this. Maybe there was none to be found. He only knew that he was dying by inches and it was only a matter of time before Aizen grew tired of this latest game, or one of the others got a lucky shot in and ended it all. "Ulquiorra, please have him taken to his room and make sure he stays there. When you are finished, return here. I have an assignment for you."

Grimmjow couldn't restrain the grunt of pain as a nameless hollow gripped his ankle with bruising force and dragged him carelessly out of the room. Ulquiorra trailed not far behind. The jagged chunks of rubble scraped and bit into his back painfully as his body was pulled across them. He still found that he couldn't move and he clenched his jaw to keep himself from saying anything stupid. All he could do was glare at Ulquiorra as he was dragged away.

* * *

Ichigo lay sprawled on the bed, staring at the ceiling. One of the worst things about this was being cooped up in this room. There wasn't even anything to do. Renji and Rukia had come to see him a couple of times, but there hadn't been much to say. Apparently, no charges were being placed against him, but he was still being held in custody. Renji had nearly punched a hole in the wall on his last visit.

"If they think you're that much of a danger, they should be training you to control your powers, not holding you prisoner." Ichigo didn't have the energy to agree. Apparently, a side effect of the suppression cuffs was an overwhelming feeling of lethargy that left him tired and wiped out. He'd been alone for a while now and he couldn't bring himself to care. Throwing his arm over his eyes, he tried to sleep. It was all he had left to do.

A shaking crash shook the room and he sat up suddenly. He could hear shouting and the sound of running feet. Somewhere in the distance, the clacking sound of the alarm echoed. Before he could go over to the window to look, the door blew inward pushing him back against the far wall. Through the haze of dust, a figure appeared in the cracked opening. Ichigo's jaw dropped as Grimmjow stepped into the room. He had shed the gigai and stood wearing his white uniform with Zangetsu braced against his shoulder. Ichigo snapped himself out of his shock to yell at him.

"What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm here to rescue you." The tone of his voice implied that it should be obvious.

"You can't do that!" Blue brows raised in mild surprise.

"You want to stay locked in this room?"

"No, but you can't let them catch you here. Things are bad enough as it is. This will only make it worse."

"You still think you owe them loyalty? They've done nothing but berate and dismiss you since the beginning. They even tried to kill one of your friends." Ichigo glared.

"That last one was Aizen's fault."

"But even though the situation was unusual, none of them questioned it. Is that his fault as well?"

"Who's side are you on?" Grimmjow huffed a breath and looked briefly out the window. The shouting was getting closer.

"We don't have time to debate this." He held out his hand. "Come with me." Ichigo stared at his outstretched fingers. Freedom was so close he could taste it. Was he really getting anything done here? It didn't matter who he pissed off by leaving. They never seemed to like him anyway and he could figure it out once they got home. He reached out tentatively and grasped Grimmjow's hand in his own. It was odd. He usually felt some hint of his presence without even looking. But right now there was noting. It was probably because of the cuffs on his wrists. They were screwing with everything. "Hold on, this will only work once." Grimmjow pulled a small crystal out of his pocket and held it up.

A wavering portal opened in the air. It wasn't a Garganta or one of the doors the Soul Reapers used. It was probably something the Urahara had come up with. If it got him out, he would deal with it. Everything shifted and Grimmjow put his arm around Ichigo's waist to steady him as he stumbled. When it was over, he leaned forward and braced his hands on his knees. His stomach was trying to decide whether it was going to give back what he'd eaten earlier. Ichigo took a deep breath and it passed. But when he stood up, he didn't see the interior of the shop or the training room. It wasn't even an empty street somewhere in the human world. Pale white walls stretched away from him. Again, he felt the urge to be sick but it had nothing to do with vertigo. They were back in Las Noches. He turned and stepped away from Grimmjow.

"What are you doing? Why did you. . .?" An amused voice from above cut him off.

"Welcome back Kurosaki-kun. It's so nice to see you again." Looking up into Grimmjow's empty eyes, Ichigo searched for anything that would lead to some sort of explanation. He let his anger push away some of the panic. He whirled toward the dais where Aizen sat watching them.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" That had to be it. That bastard had done something to change him. The alternative was not an option in his mind.

"Nothing unusual, I assure you."

"Liar." Ichigo quickly glanced at Grimmjow before glaring back up at the former captain. "Something's not right. I can tell."

"Interesting." Aizen spoke almost to himself, ignoring Ichigo's outburst. Looking at Grimmjow he made a small motion. "Would you please show our guest to his quarters." Grimmjow grasped Ichigo's wrist before he could pull away.

"Don't touch me!" It hurt. Not the tight grip on his arm, but something inside he couldn't identify. There was obviously something wrong, but it was still painful. The sick feeling of betrayal gnawed at Ichigo's gut as an arm was wrapped around his shoulders and he clutched at it weakly. Grimmjow's embrace had become so familiar while they'd been together, but it felt like a stranger held him. He didn't have the strength to resist as he was led away. His thoughts started to whirl, making him dizzy but he couldn't help it. This wasn't happening. It was a nightmare. It had to be. There was no way Grimmjow would do this to him. He hated Aizen more than Ichigo did.

They stopped in front of a door like all the rest and he was taken inside. The person with Grimmjow's face practically threw him down on the bed and Ichigo just lay there, unable to do anything but breathe. He flinched when the mattress dipped under the added weight of the other man. Ichigo had to force himself to think of him as a stranger. This wasn't his Grimmjow. Instinctively, he just knew. But even knowing, he couldn't look at him. He pressed his face into the pillow, letting out a small distressed sound as he felt a hand on his back.

"Why are you afraid of me?" Turning his face enough to speak, Ichigo swore at him.

"I'm not afraid of you, shithead." The tension in the room rose as the figure above him stiffened. His next words were cold and made Ichigo shiver.

"I can change that." Ichigo couldn't stop himself from crying out as his shihakusho was ripped open. The fabric made a horrible tearing sound in the quiet room. He tried to crawl away, but he was pinned to the bed from behind. His hakama was torn away just as easily and the cool air washed over his skin. He lay nearly paralyzed as he tried desperately not to think about what was happening. His hips were jerked up roughly. It was quick and painful as he was mounted mercilessly from behind. He buried his cries in the pillow, nearly choking on one last tearing scream as teeth bit into his shoulder and drew blood. And then everything was still. Ichigo's pulse thundered in his ears and he almost didn't hear the quiet words. "I still don't understand."

The weight on top of him lifted and he was left alone in the room. Ichigo wasn't sure how long he lay there. His heart rate had slowed and the sweat that beaded on his skin made him shiver. He could feel muscles spasm in uncomfortable places but he stood slowly. He felt so dirty at the moment and all he wanted was to be clean. Pulling the soiled blanket from the bed, he discarded it in the corner. Moving numbly into the bathroom, he took a long, scalding shower and scrubbed himself nearly raw. He knew that the heat of the water should be painful, but nothing seemed to hurt anymore. It was almost like he couldn't feel anything at all. When he was finished, he lay back down on the bed and wrapped himself in the sheet.


	21. Chapter 21

Lesser Evil- Chapter 21

By: Raicheru

Aizen paused outside the door to Ichigo's room holding a white uniform in his hands. He reflected that it might have been a mistake to use Kyoga Suigetsu to make Ulquiorra look like Grimmjow when he retrieved him. There could have been potential in using the former Sexta espada as leverage to get the boy to do what he wanted. But from what he'd seen, Ichigo's righteous anger was quite a thing to behold. Making him feel betrayed by his lover would work just as well. Better to have him stripped of all support with Aizen's offer lying in wait as his last option. It would be so much more destructive to the Soul Society's morale if Ichigo joined him by his own choice rather than by coercion.

Pushing the door open, he stopped when he saw the interior of the room. The blanket was bunched up in the corner, and the rest of the space was strewn with scraps of torn black fabric. A curled bundle lay wrapped in a sheet on the bed. The scent of sex was thinly veiled by a masking layer of soap. Aizen's expression didn't change, but those who had spent any time with him since he'd come to Las Noches would have noticed the change. His anger was always quiet. This was not supposed to have happened. Ulquiorra was supposed to instill feelings of betrayal in the boy, not traumatize him.

Aizen frowned as he thought about it. This was totally uncharacteristic of his usually controlled Cuarta espada. What would have driven him to do this? Did this human boy have that much of a hold on two of his best warriors? He would met out the consequences later. Right now, it appeared that he needed to do some damage control. Glancing down at Ichigo, he sighed. The sound made the figure on the bed flinch. This could make things a little more difficult. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he reached out and placed hand on a tense shoulder.

"My deepest apologies. It seems my espada got carried away." The reply was muffled and quiet, but having recently heard it so often from Grimmjow, it was easy to tell what he said.

"Go fuck yourself." Aizen almost let his mouth quirk up in a smile. It appeared the two shared more than just a bed these last weeks.

"The offer I made the last time you were here is still open." Ichigo shifted to glare at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You can't be serious."

"Indeed, I am." Before Ichigo could repeat the earlier suggestion, Aizen continued. "Think about it. You were arrested by the Soul Society, and now they think you've joined me anyway." When Ichigo frowned, he elaborated. "You think they didn't have you under observation of some sort? From what they saw, you went willingly with one of my arrancar. What are they supposed to think?" Aizen was surprised that he took no joy in the pained expression that crossed Ichigo's face. But it would serve his purposes.

"Why should I trust you at all?"

"Give me your hands."

"What? No." Aizen merely tilted his head and waited. The moment stretched into minutes as they watched each other. If only to get the other man to stop staring, Ichigo pulled his hands cautiously from the folds of the sheet and held them out. He nearly snatched them back when they were grasped in a strong grip. With a few mumbled words from Aizen and a small tightening of his fingers in the right places, the cuffs opened and fell to the mattress. All of the pressure held within Ichigo was suddenly released and he was thrown back against the bed with the force of it. He didn't even have the breath to scream. His back arched and he closed his eyes as a massive wave of raietsu radiated out from his body to wash over the entirety of Hueco Mundo.

All over Las Noches, arrancar looked up from what they were doing. No one had ever felt such an explosion of spiritual pressure, let alone this deep in their own territory. Smaller hollows cringed away while the stronger ones narrowed their eyes at the implied challenge. Szayel looked up from his latest project, the corner of his mouth quirking up. Hallibel's fraccion shivered and stayed shut in their rooms. Ulquiorra showed no outward reaction, but he glanced in the direction of the blast. In the room where it originated, Aizen quickly pulled a mask of indifference over his own features before he let his surprise show. That had been quite impressive. Having this one on his side could just win him the war.

Ichigo lay panting on the bed, his chest heaving with the aftermath of that much pressure being released at once. Without saying anything else, Aizen picked Zangetsu up off the floor and placed it on the bed next to the pile of clean clothing. Closing the door behind him, he left Ichigo alone. He watched him leave as his breathing returned to normal. That had hurt a little. Grasping his zanpakuto's familiar grip in his hands, he looked down at the uniform. Great. Another one. With his shihakusho in tatters, he really didn't have a choice. The memory of how it came to be in pieces threatened to overwhelm him and he pushed it away. Not now. Can't deal with it now.

Something pricked the edge of his awareness and made him sit up suddenly. He tore off the sheet and got dressed immediately. He had to see. Had to know. Was it him? Really him? The slim hakama still sat low, but the jacket covered a lot more than last time. It was a lot longer too, coming nearly to his knees in the back with an open collar at the neck that felt much less restrictive. But his thoughts weren't really on the clothes. It was the tentative touch of a presence that flooded his thoughts and made him fumble as he dressed. Snatching Zangetsu up off the bed and settling him on his back, he tore out of the room noting that the door hadn't been locked. They didn't really seem to rely on standard means of confinement here.

Running until he felt a stitch in his side, he nearly ripped open the door between him and what he was looking for. Grimmjow lay sprawled on the floor of the room, his body twisted slightly in what had to be an uncomfortable position. For a heartbeat, Ichigo thought that he might be dead. But reaching out with his raietsu, he could feel the steady beat of his pulse and his slow, even breathing. Kneeling carefully at his side, Ichigo cupped Grimmjow's face with his hands. There was no response.

"Grimmjow. . ." Shaking his shoulders gently, he tried to wake him. He could feel the panic starting to build again. He needed him to be awake, to see the blue of his eyes. To hear his voice as he told him to stop apologizing. Just when he thought things were getting better, they always seemed to get worse. It took him a moment to realize how hard his was shaking the unconscious man beneath him. Ichigo pulled his hands back. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes for a moment. Probing again with his power, he could feel the slightly familiar sensation of a thick fog that hung around Grimmjow's body. Ichigo tried to push it away, but it kept filling in the gaps he made. With one huge blast, he shoved it aside like a cloud in a gale.

Grimmjow's eyes snapped open and he gasped like a sleeper awakened from a horrible nightmare. At the same time, a hollow Ichigo didn't recognize came to the door. No more surprises. No more interruptions. He couldn't deal with one more unexpected occurrence right now. Raising his hand, he lashed out instantly before he realized what he was doing. The sizzle of an energy blast exploded out from his palm and there was nothing left in the doorway but a shadowed stain. He stared and couldn't quite make sense of what he was seeing, what he had done without thinking. The events of the last month seemed to rear up suddenly and crash down on him in that one moment. He'd been so busy just pushing through it all, he hadn't taken the time to think about any of it. And all it took was one action to bring it all to a halt and force him to look.

Grimmjow startled awake out of the sleep spell Ulquiorra had placed on him. Ichigo knelt above him. Before he could say anything, a cero flashed inches above his face to crash into the door behind them. Tilting his head up slightly, he felt the withering trace of what was once was a hollow. Looking back up at Ichigo, he could see the shock on his face. Apparently, the move had surprised him just as much. Despite the rushing feeling of joy at seeing him, there was something wrong. Ichigo's eyes were wide and unfocused, his breaths coming in short gasps.

Grimmjow sat up slowly, but he didn't seem to notice. The outstretched hand started to shake slightly. A small tremor at first that continued to build until his entire body trembled. Grimmjow reached up and placed his hand on Ichigo's wrist. Brown eyes snapped in his direction as if seeing him for the first time. There was a pause as Ichigo seemed to be trying to figure out what he should be doing. And then he threw himself into Grimmjow's arms. The arrancar caught him, ignoring his own aches from lying on the floor for so long.

Pulling him more comfortably into his lap, he started to rock him back and for where they sat. He wrapped one arm around his waist while the other hand stroked his hair. He didn't really know how to comfort others, but something told him this was what he needed at the moment even if he didn't know why. Ichigo buried his face against his neck as the shaking became more pronounced. It took Grimmjow a moment to realize he was crying. He gritted his teeth even as he kept his touch gentle. It didn't matter who or what was responsible. He would kill all of them for this. Every single one.


	22. Chapter 22

Lesser Evil- Chapter 22

By: Raicheru

Grimmjow held Ichigo until the sobbing had faded into the occasional hiccupping breath. He kissed his wet lashes as he rubbed his back. After a few more minutes, he eased him up and led him over to the bed. He winced as some of the deeper gouges from being dragged over the rubble pulled open. Ichigo pulled back and looked down at his had which was wet with blood. He blinked and looked up at Grimmjow with red rimmed eyes. His gaze cleared a little as he headed to the bathroom for the first aid kit. Every set of rooms was equipped with one.

When he returned, he bypassed the bed to close the door. Coming back over, Ichigo silently pushed him down onto the bed and stripped his ruined jacket off. Grimmjow didn't say anything. Having something to focus on seemed to help pull him out of his grief. He lay carefully on his stomach with his head pillowed on his arms as Ichigo cleaned the wounds with slightly mechanical movements like he was afraid to touch him. His breath still shuddered in his throat occasionally, but he seemed much calmer than he was earlier. Grimmjow hadn't liked the blank expression on his face after he'd let loose the cero. That kind of look was for those who didn't care what happened to themselves, and they usually ended badly.

Ichigo lay down next to him after he'd put the rest of the supplies away. Grimmjow's back already felt better and he sighed deeply. He was itching to ask what had happened, but he knew better. Ichigo could be a stubborn little bastard when he wanted to hide something. Better to let him talk about it if he wanted to instead of trying to drag it out. Sure enough, after a brief pause he let loose with everything that had happened since he left the shop that night.

"So now the Soul Society probably thinks I've sided with Aizen." Grimmjow had gritted his teeth during the part where Ichigo told him how he'd been arrested. And there were no words for the fury he felt toward Ulquiorra. The day was coming when it was finally decided between them and Grimmjow was determined to be the last one standing. He closed his eyes and sighed again. It was one thing to vow vengeance, but another entirely to exact it. If he was able to exterminate everyone here, he would have done it by now. He nearly snorted. Since when had he become the voice of reason? Things must truly be bad if it had come to that.

"So, do you think you can beat him?" There was really no question as to the 'him' Grimmjow spoke of. It seemed to be universally expected for Ichigo to fight Aizen eventually.

"No." The response was quiet but instead of sounding defeated, it was more a statement of fact. Ichigo met his eyes with a clear gaze. "At least not yet."

"We'll have to work on that then."

"You really think he'll let me?" Grimmjow took a deep breath and stretched.

"Of course. That's probably the reason you're here." He looked mildly guilty for a moment. "At least this time." Shaking his head a little, he settled back down on the bed. "He's curious about you and he probably thinks he's won if he gets you on his side."

"I won't join him. Ever." There was a finality to the statement that had Grimmjow looking up at him. The look was a little cold, but then it would have to be if they wanted to survive this.

"Good. We'll start in the morning." Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but shut it again when Grimmjow glared at him. "Sleep. You need it." Ichigo wathced him close his eyes again and finally realized how tired he was. He hadn't slept well since the night he left the human world and it seemed to be crashing down on him. He curled up next to Grimmjow, careful not to touch his back. Grimmjow continued to watch after Ichigo had drifted off. There was something missing from the chain of events he'd described earlier. He'd told him how he'd been tricked into coming to Las Noches, but there was something between then and his last discussion with Aizen that didn't quite mesh. Grimmjow was pretty sure he knew what it was, but in order to acknowledge that, he'd have to go murder Ulquiorra right this moment. If Ichigo wanted to keep that to himself, he would let him. He was in enough emotional pain as it was.

As to his race across the compound, he was pleased that Ichigo hadn't been fooled by the imposter. It was most likely Aizen's zanpakuto, and that was a difficult power to overcome. That was something Grimmjow had never been able to do. He might actually have to admit that between the two of them, Ichigo was stronger. The thought didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. Allowing his own eyes to close, he tightened his fingers on Ichigo's hand where his lay against his.

The next morning, Ichigo followed him silently into the shower. Grimmjow winced a little as the hot water soaked into his back, but it felt good as the heat worked its way into his muscles. The light massage Ichigo was giving him was pretty good too. Neither of them were in any shape for full blown sex at the moment, but there were other things the could do. Turning, he tilted Ichigo's chin up so he could kiss him. There was a slight bitter tang from the shampoo running down from his scalp. Grimmjow was hesitant. He didn't want to force him into anything uncomfortable, but that didn't seem to be an issue as Ichigo plastered his wet body against him.

There was an edgy need to his movements and Grimmjow forced himself to go slow no matter how he was provoked. But when a soap slick hand grasped his growing erection, he growled into Ichigo's neck and pulled him closer. Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed at the sound, relaxing his body against him. This was his Grimmjow, his barely tamed arrancar that had the strength to tear him apart but instead pushed him over the edge with gentle touches and quiet kisses. He felt the prick of tears behind his eyes and buried his face in Grimmjow's shoulder. To think he'd ever thought, even for a moment, that he'd do what was done to him left him swallowing shame.

The warm hand that curled around his partially erect length teased him a little as nipping kisses trailed up the side of his neck to his ear. He let out a small sound and Grimmjow pulled back a little to look at his face. Ichigo blinked in the running water hoping that it would hide what he was feeling. But he should have known better. The deep, heated kiss that sealed over his lips was enough to blow his self pity away. No one else could make him feel like this. There was only one of him and he was all his. The crest of orgasm was quiet and soft, making them sigh into each other's mouths. Both felt better for it as they finished up and got dressed.

There was a quiet knock on the door. Grimmjow barked at the intruder to come in or go away. A timid looking hollow opened the door. He kept glancing nervously at the stained wall behind him as he informed them of Aizen's summons. After he relayed his message, he practically ran. Ichigo watched him leave with a neutral expression on his face. The itch to blast him away was bubbling beneath the surface and he didn't like it. He took a deep breath to center himself. When he opened his eyes, Grimmjow was waiting for him by the door. He supposed there was no avoiding it really.

They headed down the halls side by side and the few people they saw on the way immediately shied back out of their path. Ichigo realized this was the first time he'd been here without his power being restrained in some way. While his energy detection skills weren't that great, he was still surprised to feel as many beings around him as he did. There were more than he originally thought. Not to mention those few who stood out amongst them. Grimmjow was still one of the more powerful in comparison, but he seemed to be somewhat lesser than before.

Ichigo couldn't quite put his finger on it, but there was something different about him than when he'd first brought him here. Did it have something to do with the tattoo that had been erased from his back? He might never really know. Every time he'd brought it up in the past, Grimmjow had dodged the question or changed the subject. It didn't matter. It was obviously painful, and he wouldn't pry if he wanted to keep it to himself. They arrived in the throne room quicker than he expected and he forced his facial muscles to relax. The constant frown was giving him a headache.

Aizen stared down at them from where he sat casually on his throne. He hadn't expected the boy to see through the perfect hypnosis, or to find Grimmjow that quickly when he brushed the illusion aside. From what Ulquiorra had said, he seemed to reject it entirely from the very beginning. How odd. The Cuarta espada was absent from his place this morning and probably wouldn't be able to attend meetings for a couple of days. Aizen tolerated no insubordination or deviation from orders of any kind. He'd learned his lesson with Grimmjow and refused to make the same mistake twice. Ichigo glared up at him as if daring him to say something. He let him wait a little, the intensity of his gaze making the teenager look away first.

"Good morning to you both. Have you reconsidered my offer Ichigo?" The boy's eyes snapped up and he opened his mouth to say something. Grimmjow's grip on his wrist tightened just a fraction, but Aizen saw it. He was surprised when Ichigo swallowed what he'd been about to say. How very interesting. The former espada seemed to have learned the value of restraint, something Aizen himself had been unable to teach him.

"The answer is still no."

"Then for now, stay as my guest."

"And if I decline?"

"I'm afraid that's not an option. Please rest at ease. None of my arrancar will bother you while you're here." Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he remembered the attention he'd received the last time. "Unless you provoke them first of course." Of course. No going on a rampage or they'd be free to attack him head on. They'd leave him alone if he left them alone. He could deal with that.

"Fine." Ichigo turned to leave without waiting to be dismissed, pulling Grimmjow along with him.

"Grimmjow, if you would stay here. . ."

"No." Ichigo cut him off. "That's a deal breaker. Touch him and I'll do my best to kill you right now." He reached and gripped the hilt at his back. The surrounding espada all went for their weapons, except for Stark who seemed asleep on his feet, but Aizen waved them back. There was an aura of shock in the room. No one talked back to Aizen or dared make threats. Not even the strongest among them would do that. Aizen and Ichigo stared at each other, the tension rising. This time, Ichigo refused to look away.

Grimmjow stood stunned, afraid to move and draw attention to himself. If he still had a heart, it would have leapt when he heard what Ichigo had said. He was staring Aizen down. For him. He wasn't sure what to think about that or what to feel for that matter. There was a small itch of irritation that he needed protection at all. But if someone was going to stand for him, he couldn't think of anyone else he'd want. And he wanted Ichigo. Badly. Not just as a lover. There was more there even if he didn't quite understand what it was. A quiet chuckle from above caught his attention. It was never a good thing when Aizen started laughing.

"Such impetuousness. It's no wonder the Soul Society doesn't know what to do with you. Very well. Take him with you if you wish. Consider it an act of faith on my part." Turning without making a reply, Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow's hand and led him out of the room. That had been close. He would have attacked him without a second's hesitation. But that didn't mean he would have won. Ichigo didn't dare breathe until they were far away from the throne room and he only stopped when Grimmjow pulled him forcefully to a stop. He winced a little, expecting a shouting reprimand. But he was completely stunned when Grimmjow took his face in his hands and looked at him with an awed expression. He seemed to be searching for something. Whatever he found had him crushing their lips together in a desperate kiss. He returned it gratefully.


	23. Chapter 23

Lesser Evil- Chapter 23

By: Raicheru

Ichigo barely dodged the kick aimed at his face. The air of its passage ruffled his hair as he twisted to avoid a follow up to his gut. He growled low in his throat as he was constantly pushed on the defensive. Through the flurry of blows, he couldn't seem to get an opening. Even with the mask, the edge didn't seem to amount to much. And then it shattered, the extra boost of red-black energy fading away. His opponent flashed suddenly out sight and Ichigo didn't manage to turn in time. The blow caught him low in the back and he hit the sand with concussive force, the impact of his landing sending up pluming clouds of glittering particles. He lay in center of the small crater, looking up at the artificial sky. Grimmjow came into his field of view and stared down at him with a sour expression on his face.

"Is that the best you've got?" Ichigo frowned.

"What the hell!? I'm trying." Grimmjow snorted.

"Not hard enough. What was that, eleven seconds? Can't you hold onto it for longer than that?" Ichigo stood up and brushed himself off, ignoring the question. If he was able to hold it longer, he wouldn't have been getting his ass handed to him for the last few days. "And you've got to stop being so nice." Brown eyes looked over at the arrancar in confusion.

"What?"

"You're holding back and you can't afford to do that in a fight. You'll end up dead." Grimmjow held up a hand before Ichigo could reply. "And don't hand me that 'I don't want to hurt you' bullshit. You think I can't take a hit? Believe me, sparring with you is not the worst that's been thrown at me." They were both quiet for a moment. There was a weary acceptance in the last statement that sobered them both. But Ichigo knew better than to mention it. It was true that he'd been reluctant to go against Grimmjow full out. He just couldn't seem to push it to the next step now that they'd become so comfortable with each other. That, and he kept seeing Grimmjow lying twisted and lifeless on the floor of his room. The image had been haunting him lately and he couldn't seem to shake it loose. There was a deep sigh from the other man, but he didn't look up. Until he spoke again.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right motivation yet." Grimmjow pulled his sword free of it's scabbard. Ichigo's eyes widened. Up until this point, they'd been fighting hand to hand. It was harder to kill someone without a blade. But then, hadn't that been Grimmjow's point? Drawing his own sword, he fell back into a defensive stance. He could do this. He just needed to focus. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw as Grimmjow curled his fingers against the blade.

"Grind, Pantera." A twisting torrent of energy surrounded him and blasted out from where he stood. Ichigo had to shield his eyes and leap back as waves of sand blew over him. The raietsu pouring off the other man was so thick and sharp, it took his breath away. When the dust settled, a slim figure stood where Grimmjow had been standing just a moment before. Black paws and hands tipped with sharp claws tore at the air as he let out a roar from a mouth bristling with fangs. Blue furred ears poked out of a flowing mane that cascaded over his shoulders and down his back. And his long, slim tail whipped in the air behind him. What the hell had just happened?

Ichigo didn't have the time to wonder as the creature was on him. While he didn't seem to have a sword anymore, his blows were no less deadly and he was forced to use everything he had to block him. Another swipe tore open his sleeve and blood welled in the new wound to drip down his arm. This was no game or a training session where he could call time out and take a breather. It was as if Grimmjow were really trying to kill him. Ichigo drew deeply on his already taxed reserves and drew the mask out. It shimmered briefly as if it was about to disappear, but he focused his will and it solidified. The creature, no, the cat smiled. Because that's what he was looking at right now. Some hybrid cat person with his lover's eyes.

_Kitty_. Ichigo blinked as it sunk in. He'd heard others refer to Grimmjow as 'kitty' before, but he'd never known why until now. So this was his release form. It was impressive and he wasn't even the strongest of the espada. No time to worry about that now. Clenching his teeth, Ichigo slashed out with a blast of energy. If he wanted to be serious about this, then they'd play it that way.

Grimmjow smiled as Ichigo pulled the mask from thin air. Apparently, the threat had worked. It pained him a little to do this, but there didn't seem to be any other way. Ichigo had to learn to tear his opponent apart without hesitation or they'd both die here. Of course, there was the possibility that they could kill each other as they tried to get stronger. But that was a risk they'd have to take. Better to die at each other's hands than to be at Aizen's mercy a moment longer than necessary. The only other thing that bothered him were the eyes. Ichigo's eyes flashed golden beneath the mask and it reminded him uncomfortably of the creature in the training room under the shop. He felt himself missing the chocolate brown gaze. His momentary distraction nearly cost him.

He dodged Ichigo's blast and used a sonido to flash in behind him, kicking out and sending the teenager crashing through a nearby tower. Without waiting for him to recover, he came at him again. Ichigo brought his sword up and parried. They continued on like this for several minutes, their forms flickering in the air too fast for the human eye to see. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath. Both were dripping from various wounds and they were starting to get winded. Even the best fighter could have trouble with endurance. And then they were moving again.

Ichigo kept at it. The mask stayed in place long after eleven seconds had passed and he was pleased. Of course, he was irritated at the same time. He'd much rather have reached the accomplishment by himself rather than be motivated by Grimmjow trying to kill him. But then Urahara had used the same tactics when he helped him get his soul reaper powers back. He'd been trying to kill him then too. Is that what it too to take power to the next level? He didn't have time to dwell on it as another slash barely missed his face. The tips of Grimmjow's claws scraped across the lower left portion of his mask, leaving deep gouges in their wake. The edge started to crumble a little. Apparently, it wasn't meant to last indefinitely even if was lasting longer than it ever had before. They needed to end this soon, but somehow he knew Grimmjow wouldn't quit until one of them was unconscious or dead.

Drawing a surge of power from deep within himself, he held out his hand. A dark red orb of energy grew in his palm. When it was full to near bursting, he threw it at a startled Grimmjow. Blue eyes widened just before it hit and blasted him into the outer wall of the compound. Or through it anyway. There was a large smoking hole in the side of the dome and Ichigo flashed over to see if he was okay. Standing on the broken edge of masonry, he tried to see where Grimmjow landed. A clawed hand gripped his ankle and threw him out and away from the wall. He hit the sand hard and fell end over end before jumping up to avoid a stomping blow that hit the ground where he had just been.

Again, they swapped blows with each other. They moved farther and farther away out into the night-lit sands of Hueco Mundo, not caring what direction they headed in. There was nothing but the fight. The thumping sound of solid blows, the swish of fabric following quick movements. The pace continued and their adrenaline soared. Grimmjow laughed in spite of himself. He'd forgotten how good it felt to fight with everything he had. There were so few opportunities in the past. And Ichigo was good. Even if his technique needed work, the raw power more than made up for it. For the first time, he thought that maybe they stood a chance after all. And then a flying kick connected solidly with his jaw, sending him plummeting to the sand.

Grimmjow lay stunned for a moment. Snapping so suddenly out of the height of battle made everything slow to a crawl. Ichigo landed not far away, the entire left side of his mask a crumbled ruin. As he watched, it fell in pieces to the sand and disintegrated. That was probably enough for now anyway. Propping himself up on his elbows, Grimmjow watched Ichigo approach him cautiously. He frowned, not sure why he seemed so anxious all of a sudden. When Ichigo knelt down next to him, he held himself still afraid that a quick movement would scare him away. He was startled when a tentative hand reached up and fingers slid along his ear. Grimmjow flicked it irritably out of his grasp. "Kitty." The word was spoken in a whisper, but Grimmjow bristled when he heard it.

"Call me that one more time and I'll finish what I started." But Ichigo didn't really hear him. He'd sheathed his sword and buried his fingers in Grimmjow's long hair. It was so soft. And as he brought his face closer, he could tell that even though his appearance was drastically changed, he still smelled the same. Reaching up, he stroked a finger along the silky ear again. Grimmjow closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation. He surprised them both when a rumble started in his chest. Ichigo sat back without taking his hands away and looked at him.

"Are you. . .purring?" Grimmjow felt his cheeks flush, but he let the sound continue. He actually pushed it up another notch when he saw Ichigo smile at him. It only occurred when he was feeling truly content. The number of times that happened could be counted on one hand with fingers to spare. But he supposed that this moment could now be counted among them. Ichigo buried his face in Grimmjow's hair as he leaned against him and the arrancar wrapped his arms around his waist. Of course, it couldn't last. Grimmjow's ears swiveled to take in a new sound.

"Shit." They both tensed.

"What?" Without answering, Grimmjow stood and pulled him up. "What is it?" Ichigo watched as the cat form slowly faded back into Pantera's blade. Grimmjow stood as he'd always know him in his white hakama and jacket. Ichigo opened his mouth to say something only to be swept off his feet as Grimmjow picked him up and took off. They were moving so quickly, he only saw the landscape as a black and white blur. At least moving with a sonido didn't make him nauseous any more. Or maybe it was just with Grimmjow. A shadow closed over them as they entered some sort of cave. And apparently just in time. A wave of white engulfed the entrance and left them in the dark. Ichigo felt himself set on his feet again.

"What the hell was that?"

"Sandstorm." And they'd almost been caught out in it. Grimmjow had maneuvered them out of Las Noches on purpose. But he hadn't taken into account the desert's fickle weather. And it would be just their luck to be buried by a storm as soon as they'd gotten away by themselves for a while.

"So. What do we do now?" Ichigo wasn't really afraid of being trapped here. Between the two of them, they could easily blast their way out.

"At the moment, we wait. It's still raging out there."

"How can you tell?"

"I can still hear it." Ichigo couldn't hear anything beyond their own breathing.

"Even without the. . ." He wiggled his fingers beside his head before he realized Grimmjow probably couldn't see him.

"Yes, even without the ears." Or maybe he could. Ichigo began to wonder if he retained all his heightened senses in his regular form. As if hearing his thought, Grimmjow pulled him close and settled them against the smooth wall of the cave. A light, rumbling purr vibrated against Ichigo's ear as he laid his head on his chest. It lulled him to sleep as fatigue washed over him. Now that they weren't in the middle of a battle or racing the elements, he realized he was pretty damn tired. Grimmjow held him as he drifted off. He sat back and prepared to wait out the storm while Ichigo rested. They'd started sleeping in shifts after their meeting with Aizen. As far as Grimmjow was concerned, there were no guarantees and they couldn't afford not to keep watch. But they were okay for now. Maybe being buried in the sand could give them some much needed peace, if only temporarily.


	24. Chapter 24

Lesser Evil- Chapter 24

By: Raicheru

Renji sat at the console in the Department of Research and Development scouring the security footage of the recent attack. He and Rukia had been specifically forbidden from helping Ichigo escape while he'd been imprisoned in the Soul Society. And just look where things had gone. Straight to hell. Ichigo was not a damn traitor! They said that he'd gone willingly with the arrancar, which was bullshit. He'd been to Urahara's since then and neither Ichigo or Grimmjow had been there. The shop keeper hadn't seen them since Ichigo had gone to answer the call of a hollow. Of course, Grimmjow could have taken him back to Hueco Mundo for all Renji knew. Anger boiled up at the thought. He'd kill the bastard himself if that was the case. All he has was someone else's word of what had happened. He was sure if he could see for himself, he could figure out what to do. But he was having trouble finding what he was looking for.

"Looking for something?" Renji froze where he sat. He hadn't exactly been given permission to be looking through these files. Thankfully, it was Nemu and not Kurotsuchi that caught him. That guy seriously creeped him out.

"I was just reviewing. . ."

"The footage from Kurosaki's room?" Renji looked back at her, startled. He forgot how intuitive the demure Lieutenant could be. She seemed so quiet most of the time. But then he saw Rukia looking out from behind her shoulder. He frowned and Rukia glared right back.

"I knew you'd already be here. Just be glad I came and asked. If you'd been caught by someone else, it could have gone badly. This will go a lot more smoothly with help, you idiot."

Nemu leaned in over his shoulder and pressed a few buttons. The image of the room came up at her call and they watched as Ichigo sat up suddenly on the bed. The alarm clacked in the background and he could hear the murmuring of yelling from outside the building. Part of the wall blew in, pushing Ichigo back against the far wall. Renji had investigated the damage himself and was relieved when they hadn't found any blood. At least he hadn't been hurt. When the dust settled and the slim figure came in the doorway, Renji sat up straight in his chair.

"Who the hell is that?" It wasn't Grimmjow. The stranger had dark hair and his mask covered the left side of his skull. With his back turned, he couldn't make out much else. The two on the video spoke for a few moments and then Ichigo reached out and took the stranger's hand. Renji couldn't believe what he was seeing. Could Ichigo really be a traitor?

"Of course not, moron! He's no more a traitor than you or me." Renji flinched, unaware that he'd spoken that aloud.

"But why would he go with that guy?" Renji rolled the scene back to watch it again. Something was off about their conversation. When he caught it, he pointed it out to Rukia. "He's not even looking at his face. Look at his line of sight. It's like he thinks the guy is taller. . ." Renji's eyes widened. "It's like Ichigo thinks he's someone else." He met Rukia's wide eyes. They said the next words in unison. "Kyoka Suigetsu." So Aizen was behind this. He'd used the perfect hypnosis ability of his zanpakuto to confuse Ichigo and kidnap him right out of the Soul Society itself. Rukia shook with anger as Renji sat back in the chair.

"So, Kurosaki thought he was someone else." Both of them jumped. They'd forgotten Nemu was in the room. Renji looked up at her.

"Yeah. That's the only reason he would have gone with him in the first place." He turned to Rukia. "We've got to got to the captain with this. They don't know."

"No, they don't." She eyed him levely. "And they don't need to." While they could reasonably prove that Ichigo wasn't a traitor, they might have a hard time explaining Grimmjow. Ichigo seemed so attached to him. While neither of them quite understood, they didn't want to jeopardize that. Ichigo had never asked anyone for anything. It would be cruel to take away the only thing he ever seemed to want for himself. "We'll get him ourselves." Renji raised a brow.

"Really. And how do you propose we do that?" He fumbled and caught the cream colored fabric that was thrown in his face. "What's this?"

"I've been told that the weather there is pretty bad."

"By who?" Rukia blushed a little.

"Nii-sama was upset by what happened. Apparently, he was told be bring Ichigo here so we could protect him."

"Protect him?"

"Yes, the orders came from the Captain General himself. He was worried that Aizen would try to use Ichigo in the war."

"Well, he went about it all wrong. Why didn't they just tell him that in the first place?" Rukia glared at him.

"And what do think Ichigo would have said to that?" Renji sighed, knowing the answer already. Ichigo was a stubborn bastard and would have refused the protection. The only way to get him back here would have been to arrest him. He frowned.

"But how did they get in? If it was that simple, don't you think they already would have attacked by now?" Nemu spoke up beside him.

"The small orb the intruder used was the only remaining part of a set. It was developed as an emergency gate to be used to get here from Hueco Mundo if a soul reaper ever had to go there. It appears to have been modified to work the other way around. It was stolen along with a few other things this past spring when the former captain betrayed the Soul Society." Renji sighed again. No wonder the Division 12 captain was nowhere in sight. He was probably doing an emergency inventory trying to figure if anything else was missing.

"Can they use it again?"

"No. It was designed to self destruct shortly after its use. The materials can only be found here, and no others were made. The project was discontinued. The gains were outweighed by the possible security risk." Renji stood and fidgeted with the cloak.

"That's still not going to help us get there." Rukia grabbed hold of his sleeve and pulled him out the door, thanking Nemu as they left. "Where are we going?"

"I've been given permission to do some 'shopping' at a little place I know in the human world. C'mon." Renji's brows rose in surprise.

"Permission? What do you think Captain Kuchiki will have to say about that?"

"Nii-sama was _extremely _upset. He said that while he was ordered not to let us release Ichigo, that duty became null as soon as he was taken. Who do you think told me where to go?" Renji fell into step beside here, glad that technically they weren't disobeying orders. If anyone could get them to Hueco Mundo, it would be Urahara.

* * *

Ichigo woke to an intense blast of Grimmjow's raietsu. There was a small burst of adrenaline with the thought that they could be under attack. He blinked his eyes in the darkness. He couldn't really see anything but he could feel. There was no one else nearby. Just Grimmjow hovering above him. Lying on his back, cool air blew over the exposed skin of his chest. His robe had been pulled open and he shifted slightly on the hard stone floor.

Something rough brushed against his side making his muscles quiver. So there was no threat then. Ichigo relaxed and forced his heart to slow back to normal. It sped back up a little as the rough licking continued. There was a twinge of pain and the grit of sand being cleansed from one of his wounds. Both he and Grimmjow had cut each other up pretty badly during their fight. Nothing serious, but he ached all over from a dozen shallow slashes. The rough caress continued up a little and he let out a small moan as it reached his nipple, circling the small bud with precise strokes.

There was a shadow of movement in the darkness above him and he could just make out a slim figure. His long, wild mane fell forward and surrounded them in a curtain of soft strands. When their lips pressed together, he could feel the nip of his fangs. Opening his mouth slightly, Ichigo ran the tip of his tongue along his sharpened teeth. Groaning, Grimmjow broke away to lightly draw his teeth gently along the curve of his neck. Ichigo shivered under him as he felt how careful he was being not to break the skin.

A soft rumble echoed in the cave and Ichigo let out another moan as it reverberated through his body. The coarse tongue lapped at the ridge of his collar bone and he arched his back. Strong hands rested on his thighs and began to kneed. They squeezed and massaged the muscles as claws kept catching in the fabric of his hakama. Reaching up in the dark, Ichigo ran his hands over the smooth skin of Grimmjow's chest. He felt the ridges of his armor and wondered how they were going to continue. It wasn't like his white uniform that came off easily. Did this new form even have a zipper?

Trusting Grimmjow to lead the way, he gave into the sensations running through him. The vibrations from the purring settled in his stomach, creating a sweet tingle that traveled down and right to the tip of his hardening length. His sash was loosened and Ichigo lifted his hips to allow the garment to be pulled away. Grimmjow looked down at his nude body, his clear night vision allowing him to take it all in. This had started as a simple inspection of Ichigo's wounds. But of course, once he started taking his clothes off, it had led to other things. Not that either of them minded really.

He was a little surprised that Ichigo didn't seem bothered by his resurrection form. He'd gotten a couple of ideas during their fight and now that they were alone for the first time in a while, he wanted to explore. In the near complete darkness, the teenager probably couldn't see anything, so Grimmjow had been trying to make sure he knew what he was getting in other ways. If anything, he actually seemed a little turned on by it.

Grinning in the dark, he ran his tongue up Ichigo's torso before kissing him again. Grimmjow swallowed his groan of pleasure as he stroked his tongue along the inside of his cheek. He rubbed their erections together, the purring rumble intensifying. Steadying himself, he realized that he would have to be careful here. Ichigo was might still be healing on the inside. The purr began to take on a growling edge and he had to calm himself. Thankfully, Ichigo seemed to be lost in sensation and didn't really notice. They'd just have to go about it a little differently this time. A warm hand around his erection made him pause. Maybe he had noticed.

"You're being awfully careful. What are you so worried about?" The question seemed innocent enough, but Grimmjow had a hard time finding the words to answer. The hand around him continued to tease and he gritted his teeth slightly, hissing out a quiet breath. When he didn't answer, Ichigo squeezed a little and cupped his balls with his other hand. Grimmjow shivered and braced himself on his hands. He heard Ichigo chuckle in the dark as the teasing became more insistent. His breath quickened.

"Keep that up, and I'll go before you."

"Is that a problem?" Grimmjow was starting to have trouble thinking. Problem? No, there didn't seem to be one at the moment. Ichigo continued until he felt Grimmjow shudder above him in release. There was a loud surging huff in the purring that reverberated through both of them. Ichigo caught the warm spurt of liquid in his hands and slicked it along Grimmjow's now flaccid length. He grinned. It wouldn't be for much longer. Sure enough, a little fondling got him going again.

"Ungh." The purring faltered a little as Ichigo rolled him over so he was straddling Grimmjow's slim waist. "Wait, what are you. . .?" He let out a small mewling yowl as Ichigo lowered himself onto him. Ichigo threw his head back and groaned. It hurt a little, but not as much as Grimmjow seemed to think it would. He sighed as he felt the fullness inside him. Grimmjow panted and looked up at Ichigo in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that. Drawing his knees up, he set his hands on Ichigo's hips and allowed his weight to rest against his thighs. Ichigo leaned back a little and twitched as he hit a good spot. He blinked when he heard Grimmjow's next words. "I didn't want to hurt you." Ichigo looked down, his eyes fully dilated in the darkness.

"You never do." He smirked as he clenched his muscles a little, making Grimmjow squirm beneath him. Leaning in, he caught his mouth and bit his lower lip. He held himself above Grimmjow's body so their faces were a breath apart. His voice was a little thick. From emotion or pleasure, neither of them was entirely sure. "Even the first time. You've never hurt me." Grimmjow was glad it was so dark. The heated flush that crept up his neck was a little unnerving. But Ichigo didn't need to see it. He could feel the heat of the blood rising so near his own face. Shifting slightly, he started to ride, his pace slow and even. His own erection was hot and aching. Clawed hands slid over him, the prick of their tips brushing against his sensitive skin.

Ichigo let out a low moan. Speeding up a little in response to his own sudden need, he started to drive them both over. Grimmjow switched to massage him primarily with the palms of his hands as the intensity increased. The swell built and at it's peak, Grimmjow's form reverted. The sparkling afterimage of the raietsu retreating back into the blade of his sword made them both blink in the glow. Ichigo could feel the body beneath him shifting shape as orgasm blew his thoughts away. He collapsed onto Grimmjow's chest and buried his face in his neck. Tangling his fingers in the now short hair, he pressed his lips to the sweat dampened skin. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo, holding him tight. There was no way he was ever going to let go. If there was even a slim chance, they would find a way out of this.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Been a while since I updated. I blame holiday craziness and stupid demands at work. But back to the story. (You might want to read the previous couple chapters if you don't quite remember where we left off. Or just read them for the smexy goodness. They're a couple of my fav's.)

Lesser Evil- Chapter 25

By: Raicheru

Ichigo and Grimmjow blasted the opening of the cave clear and stepped out into the moonlight to see a changed landscape. Not that it was all that different. The never ending dunes may have been a different shape before the storm but it was hard to tell just looking at it now. How can you tell the difference between one heap of sand and the next? Ichigo brushed at his robe. Sand had gotten _everywhere_ and nothing short of an hour long shower would change that. The corner of his mouth quirked up a little and Grimmjow frowned.

"What?" Ichigo shook his head and chuckled.

"Nothing." He sobered a little when he remembered that they had to go back to Las Noches. "You ready to go back?"

"Are you?" He kicked at a small pile of sand.

"Not really." His stomach gurgled a little. Yet another reason they had to return. As much as he hated to admit it, they were dependant on Aizen at the moment. "C'mon." They could have used a flash step or a sonido to get back quickly, but they found themselves taking their time and walking slowly over the dunes. Neither could really come up with anything to say and they moved along quietly. This outing had been a success of sorts, but somehow Ichigo knew that it still wasn't really enough. Sometimes he wondered if it would ever be enough. When they were about half way there, they stopped as they felt a familiar raietsu approach and both frowned as Ulquiorra appeared suddenly in front of them. His face was impassive as ever.

"Where have you been?"

"We don't answer to you, asshole." Grimmjow glanced over at Ichigo to see his face flushed and angry as he spoke.

"You are supposed to remain in Las Noches."

"I don't remember that being part of deal. I'm still here in this fucking wasteland aren't I? Where the hell else am I supposed to go?" Ichigo was breathing heavy and he had to clench his jaw to keep from continuing his angry rant. This was the last person he wanted to see right now. He wasn't entirely sure how he knew but over the last few days, it had become clear that Ulquiorra had been the one that brought him back here. Ichigo had never considered himself capable of hate before, but he was beginning to wonder if that might change.

"You will return with me immediately."

"No, we're not going with you." A slim, dark brow rose. "We're going back, but we can get there on our own. Go away and leave us alone." Ulquiorra opened his mouth again and Ichigo nearly reached for his sword. Grimmjow stepped between them.

"Unless Aizen has asked for us specifically, there's no rush. Just go." Ulquiorra's eyes flicked dismissively to the former espada and then back to Ichigo. They both thought that he was about to leave. He was actually turning but instead of heading away, he completed the move and landed a backhanded blow that sent Grimmjow flying to the sand several feet away. Ichigo had Zangetsu out instantly and moved to stand in Ulquiorra's way as he started to follow.

The Cuarta espada stopped, his eyes a little wider than usual. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd even come out here. There was no summons, no reason for him to escort them back. Their location had been known since before they left and was easily tracked across the desert. So it wasn't as if they'd really gotten away in the first place. But he found himself wanting to see the human. Again. Despite having momentarily sated himself before, it wasn't enough. He still didn't understand, and it was getting to the point that he didn't care anymore. And then Grimmjow had stepped in the way.

Ulquiorra was actually under orders not to touch either of them. His last interaction with the boy had not been approved and he'd spent days recovering from the punishment. But that wasn't what was on his mind right now. Orange hair and tanned skin fill his vision as Ichigo held his sword out warily in front of him. There was fury in his brown eyes, and just a hint of fear too. The boy turned his head a little without taking his eyes off the slim arrancar.

"You okay?" There was a pained grunt in reply as Grimmjow pulled himself up. Spitting out a mouthful of bloody sand, he tried to stand but ended up on his knees instead. That was damn hard hit, much more so than he'd anticipated. For all his wariness, he'd let his guard down a little. Of all the people in Las Noches, he figured Ulquiorra was the last one that would actually disobey a direct order. Of course, he should be fair game now that he'd landed the first hit, but the rules had changed since all of this had started. They had to be extremely careful. Apparently Ichigo was thinking the same thing. His weapon remained ready, but he hadn't attacked yet.

"What do you want?" Ichigo hoped that the slight tremors that wracked his body and shook his sword would be attributed to anger and not fear. Ulquiorra tilted his head to the side and considered his answer. What _did_ he want? There was no way he could have the boy with Grimmjow there. He'd just get in the way. And he couldn't just kill Grimmjow without Ichigo stepping in to stop him. A small thread of curiosity wove through him.

He'd seen the creature that Ichigo had become in the human world and the mask that was a product of it. Grimmjow was nothing. Perhaps he could end him and then worry about the rest after. No. Another thought occurred to him. He'd make him watch. A little petty perhaps, but lately his calm demeanor had been twisting in uncomfortable ways. It was the boy's fault really. None of this would have happened if he'd had the good grace to die in the first place. Then, none of this would be a problem.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he watched Ulquiorra stretch out an arm an mutter something under his breath. He made a startled sound as his arms were clamped to his sides by a strong invisible force. He was knocked over onto his side as his legs were bound together the same way. A binding spell. What the fuck was Ulquiorra doing? He strained his muscles trying to rip free, but it was a strong, upper level incantation and he couldn't break it.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo had only glanced away for a second, but that's all it took to have Ulquiorra move right in front of him. There was a predatory hunger in his gaze that had Ichigo stumbling back a few steps. He'd seen that look before when he'd come to Hueco Mundo the first time. When he'd tried to . . .Ichigo slashed out with his sword. "Getsuga Tensho!" It wasn't happening again. Period. The blast was batted casually away from its target. Grimmjow had to roll to the side to avoid being hit by the ricochet. Ichigo's attention was drawn away again and a blow to his gut knocked the wind from him before he could shunpo away. Grimmjow saw him hesitate.

"Dammit! Don't pay any fucking attention to me! Keep your focus on hmmnnph!" He stopped mid-sentence as the binding was expanded to clamp his jaw shut. Ulquiorra had never cared for Grimmjow's profanity. And he liked the angry glint that flashed in the boy's eyes when he'd silenced him. He'd never before understood the attraction that fighting held for some. Up until now, he'd considered it a utilitarian action, merely a means to an end. But he was beginning to see what they meant now. Was it anticipation for what he'd be able to do once he'd beaten him, or the battle itself? Ulquiorra wasn't entirely sure. Leaping forward, he raised his fist and brought it down, hitting the sand where Ichigo had just been standing with concussive force.

Ichigo danced back and held up his sword. He was afraid to use his ability, knowing it would probably be aimed at Grimmjow again. He knew he should be focusing on the fight and nothing else, but he couldn't help it. Grimmjow was all he had and the thought of losing him. . . He wouldn't think about it. He couldn't. Feeling his anger rising again, he released his bankai and brought his hand up to his face. There was an angry, reddish black surge of raietsu that surrounded him and spread across the sand as the mask materialized over his face. His voice had taken on a distorted edge as he stared at Ulquiorra with golden eyes.

"I'm not dealing with your shit anymore." Pulling all his energy into one huge blast, he centered it on Ulquiorra's chest. "Getsuga Tensho." The wave crashed forward and Ulquiorra put out a contemptuous hand to stop it. But his eyes widened a little when it impacted. He had to brace his feet against the sand and pull his other hand out of his pocket. Grimmjow's eyes widened silently as he saw that Ulquiorra was being forced back. The Cuarta espada nearly cursed.

"Impossible." Ulquiorra had known that the boy had grown since their first encounter, but this was something else. He wasn't entirely sure he could stop it completely. The explosion sent up a huge gout of sand that rained down on the whole area. Ichigo's mask disintegrated, his energy depleted from the force of the attack. That had to be it. He'd never let out something like that and there was no way he could have survived it. So when the dust settled to reveal a disheveled but whole espada watching him, his eyes widened in horror. That had been nearly everything, and the asshole barely looked like he'd been touched at all. How could he have ever thought that he could beat Aizen by himself? He couldn't even defeat Ulquiorra, who was only the fourth strongest of his army. And the bastard hadn't even drawn his damn sword yet.

"Impressive. I almost couldn't stop it." Green eyes came up to regard Ichigo calmly with just a hint of amusement in their emerald depths. It had been strong, and at the time he had been a little worried. But if that was it, then the rest would be easy. "Was that all you had?" Ichigo took off and Ulquiorra immediately gave chase. They traded blows over the dunes as they traveled at unimaginable speeds, the flashes of their attacks glinting over the sand.

All Ichigo could think to do was run. It was clear he couldn't win this. Leaving Grimmjow behind bothered him, but if Ulquiorra hadn't killed him while he was bound and relatively helpless, then maybe he wouldn't. At least not right now. But he had other things to worry about. Ichigo had a sick feeling that he knew how this fight was going to end if he lost. He couldn't stand the thought of letting Grimmjow see it. So he ran, trying to put as much distance between them as possible.

Ulquiorra was growing tired of this. The game was getting boring. But while the boy couldn't beat him, he didn't leave Ulquiorra many openings either. He couldn't really find a way to end it without killing him. And that would defeat the purpose entirely. He dodged a flurry of hits that had a sense of desperation behind them. Ulquiorra didn't particularly enjoy the panic either. A little fear added a nice edge, but this was a bit much. His irritation pushed at him and his hand shot forward. They both stopped suddenly, the glittering sand thrown up by their battle settling in the relative quiet. Ichigo's eyes widened as the hit connected and he looked down at Ulquiorra's hand buried in the center of his chest.

This wasn't how this was supposed to end was it? He couldn't bear the thought of being beaten and used by the espada, but he really didn't want to die. He had one last conscious thought as he fell to his knees. _Grimmjow_. . . Across the sand, the message stilled the struggling arrancar who lay where the fight had begun. Grimmjow could barely breathe. Ichigo's spiritual pressure had just bottomed out. And his call. . . Pulling on the depths of his strength, his muscles bunched and he screamed behind his closed lips. The binding ripped away and he was immediately tearing across the sand, his sonido blasting deep craters as he passed.

Outlined in the distance, he could see two figures. One stood over the other. When he got close enough, he could see Ichigo on the ground, a deep hole punched though his chest and Ulquiorra looking down at him with a mixture of surprise and dissapointment. Grimmjow's vision narrowed and it was all he could see. So he didn't notice the weapon heading for him until it connected solidly right where his shoulder met his neck. Time slowed as he fell, his eyes wide in shock. He landed hard on the sand not far short of his initial goal. Looking back to the source of the attack, he couldn't do anything but lay still.

"Nnoitra, you bastard."

* * *

Oh so evil to leave it there, I know. I'm working diligently on continuing, so don't worry. I won't leave them like this.


	26. Chapter 26

Wow. What a response. Pardon the evil in me. I've been trying to keep chapters as consistent in length and pace as I can. There's a lot going on here, so I ended up breaking in the middle. Here's the rest of the scene.

Lesser Evil- Chapter 26

By: Raicheru

Ulquiorra regarded the new arrival coolly.

"What are you doing here?" Nnoitra leaned on his weapon.

"Just seeing what you were doing." He looked down at Grimmjow and then over at Ichigo. "Something tells me they didn't punch you first to see what would happen." Ulquiorra didn't say anything. "Aizen-sama's going to be pissed."

"This is none of your concern." The single dark eye narrowed.

"Really. What the hell?" Nnoitra looked down at Grimmjow again. "You believe this shit?" He sighed and scratched his head when the blue haired arrancar didn't reply. He hadn't really meant to hit him that hard, but the look in his eyes had been kind of intense. If he'd attacked Ulquiorra like that, one of them would be dead now. "You'd better bring them back before they up and die on you. You know they're Aizen-sama's favorites. What are you, jealous?" Ulquiorra didn't respond. He just looked at the two of them lying half conscious on the ground.

* * *

Ichigo stood on the surface of a sideways building watching the windows around him crack and shatter. His inner world was falling apart again. The silvery voice of his hollow echoed amidst the destruction. "What's the matter King?"

"It's. . . it's all gone wrong." Ichigo looked down at his hands and tried to ignore his hollow as the pale copy of himself landed lightly in front of him. "What's happening?"

Cool fingers stroked his cheek gently.

"You're dying, King."

"What do I do now?"

"Let me take care of it." Ichigo blinked at him.

"What?" The golden eyes watched him, pity clouding the otherwise irritated gaze. The change in attitude was a little confusing. Before, he'd always done his best to tear Ichigo apart. But now, he seemed more concerned than anything else.

"You couldn't do it by yourself, or even with my help. Let me take over from here." Ichigo pulled back a little. He stumbled on a crumbling bit of building.

"No. I promised I wouldn't."

"You're both going to die." Both? Grimmjow. Closing his eyes, Ichigo could feel him at the edge of his awareness. His presence was weak and fluttery. Did Ulquiorra go back for him? "They might just let you die out here, but do you think they'll have any mercy on him." The hollow continued, letting it sink in as he spoke. "It'll be slow and painful before they finally end it."

"No." The denial was softer this time. He didn't resist as he was pulled into an almost tender embrace.

"Let me do this. Let me take care of it. Take care of you." Ichigo reached up to grip the fabric of the white shihakusho in his fingers, burying his face in his shoulder.

"I can't. You're just worried about yourself. You don't give a shit about him. Or about me." The hollow pulled back a little and gripped his chin, tilting his face up to look at him. For the first time, anger showed on his pale face.

"I'm a part of you. Of course I care. I have no intention of dying with you because you're being stupid."

Ichigo frowned.

"That's not the same thing asshole- ung!" Ichigo sagged a little, and only his hollow's arms kept him upright. Everything was fading as the buildings continued to disintegrate. And it hurt.

"Well? Not a lot of time, so make up your mind." Ichigo closed his eyes and thought. If it were only him, it wouldn't be so bad. But Grimmjow. He wouldn't be here if it weren't for him. He couldn't let them take him back. This was one of the damned hardest decisions he'd ever had to make. Tightening his fingers, he let himself go.

"Please. . . save him." The hollow stroked his hair and pressed his lips to Ichigo's temple.

"What about those other two?" Ichigo's reply was barely a whisper.

"Don't care about the tall one."

"And the other?" There was a pause laced with anger and pain.

"End him. I'm done with this." The world shifted. A pulse of raietsu that Ichigo come to associate with his hollow pushed into him. The hole was healing, he could feel it. But it didn't close. There was a slight glittering in the air as he felt his spirit form and his hollow combining into one being. Unlike times in the past where one of them had been in control while the other was merely a part of the whole, they were coming together in a totally different way. It was a slightly detached feeling.

He was still himself. Sort of. He was the hollow too. There was nothing that separated them now, and he started to wonder why he'd had such a problem with it before. His awareness shifted outside of his inner world and he could feel his body changing to accommodate its new driving force. The hole punched in his body by Ulquiorra widened a little. There was a small sense of loss as it got larger but when he saw those green eyes, it didn't matter.

"What the hell?" Nnoitra picked up his weapon as he saw the creature that used to be a human stand up. The orange hair had lengthened and a mask had appeared to cover his face. "Holy shit, it's a hollow! What the hell did the kid do?" Ulquiorra ignored his outburst. Indeed, it was much like what he had seen in the human world. But instead of the pulsing malice, he felt a much more intense sense of purpose. Horns began to grow and extend from its temples as the hole he had created grew larger and more defined until he could see clear through its chest. When it howled, the ground shook so hard that every grain of sand seemed to tremble in response.

Clawed hands gripped the slim, black sword and came at him. It was fast. So much more so than the boy had been moments before. His blows were fast and precise, cutting Ulquiorra open everywhere the blade touched. He barely had time to get his own sword out to block his advances. Nnoitra shook himself out of his shock and moved to intervene. He wasn't sure what the hell was happening, but he felt a need to be part of it. Without taking its attention away from Ulquiorra, the flame haired hollow reached out with its free hand and blasted Nnoitra with a devastating cero. He felt the searing burn of it as he was hurled clear of the area. He wondered if he would ever land as he flew, dazed, through the night air. The rock outcropping that ceased his flight stole what was left of his awareness.

Grimmjow lay paralyzed, unable to do anything but watch. Not again. He could barely twitch a muscle as he watched this new creature fling Nnoitra away like a toy and press into Ulquiorra like he was an inexperienced novice. There was something different about this and he was afraid deep down that there would be no return from this new change. He couldn't really feel Ichigo in there at all. Not even that small spark that he had held onto the first time he'd turned into a hollow. There were some of the same flavors of energy, but the rest was lost in the culmination of the entire being.

Ulquiorra was hard pressed to keep up with this new opponent. Where there were very few openings before, now there were none. Ceros flashed intermittently while the sword crept in to slice him in between. A vicious kick threw him across the sand and he rolled, using a sonido at the last minute to push himself up into the air. The hollow followed and he had to defend again. For the first time, he was actually aware of the possibility that he might lose a battle. Never in his current existence had he ever come this close to failure. Was this his punishment for overstepping his bounds?

The black blade bit deep into his side, and he paused before he felt himself fall. His landing was hard and he found it hard to breathe. The hollow landed on his chest and he felt things break inside of him. Hissing in pain, he nearly cried out as his sword arm was pinned to the sand with the black blade as its point was pressed right though his forearm. His own zanpakuto was used to pin his other arm. He'd never even had a chance to release it. It didn't even occur to him that he might need to. The creature considered him for a moment as if trying to come to some sort of decision.

Hollow/Ichigo looked down at the fallen arrancar with a sense of elation. He'd beaten him. He'd won. But not really. Another part of him wanted to erase him. To completely obliterate the source of his pain, his humiliation. It was his right as the victor after all. There was no one here to stop him. He stomped on his chest, feeling the broken parts inside grind against each other. He wasn't entire sure how he felt about that. But part of him thought it was a nice sound. Continuing along the pinned form, he snapped bits here and there, delighting in the crunch even as it repulsed him at the same time. And then there was another sound. Something faint as if it were far away. _Ichigo_.

He knew that name. It was part of him, but not all. Not anymore. "Ichigo." It was getting louder and with it, two flames of life that felt familiar were coming close. There was small pained sound from the prone figure beneath him as he turned to look and stepped uncaring on one of the arrancar's ankles. A tall one with flaming hair and someone small and dark, their cream colored cloaks flapping in the windy night. "Ichigo!" They stopped a few feet away, their eyes wide. He knew them. In another life.

Renji and Rukia stopped dead as they got near. What the hell was that thing? It had one of the arrancar pinned to the ground like an insect in some careless child's collection. They both winced as the thing that looked vaguely like Ichigo twisted it's foot and broke a few more bones beneath it's step. The arrancar seemed to have passed out completely. Rukia took a step forward. "Ichigo, stop." She exchanged a quick glance with Renji. They hoped it was Ichigo, while at the same time they hoped that it wasn't.

They'd gone to Urahara's shop and he'd set up a gate for them to enter Hueco Mundo. As soon as they set foot on the sand, they'd felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure flickering in the distance. Grimmjow's too. When it nearly went out, they'd moved as quickly as they could, knowing that it might not be fast enough. And then they'd found this. They weren't quite sure what to make of it. Rukia took another step even as Renji reached out to hold her back.

"Ichigo? Please tell me you're in there somewhere." The thing let out a distorted growl and hunkered down as she came close. It knew she was trying to change what it had become. It was quiet content to stay this way. It had what it wanted. Power to destroy its enemies. What else was there? Something blue caught its attention out of the corner of its eye.

Grimmjow couldn't do more than crawl, but he needed to be closer. He hadn't been able to get his feet under him and he wasn't sure he could keep his balance once he got there. His left arm hung useless as his side and he braced his right forearm on the sand as he looked up at the hollow. He remembered the other two vaguely from where he'd seen them a come to the shop a couple of times. He'd done his best not to be noticed at the time. But most of his attention was on Ichigo, or what was left of him. His voice was hoarse and tired as he spoke.

"Ichigo. . ." It regarded him with suspicion and for a moment, everyone including the hollow itself was sure it was going to attack him. The hollow remembered this one too. There was a sadness there. A loss of something that it suddenly wanted back very much. Part of him was resigned, knowing that this was going to happen even as the rest of him was surprised at the same time. It had held itself apart that much, not allowing their spirits to meld completely for this very reason. Just in case this one lived through it. Ichigo's inner hollow gave the human part of him a small shove.

And then they were spitting apart. Painfully. There was reverberating scream that made everyone wince. The body standing in front of them twisted and shrank to a more normal size. Ichigo blinked confusedly at them all and started to fall forward. Rukia rushed in to catch him before he hit the ground. Brown eyes blinked at her from where he lay collapsed in her lap. He reached up with a fingertip to trace the line of a tear that had fallen from one of her lavender eyes. She buried her face in his neck.

"You idiot!" Renji took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh when he saw awareness come back into the substitute soul reaper's eyes. At least that part of it was over. He looked over at Grimmjow who was watching Ichigo intently, and not really paying attention to anything else. He recognized the look of longing on his face. It was the same expression he'd seen on Ichigo when he asked him if he loved the arrancar. He'd been wondering about that. But seeing it now, he knew for sure. Kneeling down next to him, he place a hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. It seemed to startle him and he tried to pull away.

"Relax. I'm his friend." Blue eyes narrowed and watched him with suspicion. "We're not going back to the Soul Society if that's what you're worried about." The arrancar continued to stare for a moment. But he seemed to believe him because he sagged a little and allowed himself to be lifted. Renji put his good arm across his shoulders as Rukia helped Ichigo stand. She shot a quick glance at the espada that still lay pinned and bleeding on the ground. Ichigo took a couple steps toward him and she was a little afraid that he would finish what his hollow had started. But he merely pulled his sword free and wiped it on the white uniform before sliding it through his own sash. The four trudged silently off to the gate where Rukia and Renji had entered, leaving the midnight desert behind them.


	27. Chapter 27

Three updates in one day after such a long break. What can I say? I had an incredible urge to continue this for some reason. (I haven't actually seen Ichigo and Ulquiorra's monumental fight. Haven't read the book or watched the show that far, so I made most of it up.)

Lesser Evil- Chapter 27

By: Raicheru

Ichigo barely remembered the trip back to the human world. To say he'd been shocked when Renji and Rukia showed up would be a total understatement. He hadn't expected any help to come from that end. Especially not after the way he'd shut them out. Looking over, he could see that aside from a few injuries, Grimmjow seemed to be okay. He was being really quiet, his head nearly hanging as he leaned on Renji's shoulder. Ichigo could barely bring himself to look at him. He'd told him it would never happen again. And he'd broken his promise without even really thinking about it.

As he was laid down on a pallet in one of Urahara's back rooms, he let his eyes close and turned his attention inward. He'd never really gone into his inner world on purpose before. But he needed to know. He found his hollow sitting on the edge of a building, his feet swinging so his heels drummed on the outer wall. He seemed a little startled when Ichigo sat down next to him, but he didn't say anything. He just sat staring at the clouds.

"What was that all about? You let me go. Why?" For a while, he didn't answer and Ichigo was a little afraid he wasn't going to. When he did speak, his voice was sullen.

"Don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo turned to stare at him and raised a brow.

"Don't be stupid. You're better than that." The hollow returned his stare with an even look.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes." The answer was immediate and the hollow sat back a little from the force of Ichigo's certainty. He chewed on a pale lip thoughtfully before saying anything else.

"It's no secret that I've wanted to be in charge since the beginning." Ichigo snorted, but relented and raised his hands when the golden eyes glared at him. When he relaxed and remained quiet, the hollow continued. "I've tried being King myself and it worked well enough. But you'll never stop fighting me if I do that again." He clasped his hands in his lap and squeezed them together tightly. "Then I thought we could work together as partners. One being entirely." He let his fingers relax and fall apart. "But no matter how hard I try, you're always the dominant part of us. The one making the decisions, the one _feeling_ so strongly." He let out a long sigh. "I can't compete with that." Ichigo was speechless. Not only was his hollow being civil for the first time since he could remember, he was actually admitting a weakness within himself. "Shit, stop looking at me like that." Ichigo shook himself and looked away.

"Thank you." He could feel the hollow glaring at him.

"For what?" It was Ichigo's turn to give him a level look.

"I couldn't have survived this without you. And honestly, if you were gone, I'm not entirely sure what I'd do." The hollow shot him and incredulous look. "You're the one who's always said you're a part of me." They stared at each other for a moment. "I don't think I want to lose that."

"Whatever." The hollow looked away and stared at the clouds again. Ichigo reached over and squeezed his shoulder The hollow put his hand up to cover his fingers with his own. When he dug his black nails lightly into the tanned skin, Ichigo winced a little. The hollow smirked at him. "Just don't forget who's in charge if you die. Try to keep breathing next time." And then he released him and leapt off the edge of the building, leaving Ichigo alone. It was an odd parting, but he felt strangely satisfied with it.

Letting his awareness drift back outward and into his body, he could see a golden glow surrounding him. Orihime knelt next to him, her hands held out. There were tears streaking down her face, but she smiled when he looked over at her. He heard here whisper through the hum of her power. "I'm just glad you're okay, Kurosaki-kun." Ichigo felt the warmth of her healing penetrate deep down and he fell asleep as his body relaxed completely.

Orihime watched his eyes close and his breaths deepen as he sleep claimed him. It was no wonder with everything he'd been through lately. First he'd gone missing, then he was back and was so distant, then he disappeared again and nobody knew where he was. He was back now, but there was something different about him. She glanced over the arrancar who watched her from the next pallet. He'd been watching her since she came to heal Ichigo and it was making her nervous. He looked dangerous, but Rukia said that he was Ichigo's friend. She shouldn't be surprised really. Ichigo was so strong and he seemed to draw people to him even if he wasn't aware of it himself.

Getting up, she headed over to the larger man and knelt at his side. He didn't say anything as she used her flowers to heal him too. When she was finished, he rolled onto his left side so that he was facing Ichigo. It took her a moment to realize that he was watching him sleep. The thought warmed her a little and she smiled even as a small sliver of pain lanced through her. She'd seen the way Ichigo had looked at him when they were brought in. It was hard to see the one you loved look at someone else that way. But as long as Ichigo was happy. That was all that she could really ask for.

Grimmjow's shirt had shifted a little when he moved and she saw a scuffed scar on the lower right part of his back. But when she reached out, he turned suddenly and caught her hand. The grip was strong and it hurt a little. He let out a small sigh and relaxed his hold when she made a small sound.

"Don't worry about that."

"O-okay." She looked down, putting her hands in her lap.

"Thank you." Looking up, she could see the gratitude in his eyes and knew he really meant it. She'd always thought that the arrancar were supposed to be strong and scary. And this on _was_ strong. She could feel it without having to look. Even while he was in that suppressive gigai. But. . . there was something else tempering that strength. Something she'd never expected to see in a hollow. Nodding slightly, she got up and left the room. Grimmjow watched her leave, glad that he and Ichigo were finally alone again.

Crawling over to the other pallet, he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in his hair. He hadn't really felt comfortable doing it while she'd been there. Ichigo shifted in his sleep and turned into him. Grimmjow rubbed his hand up and down his back. He'd really thought that it was going to be the end of them both back there. And he hadn't been able to do anything about it. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the lump in his throat. There was a sudden wetness on his cheeks and he swallowed as he reached to wipe it away. Tears. Stupid gigai. He wished Urahara hadn't bothered to make another one. He'd never cried as an arrancar and he wasn't about to start now. Sighing, he ignored it and followed Ichigo into sleep.

* * *

Aizen sat at the controls in the observation room, his chin resting on his linked fingers. It was always the unexpected when Kurosaki was involved. From the moment he had invaded the Soul Society this past spring, he'd been an unknown factor that could never fully be anticipated. He watched the footage from the desert play though again and marveled at the hollow form that tore through two of his strongest soldiers like paper. It was a pity he got away. But it was just as well really. Having him here had turned out to be a distinct disadvantage on his part. All of the arrancar were badly distracted by his presence in one way or another. Some were deathly afraid while others seemed attracted in a rather unhealthy way.

He switched the cameras to the infirmary. Ulquiorra looked so small and frail on the exam table with various tubes and hoses hooked up to his still form. Aizen didn't think Kurosaki had that kind of cruelty in him. Nnoitra caught his attention as he got up off a table across the room and pushed a med tech away. He pulled the gauze dressing off his head and tossed it aside as he stomped out of the room, only pausing once to look at Ulquiorra before leaving. He looked extremely perturbed. Aizen would have to find something for him to do before he found trouble on his own. Gin came into the room and looked over his shoulder.

"Pretty surprising, don't you think?"

"Indeed."

"I know it's probably better that the kid isn't here anymore, but what about Grimmjow?" Aizen steepled his fingers as he considered his response.

"It might be better to consider him a lost cause. At least for now. Besides, his presence in the human world may work to our advantage. I'm sure the other soul reapers will be on their guard and try to exterminate him once they find out he's there no matter what Kurosaki tells them. They have a rather bad habit of doing things like that."

"Sure do." Gin scratched his chin as he looked at the monitor. "Ulquiorra's a mess. Kid's kind of mean if you ask me." Aizen remained quiet. After a few more prodding comments, Gin took one last look before leaving him alone. He sat back in the chair and considered his options. His overall plan had not really changed at all despite recent events. But there were other things that had become apparent in the last weeks. He'd have to plan his moves carefully in the future.

* * *

Ichigo woke to warmth and a feeling of safety that had been sorely absent for quite a while. He opened his eyes to see the interior of the shop. He let out a small sigh of relief that their rescue hadn't just been a happy dream. Grimmjow was snuggled up against him with Ichigo cradled against his chest. He felt a little guilty, but apparently Grimmjow didn't seem to be holding anything against him. He was back in the gigai so his spiritual pressure was suppressed again. But Ichigo could still feel him, that odd connection that had been present pretty much since they'd first met.

He reached out with his senses and touched it gently, creating small ripples between them. It was a little strange feeling, but a pleasant sensation overall. Grimmjow shifted a little and made a soft sound in his throat. Twice now, he'd brought Ichigo back from the brink of a change that had nearly obliterated everything that he was. There was really no way he could think of to thank him for that. He reached out a hand to touch the right side of his face where his mask usually rested. There were faint trails on his skin and it took Ichigo a minute to figure out what they were. His felt a tug on his heart as he leaned up to kiss away what was left of his tears.

Ichigo didn't want anyone else to cry for him. Or for anything for that matter. It was all so much. The soul reapers, the hollows, the war. Too much. He held on tight as he fought his own frustration and fatigue. When he heard the distant chirping of his medallion, he nearly screamed. The sound built inside him and he could barely hold it back, a choking whine escaping before he could stop it. Blue eyes snapped open and looked at him with concern. When Grimmjow heard it the alarm too, he tightened his grip. Ichigo didn't think he could pry himself loose even if he wanted to. He'd started shaking a little and hated himself for it. It wasn't fear, just a reaction to everything that had been going on. And now he had to go back out into it again.

The ringing sound was getting louder. Ichigo blinked a little. When it got to the point where it sounded like it was right outside the door, he tried to sit up. But Grimmjow held him firm against his body. The screen slid open and Rukia stood in the doorway. She looked over at them holding each other and sighed.

"Don't even think about answering this." She held up the medallion. "As a matter of fact, I'll be taking this with me." She tucked it away in her shihakusho. "If I see you go after a hollow anytime in the next week, I'll kick your ass myself." The words were a little harsh, and Grimmjow nearly caught himself growling in response. But she was smiling when she said it and Ichigo relaxed a little, resting his head on Grimmjow's shoulder.

"Thanks, Rukia."

"Seriously though. You need a break, so get some sleep." She smirked. "Or whatever else will help you relax." Ichigo could feel the slight flush creep up his cheeks and he turned his face into Grimmjow's neck as she shut the screen again. There was a hand stroking his hair and warm lips pressing against his forehead. A break. He didn't think he'd really had one since all of this had started the night he met Rukia. Yeah, that would be nice.


	28. Chapter 28

Lesser Evil- Chapter 28

By: Raicheru

Ichigo yawned and stretched. He'd been sleeping so deeply, he wondered what had woken him. The pang in his belly was enough of an answer. He was starving. Actually, he couldn't remember the last time they'd eaten. Before they'd left Las Noches probably, and who knows when that was. Grimmjow blinked up at him and rubbed his face with his hand. He opened his mouth to say something when the screen suddenly slid open and Ururu poked her head in the room. She had a strangely disappointed expression on her face like she'd expected to catch them doing something else.

Grimmjow closed his mouth with a quiet click. The strange little girl with the pigtails always made him nervous for some reason. She stared at them for a what seemed like a long time. The moment was broken when Jinta brought the heel of his hand down on the top of her head and took hold of her long bangs. "Are you going to tell them dinner is ready or not?" She made little owie noises as she was pushed aside. Jinta waved vaguely at them. "There's food if you want it. Jeez, you guys have been sleeping forever." He wandered back the way he came.

"Hungry?" Ichigo rested his forearms on Grimmjow's chest. He wondered idly what he'd been about to say when they were interrupted. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes a little.

"Yeah. But it'd be easier to get up if you weren't on top of me." Ichigo smirked remembering their brief respite in the cave.

"I thought you liked that." Grimmjow chuckled and Ichigo felt his body shake with the movement of his laugh. There was brief sparkle in the aqua eyes before he was suddenly rolled over onto his back.

"Like this better." Grimmjow leaned in and pressed his lips against Ichigo's, biting like he'd devour him. Ichigo mumbled against him.

"Thought we were going to go eat."

"You taste pretty good to me." Ichigo laughed against his lips and wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's chest so he was pressed against him. Grimmjow started to push himself up only to have Ichigo continue to cling to him, their bodies supported by his arms. "Make up your mind." Ichigo laughed.

"Sorry." He saw Grimmjow's mildly exasperated expression, but it wasn't directed at him. Letting his head hang back, he saw that Ururu was in the doorway again. She stared with mild curiosity, her head tilted to one side. Grimmjow let out a little huff of irritation and settled for dragging Ichigo up with him and setting him on his feet. She skipped away as they headed for the main room where there was a rather sizable meal set out.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san, Grimm-kun." A blue brow rose, Grimmjow's irritation rising a little. Urahara just flicked his fan open, his eyes glinting under the edge of his hat. "It's good to have you both back again." They both sat and Grimmjow wondered if he really meant that or if it would have been easier if he'd been left in Las Noches. A few familiar doubts had begun to surface since they'd returned this time. When they'd stayed here before, he and Ichigo hadn't really been able to spend much time together before events had swept them away again. The distracting thoughts hadn't had a chance to plague him much at the time. But they were in full force now. A poke against his ribs made him look over to see Ichigo watching him.

"Hey, you alright? You looked a little out of it for a minute." Grimmjow merely grunted an affirmative and continued to stare at his plate. Hunger overrode his maudlin musings and they proceeded to clear the table with the depth of their appetites. Ichigo set down his chop sticks and let out a satisfied sigh when he was finished.

"Thanks Urahara." He looked over at the mildly amused shop keeper. "I appreciate everything you've done."

"Ah yes. About that." Ichigo felt a little pang of apprehension. He felt Grimmjow tense beside him and knew he was having some of the same worries. He couldn't thank Urahara enough for his generosity and acceptance, but he couldn't bring himself to ask for anything else. He didn't want to assume that they would be staying here indefinitely. But if they didn't stay here, where would they go? Ichigo tried to picture Grimmjow at home with his dad and sisters. It was an odd thought. His attention was drawn back as Urahara continued. "Since it appears you intend to stick together, it occurs to me that you may need more space than I can provide here."

So this was it, he was going to kick them out. No doubt he'd be very nice about it, but there was still a little tug of loss as Ichigo thought about it. Urahara got up with a flourish and pointed down the hall which led deeper into the building. "Come with me." Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other before getting up and following. What was he doing now? They went all the way to the end where there was a large door that neither of them had noticed before. Urahara opened it and stood aside to allow them in first.

There was a set of stairs that led up and at the top, a sliding panel revealed a rather nice apartment. Ichigo's jaw nearly dropped. The walls were all warm earthy colors with soft carpeting covering the floor. There was a small kitchen area with a table and chairs. In the center of the room, there was a comfy looking couch in front of a low table that held a compact little entertainment center. A door to the left led off into the bedroom where an invitingly soft looking bed stood. Urahara looked rather pleased with himself when the teenager turned back to him. "Wait. I know this wasn't here before." He narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember. "I think."

"Like I said, I think you two could use a little space, both physically and mentally. Consider it a welcome back present." Ichigo watched Grimmjow who had entered slowly and was looking around with an unidentifiable expression on his face. If Ichigo didn't know better, he'd think he looked a little lost. He left him to get comfortable with the space and went over to Urahara.

"Isn't this a little convenient? I mean, it just kind of appeared right when we needed it." Ichigo tried to watch the shop keeper's expression, but he just smiled and kept flapping his fan. Ichigo took a breath and shook himself. "Sorry. I've been a little paranoid lately. Thanks. Really." They both turned when Grimmjow spoke from the center of the room.

"You didn't have to do this." He was acting rather strange, and Ichigo was starting to worry a little.

"No. I didn't." Urahara had become a little serious as he wathced the arrancar inspect the room as if something might jump out and attack him at any moment. "But I wanted to." Blue eyes regarded him with mild suspicion.

"Why?"

"Grimmjow. . ." Ichigo was a little surprised at his reaction.

"It's alright." He held out a placating hand to Ichigo while keeping his eyes on the other man. "I'm sure you're not used to that, are you? People doing things without a self-serving reason." Grimmjow didn't reply. "I won't lie to you and say that I didn't have any ulterior motives when I set this up. It will be convenient to have Kurosaki close." He spared a glance for Ichigo. "You do have some training to work on after all. And this way, you'll have ready access to the training room." His eyes went back to Grimmjow. "And that gigai will need a little more maintenance than a regular body. But most of all, this place is heavily shielded and is as safe as any right now." The fan flicked shut. "There's something to be said for having a place to call your own. It can be a precious commodity that's hard to come by. I didn't want either of you to worry about it." A wistful tone had crept into his voice.

Grimmjow took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh, forcing himself to relax. This person was not Aizen. He may be a little strange and keep some of his motivations to himself, but his words had an honesty to them that he couldn't doubt. He wasn't going to hold this against them or expect anything in return, which Grimmjow still had trouble understanding, but this was nothing more than what it looked like. A place to stay where they could be alone and ignore everything else if that's what they wanted. His eyes flicked to the far side of the room where another door led outside. They wouldn't even have to go through the shop if they didn't want to. Grimmjow forced his fingers to relax from where they'd clenched into fists.

"Thank you." Urahara bowed deeply in return.

"No. Thank you." His next words were quiet and Ichigo couldn't really hear them. He felt a little set apart from the exchange but he made no move to interrupt. Grimmjow however, had no trouble hearing the whisper that was aimed in his direction. "You have my deepest thanks. For him. His loss would be more devastating than you could imagine. For everyone." There was a moment of quiet that settled on the room, heavy and thick. And then it was broken as Urahara stood suddenly, flipping his fan open and twirling it in his hands. His mouth stretched in a grin. "But enough serious thoughts. You two are probably still tired. Get some 'rest' while you can." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Ichigo rolled his eyes as he went back down the stairs.

"He is just so damn weird," Ichigo muttered as he slid the screen shut. He leaned back when he felt Grimmjow's arms come around him from behind. "Are you okay? You're being a little weird yourself." Grimmjow's reply breathed a wash of hot air along his collarbone and he let his head fall back onto his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing." Ichigo turned a little and frowned at him.

"You know, saying it like that _makes_ me worry."

"Now who's being weird?" Ichigo twisted himself all the way around and caught his face in his hands.

"I mean it." Grimmjow's face closed a little and he pulled back just a fraction. "Don't go getting all moody on me. I just. . ." He trailed off and wrapped his arms around his neck, resting his forehead Grimmjow's shoulder. "Sorry. I'm pushing. I think I'm still a little messed up." Grimmjow tightened his hold and pressed his cheek to Ichigo's hair.

"You're not the only one. This is all so. . ." He searched for an appropriate word but couldn't think of one that encompassed everything that had happened. "-different." Hardly descriptive enough, but it would have to do. There was a grunt of agreement from Ichigo who had relaxed a little in his arms. He seemed to be falling asleep on his feet. Grimmjow snorted in amusement and steered him toward the open door of the bedroom. A rather large bed filled most of the space. There wasn't really room for anything beyond the dresser that sat against the wall next to the closet. But then what else would they be doing in here?

He smiled as he let them both fall onto the mattress shifting a little so they weren't hanging off the edge. Ichigo snuggled into one of the pillows and let out a breathy sigh, already half asleep. Pretty soon, he was all asleep, his light snoring a strangely comforting sound. Grimmjow stayed awake for a while, getting used to the feel of the new space. It was pretty comfortable actually. The wall color reflected enough of the ambient night light so that it wasn't completely dark, but it was muted enough so it wasn't distracting either.

Grimmjow was glad it wasn't white. But then, that was most likely intentional. He wondered again how much the shop keeper knew. He always seemed a little overly knowledgeable about things. Yawning, he settled himself deeper into the mattress. Right now, it didn't matter. Safety had never been something that he'd craved before, but it was a rather pleasant feeling and he found himself wanting to keep it that way. Of course, up until this point there had never been anything he cared much about beyond himself. It was strange how much that had changed.


	29. Chapter 29

Lesser Evil- 29

By: Raicheru

Grimmjow didn't really sleep much that night. It was almost as if he was too tired. While it was a little irritating, he supposed it could be worse. Ichigo slept so deeply that he hardly moved all night long. When morning sun started to shine in the window and bathed the room in a warm glow, Grimmjow decided to wake him. Slowly. Pulling the blankets back, he slipped off Ichigo's shirt and loose pants. He slept on, oblivious to what was going on around him.

If Grimmjow hadn't known any better, he'd think that he was in danger of being too lax and unaware. That could get you killed if you weren't careful. But somehow, he knew that if anyone else were in the room and they made a move to touch him, he'd be awake in an instant. It was only around Grimmjow that he allowed himself to completely relax like this. That kind of trust was a little unnerving. He sighed a little and ran his hands lightly up Ichigo's sides. The redhead let out a soft moan and turned his head on the pillow.

Grimmjow smiled and leaned down to press his lips to the skin just below his sternum. The puckered trace of scar tissue that led from the spot made him pause. He'd been the one to give him that scar and the thought made him frown. An image of a similar scene flashed across his eyes. It felt like it had been so long before now even though it couldn't have been more than a month ago that he taken him that first time. And he did mean 'take.' While Ichigo had reached release under his hands, there had been a definite one-sided edge that time. Grimmjow had stolen something from him that night, and he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to forgive himself completely. He pressed his face into his abdomen as he lay draped over his legs.

When he felt a hand in his hair, he tilted his head to look up at the chocolate brown eyes that were watching him calmly. Ichigo pulled lightly on the blue strands as he ran them through his fingers. Grimmjow seemed to have such a pained expression on his face. It almost looked like guilt. There was a slight ringing in his memory and he flashed back to the last time Grimmjow had woken him in this position. Of course, things had been much different at the time. How long ago was that? Ichigo couldn't remember. But it didn't matter really. It was in the past, and the present it lead to was worth it as far as he was concerned. He opened his arms and relaxed a little when Grimmjow moved up to lie with him.

Grimmjow felt the fingers stroking his hair as he rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder and draped an arm across his chest. There was a quiet laugh above him and he looked up to see the redhead still watching him. "The least you could do is finish what you started or at least pull the blanket up. I'm freezing." Grimmjow snagged the covers with one hand. The smile never left Ichigo's face, but there was a puzzled expression in his eyes now. "You okay?"

This was the second time Grimmjow had shown hesitation when they'd been together and Ichigo was a little nervous. Did the arrancar regret being with him? After all, things would most likely get more complicated from here on out. It was something he didn't want to think about but he couldn't really ignore it either. And then there was the way he reacted to Urahara's gift. It had surprised Ichigo too, but at the same time he'd been incredibly relieved. He didn't exactly want to hide Grimmjow from his family and friends, but this might make the transition a little easier. Grimmjow's voice was strangely level as he spoke.

"I'm fine."

"Which probably means you're not." Blue eyes narrowed. Why was Ichigo always so persistent about what he was feeling?

"Does it matter?" It was Ichigo's turn to narrow his eyes.

"Yeah, actually." He took a breath. Ichigo didn't want to piss him off, but there was no way this was going to work if they didn't at least talk to each other. "You seem more depressed now than when we were in the middle off all that badness. I'm just wondering why." Grimmjow turned his face into Ichigo's shoulder and thought for a moment. Was he depressed? Maybe. While he was glad they were out of Hueco Mundo, he felt so out of place here. And the apartment just seemed to prove that particular point. It was so 'normal.' And Grimmjow was anything but.

"I just. . ." Never having discussed his feelings with anyone before, he found that he had trouble forming the words to express them. "It's strange. I mean, I'm strange." He huffed a breath. "I feel strange. Here, I mean." He let out a long irritated sigh that shook him near to his toes. His words became muffled against Ichigo's skin as if he were afraid to hear them himself. "I don't know how to be normal for you." Ichigo blinked. Normal. He started laughing and couldn't seem to stop himself. Glaring, Grimmjow looked up and started to get out of the bed.

"Sorry, sorry." Ichigo wrapped his arms and legs around Grimmjow's body to keep him from storming angrily away. When he finally stopped laughing, he caught his angry gaze. Keeping his legs around his waist, he reached with his hands and framed Grimmjow's face with his fingers. He looked at him levely, his expression suddenly serious. "What makes you think I need you to be normal?" The arrancar watched him, his risen fury cooling a little but still remaining hot enough to keep his body tense. He wasn't sure how to answer that.

"I think you need a little less stress and strangeness." _A little less me_. The thought that Ichigo would be better off without him kept creeping up. And it hurt. That was what was really bothering him. That Ichigo would figure that out for himself and send him away. It would be better if he just ended it now before the growing pain in his chest got any worse. "You nearly died because of me. You don't need that." When Ichigo snorted, he looked up to see him looking a little pissed. Why the hell was he angry?

"I almost die every damn day. That's not your fault. It's not anybody's fault. It just is. And I'm fine, so quit being so damned melodramatic. Nobody forced me to go back for you that first time. Nobody forced me to bring you back this last time. I don't care how 'strange' it may seem." Ichigo tightened his hands and squeezed Grimmjow's waist with his legs as if to force the point home physically. "I want you with me."

He was breathing a little hard by the time he finished and he forced himself to relax and let go so he could move back a little bit. It occurred to him that he really was afraid of Grimmjow leaving. But Ichigo realized that he'd been nothing but trouble for him since their first fight. Maybe it would be better for him if he did go away. "Shit, I'm sorry. That's just selfish." His voice took on a slight sullen tone and he clenched his hands in the sheets. "If you don't want to be here, I'm not going to force you to stay or anything." Grimmjow sat up and watched him with widened eyes. Ichigo thought he wanted to leave? That was so far from the truth that he nearly laughed himself. He spoke quietly, his tight control making his voice quaver just a little bit. He tried to hide it, but Ichigo would probably notice anyway.

"That's not it. Really. I thought. . ." He tried to swallow around the lump in his throat and closed his eyes for a moment. He really hoped this wasn't going to keep happening. It never seemed to get any easier. Emotion was just so overwhelming. And messy. Grimmjow caught himself sniffing a little and clenched his teeth in irritation. Looking back at Ichigo, he could see the worried expression on his face. "I thought that it would be easier for you if I weren't here." Ichigo opened his mouth to speak and he pushed on before he could interrupt. "I'm just not sure how I fit in here." Ichigo just stared at him as if trying to think of what to say. After a few tense moments, his eyes hardened with a certain determination. Grimmjow had seen that look before and knew that whatever decision he'd just made for himself, there would be no talking him out of it.

So when he wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and pressed his face into his shoulder, all he could do was hold him. "You fit right here." Grimmjow sighed deeply and held Ichigo in his lap. Again, it was a position they'd been in before, but for a totally different reason. Ichigo had been running away from something then, but now it seemed he was running toward it instead. Ichigo really wanted him. For some reason, no matter how many times he heard it, Grimmjow had trouble believing. He wondered if there would ever be a time when he'd reach the kind of acceptance that held no room for doubt. When he said as much to Ichigo, the redhead pulled back and looked at him, his eyes glistening a little. But he laughed which Grimmjow took to be a good sign.

"Welcome to the human condition. Self doubt is part of the package. It's just a matter of not letting it control your actions." They rested their foreheads together, their breath mingling in a warm cloud between them. They were okay. Things would probably go to hell again eventually but for now, at least between the two of them, they were okay. Ichigo nuzzled Grimmjow's neck. "We'll figure something out."

"I'm pretty sure you said that before. Have we gotten anywhere with that yet?" Ichigo laughed again and kissed him. Grimmjow responded eagerly. The tension had drained away only to remind him of the arousal he'd pushed aside earlier. Rolling Ichigo onto his back, he delved his tongue inside his mouth, both of them engaging in a small battle of wills with the other. Ichigo ended up winning and pushed him out so he could take Grimmjow's lower lip in his teeth and bite lightly. His brow furrowed a little as he pulled back and Grimmjow tilted his head to look at him. "You alright?"

"Yeah. It just occurred to me that I had that whole conversation naked." Grimmjow frowned, honestly confused as to why that might be an issue.

"Is that a problem?"

"Well, no. But I don't usually do that. The whole not wearing clothes thing. And while we were talking about something serous no less. I didn't even think about it at the time." Grimmjow expression changed to one of amusement.

"Does it bother you that much? I personally kind of like it." It was Ichigo's turn to frown and his voice took on a rather indignant edge.

"No, it doesn't bother me. At least not with you anyway. It's just not a natural thing for me to do." Grimmjow ran his hands up Ichigo's sides, making him shiver in response.

"I thought being naked _was_ considered natural." Ichigo let out a short laugh which deepened and shook his whole body as the hands on him started to get busier.

"Not what I meant asshole, just forget it." The fact that he'd practically been reduced to giggles at this point made the insult meaningless. Grimmjow smiled down at him, not realizing that he was so ticklish. Apparently, he just hadn't found the right spot before. Firming his teasing touches to something more smooth and sensual, Grimmjow leaned in and kissed him again. Ichigo reached up to pull his clothes off, not really bothering to take his time. Now that they'd pulled themselves out of their self induced angst, he didn't want to waste any more time.

They moved together, their bodies rubbing in a way that made them both moan. From the beginning, they'd never really had to think about this part. It just worked. Grimmjow roamed with his mouth, tasting Ichigo everywhere. Yes, he fit here. Not just with the sex, which was pretty damn good. But with everything. He realized that no matter how strange things got, he would always fit here. The certainty of the thought settled him as he sheathed himself in Ichigo's body, making him arch up off the bed and press harder against him. His brown eyes had glazed over with arousal as he ran his hands up and down Grimmjow's back. They reached their peak together, the wave carrying them both and them dropping them back down onto the bed.

They lay panting together, the session short, but still good. They'd probably just do a repeat in the shower later anyway. Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo's shoulder as he traced one of his nipples with his finger. The hand was swatted lightly away. "One thing at a time. Just let me lay like this for a minute. It's nice." Grimmjow just smiled and pressed himself closer.

"Yes, this is nice."


	30. Chapter 30

Happy 30th chapter! Woo hoo! I had no idea it would turn out to be this long, and I'm not done yet as long as there are still people who want to read. My deepest thanks to everyone who's come this far with me.

(I'm probably making Grimmjow behave more and more out of character here, but it works for me. I figure that I started with the real thing and this is where he might have gotten to if he'd been through these particular circumstances.)

*

Ichigo and Grimmjow had gotten up and showered, which took longer than normal due to a repeat performance from the bedroom. Finally dressed, they started poking around the surprisingly fully stocked kitchen. Both nearly jumped as they heard a knock on the outside door. It probably wasn't Urahara. He'd come in through the inside door and most likely wouldn't have bothered to announce his arrival in such a mundane way.

Grimmjow just looked at Ichigo and shrugged. He didn't really have any interest in talking to anybody else right now but made it clear he didn't mind if Ichigo let whoever it was in anyway. The door opened to reveal Rukia and Renji in their street clothes looking rather apprehensive. Renji cleared his throat and pushed a small object into Ichigo's hands.

"Here. It's supposed to a 'home heating' gift, but I'm not sure how it could possibly heat a space this size when-oof!" He rubbed his side where Rukia's elbow had buried itself.

"Moron," she muttered. "It's a house warming present." She turned a little and glanced at Renji. "You're supposed to bring something to make a new house feel like a home." Ichigo looked at the small pot that had been shoved into his hands. It held what was quite possibly the ugliest little plant he had ever seen and he did his best to keep a straight face.

"Uh, thanks. Come in." He waved them in with one hand and went over to place the well meant, but rather strange gift on the counter next to Grimmjow. The arrancar raised a brow and looked at it suspiciously as he spoke in a low voice to Ichigo.

"It looks dead." Ichigo replied just as quietly.

"Actually, I think it's supposed to look like that." There was a snort in response.

"If you say so." Ichigo gave him a warning look and turned back to their guests.

"You, ah, want something to drink? I'm not sure what's in the fridge, but there should be something." They shook their heads as Rukia spoke up from where she sat at the small table.

"No, that's okay. We won't bother you for long." Ichigo came and sat in one of the other chairs. Grimmjow stayed leaning against the counter with his arms across his chest, his face strangely impassive. Ichigo glanced at him but decided to leave him alone for the moment. Rukia and Renji looked around as they took in the neat space. Rukia smirked as she turned back to Ichigo.

"Urahara really thinks of everything, doesn't he?" Her face turned serious for a moment. "Have you talked to your family yet?" Ichigo looked down at his hands.

"No. Not yet. I was going to call them in a little bit." He felt a little guilty that he hadn't contacted them right away, but he'd had a lot of things on his mind lately. Renji leaned forward suddenly to catch his eyes.

"You okay?" Ichigo looked up to see the sub-captain looking him up and down like he was studying something that might try to bite. He jerked suddenly in his chair as Rukia glared at him. Ichigo chuckled knowing that she'd probably kicked him under the table. He sighed and they both turned back to look at him.

"You mean do I feel like I'm going to turn into something weird and go on a rampage? No. That's not going to happen again." He'd said that before and hadn't been able to keep the promise. But it felt different this time. He really knew that it wasn't going to happen. At least not while he still lived. After that? Well, they'd all have to deal with that when the time came. Preferably a long time from now. "What about you guys? You didn't get into any trouble, did you?" Ichigo couldn't imagine that going to Hueco Mundo to get him had been condoned by their superiors. Renji snorted and waved his hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. We're fine." Rukia actually looked a little abashed.

"They're actually kind of embarrassed, and I'm pretty sure they want to apologize to you. Especially Nii-sama." Ichigo seriously doubted that. At least the apology part. As for being embarrassed, he didn't really care at the moment. Seireitei had made stupid decisions in the past and they would probably do it again in the future. He reached across the table and took her hand as something else occurred to him.

"Did anybody get hurt? I mean, that night when they broke in?" There had been alarms going off all across the Soul Society that night, but he hadn't thought beyond escape at the time. He'd meant to ask earlier but had totally forgotten about it. Rukia blinked at him but recovered quickly. Ichigo never ceased to amaze her. Even when he'd been betrayed and abused, his first impulse was to make sure everyone else was okay first.

"No, everyone is fine. It was more noise and smoke than anything else." She squeezed his hand where it lay over her own. "But seriously. Are you okay?" Ichigo wasn't sure how to answer that. He'd tell her he was fine, but she wouldn't believe it any more than he'd believed Grimmjow when he'd said the same thing.

"I'm. . ." He took a breath and tried to find the words. "I will be. I just need a little time on my own." He suddenly remembered that he had a week 'off.' Rukia still had his badge. She turned to Grimmjow who had remained silent this whole time.

"What about you? Are you alright?" He froze, surprised that she'd addressed him at all, let alone asked how he was doing. What the hell did she care? He let his hands fall to the edge of the counter so he had something to hold onto. This was going to take some definite getting used to.

"I'm fine." Her look turned dry, indicating that she didn't believe him. He just narrowed his eyes and dared her to say anything about it. The silence stretched a bit to the point where it was starting to get a little uncomfortable. Until Ichigo snickered as he tried to hold back his laughter. Both of them suddenly looked in his direction and pinned him with indignant glares. He held his hands up in surrender under the weight of their gazes as he caught his breath.

"Sorry, really. It's just that this is too weird for words." They continued to stare. "This isn't exactly something that I pictured happening okay, give me a break." He huffed an irritated breath, but there was still the hint of a smile on his face. They could glare at him all they wanted. He still thought it was funny. Seeing him laugh seemed to ease something in the both of them and their expressions softened. Renji watched them all with amusement, a small smirk pulling at his own lips. Aside from Ichigo's family there probably weren't any other people that cared about Ichigo as much as these two did. This could get interesting. Rukia sighed.

"There actually was a reason we came. Aside from seeing if you were alright. . ." Renji interrupted her.

"But that can wait for another time. We're just glad you're okay." He shot a pointed look at Grimmjow. "Both of you." The arrancar shifted uncomfortably but didn't say anything. "We'll just head out now." Renji ignored Rukia's mildly shocked look as he got up and steered her toward the door. It wasn't often that he pushed orders from his captain aside. But it really could wait. If the Soul Society wanted to talk to Ichigo and Grimmjow, they'd have to come here. And probably beg. Which was fine with him. He didn't see Ichigo going willingly any time soon, and Renji wouldn't be the one to try and drag him through the door. If anything, he'd be the one kicking them in the face if they tried that shit again.

Ichigo walked them to the door and nodded at Renji when he turned and squeezed his shoulder before heading outside. When the door closed, he turned pressed his back against it. Grimmjow was watching him from the kitchen, his expression mildly puzzled. "I thought they were your friends."

"They are. Why?"

"You just look a little stressed out all of a sudden. Does that usually happen when you talk to them?" Ichigo smiled a little.

"Sometimes, but not always. No. It just occurred to me that a lot of people are going to want to see me right now. If nothing else, they'll just want to see that I'm okay. Nobody except Urahara and those two know what really happened, but they all probably know that something is up." He rested his head against the door. Grimmjow came over to him and he changed directions and leaned forward against his chest. Ichigo sighed and relaxed as his arms came around him and he just stood there for a moment.

"Do you want to see them?" Ichigo looked up and wondered if Grimmjow was about to offer to fight them all off. He probably would if he asked him to.

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to talk to anybody else, but I have to be. I can't just ignore them and let them worry." He pressed his face into Grimmjow's shoulder. "But for right now, I just want to be here." He groaned when he could hear his cell phone ringing somewhere in the apartment. "Well that was nice for about five seconds." He shook himself a little. "I'm okay. I can do this."

"Who are you trying to convince?" He glared at Grimmjow but ended up chuckling at the same time so it wasn't much of a threatening look. The phone continued to ring. Looking around, he saw his school bag sitting on the desk in the living room and went over to rummage around inside. Pulling out the chirping device, he could see his home number on the display. No putting it off. He really couldn't ignore this one. When he answered, there was a loud chorus of cheers on the other end and he had to hold the phone away from his ear for a moment. When it quieted down, he brought it closer again and could here Yuzu babbling on the other end.

"Onii-chan! You finally answered your phone! What's the point of having one if you never turn it on?" Ichigo melted a little at the relieved sound of her voice. He hadn't really seen them since before he left the human world the first time. No matter what Urahara told them, they were probably worried sick about him.

"Sorry Yuzu. I've been really busy lately." He practically slapped his hand against his forehead. That was so damn lame.

"Well you're not busy now are you?"

"No, not really. Why?"

"Happy Birthday!" Ichigo frowned and did a few mental calculations. It was progressing into fall now. His birthday had been more than a month ago.

"Um, it's almost September right? My birthday is in July." "Well, of course it is silly. But you weren't here in July. It's not just your birthday, it's mine and Karin's too." Which was technically impossible because their birthday was in May. Ichigo was starting to get a little confused. Karin's voice pushed onto the line.

"You weren't here in May either, so we're going to celebrate now." There was a definitive tone to her voice that just dared him to turn her down. Which of course, he never would. It was by no means emotional blackmail of any kind. That was something his sisters would never do. It was just a certainty that Ichigo would do his best to drop everything for something like this.

"Okay. That actually sounds like a good idea." Their father drowned them all out with his boisterous voice. Were all three of them pressed around the receiver?

"Of course it does, my son. We'll be going out of that's all right with you."

"Yeah, it's fine." He could practically hear Yuzu bouncing on the other end of the line.

"There's acrobats at the park by the mall!" Ichigo smiled at the excited tone of her voice. "You'll bring your new friend too, right?" Ichigo blinked. Did she mean Grimmjow? He looked over at him and began to wonder. He really didn't want to hide him like some kind of guilty secret, so now was a good a time as ever to introduce him. But it seemed so sudden. Would he even want to go?

"Um. I'll ask him. Hang on." He put his hand over the phone. Grimmjow had raised a brow and was watching him carefully.

"Ask me what?" He frowned. "And how do they even know I'm here?"

"Not sure." Ichigo was sure they'd tell him if he asked. "We're celebrating family birthdays tonight apparently. They want you to come." There was a shadow of panic that ghosted over Grimmjow's face, but Ichigo could have been imagining it.

"Why?"

"They want to meet you." He walked over and put a tentative hand on his arm as he looked into his face. "I want you to meet them too." He took a deep breath. "But you don't have to go tonight if you don't want to. You can come see them another time."

"I'll go." Ichigo was surprised. He'd expected him to refuse, but was inwardly pleased that he hadn't. He smiled and went back over to the desk to finish the call as he rooted around in his bag for his watch. Grimmjow stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans as he watched Ichigo talk with obvious affection to the voices on the other end of the line. His first impulse was to say no and put it off. From everything he'd heard, they loved Ichigo a great deal and there was a certain amount of fear at the thought of being a part of that. But he also knew how important it was to Ichigo that he meet them. They'd talked about it a little when they'd stayed at the shop the last time. But it hadn't been so close then. At the time, it was just a thought not a reality.

Hanging up the phone with a click, Ichigo he put it in his pocket with his wallet and finished buckling his watch. When he turned, there was still a quiet smile on his face. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed them all until he'd talked to them just now. "Thank you. It means a lot to me that you're coming." Grimmjow nearly shrugged, but stopped himself.

"It's alright. I'm honestly curious." And he was. The concept of family was an alien thing to him and he was actually interested to see where Ichigo had come from. All he'd known him as was a Shinigami, but he knew there was more to it than that. He held out a hand and Ichigo came over to give him a hug. Grimmjow never got tired of being close to him.

"It's a little ways across town. Do you want to walk or take a cab?"

"Walking is fine. Feel like I've been inside too long anyway." They left the apartment, locking the door with the new set of keys Urahara had given them.


	31. Chapter 31

Lesser Evil- 31

By: Raicheru

Grimmjow walked through the streets of Karakura eyeing his surroundings as he went. It was more habit than anything else. Always be aware of your surroundings, it could come in handy later. He shook his head a little knowing that he probably wouldn't have to defend himself against any of the humans he saw here. Their spiritual pressure was so low as to be almost non existent. Not that he was going to totally let his guard down. There were other shinigami out there that wouldn't hesitate to take him down if they figured out what he was. When Ichigo spoke beside him, he turned his attention to the only human that really mattered to him at the moment.

"Um, I'm not quite sure how to put this. But try not to attack my dad, no matter what it looks like he's doing." Grimmjow raised a brow at the apologetic yet earnest expression on Ichigo's face.

"Why would I do that?" The thought was rather absurd.

"Well, he can be . . . enthusiastic. It might look kind of weird to someone who doesn't know him that well." Grimmjow gave him a dry look.

"I think I can restrain myself."

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." Grimmjow couldn't imagine a situation where he would feel compelled to strike down Ichigo's father. But he kept it in mind just in case. They arrived at Ichigo's house shortly after that, the large letters on the building proclaiming it to be the Kurosaki Clinic. So, his father was a healer. That explained the strength of Ichigo's compassion. The redhead wiped his hands on his jeans self consciously before reaching to open the door. He seemed a little nervous for some reason.

As they stepped into the entry, there was a whooping yell and Ichigo let out a yelp of surprise as Grimmjow instinctively wrapped an arm around him and pulled him back. Standing protectively in front of him, he held out his other hand before he remembered that he couldn't launch ceros from the gigai. Which was just as well. A rather surprised looking man with dark hair flopped down in the corner where he'd landed after launching himself across the hall. Grimmjow stared at him wide eyed as Ichigo tried to smother a laugh behind him. He heard him snicker one last time before moving forward to help the man up.

"Told you." Ichigo had actually been a little worried. But it could have been worse. Once the adrenaline quickly drained and it was clear that no one was in imminent danger of dying by accident, it became just as funny as Rukia staring down Grimmjow earlier with her concern. It was nice to have problems he could actually laugh about for once. He helped Isshin get to his feet and brushed him off a bit. "This is my Dad, Isshin. Dad, this is Grimmjow." Isshin held out his hand.

"Impressive reflexes. But I suppose I shouldn't expect any less from one of my son's friends." Grimmjow shook his hand warily and managed not turn it into a show of strength.

"Onii-chan!" Ichigo turned just in time to catch the small person that made a flying leap in his direction from inside of the building. She threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist as she buried her face in his neck. "I'm so glad you're home." Another girl with dark hair came out at a more sedate pace to hug him but pressed herself against him just as tightly. Grimmjow hadn't spent much time in the human world before and he'd never seen such small creatures that burned so brightly before. There was a quiet strength to all of them including Ichigo's father that just seemed to get brighter as they gathered together.

Both small faces seemed to notice him for the first time and wathced him, openly curious. The darker one narrowed her eyes a little. "You must be Ichigo's friend." It wasn't entirely unfriendly the way she was looking at him. But there was a healthy dose of suspicion in her gaze like he'd have to pass her inspection before she accepted him. Grimmjow instantly liked her. The other one allowed herself to be placed on her feet as Ichigo turned around to introduce them. The one with paler hair, Yuzu, leaned back against Ichigo as if he might disappear if she wasn't touching him.

"Nice to meet you, Grimmjow." There was a sweetness about her that was obvious to see and Ichigo smiled down at her warmly. He turned that smile to Grimmjow and it was no less warm and accepting. Something loosened in Grimmjow's chest and he relaxed a little. Karin, the girl with the darker hair, watched her brother for a moment before looking back at Grimmjow. Whatever she saw there made here relax as well. Acceptance by proxy it seemed. Good enough for now. Isshin held his arms out and ushered them all out the door.

"Well, now that we've all been introduced, let's go." They headed out together with Ichigo's sisters each holding one of his hands as they walked. This was a side of him that Grimmjow had not often seen. He was more at ease now than ever before except for those rare moments between crisis when the two of them were alone together. He was warm and open with a happiness to him that made something clench in Grimmjow's chest. But not with apprehension. It was something else and he sighed quietly to himself.

Oddly, he didn't feel apart from it like he thought he might. The bright aura that surrounded Ichigo's family seemed to include him in its embrace and he wasn't sure what to make of that. They had dinner at an outdoor restaurant. Their table sat on an upper balcony that overlooked the crowded courtyard below. Grimmjow didn't say much, he just watched Ichigo. The redhead listened as he sisters filled him in on all that he'd missed while he'd been away and answered their questions as best he could. He wasn't really specific about what he'd been doing all this time, but they didn't press it. They just seemed happy to see him.

"So, what it is exactly that you do? Are you a student as well?" The way Isshin asked, he seemed to be implying that Grimmjow looked a little old to be a high school student. He and Ichigo had thought about what to say on the way over from the apartment. While Ichigo didn't want to lie, there were obvious things that they couldn't tell his family. He might be able to pass himself off as a University student, but Grimmjow doubted it. Under Isshin's goofy exterior was something else that he had yet to identify. So he settled for being vague instead.

"Actually, I'm in the process of changing occupations." Which wasn't really all that far from the truth.

"Didn't care for your last job?" Ichigo was watching the two of them and trying not to be to obvious about it.

"Had a disagreement with the management. They wanted to keep me on retainer, but I have better things to do with my time." Ichigo nearly pressed his hand to his face and Grimmjow fought not to chuckle. He felt an insistent prodding foot against his ankle but he ignored it. It was kind of fun playing like this. He'd never really appreciated mind games as a whole and he had no intention of creating an uncomfortable situation for Ichigo in relation to his family. But Ichigo didn't seem to know that yet.

"I see. Well, I hope you find something better suited in the future." Dessert came shortly after that and the conversation turned to less important, more humorous things. A large confection topped with lit candles was set before Ichigo and his sisters. The girls squeaked in delight and Ichigo smiled. Apparently there were thirty-six candles. One for each year between the three of them. They all took a large breath and blew the flames out together, clapping when they'd managed to get them all on the first try.

Through the trailing smoke left behind, Grimmjow could see Ichigo watching at him with an intense look on his face. He'd told Grimmjow about human birthday traditions while they'd walked to his house. According to what he'd been told, Ichigo had just made a wish. Grimmjow swallowed as he considered what it might have been. The moment was broken as pieces were cut from the cake and handed around. Grimmjow had thought that he'd be bored out of his mind or a least a whole lot less comfortable. But it was actually kind of nice. At least for a little while. He didn't think he could deal with this on a daily basis.

Yuzu and Karin soon pulled Ichigo down to the courtyard to see the acrobats and jugglers that had set themselves up in the center. It had grown dark during dinner and the whole area was softly lit with strings of small, colored lights that hung everywhere. At the center of each table, a large dish filled with candles had been lit to create small islands of light in the growing darkness. Isshin and Grimmjow sat sipping coffee as they watched the crowd below. Before Ichigo had gone with his sisters, he'd given Grimmjow one last questioning glance. But he'd merely shook his head. It was okay.

"I must admit that I'm curious." Isshin regarded Grimmjow over the rim of his cup, his expression more serious now than it had been all night.

"About what?" If he wanted to question him, let him. Grimmjow would either answer or not as he chose. But he wasn't really surprised. He knew Isshin would want to talk to him sooner or later.

"About my son's choice in companions." It was clear that seemed to know that they were more than just simple friends. Grimmjow was used to that kind of omniscience from authority figures and even though this one was human, he had the same presence to him.

"Does it bother you?" Isshin watched him for a moment before answering.

"Not really. Ichigo has always made his own choices and I'm not going to stop him now." He let his lips quirk up in a smile. "Even though you do seem a little older than he is." Grimmjow had no idea what his true age really was. And most of it he didn't remember anyway, so it had never mattered.

"And you seem rather accepting about all of it." Isshin caught Grimmjow's gaze, his eyes chilling a little.

"Don't mistake my calm demeanor for acceptance, arrancar." Grimmjow stilled instantly and was unable to look away. He could feel his eyes widen slightly and his fingers tightened on his cup. "I'm not sure exactly what happened while my son was away. But I know that he wouldn't leave the human world without telling us something first. Even if it wasn't the whole truth." Isshin set his empty cup down and sat back, his expression flat. "At least if he were going willingly." How the hell did he know? Omniscient or not, a human shouldn't be able to sense his nature while he was in this gigai. Grimmjow narrowed his eyes as he felt out with his pesquisa. There. A familiar core of power. Cleverly hidden but unmistakably shinigami. He set his own cup down with shaking fingers and gave Isshin his own hard stare.

"He doesn't even know, does he?" It was Isshin's turn to widen his eyes a little. He'd felt the probing power trail from the other man but hadn't expected him to find anything. Chuckling, he let himself relax a little. "No, he doesn't." Grimmjow rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"He can't sense raietsu for crap. We're definitely going to have to work on that." Isshin's gaze turned thoughtful.

"You really do care." There was a tone of awe and slight disbelief in the words and Grimmjow glared at him but softened his look after a moment. Could he really blame him for thinking that he wasn't capable? It surprised the hell out of him too. There was a sudden swell of noise from the crowd below and both men turned their attention away for a moment to watch. The jugglers had lit their torches on fire and the spectators were cheering them on. Ichigo was easy to spot, his orange hair flickering like the flames themselves. Yuzu sat on his shoulders and Karin leaned back against him. All three cheered as wildly as the rest. A smile spread across Isshin's face and he murmured his next words almost to himself.

"To see that look on his face. That happy smile that's been absent for so long." He swallowed and turned back to Grimmjow. "For that alone, I'm willing to forgive quite a bit where you're concerned." Grimmjow nodded slightly. There was quite a bit he'd do to keep seeing that same smile.


	32. Chapter 32

Lesser Evil- 32

By: Raicheru

Ichigo came back up to the table and raised a brow at the serious expressions on Grimmjow his dad's faces. "Everything okay?" They both looked mildly startled as they blinked at him but they just nodded. Ichigo shook his head. That was just weird. He'd had a strange feeling when he'd been down watching the jugglers, but it had gone away again before he had a chance to figure out what it was. Yuzu grabbed his hand and looked up at him.

"You're coming back home tonight, right? I mean, I know you've got your own place now, but at least for tonight?" Ichigo ran his fingers through her hair before resting his fingers on the strawberry barrette she always wore.

"Of course." How could he turn her down? A glance at Karin told him she was just as pleased even though she'd never say so. Grimmjow just shrugged when he looked at him which could mean anything. But they'd deal with that when they got to the house. He'd call him a cab if he wanted to go back to the apartment even though he inwardly hoped that he wouldn't. The candles flickered as the flames were overwhelmed by the already melted wax and the light became dimmer. It was getting late, so they had the rest of the cake boxed and headed home to Ichigo's house.

It was a quiet walk in the dark. The twins had started to get tired by then and there was less bounce to their steps. By the time they got there, Yuzu was draped across Ichigo's back, sound asleep. Karin slouched in Isshin's arms. He had the shadow of a black eye from where she'd attacked him for suggesting it in the first place. But her steps had slowed and the fight had drained out of her. There was a faint murmur that sounded suspiciously like 'goat face' as he finally picked her up.

Grimmjow was just a little confused as he shifted the cake box in his hands. Ichigo had smiled and shook his head when he'd sent him a questioning look. So it wasn't something he should worry about. But it was still odd. He understood fury and he knew about playfulness, but he'd never seen them combined quite like that before. And the attack when they'd arrived earlier was weird too. Were other human families this strange, or was it just this one? He knew he wouldn't figure it out right away if at all, so he let it go.

When they got inside, Ichigo and his dad took the girls upstairs to put them to bed. Grimmjow placed the box on the counter and put his hands in his pockets, suddenly unsure of what to do with himself. He didn't really mind staying the night as long as Ichigo was there, but the conversation with his father gave him pause. There was no way they'd do anything together with his family right down the hall. That wasn't really the issue. But that sense of guilt surfaced again as he thought about sharing Ichigo's bed that night. After all, Isshin had practically accused him of stealing his son. He sighed. Which is exactly what had happened even though there was so much more to it now.

The issue seemed to resolved itself as Isshin came down a few minutes later with a pillow and an extra blanket. He set them down on the couch and gave him another thoughtful look. "You're welcome to one of the empty beds in the clinic but to be honest, the couch is a lot more comfortable." Grimmjow returned his gaze levely and they watched each other for a moment. A concession then. He'd be allowed to stay in their home but at a distance. For now. That was there too. Isshin was being cautious before letting him in closer to his family. He had said as much earlier at the table. But apparently, Grimmjow had to earn the forgiveness he'd spoken of. Grimmjow wasn't sure what surprised him more. That he was being given that chance, or that he really wanted to try.

"Couch is fine." Isshin nodded and headed back upstairs as Ichigo came down. He eyed the blankets on the couch and sighed.

"Sorry, my dad isn't exactly the king of subtle." He fidgeted a little. "Do you mind staying when it's obvious he wants you to sleep on the couch?" Ichigo swallowed. "Or do you want to go back to the apartment?" Grimmjow frowned at the tension that was tightening Ichigo's shoulders.

"Do you want me to go?" Ichigo blinked.

"No."

"Do they want me to go?" The bridge of Ichigo's nose crinkled as he frowned.

"No, they seem to like you. I mean. . ." Ichigo stopped as Grimmjow reached out and traced his bottom lip with his thumb.

"Don't go imagining problems where there are none."

"Guess I was more nervous about this than I thought." He wiped his palms on his jeans. "Well, I did just kind of bring my boyfriend home for the first time, who wouldn't be nervous about that kind of thing?"

"And now you're babbling." Ichigo laughed a little before stepping forward to hug him. Grimmjow put his arms around him and rubbed his shoulders a little. "Relax." Ichigo mumbled something into his shirt and he didn't quite catch it. Something occurred to Grimmjow just then and he wasn't sure why. "Is this the first time you've been home since. . ." Since I took you to Hueco Mundo? Grimmjow left the last part unspoken on the air. He didn't want that moment to intrude on this one. Ichigo tilted his head up.

"Yeah. Not sure why I didn't come back the first time. Little nervous then too, I guess." Grimmjow ran his hands up and down his arms a couple times before pulling away completely.

"Go to bed."

"'kay." Ichigo almost turned and left then but instead, he stood on his toes and kissed him. It was more than a peck, but it wasn't deep and overly passionate. Just a quiet touch of lips that left him smiling as he went back upstairs to his room. Grimmjow felt a small smile tugging his own mouth. Isshin had been watching at the top of the stairs from the shadows. There was a sense that he was trying hard to see without being seen, but Grimmjow had noticed him anyway. He'd been very careful not to make any of the first moves even though he wasn't scared of the other man or what he might do. He didn't necessarily feel the need to have Ichigo's dad like him, but he did want his acceptance at the very least. It was strangely important to him and he knew it would be that much more so to Ichigo.

Sitting on the couch, he put his face in his hands for a moment and just sat quietly. Complicated. Everything had gotten so damn complicated. Sitting up, he shrugged out of his jacket and grabbed the pillow. He'd slept in much worse places and in comparison, this was rather nice. He expected to be awake for a while, but sleep reached out and pulled him down soon after he pulled the blanket up.

Up in his room, Ichigo stood in the middle of the floor and looked around. It seemed like it had been so long since he'd been in here. Kon was still at Urahara's so it was quieter now that it had been when he'd left that last morning. He looked at the books that lay open and apparently forgotten on the desk. So much had changed since then. He'd changed. Not really in a bad way, but he definitely felt different now. He turned in a slow circle, taking it all in. There was a sense of peace to the space. It settled over him like a warm blanket and he went over to sit on the bed.

No matter where he went or what he was doing, this would be home. And he knew that he'd be welcome anytime he felt the need to come back here. His dad may joke about turning his room into a home theater, but he didn't mean it. Ichigo figured this room would stay exactly as it was unless he decided to change something in it himself. His thoughts drifted to Grimmjow on the couch downstairs. Was there ever a place that he had called home?

Ichigo had to remind himself that he wasn't really human, or at least not completely. He saw the world differently so he may not even need that kind of comfort. But he would have to. Sometimes he looked at Ichigo in a way that made him feel so very needed. It didn't feel like an obsessive need, more of a fundamental one. Like eating or breathing. He shook his head suddenly and nearly laughed. God, what a profound thought that was. He snorted before taking a deep breath and letting it out in a long, drawn out sigh. He pulled off his jeans and got into bed. He was out soon after his head hit the pillow.

The sound of movement woke Grimmjow on the couch. There was a sense that time had passed since he'd fallen asleep. The night seemed deeper now than it had been. The sound came again and he got up carefully, turning his head to try and catch its direction. Upstairs. There was someone or something moving up there. Of course, there were four other people in the house, so it was probably one of them. Reaching out with his pesquisa, he felt the small, shining presence of Ichigo's sisters. Why were they up at this hour? Humans normally slept all night, especially the small ones.

Padding silently up the stairs, he saw a door closing to his left. He placed his hand against the wood and pushed it open a little to peer inside. Pale shadows fell across the bed and he could see the shine of Ichigo's hair. He could tell by the sound of his breathing that he was deeply asleep. Two smaller shapes crawled up onto the bed and worked their way under the covers. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo shifted a little and they snuggled up on either side of him. He brought his arms around both and pulled them closer. Ichigo hadn't even woken up while he was doing it. After a few moments, all three were asleep. Grimmjow moved back out into the hall and shut the door. Such unconsciously casual intimacy.

His head snapped to the side and he saw Isshin standing in another doorway. He nodded his head slightly at Grimmjow and indicated the stairs. But it didn't feel like he was being shooed away, for which Grimmjow was grateful. Apparently, Isshin had more to say and he wanted to leave them sleeping. Downstairs, Grimmjow sat at the breakfast bar and watched the other man pull out a bottle of liquid and two thick glasses. The distinctive smell of alcohol made his nose twitch as one was set in front of him. Isshin stared into his own glass for a moment.

"They haven't done that since they were very small." He pulled one of the stools around so they were facing each other across the counter. Grimmjow said nothing, not knowing of he was supposed to comment or not. Isshin spoke again, but his gaze was somewhere else entirely. "I felt like I'd lost a part of myself when their mother died." Grimmjow shifted uncomfortably, not sure why he was telling him something so obviously personal. He took a sip from the glass and it burned along his tongue as it trailed all the way down his throat. Focusing on the sensation, he forced himself to relax as Isshin pinned him with an intense look. "So even you can imagine how hard it would be if something were to happen to him. It makes me. . ." He paused as if searching for the appropriate word.

"Cautious?"

"Exaclty." Isshin took another swallow before continuing. "I had my reservations when you came here tonight for obvious reasons."

"You don't need to explain yourself."

"Don't I? There was a moment there at the table tonight when there was a certain look in your eyes. One of a predator that's nearly impossible to hide." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes a little. "Yes, that one." Isshin set his glass down between his hands and met the look with one of his own. "Fathers are born to protect their children and that look brings out every protective instinct I have." Instinct. So it was back to that. Supposedly, hollows were nothing _but_ pure, unbridled instinct.

"I can't change what I am. Not even for him." Isshin relaxed a little.

"And I'm pretty sure he wouldn't want you to." Grimmjow blinked. It was true. Ichigo had said as much that very morning. Where the hell was this going?

"So, what? You're going to get your hackles up every time I'm around? That'll get kind of tiring after a while won't it?" Grimmjow closed his eyes for a moment. Great, piss off the father of the only person you've ever really given a damn about. The only one who's ever given a damn about you. There was a rumbling chuckle from across the counter and he opened his eyes to see Isshin doing his best to hold his laughter in.

"It's no wonder he loves you." Grimmjow blinked again. That was quite a turn from where the conversation had seemed to be going. "I see I've surprised you." Isshin smiled. "My son often wears his heart on his sleeve and he's very passionate about his feelings." Grimmjow fought the heat creeping up his neck. He knew that first hand. "Not only that, he has a deep, innate sense about the people around him." Grimmjow raised a brow thinking about how Ichigo had no idea his dad was a soul reaper. Isshin waved a hand dismissively. "I'm talking about character here, not power levels." He caught Grimmjow's gaze and held it. "If he's chosen to be with you, it's because he truly believes you're deserving of his affection. That's quite a recommendation right there."

Deserving. Was he really? He clenched his fingers until he heard the knuckles of his hands pop. How long was he going to agonize over that? It kept coming up all the damned time. "Whatever it is that you're struggling with, I'd let it go. My son is also the most persistent person I've ever known so if he's chosen you, you're stuck with him." It wasn't said unkindly or in a mocking way. "He's not going to give up on you no matter what you think you've done." Grimmjow closed his eyes again, unable to hold that sincere gaze. He heard Isshin get up from the stool and take the glasses to the sink.

When he came back, he put his hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. The touch was almost electric for all its gentleness and it had nothing to do with raietsu and everything to do with simple connections between beings. "For what it's worth, I don't think a soul's existence is inherently good or bad. It doesn't matter where you came from, it's about where you decide to go from here that counts." There was a brief squeeze before Isshin released him and headed back upstairs.

Where _was_ he going? Grimmjow snorted and opened his eyes again. Right now, he was going to get a drink of water to wash the taste of liquor out of his mouth. His hand was shaking on the glass as he set it in the sink. He'd never felt so keyed up without being in a fight before. But it seemed he'd passed some sort of test tonight. He yawned suddenly and his jaw cracked with the force of it. Going back over to the couch, he lay down again and considered the path in front of him. No matter which direction he considered, Ichigo was always a part of it.

*

There's been a lot of fluffiness lately (which I've discovered that I love writing.) But let me know if it's too much. I don't want the pace to drag just because I'm pleased with myself at the moment. I'm not really looking for reassurance (well, not much anyway.) I'm just trying to get a feel for what everyone enjoys reading. There's more action on the way. It's not all feelings and revelations, but I find that's turning out to be a big part of the way I write. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I'm glad everyone's been enjoying it.


	33. Chapter 33

Wow, all of you make me feel so awesome. *does a happy dance* I might have been fibbing a little when I said I wasn't looking for reassurance. I'm glad that this is still something you're all enjoying. And I've got more. While I was sitting around at work yesterday, the ideas just kept coming and I was hard pressed to remember them all until I had a chance to write them down. I love it when that happens but I was itching for my computer so bad. But anyway, back to the story.

*

Lesser Evil- Chapter 33

Grimmjow was dreaming in color for the first time since he could remember. It was all very indistinct, but it was sweet and soft, the warm shades closing in around him. But he didn't feel threatened or overwhelmed by it. He could feel a hand in his hair gently stroking, the touch light and unsure. As he rose up out of the dream and blinked in the morning sun, he heard a tiny 'eep' and saw a flicker of movement that was gone before he was fully awake. Sitting up on the couch and scanning the room revealed that it was empty except for a few random dishes that had been set out in the kitchen.

A small auburn head rose on the far side of the counter, the warm brown eyes wide with surprise. Yuzu clutched the edge of the counter and lowered her gaze. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I just. . ." She trailed off as he watched her and he realized his expression must be kind of gruff. Grimmjow was not a morning person. He softened his features but couldn't help raising a single brow. "It's so bright. I wanted to know if it was as soft as it looked."

Grimmjow blinked. What, his hair? He rolled his eyes up and pulled a few stray strands away from his forehead until they entered his field of view. It had always been like that. What made it different? Or 'bright' for that matter? When he dropped his hand and looked back at her, she flushed. "It's such a pretty blue." Oh. Come to think of it, human hair color seemed to be restricted to much more mundane shades of blonde, brown or black. He smirked. With the occasional orange exception of course. Yuzu was still watching him with a mildly apprehensive look and he struggled to figure out how to put her at ease.

"It's okay. Really." He sighed when she smiled and turned back to the kitchen and started working on something by the stove. Complicated. Not necessarily in a bad way, but it was like nothing he'd dealt with before. Standing, he picked up his discarded shirt and pulled it on. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Yuzu watching him, her eyes constantly darting away and trying to make it look like she wasn't looking. He flexed his toes against the floor and raised his arms up, stretching his body in one, long line. Humans were just weird.

When he saw her standing on her tiptoes on the stool, he padded over in his bare feet and plucked the bowl from the high shelf. She stammered a little as he placed it in her hands. "Um. Thank you." Grimmjow retreated as he saw how nervous his presence seemed to be making her. Maybe he'd go see if Ichigo was up and leave her alone. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Karin come out of door farther down the hall. She stopped and tiled her head to the side as if studying him. There was no fear in this one. Caution like her dad maybe, but there was nothing timid about the way she looked at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and returned the stare with what he hoped was a relatively neutral look and not a menacing one. She seemed satisfied with what she saw.

"If you're going to try to wake Ichi up, good luck. He's not exactly a morning person." Oh, he'd find a way. Grimmjow hoped his expression hadn't turned overly lecherous. But Karin didn't seem to notice as she slipped into the bathroom and closed the door. He shook his head and quietly opened the door to Ichigo's room. It had been so dark last night, he hadn't been able to make out many details. His sight was hampered by the gigai and while it was probably better than average, it was still a far cry from his normal abilities.

The room was simple with a bed and a desk taking up most of the space. A set of shelves held a few random items but it didn't look like they'd been touched in quite a while. There wasn't a speck of dust to be seen anywhere, but there was a sense that some of the more childish looking things had been set aside at some point, never to be picked up again. It was almost as if Ichigo's transition from child to young adult had been rather abrupt and Grimmjow wondered what might have happened to cause that. There were other items that seemed to have been used more recently. A guitar sat in the corner and a skateboard leaned next to it. Grimmjow reached out with a toe and spun one of the wheels. He smiled at the picture of Ichigo flying down the street on it.

Turning, he took in the sleeping figure on the bed who still hadn't woken up yet even though his sanctuary had been invaded. But again, it was Grimmjow so the redhead's defenses remained down. There was the subtle tingle of something between them. It was almost a physical thing that tied them together. He'd felt it before but hadn't had time to really examine it. Reaching out with his senses, he touched it gently and felt the reverberation echo back and forth between him and Ichigo. Interesting. He wondered idly where that had come from. Was it a lingering trace of when he'd wrapped his own aura around him that first time, or was it something else?

Ichigo rolled on to his back and opened his eyes, his gaze finding Grimmjow's instantly. He smiled and yawned. "Good morning. Did you sleep okay?" Grimmjow couldn't help by smile in return as he came over to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Surprisingly, yeah." He didn't mention the dream. There was nothing secret about it, but he wasn't sure how to describe it in words in a way that made sense. Ichigo sat up and hooked his fingers in Grimmjow's shirt to pull him in for a kiss. There was heat this time and they let the touch linger. When he pulled away, there was a wry expression on his face.

"I hope my dad didn't give you a hard time last night. He can be kind of odd at the best of times."

"Nothing I can't deal with. He doesn't seem to hate me if that's any consolation."

"Oh please. He doesn't hate anyone." Grimmjow gently pulled Ichigo's fingers from his shirt and started massaging his fingers just for something to do with his hands. He felt a little fidgety at the moment for some reason.

"I'm pretty sure one of your sisters is scared of me." Ichigo raised a brow. Which one? Karin? No, it would have to be Yuzu.

"What makes you think that?"

"She was really skittish downstairs like she would run away if I moved too quick or something. And she wouldn't really meet my eyes." Grimmjow was staring at his hands and Ichigo could tell it was really bothering him. He leaned down to peer up into his face.

"That's not it." Grimmjow frowned at him.

"Then what the hell is wrong? I haven't done anything to make her look at me like I'm going to eat her." Ichigo started laughing which made Grimmjow glare. "I'm glad you think it's funny." Ichigo shifted so he was kneeling on the bed and took Grimmjow's face in his hands.

"It's because she thinks you're cute." The glare turned into such a look of surprise that Ichigo nearly laughed again. He kissed him before he pulled back and stroked his thumbs along the blue markings under his eyes. "Take your own advice and relax." Grimmjow covered Ichigo's hands with his own and sighed.

"Your family's weird."

"Yup. And honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way." Grimmjow secretly agreed with him. For all its strangeness, this was a good place and he was glad that he'd been allowed in. But all the same, he didn't think he could deal with this kind of environment everyday. At least not right now. He was starting to wish they could go back to the apartment, but he would stay as long as Ichigo needed to be here.

"So, now what?"

"Well, breakfast first." So, that's what Yuzu had been doing downstairs first thing in the morning. "Then, I'm not really sure. It's a Sunday, so the girls don't have to go to school until tomorrow." Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and sighed. "I think I want to stay. At least for today. I hadn't realized how homesick I was until I got back here."

"As long as you need." Ichigo tilted his head a little as if trying to figure out if he meant it. He knew that Grimmjow had to be at least a little uncomfortable with all this. But either he was adjusting incredibly fast, or he was really good at hiding it.

"Thank you." Crawling off the bed, he started rummaging around in the closet for something to wear. It felt like it had been years since he was able to wear normal clothes. He pulled out a pair of jeans and one of his favorite t-shirts before slipping out of his tank and boxers. Looking over his shoulder, he could see that Grimmjow was leaning back on the bed and watching him with a small smirk tugging at his lips. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and finished dressing. When he turned around, Grimmjow's brows went up a little.

"You're kidding, right?"

"What?" Grimmjow nodded at his shirt, indicating the logo. It was purple and read 'Nice Vibe.' Ichigo looked down at himself for a moment before raising his head back up with a look of mock indignation on his face. "Gutter brain." Grimmjow just chuckled. Everyone else was already downstairs when they came down. Grimmjow noticed that the blanket and pillow had been put away leaving the living room spotless again. The whole house practically sparkled. Yuzu bustled by with a dish in her hands as she went to set it on the table. She nearly tripped over her own feet when she saw Grimmjow but she and the plate made it one piece.

There was more of that easy camaraderie between everyone at the table. Apparently, it wasn't just for special occasions. The whole day continued like that. There wasn't any special fanfare or great occurrences. Just quiet, if slightly eccentric company. Ichigo helped the girls with some of their homework after breakfast. Yuzu spent some time showing off the clothes that she had made for her dolls and Karin brought out her sports card collection to point out her newest additions. Later in the afternoon, they finished off the last of the cake ended up on the couch watching television.

Isshin spent most of his time building some sort of model at the kitchen table. Now this was a totally different man than the one who had shared a drink with Grimmjow the night before. He was rather goofy and obnoxious which was only accentuated by his piteous whining when he'd managed to glue one of the parts to his eyebrow. There was much shuffling and shouting as the whole lot of them tried to get it off without ripping it by force or blinding him with the solvent. It was a little ridiculous actually. Grimmjow caught his gaze on several occasions, but he gave no indication that he was putting on an act.

Grimmjow spent most of his time just watching quietly. Nobody seemed to be bothered by him sitting there and they didn't try to poke him with questions or forcibly involve him in what they were doing. He was just glad it wasn't awkward. Towards evening, he was on the couch with Ichigo as they flipped through the channels. So many stations and so little to watch. It was hard to imagine that some people spent all their time staring at the glowing box. Ichigo turned it off with a click and set the remote aside.

"I think I need to go back to school." Grimmjow looked over at him but didn't say anything. He'd been looking through Ichigo's textbooks earlier that day and he personally didn't think a human school could teach him what he really needed to know. He was actually surprised that he wasn't in the soul society getting training. Despite everything that had happened, there _was_ a time that they were at least mildly accepting and should have picked up his teaching. He wondered why they hadn't kept him there the first time he went while at the same time he was thankful that they hadn't.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. My friends are all still there, and I . . ." Ichigo stopped for a moment and looked a little lost before sighing and coming to a decision. "It's something I need to do."

"Okay." Ichigo blinked.

"Okay? That's it?"

"What am I going to do, say no? You'll just go anyway." There was no bitterness in the way Grimmjow spoke. It was just said with certainty.

"I'm not sure what you're going to do while I'm gone during the day." Ichigo grinned suddenly as a thought occurred to him. "Unless you want to enroll and come with me." Grimmjow's face predictably took on a look of distaste.

"I'll pass. I'm pretty sure I can figure out something."

After dinner, Ichigo went up to his room to pack. Urahara had a few of his things at the shop since he spent so much time there, but there were other things that he wanted to bring to the apartment. When he came back down, Karin and Yuzu hugged him tight and made him promise to at least come home for dinner. His dad clapped him on the back hard enough to nearly knock him over, but he recovered quickly and headed toward the door. Yuzu looked up at Grimmjow shyly as he put his shoes on.

"It was nice to meet you Grimmjow." He merely nodded and tried not to frown. They all waved happily at him as they left. Grimmjow took a deep breath once they were outside. Ichigo looked over at him before asking.

"You okay?"

"You keep asking me that. Should I be 'not okay' for some reason?" Ichigo frowned a little as he hefted his bag a little higher.

"No. It's just that I know it's different here. I mean, different from . . . there." An understatement to be sure.

"You think I can't adapt?"

"Well, no. I mean, yes. Wow, you're making this hard."

"I'm pretty sure you don't need my help with that." They eyed each other before walking on in silence. Neither of them was really angry, but there was a just a little tension. There was something to be said about the tedium of the everyday and mundane. Which wasn't bad by any means. But when cataclysmic events were shattering around every corner, all you wanted was something sedate. In stark contrast, the quiet can make you yearn for the action that makes the time pass. They'd figure it out, but it was just one more item on the list of 'things to worry about.'

When they came into the apartment, the ugly little plant was still sitting on the counter. Ichigo dropped his bag in on of the chairs and watered it in the sink before setting it back down. Grimmjow's hands were on his hips and he leaned back against him as lips pressed against his neck. Ichigo loved his family, but he'd missed him last night. He sighed as Grimmjow palmed him through his jeans. He shifted his hips and rubbed up and down, grinning when he felt the other man's arousal.

Ichigo turned around and wrapped his arms around his neck as they brought their lips together and let their tongues dance. Clinging to him, the redhead hopped up and wrapped his legs around his waist, making Grimmjow chuckle into his mouth. He took him over to the couch and laid him down, gently prying his legs from around his back. Ichigo looked up at him, his eyes dilated with pleasure. His breath caught as his pants were undone and tugged halfway down his thighs. Grimmjow lay down between his legs and nuzzled his bare hip with his nose.

Ichigo's eyes nearly crossed as a hot, wet tongue licked up the underside of his length. He let out a strangled groan and tilted his head back. Grimmjow continued to lick him in long, slow strokes. Rough touches of heat and moisture that wrapped around his shaft, alternately warming under the contact and chilling in the open air as he moved to different spots. He seemed determined to taste every single inch of him. It made Ichigo shift on the couch as soft mewling sounds hummed in this throat. Hands held his hips tightly and he flexed his fingers in the air, his breath coming in short gasps.

When a warm hand cupped his testicles and squeezed gently he cried out wordlessly only to be cut off as Grimmjow's mouth engulfed him. There were no words for it, the wet heat that surrounded and held him. Ichigo came with a noisy sigh. Grimmjow sat up and tugged his pants all the way off before unzipping his own. He pulled Ichigo into his lap and grasped his hands to help him up so their bodies were pressed together. Sucking on his fingers, he wasted no time in reaching down and plunging them in. After a little stretching, Grimmjow pulled his hand away and growled low in his throat as Ichigo settled onto him. The redhead started sucking and biting at the skin of his neck as he rode.

Grimmjow reached his own release quickly and buried his face in Ichigo's neck. He'd been waiting for this all day and he sighed as he felt fingers tangling in his hair. Still holding Ichigo tight in his arms, he lay back on the couch with him lying on top of his body. There was another heated kiss and he nearly laughed. If they let themselves, they'd be doing this all night.

"Don't you have school tomorrow?" Ichigo grinned against his mouth.

"I'm seriously rethinking that."

"Hnn. You'll just regret it. Besides, I like the idea of you waiting all day to come home. Makes it much more satisfying when you want it that badly." That earned him a laugh.

"You would." They pulled themselves up and took a quick shower before going to bed for the night.


	34. Chapter 34

Lesser Evil- Chapter 34

Aizen came out onto the large balcony to see Gin sitting on the rail with his legs hanging over the edge, his feet swinging slightly. He hadn't expected anyone else to be here. "What are you doing out here?" Gin turned his head to look at him.

"I was just thinking."

"About anything specific?" Aizen's tone held a hint of amusement.

"Oh, just Kurosaki and Grimmjow. Kinda miss them actually." Aizen came to stand beside him and rest his hands on the rail. He did too. At least a little. Things had never been boring when the two of them were in Las Noches. Gin looked back out pale landscape. "Do you think he's noticed yet?" Aizen took a deep breath and let it out before answering.

"I don't think so. The gigai he was wearing when he was brought here had some unusual suppressive properties. Urahara most likely made him another one when he returned and it might be slowing the process somewhat. But there's no real way to judge its progress since it's never been done before."

"I feel a little bad for Ichigo. He's gotten quite attached to him."

"It can be reversed. All he has to do is ask." Gin's grin never faltered.

"Do you honestly think Ichigo would do that? Or Grimmjow for that matter?" Aizen's smile was quiet as he considered. The bond between the two of them was quite strong and neither would let anything happen to the other if they could prevent it.

"I think they might. Ichigo would go to great lengths not to lose him. And Grimmjow wouldn't want to drag Ichigo down and ultimately be the cause of his death. If he dies, I'm not sure Ichigo would survive it. And I don't just mean the emotional distress."

"Hmm. Hope they're not stubborn enough to let that happen."

"We'll see."

* * *

Ichigo headed to school with his bag in hand. It felt so odd to be wearing his uniform again. He tugged at the jacket uncomfortably. His black shihakusho was actually a lot more comfortable.

"Ichigo!" Keigo came hopping down the street and nearly knocked him over with an enthusiastic hug. Ichigo automatically side stepped and he fell flat on his face. He pushed himself up, unperturbed as Mizuiro came up to stand with them. "Haven't seen you in forever. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much. Just had some stuff to take care of." _You know, the usual. Got kidnapped and dragged into another dimension and then fell for the one who took me. Yeah, we've set up house together by the way. Of course, that's after I got arrested by some of the people I work with. Then I got dragged off by the bad guys again and nearly turned into a demon. It was great. Really. _

Ichigo sighed and shook his head. There was no way he could tell them what really happened.He wasn't even really sure what to say at all. So he settled for not saying anything. They were used to him being rather quiet so it shouldn't phase them. He started walking again and they moved with him, one on either side. Mizuiro smiled up at him and spoke quietly.

"I'm glad you're back Ichigo."

"Thanks." When they got to school, they went immediately to their classroom where everyone else was already waiting. Chad nodded to him as he sat down. Tatsuki glared a little but ended up smiling. Ishida's eyes widened before he composed himself and pushed his glasses up. But that might have been Ichigo's imagination. Uryu was always rather stoic. Orihime came right over looking like she wanted to reach out and touch him to make sure he was really there. But she just smiled, her lips quavering a little as her eyes glistened. She immediately went back to her desk without saying anything. Out of everyone here, she probably knew the most but he knew she wouldn't say anything if he asked her not to. The teacher came in shortly after that and the school day officially began.

* * *

Grimmjow lay on the couch staring at the ceiling. He'd said that he would figure something out, but now that he was sitting here alone, he wasn't entirely sure what to do with himself. Television held no interest. Watching the flickering pictures was such a detached activity and he couldn't stand to sit still for that long. He thought of going down to the training room to work some of the kinks out, but he didn't really want to. It was kind of nice not to have to fight constantly. He wasn't about to give up training altogether, but a break would be welcomed.

It was now early afternoon. He supposed that Ichigo would be coming home from school soon, so that was good. His sisters would be coming home a little before that. A surprising impulse pushed at him and he sat up on the couch, running a hand through his hair. Maybe he'd walk them home. There wasn't much else to do. Ichigo had pointed out their school on the way back here yesterday and it wasn't far. He'd have time to do that and meet Ichigo before he got back. They'd probably be going to his house for dinner later anyway.

The streets were much busier now than they had been yesterday with plenty of traffic and pedestrians. Grimmjow's steps nearly faltered as he thought about it. It just felt so odd. There was so much _life_ around him. He could feel the shimmer of every spirit tugging at his subconscious. But he wasn't compelled to attack or consume them. He'd moved beyond that when he'd become an arrancar. But their presence was a constant reminder that he was different. Not that it had ever bothered him before. He'd always been at least a little different than those around him.

Flocks of children started to trickle past him on the sidewalk. Apparently, they'd gotten out already. He stopped and closed his eyes, extending his pesquisa to search for two specific souls. There. He could see the school down the street, but they weren't there. But they were a little further in that same direction. His eyes snapped open suddenly. There was also a hollow in the same place. Well, not yet, but it would soon be there. He could feel its transition to this dimension like a ripple on the surface of a pond. Grimmjow took off instantly.

A small scream drove him on faster as he ran down the streets, only barely managing not to knock people over in his hurry. If he were in his true form, he'd just use a sonido and be there near instantaneously. This gigai was getting in the way and he groweled low in his throat. He came over a small rise to see a park nearby. The hollow crouched over a small form while it held another up in the air. No one else seemed to be around. Grimmjow leapt forward and landed a hard kick in its middle. It howled and dropped what it had been holding. Grimmjow caught Karin before she hit the ground, setting her next to Yuzu who looked dazed. Karin blinked up at him and caught his sleeve before he moved to finish it off.

"Wait! You can't. . ." She watched him as he kept his eyes on the hollow that in turn was watching him warily. Glancing back and forth between the two, she released him and lowered her hand. "Or can you? Can you actually see it?"

"Yes." Limitations aside, he was still a force to be reckoned with. And the hollow was a small one, it's existence not shining much brighter than the humans that had scattered from it. It must be new. Grimmjow grinned. But it wouldn't be getting any older. He dispatched it quickly, shearing through the mask with another powerful kick. It managed to get in one good hit before it went down, a stray tentacle brushing his leg and leaving a few quills behind. Nothing he couldn't deal with. Its body dissipated into nothing and he turned his back to check on the girls. Kneeling at their side, he looked them over for injuries but fortunately, there didn't seem to be any.

"Are you alright?" Karin nodded. She was staring at him as if trying to decide if he were dangerous or not.

"Are you a soul reaper too?" Grimmjow stilled. She knew about that? He wondered if her father or Ichigo were aware of her knowledge.

"No." She looked like she wanted to ask another question, but Yuzu murmured something and pushed herself up. She flicked her frightened eyes around the park. Grimmjow touched her shoulder gently. When she laid eyes on him, she almost immediately threw herself in his direction, hugging his neck and refusing to let go. Grimmjow wasn't really sure what to do. He could feel her shaking and tentatively put his arms around her. Karin just shrugged when he looked to her for help.

He immediately stood when someone landed a few feet away, lifting Yuzu in one arm while pushing Karin behind him with the other. It looked like a soul reaper, his black uniform flapping in the breeze and his hair a fuzzy halo around his head. Karin glared at him.

"Great, show up after it's gone." The newcomer blinked at her and opened his mouth to say something. "Don't bother, it's over so just go away." He pulled something out of his pocket and Karin backed away. "If you even try, I'll make you eat it." Grimmjow glanced down at her before turning back to the shinigami. He seemed more confused than anything else. When it didn't look like he'd have anything intelligent to say, Grimmjow turned and left him where he stood. He made no move to follow them. Useless bastard. Yuzu still clung to him even when he tried to set her on her feet. He just sighed and shifted his grip a little. When they'd gone a few streets, Grimmjow turned to look a Karin, a single brow raised.

"Make him eat what?" She huffed a breath.

"They've got these things that mess with your memories." She looked up at him, her expression flat. "I don't want to be made to forget." He just nodded. Like he'd seen before, there was no fear there. Just a determination that would most likely be pretty impressive when she got older. When they got home, their father poked his head out of the clinic with a smile that turned serious when he saw Grimmjow carrying Yuzu.

"What happened?" Karin stepped forward.

"Um, just some bullies at school. Grimmjow chased them off. She's scared, not hurt." So. She didn't know about her dad. Grimmjow tried to set Yuzu down again, but she pressed herself into him and wouldn't let go. He shot Isshin and exasperated look that nearly made the other man chuckle. He came forward and coaxed her out of his arms before taking her upstairs. He looked back over his shoulder.

"Karin, could you come up and keep an eye on her?" Karin nodded and jogged over to follow him up. He came down shortly after and eyed Grimmjow up and down before his gaze settled on his left leg.

"Those must have been some impressive 'bullies.'" He nodded at the quills that poked out of Grimmjow's jeans just below the knee. There were several that trailed nearly down to his ankle. When he looked down, they immediately started to sting and he hissed in irritation. Isshin motioned for him to follow.

"Come into the clinic. They might not look that bad, but who knows what kind of nasty surprises they might have. I'll take care of it." Grimmjow followed him silently into one of the exam rooms. Sitting on the table, he allowed his leg to be propped up so Isshin could get a better look at it. Grimmjow winced as he tried to pull one out. "Hmmm. This might actually be easier out of your gigai."

"I can't get out of it on my own." He would have to talk to Urahara about in the near future. Isshin nodded and took a small object out of his pocket. It looked like a thick ring with a small image of a flaming skull on it. He held it up and paused.

"May I?" Grimmjow nodded and Isshin pushed at his chest, freeing his soul body. His gigai fell back onto the table, empty and lifeless. The leg of his whit hakama was pulled up to reveal the spiky objects. The quills started to burn a little and Grimmjow could see red inflammation spreading from the spots. "I was afraid of that." Isshin pushed at his own chest and he suddenly stood as a shinigami. Grimmjow tilted his head and studied him. So he'd been right. There was a ripple of power as Isshin held his hands over the quills. He started mumbling something under his breath and they started to pull out one by one. They fell to the floor and dissipated like the hollow they'd come from. A warm sensation spread from the spots and soon, they were healed like they'd never been there at all.

"I want to thank you." Grimmjow looked up.

"After you just did _me_ a favor?"

"For being there for them." Grimmjow shrugged, uncomfortable with the gratitude. He honestly wasn't sure why he'd done it. Well, he knew why. They were Ichigo's sisters. But if it had been somebody else, somebody he didn't know? Would he have charged off so quickly? He couldn't answer that.

Isshin wathced him shrug off the thanks, but he knew better than to push it. Instead, he took the opportunity to study his soul form. He'd only seen one arrancar up close before and it hadn't been nearly as evolved as Grimmjow. He was of medium size but powerfully built with muscles rippling across his body under the white uniform. His sword hung at his hip. It still startled him to see a hollow with a zanpakuto. As he looked closer, he saw something else as well.

There was a reddish black swirl of energy that seemed to be twined throughout Grimmjow's own aura. It was hard to see even when he looked right at it but he caught glimpses out of the corner of his eye. It felt like the essence of Ichigo. Interesting. It seemed that their bond was much deeper than he had originally thought. But he trusted his son to know what he was doing. He wouldn't say anything if he didn't bring it up first. The door opened and there was a crash as Karin came into the room and froze. The glass of water she'd been carrying fell to the floor shattered as it slipped from her suddenly lax fingers. There was Grimmjow looking suspiciously like a hollow with the gaping hole in his abdomen and her father in a shinigami uniform. Each had a human looking duplicate of themselves slumped behind them.

Both Isshin and Grimmjow stilled and all three looked at each other in surprise. Until Isshin took an object from his pocket and clicked a button. It looked just like the one that the shinigami in the park had. There was a poof of smoke and he was suddenly back in his human body and ushering a confused Karin out the door. When he came back in, he closed the door and shook his head. He took in Grimmjow's questioning glance. "There are some things she's not ready to deal with yet." Grimmjow shrugged and turned to get back into his gigai. Isshin frowned at the scar on the lower right part of his back. "When did that happen?" He moved forward to touch it lightly. Grimmjow turned away from his fingers.

"It doesn't matter. Don't worry about it." Isshin crossed his arms. It was more than a scar and there was something unhealthy about it like there was something festering under the surface.

"It doesn't look good whatever it is. You should really let me take a closer look." Grimmjow put on his gigai and refused to look at him.

"It's not something that can be healed. Leave it alone."

"Don't ignore it to the point where it puts you at risk." Grimmjow looked up and glared but Isshin's next words stopped him from saying what he'd been about to. "What will he do if something happens to you? Especially if it's because of something stupid and preventable." Grimmjow scrubbed a hand over his face and let it drop back to his side.

"Give it a while. It'll be fine." He moved to the door and stopped with his hand on the latch. "Thanks." And then he was gone. Isshin watched him leave and made no move to stop him. He'd have to speak with Urahara about this. There was something about the scar that bothered him but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe the former 12th company captain knew something that could help.


	35. Chapter 35

Lesser Evil- chapter 35

Ichigo was comforted by the familiar pace of the school day. As much as he'd said that he didn't really need normal, it was nice to have the routine to keep him occupied with mundane things. Of course, he kept thinking about Grimmjow and what he might be doing. The teacher had actually caught him daydreaming a couple of times and bounced a chalk eraser off his forehead for not paying attention. The last time, it had hit him hard and sent up a cloud of chalk dust around him. He coughed and brushed the white residue off his face. The rest of the class tittered and laughed and he felt himself flush in irritation. He tried his best to stay focused after that.

Lunch was quiet. A couple people asked him what he'd been doing, but after a few vague answers they left him alone. They ate in quiet company before going back to class and finishing the rest of the school day. As he was turning to leave, Orihime blocked his path. She was hesitant and almost shy which made him uncomfortable. He'd thought she'd gotten past this. It was almost like when they'd first started talking and spending time together. She'd always stammered and rambled about random things. But when he looked closer, he could see this wasn't quite the same.

"Um, are you alright Kurosaki-kun?" She seemed to have trouble meeting his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She fidgeted a little and he leaned down to look her in the eye. "Really. I'm alright." She gave him a small smile.

"And your friend?" Their was something a little odd about the way she'd said the word 'friend.' It wasn't disapproval really. It had a more wistful tone like she was a little disappointed for some reason. Why would she sound like that when she asked about Grimmjow? Then it hit him. He felt heat on his face and knew he'd gotten a little red. Oh. Why hadn't he seen that before? How long had she liked him like _that_? She'd never said anything before or given any hints. He sighed. Ichigo really didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he couldn't lie to her either.

"He and I are fine." She looked up at him, watching his expression and then smiled a little sadly.

"I'm glad." And then she turned and left. Tatsuki took one look at Orihime's face and gave him a questioning glance before catching up to her and taking her arm as they both left the room. Well, that made him feel like crap. Ichigo hoped that they could still be friends. He'd seen jilted girls before and some of them could be really nasty. But he dismissed that thought immediately. Not Orihime. She wouldn't do that. He didn't think she had a mean bone in her body. He sighed again as he picked up his bag. He'd have to do something nice for her to make up for it. Sidestepping a few people to get to the door, he ignored the few that tried to get his attention. He just wanted to go home and didn't want to talk to anyone else.

Outside, Ichigo kept his eyes on the ground as he took a few shortcuts to stay out of everybody's way. He just wanted to be alone. Well, that wasn't true. He wanted to be alone with Grimmjow. Smirking a little, he realized that he sounded a little addicted. And he supposed he was in a way. He could never get enough of him, and this was the longest time they'd spent apart. At least when they weren't in the middle of a disaster.

"You look pretty damn smug Kurosaki. What's that grin for?" Ichigo stopped and flicked his gaze up to the source of the taunting voice. An upperclassman stood in his path cracking his knuckles as he tried his best to look intimidating. Ichigo narrowed his eyes. He hadn't really been paying attention and managed to walk into a blind alley between buildings. "Well? You gonna answer me, or are you too good for that?"

Ichigo huffed an irritated breath. The more things changed, the more they stayed the same. He'd spent most of the last few years being harassed for one reason or another. Mostly because of his hair and then for retribution when he handed them their asses for attacking him in the first place. A light scuff behind him made him turn his head. Three others stood as backup and cut off any possible escape. He really didn't want to fight them. Movement caught his eye just before a fist caught his jaw. His head snapped to the side and he dropped his bag. Holding his hands up, Ichigo took a step back.

"I don't want to fight you."

"Well that's just too bad. You think you can disappear and come back like you own the damn place? You're such a self righteous little bastard." What the hell was he talking about? Ichigo blocked another hit with his forearm before kicking out. He caught his attacker in the hip, spinning him a little. This was so stupid and he was getting pissed. After everything he'd been through, this asshole thought he could push him around. The other three stayed back, confident that their leader could hold his own. Ichigo grinned and it must have looked dangerous because the upperclassmen paused before trying to hit him again.

They traded blows and Ichigo continued to get the upper hand, the adrenaline singing in him. His anger was starting to burn now. He'd given the other guy plenty of opportunities to drop it and leave but he just kept coming. Why couldn't they just leave him alone? The low hum in his ears had started to grow louder and was now a dull roar in the background. At some point, the other three had joined in, but he held them off just as easily. Ichigo had a lot of practice and while they did get in a few good hits, he got in more.

But his anger was still building. Every concussive impact against his body was just seemed to push him farther even as he made them bleed. He wanted to end this so they would never bother him again. Because he knew they'd come back even if he beat them. Either that, or someone else would decide they wanted a piece of him. Ichigo snorted. If he had his sword it wouldn't be a problem anymore. He stopped suddenly, a cold sick feeling settling in his gut.

He almost couldn't feel the punch that threw him to the ground or the hands that grasped his arms to hold him down. Had he really just contemplated killing someone? He shivered. There was a sharp tearing sound and a layer of tape was suddenly pressed over his mouth. The guy who attacked him came forward and hit him again, making him grunt in pain. Two of the others tightened their grip as they held him. "You think you're such hot shit, you little fucker?" Ichigo twisted a hand out of their grasp and tore the tape away before holding out his hand to stop him.

"Wait! Just leave me alone." They grabbed his hand again and held him tighter.

"Too late now asshole." The leader wiped blood away from his split lip and nodded. More layers of tape were wrapped around the lower part of Ichigo's face, the sticky adhesive pulling as it stuck in his hair. He struggled in their grip but couldn't get free. A kick to his side kept him still. "We'll show you. We'll show everybody the pussy you really are."

Ichigo was breathing hard and closed his eyes against the pain as he was roughly shoved forward, his arms suddenly free. He caught himself and scraped the heels of his hands on the asphalt as they reached down and started to pull his clothes off. He panicked and fought them, his muffled protests becoming louder. Rolling over, he tried to kick them away, but the four of them stripped him down to his boxers. But thankfully, they didn't seem to want to take it farther than that. They rolled him over onto his stomach and jerked his hands behind his back, wrapping his wrists together with more tape.

Dragging him up, two of them half carried him out of the alley while the other two scouted ahead to see if anyone was around. They stood him on a small crate up against a streetlamp. The chilled metal made him take a sharp breath as it came in contact with his bare skin. The four of them proceeded to secure him to the pole with layer after layer of silver tape until he could barely move. When they were finished, they kicked the crate away and Ichigo let out a muffled cry as his weight was held only by the tape that pulled painfully at his skin. The four laughed and hooted, pleased with how they'd managed to bring the 'Great Kurosaki' down. And then they left him there. Bastards.

The streetlight he was secured to was down by the river somewhere. He couldn't really tell which street from this angle. Ichigo tried pulling at the tape, but there was no way he could get down by himself. Swallowing painfully, he let out a muffled groan. There was no one around, and as much as he hated to be found like this, he needed help. His hands were starting to lose feeling from the tight tape and being trapped between his back and the pole. He moved his fingers as much as he could to keep the blood flowing.

The air was chilly, and added to the cold metal at his back, it started to make him ache. Not to mention the bruising that made every breath hurt. He'd never been caught so off guard before. And all because he'd lost control for a moment. Before, his fights had always been about protecting himself or protecting others. And that's how this one had started. Until his thoughts had turned dark in a way they never had before. At least not without the influence of his hollow. But this didn't feel like that. He closed his eyes not really knowing what else to do.

* * *

Grimmjow walked down the streets not paying attention to what was going on around him. His back ached a little where his tattoo would have been. It hadn't done that before. Maybe he should have let Ichigo's dad look at it. He shook his head. The tattoo had been a symbol of what he was and what he'd had. While he didn't need that anymore, it was still intensely personal and he didn't think he could stand explaining it or letting someone near that spot. Not even Ichigo. His thoughts were interrupted as something shimmered across his awareness. Ichigo.

Grimmjow abruptly changed direction and sped up. There was something wrong. He wasn't sure how he knew. It didn't feel like times in the past when Ichigo had become a hollow. But there was a faint feeling of distress at the back of his mind that he was pretty sure hadn't come from himself. He nearly laughed bitterly. What were the odds that both Ichigo and his sisters would get into some kind of trouble in the same day? He hoped it wasn't a common occurrence. If he were human, he'd be worried about what that kind of stress would do to his blood pressure.

Coming around a corner, he caught sight of a patch of orange in the distance. Ichigo. There were two other figures on either side of him and Grimmjow clenched his teeth, ready to take them down if he had to. As he came closer, his anger rose. Ichigo had been tied to a streetlamp with what looked like layers of silver straps. There was a large boy with brown hair who was doing something on one side, while another slimmer kid with glasses was on the other. Ichigo caught site of Grimmjow from where he stood on some kind of box and his eyes widened. He shook his head quickly but couldn't say anything due to the silver gag over his mouth. Grimmjow could hear him grunting with the effort to speak.

He slowed his advance, his fingers clenched into fists. Up close Grimmjow could see that they were cutting him down from the pole, one strap at a time. The two whirled suddenly, putting themselves between Ichigo and Grimmjow. The larger one spoke.

"Who are you?" The slimmer one replied with a disdainful curl of his lip. Grimmjow glared at him.

"Don't let your guard down Chad. He probably came back to look at his handiwork." Ichigo kept shaking his head violently and seemed to be trying to get their attention. Grimmjow's gaze kept flicking between the two.

Chad looked up at Ichigo.

"I'm not sure Ishida. Ichigo seems to know him." Ichigo immediately nodded and Chad went over to finish cutting him down. Ishida stayed staring at Grimmjow as if trying to figure him out. Then his eyes widened and a look of anger twisted his features. He held up his hands and a blue glow appeared and formed what looked to be some sort of bow. Pulling back on the string made an arrow appear and it was pointed solidly at Grimmjow. Chad turned a in alarm as Ichigo practically screamed in protest behind the gag.

"Ishida, what are you doing?"

"Can't you feel it?" Chad frowned.

"Feel what?"

"He's an arrancar." Chad paused before looking up at Ichigo. There was a painfully desperate look on his face and he quickly finished cutting him down. Helping him step to the ground, he cut the bindings on his hands. Ichigo immediately reached up and ripped the gag away, groaning as it tore his skin a little and pulled his hair. His breath was coming in pants.

"Ishida stop." Uryu didn't take his eyes off Grimmjow.

"Did you get some sort of head injury Kurosaki? He's the enemy." Ichigo finally pushed his way past Chad to step in front of Ishida. He winced with every step. There was still tape plastered over his whole body, the tattered ends fluttering. He held out a placating hand.

"Stop, please."

"Get out of the way. He's. . ." Ichigo winced again as the tape pulled at his chest. Losing his patience, he gripped the loose end and tore it off. The pain nearly made him double over and blood started weeping from the raw skin beneath. When he straightened again, he fixed Ishida with a hard glare.

"He's mine, so put that fucking thing away!" Ishida paused and flicked his eyes back and forth between Ichigo and Grimmjow before finally looking to Chad for some kind of support. Chad just shrugged.

"But. . ."

"Ichigo says he's a friend." The quiet statement held a certain sincerity like that was the only reason he needed to trust him. Ishida frowned but the bow was lowered and its glow faded slowly away. He fixed Ichigo with an intense look.

"Does this have anything to do with what happened while you were gone?" Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes but didn't answer. Grimmjow came forward and took his coat off, draping it over Ichigo's shoulders. The redhead leaned back against him looking tired. Ishida watched, a look of confusion on his face. "It seems you've got some explaining to do." Ichigo stood straight and glared at him, his anger overriding the pain for moment.

"I don't have to explain anything." Ishida's widened a little in shock at the anger in his voice. Ichigo took a deep breath his expression softening as he forced himself to calm down. "Please. Just. . ." He clenched his jaw before sagging a little. "I know. We all need to talk. Just. . ." He sighed. "Not right now." Ishida's gaze turned to one of concern.

"Alright. Not now." Ichigo nodded in thanks and moved to take a few steps only to hiss in pain as the tape pulled against him. Grimmjow gently lifted him in his arms, frowning when he felt him shivering. He had to get him home and get his body temperature back up. Who knows how long he'd been out here. Ichigo curled into him and rested his head on his shoulder as he allowed himself to be carried. Ishida and Chad exchanged a look but neither said anything. When Grimmjow moved to leave, they automatically followed. He stopped and glared at them. Ishida returned the look with one of his own. "We don't know you so we're not letting Ichigo out of our sight until we know he's okay."

"Would you guys cut it out? I'm fine." Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. Well, not exactly okay. But he would be. He closed his eyes when they started moving again. Ishida spoke and he groaned.

"So who are you anyway?" Grimmjow didn't even bother looking at him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you either." Ishida huffed an irritated breath. When Grimmjow opened his mouth to say something scathing, Ichigo flicked his ear. He looked down at him to see the upset expression on his face.

"Don't."

"Sorry." Grimmjow sighed. Chad stayed quiet during the trip back to the shop but he kept a watchful eye on their surroundings. They came in through the front of the shop and Urahara regarded them all behind from behind his fan.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san. It would appear that your first day back at school was not exactly a success." Ichigo sulked in in Grimmjow's arms.

"School was fine. This happened after." Urahara just nodded.

"Grimmjow, if you'll take him upstairs and run a hot bath. That should help get the rest off." Grimmjow was already on his way as he ignored Chad and Ishida completely. Urahara turned to them when he and Ichigo were gone. "I can see you're a little confused." He flicked the fan shut and pointed it at Ishida. "But your questions will have to wait. It's not my place to say and Ichigo isn't well enough to answer right now."

"But. . . he's an arrancar. What's he doing here?" Urahara sat back and gave him an enigmatic smile. Ishida persisted. "Isn't he a problem?"

"Absolutely. But it's not for you to worry about. Now go home, the both of you. Ichigo needs some time off, so don't bother him for the rest of this week unless he comes to you first. If you still need answers after that, then come back here and we'll figure something out." Ishida opened his mouth again but Chad put a hand on his shoulder and steered him toward the door. As he pushed the slimmer teenager out, he looked back to Urahara and nodded. The shop keeper nodded back and watched them leave. He looked to the door where Ichigo and Grimmjow had gone. Poor kid never got a break.


	36. Chapter 36

I'm on vacation and I'm on a roll. I've been typing so much lately that the letters are wearing off my keyboard. It may slow down a little after this since I have to go back to work tomorrow, but I've got so many specific ideas, that it practiacally writes itself.

*

Lesser Evil- Chapter 36

Ichigo hissed as his body hit the hot water in the tub. It actually felt almost cold. Not a good sign. He hadn't realized how close he'd gotten to hypothermia out there. It wasn't that cold outside, but being nearly naked and strapped to a giant piece of cold metal had leeched the heat right out of him. He still had his boxers on and the fabric clung wetly to his skin beneath the tape. There was a knock on the door and both he and Grimmjow turned to look at Urahara as he came in. He had a bottle in his hands and he held it out. Grimmjow reached out to take it and read the label.

"Massage oil? I don't think this is the time. . ."

"It will help get the tape off without tearing his skin." Urahara flicked his fan open and grinned over its edge. "Really Grimmjow. Is that all you think about?" The arrancar frowned at him as Ichigo snickered in the tub. Grimmjow tried not to let himself get too irritated. If Ichigo could laugh in any capacity right now, it meant that he was okay. At least a little anyway. The shopkeeper just laughed and left them alone.

"He's just. . ." Grimmjow sighed.

"Strange beyond belief?"

"Yeah."

"No arguments here." Ichigo started to pick at the tape on his left arm. It pulled at his body hair and he winced. Grimmjow opened the bottle and rubbed the oil on his hands. Reaching beneath the surface of the water, he smoothed his fingers between the tape and Ichigo's skin. Both sighed in relief as it started to come easily away. Ichigo tried to help but Grimmjow just pushed his hands away.

"I've got it." Ichigo sighed and lay back in the tub as Grimmjow's hands moved over his body. It took quite a while and they had to turn on the hot water while draining the tub a little to maintain the temperature of the water. The only sound was the lapping of the water against the edge of the tub and their own breathing. Ichigo turned his head to look at Grimmjow as he worked.

"Aren't you even going to ask?" Grimmjow snorted as he worked on a tricky piece stuck to his thigh that didn't want to come off.

"You'll tell me if you feel like it." Ichigo watched him for a minute before continuing. He was waiting for him to ask a bunch of prodding questions and demand answers. But he honestly wasn't going to. Ichigo almost couldn't decide if he wanted to tell him or if he wanted him to ask first.

"I didn't even know them. It's always been like that."

"Like what?" Ichigo sighed.

"I always seem to attract attention to myself even if I don't want to." Grimmjow stilled his hands and shot him a look. Ichigo blushed a little and turned away. "It's not always like that. Usually it's just my hair. Or my attitude." There was a chuckle beside him and Ichigo frowned. "Do you want to hear this or not?" Grimmjow held his wet hands up in surrender.

"Sorry. Go on."

"Don't know if those guys were transfer students or not. I've been gone so long it's hard to say. They just. . ." He sank a little lower in the water and closed his eyes as he remembered how angry he'd been. "Oh, God." Grimmjow pulled off the last piece of tape and brought his hand up to touch his face lightly.

"What is it?" Ichigo wouldn't look at him.

"I could have killed them." Grimmjow frowned. Of course he could have. Ichigo took down hollows all the time. Humans wouldn't be a problem. Then he caught himself. At least not a physical problem. But the emotional consequences and the legal ones. Those would be severe. Ichigo's voice was quiet. "And I think. . . I think for at least for one small moment, I wanted to." Grimmjow watched him struggle with the idea.

"But you didn't."

"No." Ichigo frowned into the water. "I let them kick my ass instead." There was a sullen tone in his voice now. At least that was better than the pain Grimmjow had heard there. He was starting to see what was bothering him so much.

"You're not a killer Ichigo." Those brown eyes fixed on him and he almost couldn't stand to see the disbelief in them. Grimmjow cupped his face in his hands and fixed him with a level stare. "You're not." Ichigo's eyes glistened a little, and he tried not to blink. But he couldn't hold it back forever and the tears fell, catching on Grimmjow fingers where they rested on his face. He brushed them away with his thumbs and moved to help Ichigo stand. After he stepped out of the tub, he rubbed him gently down with a towel, being careful around the new bruises and raw spots from where the tape had ripped away.

Ichigo remained quiet and listless as Grimmjow bandaged the worst and dressed him in loose pants and a long sleeved shirt. Taking him into the bedroom, he set him down on the edge of the bed only to swear and step back. Ichigo shot to his feet, his head colliding with Grimmjow's nose. "Shit! My phone." Grimmjow held a hand to his face and raised a brow. "My phone was in my bag and they took it." Grimmjow took his own out of his pocket and handed it to him. Ichigo stared at it for a moment before looking at him. Grimmjow just shrugged.

"Urahara said I should have one." Ichigo dialed and sat carefully back down, his sudden movements having caused more than a little pain. It was getting late and his family had probably been trying to call. Grimmjow sat silently beside him.

"Hey. Yeah, I know. No, I'm okay, just really tired. No. Not tonight, I'm sorry. Thanks. We'll be over tomorrow. Yeah. Bye." Ichigo sighed as he hung up and handed the phone back. He rested his face in his hands and Grimmjow put his arm around him. He was quiet for several minutes before speaking, his voice slightly muffled by his own fingers. "I don't deserve them being so understanding."

"Stop that." Ichigo looked up at his sharp tone. "Self pity doesn't suit you so knock it off." Ichigo pulled back a bit and narrowed his eyes.

"What the hell?"

"I can't stand it when you beat the crap out of yourself. Especially when their's no reason for it."

"I'm not. . ."

"Yes you are." Grimmjow sighed and softened his voice. "Every time someone does something for you or they forgive you for something you think you've done, you make yourself miserable." Ichigo was still frowning. Did he? Maybe. But there was so much that he _had_ done. Some of it rather terrible in his opinion. He thought about the incident earlier that day. So much that he _could_ do. Grimmjow's hand on his shoulder drew his attention back. "Driving yourself to distraction with self loathing won't make it better no matter what it is."

"But today. . ."

"Don't even bring those fuckers up. No, I don't think they deserved to die." And strangely enough, he didn't. Beaten into unconsciousness maybe, but not dead. "They _are_ still breathing right?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm guessing you didn't go down without a fight." Ichigo sat up straighter, his tone mildly indignant.

"Of course not."

"Then let it go." Ichigo snorted and shifted a little on the bed.

"They'll just be back." He murmured to himself. "They always come back."

"And you'll kick their asses again until they get the message." Grimmjow leaned in until their faces were close. "They'll run away because I'm also guessing that you won't let them win twice." He caught Ichigo's sleeve as he moved back a little. "And they'll be alive to do it because that's not in you and you know it." Ichigo glared a little, but there was no malice in it. He seemed more mad at himself than anything else.

"Sometimes I hate it when you're right."

"Do you enjoy being miserable?"

"Well, no."

"Will it make things better?"

"No, dammit. Alright, I get your point. Now who's having trouble letting it go?" Grimmjow laughed quietly and pushed him gently back onto the bed. Ichigo let him and looked up, fatigue clouding his eyes. "I'm just so tired. I want to be left alone." Grimmjow lay down next to him and pulled him close.

"Can't help you with that last part. I'm not going anywhere." Ichigo let out a small, snorting laugh.

"Not what I meant. Just the fighting. At least when it's stupid and meaningless."

"Want me to come with you tomorrow?" Grimmjow grinned at him. "I think I could persuade them to find something else to occupy their time." Ichigo laughed for real this time and they both relaxed a little. As amusing as that would be, it still wouldn't solve the problem.

"No. I can take care of it." As much as he didn't want to, Ichigo would do it himself knowing that having someone else step in would make it worse. He wouldn't let those assholes win. He sighed deeply, only wincing a little. "Thanks. I think I needed that." Grimmjow pressed his lips to Ichigo's temple.

"Don't worry about it." Of course, he probably would. Grimmjow was starting to see that Ichigo had trouble accepting anything from anyone freely even if it was advice or forgiveness. He always wanted to be the one giving or protecting. Noble, but draining. Of course, beyond seeing some sense, Grimmjow didn't really want him to change that. It was part of who he was. He just didn't like seeing him hurt because of it. And then there was that other thing.

Grimmjow had been becoming increasingly aware of changes within himself. Protective feelings and a yearning for safety that had never even crossed his mind when he'd lived in Las Noches. At first, he'd felt that it was a weakness. Something that meant he was becoming soft. Then he'd wondered if it was his contact with Ichigo that had caused him to mellow and become more subdued. But maybe it was more than that. Ichigo's reaction today seemed to be pointing in another direction. That kind of homicidal rage was more within Grimmjow's territory. Were they rubbing off on each other in some unseen way? Picking up on personality traits that weren't normally part of their normal habits and thoughts?

It wasn't a comfortable feeling. Grimmjow wasn't about to apologize for what he was and what he'd done in the past, but his actions had been far from praise worthy. He didn't like the idea that Ichigo might be getting some of that from him. Like a bad influence. On the other hand, maybe it would help make him strong enough to deal with the difficult tasks set before him. The war was far from over and Ichigo would most likely be forced to do things he wouldn't want to do. But they might be necessary. Grimmjow sighed. None of this was easy. He ran a hand up and down Ichigo's arm.

"Are you hungry?" Ichigo mumbled in reply, already half asleep.

"Not really." He'd just have to make sure he ate in the morning then. Grimmjow shifted and kicked his jeans off before pulling the blanket up over them both.

* * *

Ichigo got ready for school the next morning with only a minimal amount of pain. Everything felt stiff and sore, but most of it was superficial. Thankfully, he had more than one uniform. He would just have to make sure he got another one to replace the loss. The school books might be a problem. He'd probably have to pay for those. At least he'd only had two with him yesterday. He closed his eyes as he zipped up his jacket. His phone. He'd have to get a new phone. What a pain in the ass. When he came out into the kitchen, he saw breakfast spread out on the table. Hmmm. How domestic. He felt his lips pulling in an amused smile.

"What's that smirk for?" Grimmjow glared from the stove. "You think I can't cook?" Ichigo just grinned at him.

"It's not that." He laughed a little. "Well, yeah it is." Grimmjow snorted and came to sit at the table.

"Believe me, I was self sufficient long before I met you." Ichigo watched him for a moment before sitting down across from him. Yes, he would have been. Grimmjow didn't really like relying on anybody but himself.

"Thanks." Grimmjow shrugged but smiled at him. After breakfast, he pulled Ichigo close for a deep kiss before he could get out the door.

"Be careful."

"I'm going to school, not into battle or anything."

"It looked like both when I brought you home yesterday." Ichigo bit his bottom lip before pulling away.

"Not going to happen again. I'm. . .I can do this. I've done it before and now isn't any different from them." He paused as he considered something. "Well, _I'm_ different. But that doesn't mean I have to handle it any differently." His eyes flicked back up to Grimmjow. "It'll be okay."

"Okay." Ichigo leaned up and kissed him again before heading to the door. He gave him one last look before leaving.

"See you later." After Ichigo was gone, Grimmjow turned to answer the knock on the inner door that led to the shop. Urahara stood waiting, his fan flapping.

* * *

Ichigo walked into school and received a few interested looks. His hands were bandaged from where they'd scraped across the pavement last night, and he had a few visible bruises. But nobody actually said anything. Ichigo was known to get into fights frequently even if that had calmed a bit recently. He ignored them all as entered the classroom, nodding to Chad and Ishida he went to sit at his desk. They nodded back and didn't say anything. He'd at least expected them to ask about yesterday. But he supposed it was just as well. He didn't really want to talk about it. Ichigo busied himself with reading a last minute assignment and didn't bother to look up when the teacher came in.

"Well class, we have a new transfer student. Please welcome him." Ichigo froze. He didn't even need to look up to know who it was. Closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed heavily as he waited for the newcomer to be introduced. "His name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaque." Ichigo couldn't quite hold back the groan. When he felt him sit at the empty desk next to him, he turned his head while keeping it propped on his hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He wasn't angry really. Just surprised, and maybe a little irritated.

"Don't give me that look, it wasn't my idea." Ichigo closed his eyes again for a moment.

"He just doesn't stop does he?" Grimmjow snorted.

"Apparently not. He said I needed something to keep me busy." Ichigo gave him a level look.

"And it's got nothing to do with keeping an eye on me? I don't need a babysitter."

"Tell him that." Urahara had told him earlier that it would be best if the two of them stayed close. Grimmjow had no real objections except for the school part. He wasn't sure what the shop keeper expected him to do here. He wasn't about to get all studious and start spending his time with his nose in a book. The teacher rapped her ruler on her desk to get their attention before starting the lesson.

As irritated as he was, Ichigo had to admit Grimmjow looked good in the uniform. The grey color set off the blue of his hair and made his eyes look amazing. There were several girls already checking him out. And a couple guys. They could look all they wanted as long as they didn't touch him. The possesive thought made him pause and he let out a small sigh. As long as he didn't let himself get all weird about it. They'd just have to see how this went. It wasn't like he could stop him from coming if he wanted to be here. Ichigo smirked at the thought of Grimmjow tackling geography or algebra. This could be interesting.

*

I hadn't originally planned to send Grimmjow to school with Ichigo, but more than one person metioned it. And then I decided that I could have some fun with it before I moved on.


	37. Chapter 37

Oh my, it's been so long. I had to go back and read the last chapter to see where I'd left off.

Lesser Evil- Chapter 37

The day went smoothly enough. Except when the teacher kept insisting on calling on Grimmjow for answers to her questions. But that only happened twice. The first time, she'd caught him off guard and he opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times before shrugging it off completely. The second time, he fixed her with a meaningful stare. It was her turn to be quiet an flustered. A couple people turned around to see if Grimmjow was doing anything in particular like flipping her off. After catching one look at his expression, they all hastily turned back to the front. Ichigo tried his best not to roll his eyes. Served her right really.

Chad had been watching Grimmjow since he showed up, but he was subdued about it. His attention seemingly more driven by curiosity than anything else. Ishida was much more obvious in his appraisal. It was obvious that he didn't approve of his presence even if Ichigo had vouched for him. Which wasn't surprising. Uryu could be pretty uptight about everything. When the lunch bell rang, Ichigo headed out toward the stairs that led to the roof. Grimmjow followed silently behind him. As soon as they'd left, the class took on a huge buzz as gossip started flying. Ichigo ignored them all.

Chad and Ishida followed behind along with Keigo and Mizuiro. Ichigo inwardly groaned at the last two. There was no way he could explain with them there. Oh well. It would just have to continue waiting then. Once he'd settled himself, he let out a long, tired sigh.

"Hey Ichigo, are you okay? You look kinda rough today." Keigo was peering at him from over his lunchbox.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He left it at that, not wanting to go into more detail. But of course, Keigo couldn't leave it be.

"Is it true that Jace and his buddies got the drop on you yesterday?" Ichigo sighed again. So everybody knew. Fantastic. But he shouldn't be surprised really.

"Doesn't matter. I don't care." Keigo's eyes widened a little but when he opened his mouth again, Mizuiro elbowed him. Grimmjow watched the exchange quietly. He hadn't said anything all day and didn't really intend to change that. He felt slightly out of his depth in this kind of atmosphere and just wanted it to be over. He caught Keigo watching him openly and stared back without blinking. The brunet shrank back a little and focused on his lunch. It was a little strained after that and nobody felt like saying anything. They went back to class and took their seats again.

Halfway through the afternoon, Ichigo headed to the bathroom. When he'd finished and was washing his hands, the door opened. One of the three idiots from yesterday came in and locked the door behind him. It was the leader 'Jace' presumably. Ichigo didn't know and honestly didn't care. He just did his best to maintain his cool.

"What do you want?" Jace grinned.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. It was a pretty remote spot. Wasn't sure anyone would find you that fast." Ichigo just stared at him, his hands hanging loosely at his sides.

"So, have you been loitering in the hall all day waiting for me to take a piss? What if I didn't have to go?" Jace narrowed his eyes.

"Always were a smartass." He waved a hand dismissively. "Nah. Just didn't want to deal with all the babysitters. You've got quiet a few including the big blue one. You importing muscle now? It appears I've made an impression." Ichigo shrugged.

"They just figured they'd get a crack at you if they hung around me long enough. They're welcome for all I care." Ichigo gauged his chances of reaching the door without a fight and found them pretty damn slim. If nothing else, he wanted to get back before Grimmjow got worried and came looking. Restraint wasn't really in his vocabulary no matter how relaxed he'd been lately. Jace seemed to be doing his best to erase all of Ichigo's potential sympathy.

"You just don't seem to get it. I'm better than you, Kurosaki."

"Fine. Whatever. Can I go now?" Jace's expression darkened just before he lunged. Ichigo ducked out of his way and fought not to strike back. This was his opportunity to leave, but Jace circled him quickly and pushed him back further into the room. "Can we not do this?"

"Why, are you scared?" Ichigo took a deep breath but it didn't calm him much. His anger was growing by the moment. If he didn't end this quickly, it could get really bad. Slipping quickly past Jace's guard, he landed a quick jab to his nose. There was a sickening crack and blood fountained from the wound. Jace cried out and fell back. Ichigo stepped around him and moved to unlock the door. When a hand caught his sleeve, he whirled and caught Jace around the throat. Squeezing, he could see the other boy's eyes widen. Ichigo leaned in so their faces were inches apart.

"Don't push me. I didn't lose yesterday because you were stronger than me. It was because I was doing my best not to kill you. Consider yourself extremely lucky. If I wasn't who I am, you'd be done here and now. Understand?" Jace nodded mutely, small strangled sounds coming from his throat. Ichigo let him fall to the floor and gasp for breath. He shot him one last cold look. "And I'd keep this to myself if I were you." The grin that twisted his lips must have been more fierce looking than anything else. Jace let out a small whimper. "Not that you'd want to spread the word that you went down with one hit." Turning the lock and opening the door, Ichigo nearly ran into Grimmjow who looked like he was about ready to knock down the door. He caught sight of Ichigo's tense expression and frowned for a moment.

"Do you need help taking care of the body?" Ichigo's eyes snapped up as he blinked. He nearly went back in to check to see if Jace was still breathing. But there was something in Grimmjow's eyes that made him pause. He narrowed his own gaze but couldn't hold the frown. Something let loose at the ridiculous question and he started laughing. Jace peered out the door but the sound made him duck back in with a terrified expression on his bloodied face. Grimmjow snorted and ignored him. "Guess he'll live then. Now get back in there before she asks someone else to check and see if you fell in. Whatever that means." Ichigo had started to calm down but immediately lost it again. When he got his breath back, he checked to make sure he didn't have Jace's blood on him.

"Thanks."

"For what?" When Ichigo looked over, he could see the question was serious.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine." Grimmjow tilted his head a little as if he weren't quite sure, but he nodded. They headed back together, ignoring the teacher's questions as they took their seats. She let out an irritated huff but didn't push it as she turned back to the board, muttering something about lack of teenage respect under her breath. They got through the rest of the day without incident and Ichigo was glad they when the final bell rang. At the school gate, Chad and Ishida merely nodded at him and started to head in the other direction. Ichigo almost called out but closed his mouth instead. That was weird. He was sure they would insist on walking him home. Shrugging, he headed out with Grimmjow at his side.

"You were kind of quiet today." Grimmjow snorted and gave him an irritated look.

"And what was I supposed to say? 'Hi, I'm a soul sucking demon from another dimension, pleased to meet you. I'll try not to get blood on you shoes if I go into a rampage.'" Ichigo let out a short bark of laughter.

"Okay, I deserved that. Never mind then." Grimmjow shoved his hands in his pockets and muttered.

"Don't know how you do it everyday."

"It's not that bad. It's all I've known." Ichigo frowned. "Or at least it's all I used to know. It's different now." Or was it? He was still trying to stick to his 'normal' life while he took down hollows. And everything else that went with being a soul reaper. It was no wonder he was so damned exhausted. Ichigo didn't realize that he'd stopped walking until Grimmjow came back to stand in front of him.

"You okay? I didn't mean anything by it." Ichigo looked up to see his worried expression.

"I know. It's just. . ." Ichigo sighed. "I guess it's all harder than I thought." Grimmjow reached out and ran his fingers down his cheek. He turned into the touch before moving again.

When they got back to the apartment, Grimmjow went immediately to the bedroom, stripping as he went. Ichigo followed, half wondering what the hurry was and half enjoying the view. Grimmjow caught him looking and smirked over his shoulder. But he wasn't in the mood for that at the moment.

"C'mon. We need to move. It's been a couple days at least." Ichigo frowned, not immediately knowing what he meant. He'd changed into a loose pair of pants, leaving his tanned chest bare. "You enjoy fighting in that uniform or are you just slow?" Ichigo blinked. Fighting? No, he meant training. Yeah, it had been a while since they'd done anything. And it sounded like a good idea too. Having a week off or not, he couldn't just stop training. And maybe it would help burn off some of the excess anger he seemed to be having. Grimmjow grinned at him as he started pulling his clothes off and changed into something similar. They headed down through the inner door and went to the shop proper. Urahara greeted them from his seat.

"Ah, and how was your first day, Grimm-kun." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes and growled. Not just for the nickname.

"It was my first and last." When the shop keeper raised his brows, Grimmjow intensified his look. "I mean it. Make me sit still for that long again and I promise it'll be ugly."

"My, my." The fan fluttered making the blonde bangs stir. "It was just a test anyway." There was a happy smile and Urahara continued in a singsong voice. "And you passed!" Grimmjow responded by flinging the trap door up and stepping down onto the ladder. Urahara stood suddenly and came over to him. "Here. Something tells me human fighting won't be enough today." Urahara grabbed his wrist. Grimmjow snarled but before he could pull free, the butt of the cane slammed into his forehead and he was falling. His outraged howl dissipated as he got farther down. Ichigo stared open mouthed at the empty gigai Kisuke held in one hand. He pulled it up easily and set it down to one side. Pointing the cane at Ichigo, he waited for him to get closer on his own.

"What, I don't get to plummet several stories as a special surprise too?" Urahara grinned at him.

"Not this time. Better get down there before he starts rearranging the landscape on his own." Ichigo chuckled as he walked into the cane and let it push his soul form free.

"Yeah, thanks for that. He's hard enough to deal with when I'm the one who pisses him off." Hopping lightly off the edge, Ichigo let himself fall. Urahara's expression turned serious as soon as he was out of sight. He silently closed the hatch and motioned for Jinta and Ururu who were standing in the doorway. They took the gigais into one of the back rooms and out of sight. The shop keeper let out a small sigh and sat back down in his place. He hoped they had some time. The next few hours would tell him how much.

When Ichigo reached the bottom, he rolled to absorb some of the impact. When he came up onto his feet, he had to lunge suddenly to the side and Grimmjow landed a kick to place he'd just stood. So it was like that this time. He shouldn't be surprised. Urahara's little prank had set him up for this. But the arrancar hadn't drawn his sword yet, so Ichigo didn't either. They continued to trade mild blows, warming up before they really got into anything serious. Ichigo felt the pull of the minor wounds he'd gotten yesterday, but they were nothing really. He'd had worse. Literally.

At some point, one of them drew their weapon. Ichigo couldn't remember who had done it first. The tang of clanging metal filled the air as their swords met and clashed against one another. But something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something seemed different. Using a flash step to pull back, Ichigo landed on one of the large boulders that littered the space. Between deep breaths, he called out.

"You okay?" Grimmjow didn't answer. He used a sonido to land silently behind Ichigo and lashed out with his sword.

"There are no time outs in a real fight." Ichigo twisted out of his reach and turned in midair before landing several yards away.

"This isn't a real fight. Seriously. What's wrong?" Grimmjow gritted his teeth. How the hell had he noticed? He'd barely been able to tell at first himself. Ignoring the question, he held out a hand and drew power to blast a cero. The blue glow grew in his palm and Ichigo's eyes widened as he held a hand out. "Wait a sec!" But the blast fizzled and died as Grimmjow let out a pained cry. His back was suddenly on fire and he couldn't concentrate on anything. He could feel himself falling as he lost his balance on the large rock. Hands caught him before he hit the ground and he could see Ichigo's worried face hovering over him where he lay.

"Grimmjow. . ." The voice sounded far away and it was hard to hear. Squinting his eyes as his vision blurred, Grimmjow reached to grip the fabric of Ichigo's shihakusho. The pain started to ease a little and sound came back to him. The searing burn had dulled to a low throb but it hadn't gone away completely. "Dammit! Talk to me!" Ichigo was shaking him and Grimmjow frowned up at the frantic redhead.

"Quit that." His voice was slightly hoarse as if he'd been screaming. Ichigo calmed when he saw the blue eyes focus on him. He continued in a much calmer tone.

"What happened?"

"I'm fine."

"Do you think I'm stupid?" Ichigo huffed irritably as he searched him for injuries. He didn't remember landing any notable blows, but he could have missed one. But Grimmjow didn't seem to be bleeding anywhere. There was just the scar on his lower back. Ichigo paused as he looked at it. It felt off somehow. Ichigo frowned and reached out to touch it but Grimmjow hissed in a painful breath even before his fingers got close.

"Don't."

"What is it?" Ichigo had asked many times in the past before finally giving up. It was something Grimmjow didn't want to talk about so he'd left it alone. But if it was connected to what was wrong with him, he wouldn't leave it this time.

"Forget about it. . ." Ichigo fisted his hands in Grimmjow's coat and pulled his body slightly up off the ground.

"You don't get to ignore this and push me off. It doesn't work that way." Grimmjow held the angry chocolate gaze and was almost going to do just that. But a twinge of pain made him close his eyes. He let his body relax and he ended up hanging from Ichigo's grip on his jacket. Ichigo let him down gently and sighed. "I'm not ignoring this even if you pass out on me." He glared down at the other man. "Which I know you haven't." Grimmjow cracked an eye open to look at him. "See?"

"Fine. But I think we need to go upstairs first." Ichigo frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Urahara interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I'll save you the trip." He had Grimmjow's gigai slumped over his shoulders. "It appears that there's some explaining to do all around." Grimmjow met the shopkeeper's uncannily knowing gaze and wondered how much the other actually knew.

*

A/N: Sorry for those that were looking forward to a longer school interlude. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but it was just impulse and reactions to a few reviews that made me send him there. It was actually part of what kept me from updating all this time. I didn't want to do something cliché or forced, but I didn't want to totally ignore it since I'd brought it up in the first place. So much for that. On with what I'd originally planned. Some of the coming chapters are dealing with some core Soul Reaper and Hollow lore. Or at least my interpretation of some of it. Pardon for me if I poke too hard at anyone's preconceived notions. It's all in fun.


	38. Chapter 38

I didn't realize it was such a cliffhanger when I updated last night. Sorry about that. But apparently that's what happens when you try to write and post while you're half asleep.

*

Lesser Evil- Chapter 38

Grimmjow sighed as he shifted back into the gigai. The pain dulled even though it didn't go away completely. Urahara studied him, his expression serious for a moment. "You know this is only temporary, right?" Grimmjow's gaze flicked up to the other man while Ichigo watched them both with mild suspicion.

"You knew there was something wrong with him and you didn't say anything?" Urahara's eyes were shaded by the brim of his hat so Ichigo couldn't quite gauge his expression.

"I had an inkling that something was amiss, but I didn't really know for sure. And besides, it wouldn't be for me to tell you." Ichigo glared at the two of them, his gaze finally settling on Grimmjow who got shakily to his feet.

"Where do you think you're going now?"

"Upstairs. And no, I don't need help." He dusted himself off with shaking fingers and headed toward the ladder. Ichigo followed behind, ready to catch his idiot ass if it even looked like he was about to fall. They ended up settling around the low table in one of the back rooms. Ururu brought tea in on a tray as Ichigo got back into his own body. Sitting down next to Grimmjow, he leaned forward and rested his arms on the table. He turned his head to fix the arrancar with an intense look.

"Well?" Azure eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You're awfully damn pushy all of a sudden." Ichigo glared right back.

"It's because I'm pissed. That's what usually happens when people I care about do stupid things."

"Stupid like letting three idiot humans take you down because you're afraid you'll hurt them? Or like taking on Seireitei single handedly for someone you barely knew at the time?" Ichigo sat back and snarled.

"Not the same thing. And you weren't around for that second one, so don't even bring it up." Grimmjow gritted his teeth and fought to reign in his temper even as Ichigo continued. "I've asked about this before and you kept shrugging it off. Did you know it was serious back then?" Grimmjow shifted where he sat, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Look, it's kind of personal and not something I really want to talk about." Ichigo tried to hold onto his anger. It pushed away the worry enough so he could focus at least. But the mildly defeated look on Grimmjow's face made him sag a little. He could tell he was hurting but he wasn't sure what to do about it. The fact that it showed at all was starting to freak him out. Picking idly at the fabric of his loose pants, he sighed.

"It used to be a six, right?" Ichigo looked back up to see Grimmjow watching him, his expression remarkably flat. He merely nodded. Ichigo chewed his bottom lip, not sure where to go with it. But a thought occurred to him. "When we first met, you called yourself the 'Sexta Espada.' That was some kind of rank, right?" Even though Ichigo had spent time in Las Noches twice now, he'd been more worried about escaping than studying the local hierarchy. He wished he'd paid more attention now. "But it was just a tattoo." Not that it wouldn't hurt to have somebody forcibly remove it but Ichigo didn't mention that. Grimmjow closed his eyes as if to collect himself before meeting his eyes again.

"It's not just a tattoo. That implies something superficial and it was definitely not." Urahara sat watching the two, his fan fluttering. "It was more like a brand and it went all the way down." Ichigo frowned.

"Down where?" Grimmjow's voice was soft as he answered.

"To the core of my soul itself." He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands. Grimmjow wasn't really sure why this was so hard. Maybe because it had been the only thing he'd had. The only thing that belonged to him and no one else. He snorted derisively. And now that short little effeminate bastard had it on his hip. He remembered the way Luppi had rubbed it in the last time he'd seem him.

"Fascinating." Ichigo and Grimmjow both looked over to Urahara as if they'd forgotten he was there. He looked mildly abashed at his outburst even though they knew he really wasn't. "There have only been rumors about the Espada markings before now." Grimmjow let his hands fall the table.

"Yeah, well most of them will probably remain rumors. I honestly don't know much about it. Only that I don't have mine anymore." The fan clicked shut.

"When exactly did that happen?" Grimmjow grimaced at the memory of one of the stupidest things he'd done. But if he'd kept Ichigo, he most likely would have died in Las Noches. No. The chain of events was fine the way it was. Well, mostly.

"Right after I returned Ichigo to the human world that first time." Ichigo thought for a moment and found himself absently rubbing the lower right part of his back. His eyes widened and his hand stilled as he found the other two watching him.

"I remember when it happened. It was. . ." Ichigo fought not to tremble. He couldn't say the name. "Should've killed the fucker when I had the chance." Grimmjow sniffed.

"Doesn't matter now." Ichigo curled his lip.

"The hell it doesn't!"

"Now, now Kurosaki-san. Letting your anger take control now won't help anything." Ichigo sighed knowing he was right even if he didn't like it.

"Fine." Turning back to Grimmjow, he gave him an appraising look. "If it's gone, why does it still hurt?"

"I don't know. I was hoping that it was just taking a long time to heal."

"That if you ignored it, it would just go away?" Grimmjow and Ichigo frowned at each other.

"I'm afraid that I might have an idea about that." Urahara nodded to Ururu who had popped her head into the room. When she came back a few moments later, Tessai was with her. He made a low bow before coming over to stand next to Grimmjow. Urahara remained sitting. "If you'll allow us, we'd like to take a closer look." Grimmjow stared at Urahara, an immediate refusal on his lips. He hadn't let Isshin get close when he'd asked to examine it before. And he wasn't too keen on the idea of them doing it now. But when he looked at Ichigo, he saw a glimmer of hope in his pained expression. A deep faith that these two would know what to do. Swallowing convulsively, Grimmjow nodded and closed his eyes.

He heard the rustle of fabric as Tessai settled next to him on his right side. Opening his eyes a crack, he saw him hold his hands out and heard him mumble under his breath. There was a sensation of warmth just under his hovering palms. It started to grow and Grimmjow clutched the edge of the table with his fingers. There was a burst of heat. He hissed in pain and everything faded to white before going black.

When he woke, his head was pillowed in someone's lap. Opening his eyes slowly, he saw Ichigo's face hovering over him. The redhead let out a shuddering breath before cupping Grimmjow's face in his hands. "Shit, that scared me."

"My apologies." Tessai bowed again from where he sat nearby. He turned his head to look at his boss. "You were correct. And it's deep." Ichigo looked up at him.

"What is?" Urahara rested his hands on his knees as he spoke to Tessai.

"Do you think you can undo it?"

"I'm not sure. There are other complications to consider. It's also tied in with the other issue with discussed." Ichigo's gaze darted back and forth between the two of them.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"That's worrisome. I had hoped that wasn't the case."

"Would you assholes stop fucking ignoring me!? What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo jumped when he felt hands on his wrists and looked down at Grimmjow.

"Calm down, kid. Don't freak out on me now." Ichigo realized he was shaking and forced himself to relax. He hadn't called him that in a long time and it caught his attention where his name might not have.

"S-sorry." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the other two. "I hate being ignored." They both opened their mouths. "Don't apologize. Just explain." Ichigo added one more thing before they could continue. "And if you pull out one of those little cartoon drawings, I might just beat you both unconscious with it." Urahara hastily dropped the colored markers back into the pocket of his robe while Tessai shoved the sketch pad he was holding behind his back. The fan was back out but Ichigo could deal with that.

"Alright then. But you must realize we're dealing with a great many assumptions and rumors here."

"I don't care as long as they make at least a little sense."

"Well as you know, Aizen has been gathering his own private army in Hueco Mundo." Urahara paused. When it didn't look like he was going to continue, Ichigo waved one of his hands in the air in a continuing motion.

"Keep going. I'll stop you if I don't get something or if I disagree." Urahara nodded.

"He has chosen ten arrancar to stand above the rest as his Espada. His 'Ten Blades.' Consider them generals if you will. Each is marked with the symbol of their rank. A numerical marking somewhere on their bodies. We believe the positions are determined by strength and skill." Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow who seemed to be listening quietly for the moment.

"You were six out of ten?" He nodded. "Holy shit." Grimmjow was an amazing fighter and Ichigo had only just barely won using everything he had. If there were five more ranked above him. . . Well, that was pretty damn scary. "What about. . . him?" He figured he'd know who he meant.

"Fourth." Ichigo felt a small twinge of pride that he'd been able to beat him. The thought darkened when he remembered what it took to do it. But still. Three more above that. Ichigo could barely comprehend the power levels they were facing. They both looked over as Urahara continued.

"These markings are more than just surface tattoos. They are anchored deep in the arrancar's soul and tied directly into their powers. Demotion among the espada means more than just a pink slip and a dock in pay." Grimmjow grimaced when he said that. That was putting it lightly. "Am I right there?" Grimmjow nodded again.

"Yeah, nobody wants to lose their place. There's more than just the humiliation of not being able to keep it to worry about. Hurts like a bitch." He shuddered a little as he remembered the pain of it. Ichigo's thumbs rubbed along his jaw and he sighed. At least that part was over.

"If that were the only thing that was done when yours was removed, I don't believe we'd be having this problem." Grimmjow frowned. It was true. None of the privaron espada seemed to be bothered like this and they'd all had their marks removed with their ranks. Pushing Ichigo's hands gently away, he managed to get up into a sitting position.

"So there's something else."

"Yes. There's a spell that's been laid along the path of your missing tattoo. And it's been spreading like an infection in a septic wound. It appears to have been placed when the mark itself was initially removed." Grimmjow growled low in his throat. As if he didn't hate the fucker enough. One look at Ichigo's face told him he was feeling the same way. Urahara sat back and held up his hands. "Don't shoot the messenger. I'm merely speculating here." The arrancar and the vizard both visibly relaxed with a little extra effort.

"The problem is that it's getting stronger and more deeply imbedded every day." He eyed Grimmjow with narrowed eyes. "You've been lucky so far. The suppressive nature of your gigai has been holding it back to some extent. But at the rate it's spreading, it will soon become a serious problem." Ichigo shifted over so that his knee was touching Grimmjow's. He felt an incredible need to be close to him at the moment.

"So what, he'll just be in a lot of pain?" Even as he said it, Ichigo realized what a naïve question that was. That wasn't it and he knew it. Grimmjow was dying. Those three words hit him harder than the most vicious punch and he clenched his jaw. He turned to Tessai and tried not the look too desperate.

"Can you fix it?" Tessai spoke up for the first time.

"Sadly no."

"But. . . There's got to be a way." Ichigo refused to even think about the alternative. Tessai and Urahara exchanged a glance.

"The caster can remove it easily. And no, killing Ulquiorra won't break it. It doesn't work that way." Ichigo and Grimmjow nearly jumped. They'd never mentioned the Cuarta espada to the shop keeper. So logically, it was impossible for him to know. They exchanged an irritated look. The man seated next to them was the epitome of not logical so they really shouldn't be surprised. Both decided to ignore that for now. Ichigo clenched his hands into fists.

"Fine, so we'll beat it out of him if we have to." Grimmjow put his hand on Ichigo's knee and squeezed, making the redhead look at him.

"You're not going back there. Period." Ichigo returned his flat stare.

"I'll have to eventually. You know that."

"But not for me. Not again." They held each other's gazes and Urahara watched them both. It was obvious one would not give in before the other and their stalemate could go on indefinitely. Just when Urahara thought that he wouldn't have to explain the last part, Ichigo turned to him.

"You said it was also tied to something else that was making it hard. What's that?" Urahara sighed, his expression almost painfully honest and open for once.

"The bond between the two of you is strong. And I'm not just talking about your companionship or anything else." Ichigo swallowed. For Kisuke not to make some lewd comment about the 'anything else' meant that this must be really serious. "Your reiatsu has become tangled in a way that I doubt can be completely reversed." Ichigo blinked as the implication hit him but he was distracted by Grimmjow shoving to his feet and storming out the door. What the hell? He scrambled up and followed him. Grimmjow had made it out the front door of the shop by the time Ichigo caught sight of him.

"What the hell, where are you going?" Grimmjow kept walking down the street. Ichigo ran up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his face into his shoulder. "Stop. Please." He felt the other man stiffen in his arms but he did stop.

"It's my fault. Why are you trying to hang on to me when I did this to you in the first place."

"What? The whole aura thing?" Grimmjow turned his head to look at Ichigo where he was peering over his shoulder and raised a brow.

"You actually remember that?"

"Well it's kind of fuzzy, but yeah." Ichigo had just been dragged through a Garganta for the first time and Grimmjow had tried to hide him with a blanket of his own power. Later, when Ulquiorra casually ripped it away, Ichigo had felt it's loss. But now that they'd been together for a while, it had gradually gone back to the way it was. Mostly. It felt different than it had back then but the connection was obvious. "I thought we'd dealt with this. I wouldn't change it even if I could." Grimmjow covered Ichigo's arms with his own.

"I don't know if I can deal with being responsible for your death." Ichigo snorted into his shoulder.

"Not dead yet so quit your whining." Grimmjow turned in his arms and pushed him back to hold him at arms length. Ichigo grasped his wrists and held his gaze evenly. "We'll find a way to fix it." He held up a hand before Grimmjow could argue. "I'm not rushing off through a Garganta in the next five minutes. We'll save that as a last resort." The arrancar let his hands fall to his sides and Ichigo moved forward to press his body against him. His voice was muffled against the skin of Grimmjow's bare chest. "Don't freak out on me now." There was a sigh from both of them as the embrace was returned.

*

A/N: Humble apologies if the grand revelation wasn't as grand as you might have hoped. (Don't get me wrong. I'm happy with it and it's part of what I've been planning. But some of the reviews pointed toward some thinking that this would explain everything and I'm not sure that it does. I wouldn't want it to yet.) Anyway, let me know what you think. Too obvious and straight forward, too vague? I'm still trying to find my balance with revealed information and what I want to hold back for suspense purposes.


	39. Chapter 39

Lesser Evil- Chapter 39

Ichigo and Grimmjow stood still in the street for a few moments, not really paying attention to anything outside of themselves as they held each other. Not even the cold radiating up from the pavement beneath their feet. Until a long wail assaulted them from the shop.

"Iiichigo-ho-ho!" The drawn out sound bounced on the air a few times as a small orange blur raced toward them. Both were too started to move as it smacked Ichigo in the side of the head and clung to his neck. Grimmjow's first impulse was to swat it away but Ichigo stepped back and held up a hand.

"Kon, are you okay?" He reached to pull the plush lion off of him but he just tightened his grip, tangling his pointy little fingers in Ichigo's hair.

"No! I'm _so _not okay." Grimmjow blinked in confusion and tilted his head to the side as he examined the small creature. It seemed to be ignoring him for the moment. "First you disappear and I have to deal with that albino freak. Then you come back only to bring a 'friend' with you. Then you disappear again. I haven't been able to see you since you got back this last time because Hat Guy told me to leave you alone." Ichigo felt a small flush of guilt that he hadn't thought about the mod soul at all lately. Kon's voice dropped low as he hissed in Ichigo's ear. "He gave me to _them_." As he said it, the shop door opened and Jinta came running out. Ururu poked her head out and looked around.

"I heard him. He's out here somewhere." Kon had started trembling.

"Please, please, please don't let them find me." He craned his body around to look Ichigo in the eye and whisper. "They're demons." Ichigo was torn between concern and amusement at his overly dramatic behavior. But he supposed his fears were well founded.

"There he is!" Jinta came running over. Kon shrank against the redhead's shoulder and looked like he was about to try and crawl into his shirt to hide. Ichigo sighed and turned.

"Leave him alone, Jinta." The boy looked up at him and scowled.

"He's supposed to be leaving _you_ alone. I just wanted to make sure he does what he's told."

"By trying to pull him apart and see what's inside? I don't think so. He's fine where he is." Jinta looked like he was about to argue but he just huffed a breath and walked away.

"Whatever. Annoying little twerp's all yours." There was a murmuring litany of thank you's from Ichigo shoulder and he rolled his eyes. Kon relaxed a little and let go of his hair.

"Sorry about that, I-" He broke of abruptly as Grimmjow leaned in to look him in the eyes. He reached out with a finger to poke the plush body.

"What the hell is it?" Kon spluttered, only momentarily distracted by the arrancar's closeness. He batted the offending digit away. Or at least he tried to. Ichigo had to try really hard to hold in his laughter. The sight of Kon repeatedly whacking at Grimmjow's index finger with all his might only succeeded making the scene even more comical. The little lion turned on him suddenly.

"You think this is funny? First I'm tortured by the freaky twins in there and now I'm being poked at like a specimen." He stuck his tongue out at Grimmjow before continuing. "I think I deserve a little more respect than that."

"I'm sorry Kon." The mod soul blinked. He hadn't expected an apology so quick. Something was off here.

"Well, it's fine. Just don't let it happen again." He sat on Ichigo's shoulder and wrapped his plush arms around himself. "And how about going back inside. It's freezing out here." Grimmjow was still eyeing Kon like he wanted to flick him away. Ichigo took his hand and led him inside before he could act on the impulse.

"Grimmjow, this is Kon. He helps out when I need somebody to stand in for me while I'm fighting hollows."

"Somehow I don't think anybody would mistake him for you." Kon bristled and stood tall on Ichigo's shoulder, bracing his paws on the top of his head while he glared at Grimmjow.

"Not like this moron." Ichigo pushed the plushie back down in a sitting position and caught his gaze out of the corner of his eye.

"Kon, this is Grimmjow. He's an arrancar and if he wasn't in that gigai, I'm sure he would have booted you into orbit by now." Kon let out a little 'eep.' He peered around Ichigo's head to look at Grimmjow before sitting back and whispering.

"Um, Ichigo?"

"It's complicated. He's with me so don't worry about it."

"Right." Kon muttered under his breath. "I might have been safer with those other two." But he made no move to leave his perch. They moved through the shop and to the stairs that led up to their apartment.

"You're going to bring it home with you?" Ichigo frowned and shot Grimmjow an irritated look.

"He's not some kind of stray." He squeezed Grimmjow's hand. "But yeah, he's been with me nearly since the beginning." When the other man scowled, he laughed. "I'll fix him a spot in the living room. It's not like he'll be watching us or anything."

"Watching what?" Kon looked back and forth between the two. Both replied at the same time.

"Nothing." The plushie figure slumped and sulked a little.

"Never mind then. And I don't need you to 'fix' me anything."

"Would you rather go back downstairs to Jinta and Ururu?"

"No."

"How about going back to my house? I'm sure Yuzu's missed you." If Kon was physically capable of becoming pale, he'd have been white.

"That's okay. If you don't mind me hanging around, the living room's fine." He relaxed a little and got quiet. After a moment, he sighed. "Actually, I was starting to think you didn't want me anymore." Ichigo paused on the stairs while Grimmjow kept going. He went over the recent events and saw how the mod soul could have thought that even though he'd never considered the possibility while it was all happening.

"I'm sorry Kon. I never meant to hurt your feelings." He patted the stuffed body awkwardly. After nearly falling off Ichigo's shoulder and clutching to his shirt for dear life, Kon pulled himself back up.

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're okay." Ichigo sighed and continued up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." But Grimmjow wasn't. The though reverberated through Ichigo's head. Kon gave him a weird look as they went through the door but he was soon distracted by their surroundings.

"Wow, nice place." He narrowed his little eyes. "And I bet you don't even have to pay rent. Lucky bastards." Ichigo laughed a little.

"Neither do you so don't grumble." There was the sound of running water from the direction of the bedroom. Grimmjow must have gone into the shower.

"Fair enough." Kon hopped down to the couch as Ichigo passed it. Snatching up the remote, he started surfing. Ichigo clapped his hands over his eyes dramatically at the first channel he stopped on.

"Oh God! That's got to be something Kisuke set up." Kon's mouth was slightly open and he nearly dropped the remote. He didn't know humans bent that way. And that other thing. What was that exactly? Ichigo snatched the remote away and turned it off.

"Wait! It was just getting good."

"Not a chance. You want to watch that kind of thing, go downstairs."

"What if I promise to turn it down really low?"

"No."

"But-"

"No." Kon flopped down onto the couch.

"Fine. Spoilsport. Any more rules I should know about?"

"The bedroom's off limits, okay?" Kon shrugged.

"Sure." The water turned off and Ichigo looked toward the other door. "Hey, are you okay?" Ichigo glanced back down and opened his mouth but Kon held up a paw. "Don't give me whatever lame brush off you're thinking of. Are really you okay?"

"Yes, really. I'm fine." Kon regarded him for a moment.

"Alright. Is _he_ okay?" He indicated the bedroom with a nod. Ichigo had a mildly panicked thought. Was it that obvious that something was wrong with Grimmjow? If that was the case, why hadn't he noticed before now?

"Why would you say that?"

"You're upset about something. I can tell. And if it's not you, then it's someone else close to you. I've seen everybody else in the last couple of days so it's not them. It's got to be him." Ichigo's expression became pained and Kon blinked. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I was just wondering."

"No, it's alright. He's-" Ichigo bit his lip, finding it hard to say out loud. "He's been hurt. And I don't know how to fix it."

"Tessai couldn't take care of it?" Ichigo shook his head. "Have you asked your Goddess?" When Ichigo frowned, Kon momentarily backtracked as he tried to remember her real name. "Orihime. Have you asked her to heal him?" Ichigo honestly hadn't. Today at school, she hadn't even looked in his direction. But now that it had come up, he didn't think he could do that. How cruel would that be? _Sorry I'm not that into you. Do you mind healing my lover if you've got nothing else to do? _No. He'd have to figure out another way even if he didn't know where to start.

"No. I won't bother her with this." At least not yet. If it turned out there was no other way, he'd consider it. But the thought of beating Ulquiorra into submission and forcing him to break the spell held more allure at the moment.

"Okay." Ichigo sighed heavily.

"Goodnight Kon." He moved off toward the bedroom leaving the mod soul to sleep on the couch. When he came into the room, Grimmjow looked up from where he sat on the edge of the bed. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was using another to dry his hair. Ichigo closed the door behind him and leaned against it.

"Is the rat settled in for the night?" Ichigo chuckled.

"He's fine. And he knows not to come in here, so you can relax."

"Who said I was otherwise?" Ichigo snorted before coming over and crawling up onto the bed behind him. He took the towel and continued rubbing the teal blue strands dry. Grimmjow let his hands fall into his lap and sighed as the massage against his scalp sent tingling along his skin. Setting the towel aside, Ichigo ran his fingers through his hair, not bothering with a comb. He parted his knees where he knelt as Grimmjow leaned back against him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders from behind.

The mood was broken as Ichigo immediately pulled back and sat up straight. He felt the shimmer of a hollow entering the human world. Which was odd because he'd never been able to notice that kind of thing before at all on his own. He'd always needed the alarm in his badge or Rukia's soul pager to point the way. A small voice told him it was kind of nice that he didn't need that any more. But as he leapt off the bed, Grimmjow caught his hand.

"You're supposed to be on break, remember? Let someone else take care of it. You don't even have your badge." Ichigo considered the chances that he could use Urahara's cane if the shop keeper really didn't want him to. He smirked suddenly and Grimmjow frowned at him. "What's that look for?" Ichigo didn't need his badge or Urahara's cane. He had Kon. And right now he really needed this. An enemy that he knew how to fight. Shooting Grimmjow an apologetic look, he pulled free and raced into the other room. Grimmjow was on his feet following but only caught a flicker of movement at the outside door. He frowned. Ichigo stood in the middle of the room looking dazed with the little orange rat clutched in his hand. The redhead snapped his eyes up to look at him with a startled expression on his face. Not Ichigo. And not that other thing with the yellow eyes that had taken over his body before either.

"Where is he?" The figure licked its lips nervously before relaxing and shrugging his shoulders.

"Wasting hollows. Where else?" He shot Grimmjow an incredulous look. "You do know what he does in his spare time, right?" Grimmjow glared at him. He knew that voice. It was the rat. He eyed the plush figure and the redhead hugged it closer to his body.

"What are you exactly?" Kon drew himself up to Ichigo's full height before answering.

"I'm a mod soul. This is what Ichigo meant when I stand in for him." Grimmjow raised a brow.

"Why bother?" His body would have been fine here without a substitute possessing it. Kon heaved a sigh of frustration that had been pent up since Ichigo had disappeared the first time. He paced back and forth in agitation.

"How the hell should I know? Humans are weird. They don't even know how often soul reapers save their asses or what they go through to do it. Half of the time I wish that I didn't have to keep switching between one or the other. I'm perfectly fine as a lion." Kon shook the plushie for emphasis. "And the school thing." Kon's face twisted in disgust. "If it were up to me, the whole school system would be abolished with a vengeance. I hate going to class."

"They why do you go?" Grimmjow couldn't agree with him more on that point. But he was curious to know why he did it anyway. Kon looked at him, his expression serious.

"Because Ichigo needs me to." That wasn't the answer he was expecting. Grimmjow wondered if Ichigo knew how much some others were willing to do for him. He nodded and headed back into the bedroom to dress. The urge to go out and follow Ichigo was strong, but he pushed it back. He nearly growled. It wasn't because he wasn't physically able. That's what he kept telling himself. It was because it would distract Ichigo from what he was doing.

There was a twinge in his back and he grimaced. He didn't think he could hide his own reiatsu well enough for him not to notice anyway. No, he had to trust Ichigo to know what he was doing. Even if the last time he went out like this, he ended up getting snatched off the street by the Soul Society. Hopefully, they weren't stupid enough to try that twice. When he came back out to the main room, Ichigo, no, Kon was rooting around in the fridge. Grimmjow fought the urge to grab his ass as he came up behind him.

He knew the difference between the two without looking but apparently his sight and a few other chemical impulses were a little quicker to react than the rational part of him. That could lead to awkward moments. Keeping his hands at his sides, he came into the kitchen and pulled a box out of the cupboard. Kon turned to look at him with a bottle of soda half way to his mouth. When it didn't look like the other man was going to say anything or try to stop him, he closed the fridge and took a sip. They eyed each other for a moment, the atmosphere slightly uncomfortable.

"Sorry. Haven't eaten in long time. One of the only damn perks sometimes." Grimmjow eyed Kon over a handful of cereal but didn't say anything. Silence descended again and both hoped that Ichigo would return soon.


	40. Chapter 40

Lesser Evil- Chapter 40

Ichigo used a flash step to leap across town, needing to get there as soon as possible so he could unleash his pent up frustration. He could see the pale outline of the hollow even from a distance. Coming in fast, he caught it by surprise. His sword bit deep into the mask and it immediately dissipated into nothing. Ichigo stopped and lowered his sword, the blade still large since he hadn't even needed to bring out his bankai. That had been a little disappointing. His gaze twitched to the left as he felt another shimmer.

Grinning, he went after the new hollow and tore it apart mere moments after it appeared. Silence settled over the area once again. It was quiet for several moments and he put his blade away, the wrap coiling around it automatically. Maybe that was it. Not the workout he was hoping for, but it would have to do. Ichigo mentally smacked himself. As much as he needed the physical release right now, it was bad to wish for hollows to show up just for that. And selfish. There were other ways he could deal with this. Maybe he'd get Renji to spar with him. He didn't think he could take on Grimmjow at the moment. At least not while putting forth his full effort. He'd be too worried about hurting him.

But suddenly there was another shimmer. And then another. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt more than a dozen hollows appearing all over town. And these ones weren't pushovers. They were big, each one of them. He felt mildly guilty as if his impulsive wish had brought them here. Pulling Zangetsu free again, he moved to the nearest one and hoped that he could take them all down before anyone got hurt. When he got closer, his heart stuttered as he saw the long black robes of a Gillian tromping across a crowded street. He forced himself to calm down. He could deal with arrancars which were much more difficult. It was just his memory of the first Gillian he'd fought that made him hesitate. Or at least that's what he told himself.

There was a burst of energy as Ichigo released his bankai and swung his blade in a long arc. A wash of energy tore out and ripped the tall, billowing figure apart, its spiritual body fading away in glittering particles. He didn't have time to think about its presence here as he moved onto the next. By the time he'd gotten through four of them, he had to take a moment to collect himself. They may not be very bright, but they were powerful enough to be a challenge. When he felt out to check for the presence of the rest, he only felt five others. Had some of them gone back? There was a flicker of movement to his left.

"What the hell is going on?" Renji stopped just beside him, Zabimaru's jagged shikai form released and ready at his side. "Gillians never attack together. In fact, they never come to the human world at all."

"I've got no idea." Ichigo sighed and hefted his own blade. "But let's take care of this before any more of them show up." Renji nodded and they both split up to take care of the rest. Each took down two and then they came back together to tear apart the last one. They stood side by side, their breaths heaving as they surveyed the now empty streets. Ichigo looked over at Renji. "You think Aizen sent them?" The thought was a worrisome one.

"I don't know. It's kind of stupid since they aren't really much of a threat. A distraction maybe?" There was a low growl behind them.

"Maybe. Or maybe you're just idiots." Ichigo and Renji whirled around to see a huge figure that looked like a combination of some kind of lizard and an insect. It had a long sinuous tail but its body was covered in plated armor like a bug. Several sets of arms flexed at its sides.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo spat at it.

"Is that one an arrancar? I don't see a sword." Renji leaned in to ask Ichigo who shook his head.

"No. It's mask is still whole. It's a. . .what do you call it. An adjuchas. More than a Gillian, less than an arrancar."

"Wow. That was impressive." Renji blinked at Ichigo and raised a brow. "You been studying or something?" Ichigo glared at him.

"No. You were there when Toshiro was explaining. You should know this stuff better than I do." They both glared at each other and hollow tapped its foot impatiently.

"Are you two finished bitching?" The shinigami turned to it and raised their swords. Leaping forward, they slashed out together, but the hollow was fast and it evaded both blows. "Touchy, touchy. I just came to make you an offer." Ichigo leapt forward again and managed to lay into its shoulder with his blade before the tail caught him from behind. It sent him plummeting into a nearby building. He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew what the offer was and he had no interest in hearing it. There was no way he was asking Aizen to have Grimmjow healed. Even if he wanted to. He pulled himself out of the rubble to see Renji being flung away in the other direction. The hollow turned to Ichigo and glared. "Don't you even want to hear what it is?"

"Screw you and the one who sent you! Getsuga Tensho!" The blast tore across the air, but the hollow avoided it. Damn thing was quick. "Besides, anything you have to say would just be insulting. Does Aizen think so little of me as to send a lower level hollow like you?" The hollow narrowed its eyes.

"Think what you want. I did what I was told and now I can have my reward. Aizen will make me into an arrancar. I don't really care if you answer or not." It grinned, its massive teeth glistening wetly. "But from the look of it, the answer would be no anyway. Which is stupid. You can't save him on your own and we'll prove it. Time's up little human." It laughed and Ichigo tore forward. But it was already shifting back into the hollow realm and his blow tore through empty air. Ichigo screamed in frustration as his breath heaved in his chest. Renji approached him cautiously now that he'd recovered from the blow that sent him flying.

"What was it talking about?" But Ichigo didn't answer him. He was already running back to the shop. Something was wrong.

* * *

Kon and Grimmjow sat at opposite ends of the couch. The TV was talking into the silence of the room, but neither was paying attention to it. They were too busy not paying attention to each other. The strained silence was broken by the announcer that was prattling on about what the weather would be tomorrow. Kon briefly considered looking for that other channel he found, but he flushed a deep red as soon as he thought it. Watching that kind of thing with someone else in the room didn't really seem right. Especially someone he barely knew. Ichigo seemed really attached to Grimmjow but Kon still had his doubts. He was an arrancar after all. But he couldn't stand the silence much longer.

"So, um. How did you two meet?" Kon closed his eyes and nearly slapped his palm to his forehead. Lame, lame, lame. There was no answer and when he cracked his eyes open and peeked at the other man, he could see him glaring in his direction with a single brow raised. Kon stuttered. "N-never mind." He swallowed. "It's just. . ."

"None of your business. Don't worry about it." Grimmjow sighed and tried to ignore Kon.

"Yeah, whatever. It'd probably be easier for me to stop breathing." Kon twisted on the couch to look at Grimmjow. His curiosity and his worry seemed to be forcefully shoving away his common sense. "I mean, you're a bad guy. And you two are. . ." He waved his hands helplessly, not really knowing how to put it into words. He'd seen the way he and Ichigo had been holding each other when he'd come running out of the shop earlier. It was if they were. . . 'together' or something. Kon shook himself. That thought was just incredibly weird. Grimmjow turned his face away and remained quiet. There was something odd in his expression and Kon wasn't quite sure what it was.

Both of them tensed as they heard the howl of a hollow. And it was really damn close. Grimmjow had been half paying attention to the battle that was going on outside. Ichigo seemed to be doing fine. Grimmjow had felt the surge of energy as he brought out his bankai. And there was another shinigami with him. It was the other redhead that had visited with the girl. The hollow outside got closer and Grimmjow got up. He'd take care of the damn thing himself. He wasn't so weak that he couldn't manage that yet.

"Wait, where are you going? Let Ichigo take care of it." Kon shrank back when Grimmjow growled at him as he passed. That fit more with what he expected from an arrancar. But if he was hurt, he should be staying inside where it was safe. Kon got to his feet and followed, not really knowing what compelled him to do so. Grimmjow had gone out through the outer door and was heading down to the street. Did he honestly expect to take care of it bare handed in his gigai? Kon paled as he saw the Gillian towering over the neighborhood. The thing was huge but Grimmjow just kept moving as if it didn't bother him at all. But he didn't seem to notice the pale figure that watched him from the shadows of the shop. Kon opened his mouth to yell but an arm wrapped around his throat from behind and cut off his air.

"This doesn't concern you no matter who's body you're in." The voice hissed in his ear and Kon struggled in his grip. But his vision started to waver as his lungs started to burn. He forced himself to relax before he passed out. The first figure came closer and Kon fought not to flinch. The deep green eyes that watched him had no expression and he found it incredibly creepy. He was covered in bruises and bandages peeked out from the collar of his jacket. But even as wounded as he seemed, he was still the most powerful thing Kon had ever seen.

"Try not to damage it, Nnoitra. That's not why we're here." The grip on Kon's throat eased a little, but he still had to fight for breath.

"Yeah, remind me what exactly that is while you're at it. You don't really look like you're up to a fight right now." The taller arrancar looked at the smaller one. Ulquiorra had just been released from the infirmary earlier that day. But the slim arrancar didn't answer as he placed a shield on the building behind them. It would ensure they had privacy from the inhabitants inside for a short while. When he was finished, he turned back to watch Grimmjow. He made a small gesture with his hand and the Gillian retreated back to Hueco Mundo. The former Sexta espada froze and then he whirled around suddenly. His eyes widened before narrowing dangerously.

Grimmjow's heart lurched as he saw Kon in Nnoitra's grip. He knew it wasn't Ichigo, but the image was not a comfortable one. On the wrists of both the intruders, he could see a slim bracelet. So they were hiding while they were here. No wonder he hadn't felt them until just now. Not really their style but it made a certain kind of sense. They obviously wanted to get in and out without drawing attention to themselves.

"What do you fuckers want?" There was a faint sliver of fear that they would try to take him back to Hueco Mundo, but he suspected that wasn't it. That would be more trouble than it was worth.

"Now that's not very nice Grimmie. And after you and your little bitch left without even saying goodbye the last time." Nnoitra curled his lip.

"Enough." The word was quiet but Nnoitra was instantly silent. Ulquiorra stepped forward to look Grimmjow in the eye. He seemed to be waiting for something.

"You two just come for the view or were you just bored at home?" Grimmjow tensed as Nnoitra tightened his grip around Kon's throat. The mod soul coughed for breath and let out a strangled sound. "Let him go, he's got nothing to do with it." The soul inside wasn't Ichigo, but it was his body after all. Nnoitra just continued to glare but surprisingly, Ulquiorra held up a hand. The taller arrancar rolled his eyes but he let Kon go. The redhead dropped to his knees before scrambling away. Grimmjow relaxed a little as he came over to hide behind him. There was a brief shimmer in the air and an adjuchas appeared at Ulquiorra's side.

"Brat said no just like I said he would."

"Really." Ulquiorra's voice was calm and cool. He held up a hand and pointed at the hollow. It stammered as it's eyes widened. The emerald glow of the cero engulfed it entirely before it even had a chance to scream. "It appears that Kurosaki is just as stubborn as I thought he would be. Pity. It would have been advantageous to have him join Aizen-sama." Before Grimmjow could deliver a scathing reply, Ulquiorra was instantly in front of him. He had a small object in his hand and he shoved it into Grimmjow's chest.

Grimmjow felt a sudden wash of disorientation as his soul body was shoved forcibly out of his gigai. His scar started to burn the moment he was free. He heard Kon let out a startled cry behind him as he fell. He couldn't seem to muster the energy to stand. From his position on the ground, Grimmjow saw Ulquiorra vaporize the gigai. Without it's suppressive properties, the pain was intense. Did they know that? Apparently. The slim figure came to stand over him. Kon hovered at his side as if unsure of what to do.

"I never understood why Aizen-sama put up with you. Your disobedience should have been more than enough for him to order you put down."

"I'm nobody's damn dog." Grimmjow gasped out the words between clenched teeth. Ulquiorra flexed his fingers and Grimmjow threw his head back, a strangled cry ripping from his throat.

"You are nothing."

"Hey Ulquiorra. We're not supposed to kill him. We're supposed to use him to make the kid come back with us. He'll take Ichigo down with him if he dies. He can't join us if he's dead."

"If you have a problem, then leave. I did not need your assistance to begin with." Nnoitra blinked. He figured he's been sent to keep an eye on the smaller arrancar since he was still a little wobbly on his feet. But maybe there'd been another reason. He'd never seen the Cuarta ever even remotely go against an order before.

"But-" The deep green glow that started to build cut him off. His own orders aside, he had a healthy desire to live. And he wouldn't jeopardize that over somebody else's grudge match. He had no real opinion about Grimmjow one way or the other. He gave a good fight when he was able, but Nnoitra had no interest in torturing him. He huffed an irritated breath. Fine. If Ulquiorra had a death wish, let him do what he wanted. With a quiet snarl, Nnoitra opened a Garganta and left. Ulquiorra lowered his hand when he was gone but his eyes remained riveted on Grimmjow's face.

"Getting a little pissy in your old age I see." Grimmjow's words had become quiet and breathy. Ulquiorra made no reply, merely staring with his emotionless gaze. After a few moments of watching, he held up his hand again. Grimmjow had never been in so much pain before. It felt like something was trying to tear its way out from the inside. He was barely aware of Ulquiorra opening a Garganta and leaving. Grimmjow's world had been reduced to his own private agony and nothing else. He clenched his teeth as his back arched.

Ichigo pushed the pace as much as he could even as the stitch in his side threatened to take his breath away. No. Not his side. The lower part of his back. On the right side. Right where Grimmjow's tattoo was. He barely noticed Renji beside him as he ran. When he got back to the shop, he could see that it was surrounded by a strange golden glow. Was that some sort of protection Urahara set up? No. When he looked closer, he could feel the trace of arrancar energy. One in particular that made his hackles rise. But everything else faded away as he saw Grimmjow on the ground.

"Ichigo!" Kon's cry drew his attention. He was at Grimmjow's side, but he seemed afraid to touch him. "I didn't know what to do. I can't get into the shop and they can't seem to get out and I can't touch him without making him scream, and I. . ." Ichigo came over and gripped his shoulder as he trailed off. "Sorry."

"It's okay." But it was most definitely not. If the pain Ichigo was feeling was just a shadow of Grimmjow's then it was amazing that he was still conscious. Dropping to his knees he placed a hesitant hand on Grimmjow's forehead. He hissed as the pain in his own back increased. Blue eyes snapped open to look at him, recondition registering through the pained haze. Renji had gone over to take a closer look at the golden shield on the shop only to rear back as it shattered suddenly from the inside. Urahara and Tessai strode out, their expressions unreadable. They came over to Ichigo who had drawn Grimmjow into his lap. Renji looked down at them and frowned.

"What's going on? Does it have anything to do with what that thing said."

"What thing?" Urahara pinned Renji with and intense look.

"A h-hollow. A big one. He said something about an offer and about there not being any more time." Renji blinked as the shop keeper bit his lip. Everyone looked down as Ichigo spoke through clenched teeth.

"Go get Orihime." He couldn't help it. He had to ask her.

"But-" Ichigo's head snapped up and he cut Renji off before he could finish.

"Now."

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-san. She is no longer in the world of the living." Urahara had his fan out and was flapping it furiously, but the movement seemed more agitated than anyone had ever seen it.

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Jeez, don't scare him like that you bastard!" Renji didn't really understand what was going on and he was starting to get pissed. Calming himself, he turned back to Ichigo. "She went to the Soul Society with Rukia. She said she wanted to train to get stronger and Rukia thought it would work better there. And Captain Unohana has always wanted to meet her."

Grimmjow didn't even have the energy to speak beyond the pain. Ichigo looked more terrified than he had ever seen him. A tear slid from the corner of his eye as he watched Grimmjow struggle to breathe. It wasn't fair. They'd come so far only to die in the street? Grimmjow's chest clenched and his thoughts slid from his grasp. He could hear Ichigo screaming his name but it was as if he were far away. He could feel himself sliding. A cry escaped his lips as something yanked him back. It felt like the connection between himself and Ichigo pulling painfully taut. There was an incredible pressure around him and then it all went black.

His next relatively clear thought was confusion. He still hurt. Was it supposed to hurt when you were dead? Forcing his eyes open, he looked up to see a building hovering over him. He titled his head to the side and was pleased when his body responded to his commands. He was lying on the surface of an identical blue building, but something was off. The clouds. They were traveling sideways. The contradiction of what he was seeing and what he thought he should see made his stomach lurch. He tried to force himself to relax but his attention was drawn by a sudden, fluttering sigh. The voice was distorted and wavering as it rippled across the air.

"Sure. Don't even bother to knock or anything."

*

Please don't hurt me for the cliffhanger ending. I'm obviously not going to leave it like this. *grin* A little suspense makes it better anyway.


	41. Chapter 41

Yeargh! This was ready last night but I couldn't even upload it onto the document manager. Stupid site. *grumble, grumble* Anyway, here's another update. (Despite his apparent evilness in the way I've protrayed him in this story, I love Ulquiorra. He just made and excellent bad guy for this setting.)

*

Lesser Evil- Chapter 41

"Orihime went to the Soul Society with Rukia. She said she wanted to train to get stronger and Rukia thought it would work better there. And Captain Unohana has always wanted to meet her."

Ichigo's heart sank as he heard Renji's words. And then he started to panic. From the feel of things, they didn't have much time. He couldn't bring Grimmjow to the Soul Society, and they might not be able to get Inoue and bring her back before. . . He refused to think about it. Fingers on his cheek drew his attention down. Grimmjow had reached up to touch him, his expression almost apologetic. Why would he look at him like that? Ichigo's breath caught. He could feel him slipping further away even though his body wasn't physically moving. "No!"

It was hardly noticeable at first, but after a few moments, Ichigo could see that he was starting to fade. Literally. Like the hollows that he dealt with every day, he was starting to disappear. He screamed Grimmjow's name and held him tight as if his grip alone could keep him anchored. Angry tears were streaming down his face and he couldn't stop them. He didn't care. He'd never wanted anything so badly in his life as he wanted Grimmjow. And he was being taken away. There had to be a way to stop it.

Pulling desperately on the connection between them, he yanked hard. The sensation nearly made him double over in pain. There was so much, it was hard to focus. But he had a hold of him now and he wasn't letting go. Grimmjow's form solidified slightly, but he knew that wouldn't be enough. So he pulled harder. The body in his arms started to dissipate again but Ichigo was drawing it into himself. Like when he'd absorbed his own hollow back into his body, he pulled Grimmjow deep inside not knowing what else to do.

The others around him watched in silent shock as Grimmjow melded into Ichigo. The teenager's appearance didn't outwardly change, but his reiatsu shifted to accommodate both souls. Urahara and Tessai exchanged a look and Renji dove forward to catch Ichigo as he slumped to the side. Kon just flicked his gaze between them all, gnawing his lower lip between his teeth. He had no idea what to do here. And he really didn't know what he was going to do if Ichigo died. If it weren't for him, Kon would have been destroyed a long time ago. He owed him more the he could ever repay. But he was dangerously close to losing his chance to try.

Renji held Ichigo against him, his throat working silently as he tried to find words. He gave up that small inner battle as nothing came to him. There had to be something he could do. He frowned as a thought occurred to him. It wasn't a good option, but it was the only one. Clenching his teeth, he put Ichigo's arm across his shoulders and stood with him. He grabbed his blade in his free hand and held it out. Ichigo saw what he was trying to do an clutched at his wrist with weak fingers.

"No. . can't-"

"There's no time and no other choice." Renji cut him off and glanced at Tessai. "You can't do anything about this can you?" The other man shook his head, his eyes hidden by the glare of the street lights off his glasses. Renji hardened his resolve. He didn't know if even Captain Unohana could touch this, let alone Orihime. But they had to try. He wasn't going to let Ichigo die. Or Grimmjow for that matter. But it was apparent that they couldn't save one without the other. It was all or nothing. Holding his sword out, he opened a gate to the Soul Society. He hoped the gods would protect anyone who got in his way. He didn't feel entirely in control of himself at the moment.

* * *

Grimmjow blinked as he felt a drop of water hit his face. And then another. He was soon dripping wet as the torrent from above drenched him completely. There was a break in the rain as a pale face entered his vision. Golden eyes watched him warily with a hint of distaste. He could relate. His first impulse was to go on guard at the sight of the pale figure that hovered over him. He'd seen him before. The first time was when he'd brought Ichigo back to the human world and the second was when Ichigo had turned into a hollow. It had taken over the redhead's body from the inside, but Grimmjow was sure it was the same entity.

"Who the hell are you?" Grimmjow's voice was a little hoarse like he'd been yelling. He tried to sit up but a sandal clad foot pressed down on his chest. Grimmjow grunted as his scar was pressed into the wet building beneath him.

"You've got some fucking nerve coming in here. It's all I've got left. Or do you want to take that away from me too?" The pale figure was glaring down at Grimmjow with nothing but malice in his expression. His snowy hair was plastered against his skull. Drops of water trickled down to drip from his nose and chin. The arrancar winced. He may not be dead but his energy was still bottomed out. There was no way to push the other off him even if he tried. "I'm not sure what he's doing but if he thinks I'll just stand aside, he's delusional."

"That's enough." The new voice was deep and it echoed off of the surrounding buildings over the dull patter of the rain.

"Shut it, Old Man. It's got nothing to do with you." Grimmjow watched the albino look around him as if searching for the source of the voice.

"Think again. I reside here as well so it's as much about me as it is about you." Grimmjow caught movement out of the corner of his eye and craned his neck up to look above him. Perched on a tall pole, a dark, shrouded figure stood staring at the two of them. His glasses partially shielded his gaze. His dark wavy hair fluttered around his face, seemingly untouched by the rain as he watched them impassively. "Release him." Grimmjow took a deep breath as the pressure was taken off his chest. He rolled to the side and propped himself up on his elbows. The hollow, because that's what he ultimately was, stepped back and curled his lip.

"You're lucky, Kitty. If I had my way, you'd have been done a long time ago."

"Go fuck yourself." Grimmjow pushed himself up but couldn't manage more than getting to his knees.

"I had intended to, but you got there first. Now you're all he thinks about." The hollow sniffed sullenly and glared up at the man on the pole. "See? This is what I get for being nice."

"It was not Ichigo's intention to slight you and you know it. Circumstances have moved beyond his control. He's trying his best to do what he thinks is right." Grimmjow opened his mouth to interrupt them, but a twinge in his back stole his breath away. He had to brace his hands on the surface below him before he collapsed completely. His fingers nearly slipped on the slick surface of the window. There was another wavering sigh and then the hollow was at his side, his cool fingers on Grimmjow's forehead. Grimmjow jerked back only to have the hollow thread his fingers in his wet bangs and hold him still. The golden eyes narrowed as they looked at him. His words were a discordant hiss.

"This is your fault you know."

"I know." Grimmjow sighed and sagged in his grip. The hollow blinked and frowned. He let his hair go and rested his hand on the back of Grimmjow's neck as the arrancar bowed his head.

"God, not another one." The hollow looked up at Zangetsu. "I can't deal with more than one self-abusive moron. Ichigo's more than enough." He looked back down at Grimmjow who had turned his head to study him out of the corner of his eye.

"Who _are_ you?"

"Jeez. Persistent much?" The pale lips twisted in a smirk. "I'm Ichigo's better half." There was a derisive snort from the other man. "Don't laugh too hard. He wouldn't be where he is without me." Now that, Grimmjow could believe. Ichigo was strong, but he didn't think he was quite ready to beat Ulquiorra on his own. As much as it had pained him to see it, he'd needed the help of the transformation which had apparently come from this person here.

As for the other one. . . Grimmjow looked up to see the dark figure looking back at him. All three tensed at the resounding crack the echoed across the space. One of the nearby buildings started to split in half, a deep fissure opening up in its side. Water that had been pooling in its recessed windows poured forth in gushing waterfalls.

"Shit, this is bad." The hollow looked around as if assessing the damage. "Is there anything we can do about it?" All of the mocking anger seemed to be gone for the moment.

"I don't think so. They must reach the girl before it's too late. Bringing him here may have slowed the process, but it has not stopped."

"Process? What's happening?" Grimmjow blinked back and forth between the two. They just looked at him. He mentally kicked himself. He knew what was happening. Sort of. Ichigo was dying. Because of him. But he didn't know why it was affecting this place. Wherever this was. The hollow seemed to understand part of his confusion.

"This is Ichigo's soul. It always rains when he's being whiney. In a pathetic attempt to hold onto you, he pulled you into himself. Not that it'll do much good in the long run."

"He what!?"

"Yeah, that was pretty much my first reaction. He tends to act without thinking first. I can respect that to a certain degree. I'm all about instinct. But I mean, come on." Grimmjow understood a little. There was a part of him that was incredibly pleased that Ichigo wanted him enough to invite him deep within his own soul. But at the same time, it seemed he'd doomed himself. If he'd cut himself off from Grimmjow completely, he might have been able to save himself.

"But at what cost?" Zangetsu leapt lightly and knelt down on Grimmjow's other side. "Even if his body survives your death, part of him won't. And that will make all the difference."

"Get the hell out of my head!" Grimmjow sat back and raised a hand to his temple, rubbing the ache that had started to build there. He knew he hadn't said that part out loud.

"Sorry, it's kind of part of the package. There aren't many secrets in here." The hollow grinned and let his hand fall back to rest on his knee where he crouched on the building. "But that might be about to change. King's on his way out and it'll be my turn soon."

"Don't be too sure about that." Zangetsu settled himself, his tattered jacket still fluttering in an unseen breeze. The hollow glared.

"Oh?"

"We've been through this before. Do you honestly think you'll survive his death?"

"What makes you think I won't? I'm a hollow. I am death personified so his death can't touch me. And I'm way stronger than him. I'll-" The golden eyes narrowed as Zangetsu cut him off.

"You'll die with him and you know it." The hollow was quiet for a moment before he flopped down angrily. His sodden robes clung to his skin and he picked at them in discomfort as he muttered under his breath.

"It's not fair."

* * *

Renji heaved Ichigo's increasingly unresponsive weight through the Senkaimon. He knew he didn't have much time. "If you don't start helping, I'm going to have to carry your ass." There was an angry mumble beside him.

"What're you getting mad at me for? I didn't want to come here in the first place." The words had an angry edge, but Ichigo struggled actively to keep up which was what Renji had been going for. Keep him conscious, keep him occupied. It was all he could do. They stepped out into Seireitei in the middle of the night, the nearby streets empty. Renji was glad for that. He really didn't want to have to explain himself right now. But the relief was short lived as a patrol came around the corner.

"State your name and business." Renji groaned inwardly as the demand was made. Security had been tightened considerably after the incident on the hill.

"Lieutenant Abarai. Out of my way." The two tensed slightly at the name, but Renji didn't recognize them. They must be from another squad. The smaller of the two stepped forward.

"And who's that? We weren't informed of any arrivals." They eyed Ichigo warily. His head was bowed and they couldn't see his face. It didn't matter that he looked like a soul reaper. That could be a trick.

"It's an emergency. I need to get to fourth company barracks." Renji was already getting pissed. He didn't care that they were doing their jobs. They were in the way.

"But-"

"Arrrggg!" With and angry growl, Renji used a shunpo to get around them. They blinked in confusion at the empty space and then ran to sound the alarm. Gritting his teeth, the lieutenant pulled Ichigo along. He just had to get him there and find Inoue. Once he was safe, then he could explain the mess. He didn't have time for anything else. There was an amused mumble from the young man leaning against him.

"That was brilliant." If Ichigo was feeling better, he would have been snickering. As it was, he merely sighed.

"Yeah, well I didn't hear you offering any suggestions." The clack of the alarm made them both pause.

"Seriously. I don't want-"

"Shut up." Renji snapped at him. He didn't want to hear any of that crap. They arrived at fourth company headquarters only to be stopped at the door. Renji moved forward to announce himself. "I'm-"

"We know who you are. And you seem to be the reason for the alarm. We can't let you. . ."

"Kurosaki-kun!" The guards jumped, clearly startled buy the outburst from behind them. They composed themselves but were unsure as to whether they should keep out the threat from outside or keep their guest inside out of harm's way.

"Miss Inoue, you shouldn't. . ." But Orihime was already pushing past them with Rukia on her heels.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? The alarm's been sounded and the whole of Seireitei is. . ." The dark haired soul reaper broke off as she got a good look at Ichigo and ran forward. "Oh my God, what happened?"

"We need to get him inside." Renji shot a glance at the guards. "I'll explain in there." Rukia nodded and glared her way past the men at the door. They immediately stepped back under the weight of her gaze. Renji followed her in with Orihime wringing her hands as she brought up the rear. She wore a black shihakusho with her hair pinned up. It was just like when they had come to the soul society to rescue Rukia in the spring.

Ichigo was having trouble keep himself conscious. The pain was drowning him and he was having trouble putting one foot in front of the other. He was barely aware of Orihime's presence as she hovered behind him. He'd tried so hard to keep her out of all of this. He felt her hand on his shoulder as he was brought into one of the empty exam rooms. He squeezed his eyes shut. They set him down on a bed and he refused to look at them. Ichigo knew they were going to get in so much trouble for this. He resisted their efforts to lay him down.

"Where's Grimm-kun? Is he. . .oh. My." Orihime's eyes widened as she took a closer look at Ichigo's aura. "He's. . . how did that happen?"

"I was there and I don't even know." Renji scratched his head and frowned. There was a commotion starting outside and it was getting closer. "Inoue, can you heal him?" She bit her lip.

"I d-don't know. He's. . .I mean they're. . ." Orihime watched Ichigo flinch and bite back a groan of pain. She took a deep, calming breath. "I'll try." Calling on her flowers, she held her hands out. A warm golden glow flared out from the two who focused her healing abilities. But it felt odd. "This is. . . I'm not sure I can reject it." Orihime focused hard but she couldn't heal the root of the problem. Ichigo kept pulling it closer to himself and wouldn't let go. The others looked at her in confusion when she dropped her hands and let the glow fade. Orihime went to kneel in front of the redhead who sat looking miserable on the bed. He peered at her from under his lashes, pain and fatigue clouding his gaze.

"Kurosaki-kun. You have to let him go." She blinked as he suddenly recoiled away from her.

"N-no. . ." Ichigo couldn't believe she would ever ask him to do that. There was no way. Was she really so mad at him that she would want Grimmjow to die? Ichigo shook his head, his thoughts mushing together. Isn't that why she'd run away to the Soul Society? Because she was upset? He couldn't quite figure it out. There were cool fingers on his face that held his head still. He tried to pull away but didn't have the strength to do so.

Orihime's expression was worried and sad as she tried to figure out why Ichigo wouldn't let her heal his friend. She couldn't do it from out here. And since she couldn't go inside like he did, Ichigo would have to bring him out. But he'd have to let go first. There was a moment of silence that settled heavily on the room. Even through the growing tension outside. It was then that her exact words sunk in. Unable to stop herself, she wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck and held him even as he tried to squirm away.

"Oh, Ichigo! That's not what I meant. Don't give up on him. I would never want you to do that." She pulled back, tears in her eyes. Ichigo blinked at her through his own misery. "He has to be out here for me to heal him. To heal the both of you. Whatever it is that's hurting you is within his soul and right now, I can't reach it." Through the pain, Ichigo felt the heat of shame rising. Of course she wouldn't be like that. He jerked in her hold suddenly. And then nothing really mattered any more as everything started to fade away. There were cries of surprise and worry as Ichigo succumbed and collapsed back onto the bed.

*

I had a hard time finding a good place to break this off. I try to keep relatively consistent with my pace and chapter length. But there's a lot going on from here on out. It'll be hard to find good places that don't cut things off in awkward spots. But I'm already working on the next one. No worries.


	42. Chapter 42

Up until this point, I've been pretty straight forward with my story. But I'm about to stray into some different territory and tweak characters in unexpected ways. With this next part, I figure you'll either love it or you'll hate it. (I don't mind constructive criticism as long as you tell me why you don't like something.) Not that I'm worried or anything. Well, not much anyway. (Jeez, insecure much?)

I should relax. Every chapter that I've been really worried about in the past has been well received. *visibly shakes herself* It'll be fine. I like the idea and I'm sticking with it. Let me know if it gets a little too vague. It's not all explained in this chapter. There's more to it late on.

*

Lesser Evil- Chapter 42

Ichigo kept trying to open his eyes, but the task required more energy that he was able to muster at the moment. He was being held by someone but he wasn't sure who it was. The memory of the exam room tugged at him. Orihime? No, it wasn't her. Ichigo shivered, suddenly cold. His clothes were wet and he couldn't figure out why.

"How come I only ever get to hold you when you're dying?" The quiet distortion of the voice roused him from his fuzzy thoughts. Ichigo blinked his eyes open to find himself in the arms of his hollow. That should have worried him but for some reason, it didn't. "Well, you look confused. That's an improvement of sorts I guess." He was being cradled in his hollow's lap with an arm wrapped around his waist and a hand in his hair. They sat on the face of one of the buildings in his inner world with rain soaking them through. Movement caught his eye and Ichigo shifted a little. Grimmjow crouched nearby, his expression a mix of worry and mild relief now that he'd seen him open his eyes and move. Ichigo reached out to him but the other man immediately pulled away.

"Wha-" Ichigo tried to follow him but his hollow tightened his grip. "Leggo of me." Struggling weakly, his breaths started coming in short gasps.

"Hold still." The silvery whisper had a strangely calming effect on him. Ichigo wasn't sure if the sound itself made him relax or if he was just too weak to fight.

Grimmjow swallowed painfully. When Ichigo had first appeared, he'd tried to touch him. But it had sent a lancing pain through his body and Ichigo had started screaming. The hollow had immediately moved forward and scooped him up in his arms. Grimmjow curled his lip but he forced himself to relax as the pale fingers smoothed over Ichigo's forehead. It seemed to soothe him and Grimmjow felt something in him ease at the sight. The golden eyes fixed on him with an intense look.

"So. What are you going to do about this?" Grimmjow blinked. Do? What could he do?

"_Anything would be better than nothing_." The deep voice echoed in Grimmjow's head and he looked around trying to find the source. The hollow narrowed his eyes as he watched him.

"Now what's wrong?" His voice held an edge of irritation and Ichigo shifted in his arms. Grimmjow wasn't sure how to answer that. He growled as another wave of pain assaulted him, the weight of it making him collapse onto his side. An echoing crack in the air mirrored the sensation as another building tore itself apart.

"_So you're just going to roll over and die then_." That voice. Where the hell was it coming from? Grimmjow's gaze flicked to the dark figure who sat at the hollow's side. He'd moved closer to Ichigo when he appeared as if his presence alone could offer support. He was watching Grimmjow, but he wasn't the one who had spoken. There was a deep sigh from somewhere inside Grimmjow's head. "_At least you can hear me. That's a first_." Inside his head. The voice was coming from there. Was that a symptom of what was happening? "_She can heal you both, you know. But you have to help_."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Since he'd first realized there was something wrong, he'd tried to use his own power to fix it. But nothing had worked. He couldn't break or unravel the spell. He wasn't sure how a human girl could do any better. The hollow was frowning at him as he leaned a little toward the man in the dark coat.

"Careful, Old man. I think he's starting to lose it." Zangetsu's expression remained calm.

"No. Change is coming." The reflection off his glasses cleared enough for Grimmjow to see his eyes for a moment. "It is up to you whether you embrace it or let yourself fall." The reflection returned, masking his gaze. "Just keep in mind that you won't be alone in your descent."

"_Yes. While I'd prefer that your choice was driven by your own will, I won't hold it against you if you use the boy as your motivation. Just as long as you do it. I have no desire to die with you either_." A golden glow started growing at the edges of the horizon as if dawn was trying to push back the cloudy rain. Grimmjow felt the tug of something and he squeezed his eyes shut. "_She's trying her best, but she can't do it like this_." Grimmjow could feel that. The center of the spell and its damaging effects were inside him and he was currently inside Ichigo's soul. The girl couldn't seem to get at him through that. He needed to leave, to pull himself free. Getting shakily to his feet, he fought to ignore the small sound Ichigo made in his throat as he saw him back away.

"No. Don't-" Ichigo reached out, his expression sad and lost. The hollow held him tight and tucked his head under his chin. The golden eyes watched Grimmjow quietly, the look calm and slightly empty. But there was something else there. Almost a hint of pleading. Or maybe it was just his imagination. Grimmjow felt the tug again but instead of fighting it, he let go. Everything around him faded as he felt himself slip out of the space. He did his best to ignore the small, distressed voice that called his name.

* * *

Orihime held Ichigo against her as the tears fell. He'd slipped into unconsciousness and wouldn't wake. Renji and Rukia watched helplessly, not knowing what to do. Calling on her flowers again, Orihime did her best to try and heal him. But there was still that resistance like she couldn't reach the source of the problem. There was the sound of running feet and several guards arrived, swords drawn.

"Remain where you are." Renji reached for his own sword but Rukia stopped him with a hand on his wrist.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki of squad thirteen and this is-"

"We know who you are ma'am. You will all be placed under arrest until further inquiries can be made." Rukia blinked and spared a glance for Orihime. She didn't seem to notice what was going on, her attention only for Ichigo. Renji stepped forward in front of them, his sword pulling from its sheath.

"Lay down your sword Lieutenant Abarai." Renji gripped the hilt tightly.

"No."

"Don't make your traitorous acts worse by refusing."

"I'm not a damned traitor you bastard!"

"You've brought him with you into the heart of Seireitei." The speaker nodded toward Ichigo. "He's a known danger. The last time he was here, the arrancar attacked. You think it won't happen again now?"

"He's not-" Everyone jumped when Ichigo moaned in pain. The glow of Orihime's power flared and they all had to cover their eyes. When it died down enough for them to see, there was another figure beside the bed. Grimmjow wavered on his feet before his eyes rolled up, his body collapsing to the floor in a heap. He lay curled at Orihime's feet where she stared at him in surprise. The guards raised their weapons.

"We knew he was a traitor." The guard who spoke started to advance on them but a quiet voice spoke from the door and he hesitated.

"Do you think me a traitor as well?" The guard's eyes widened and they all whirled around, fighting the urge to hide their swords behind their backs like guilty children.

"N-no Captain Unohana. Of course not." The captain of fourth company stood framed in the doorway, her expression serene as she took in the room. Isane stood at her side, her hand on her weapon.

"That's good to hear. I have vouched for this boy before the Captain General himself. And my decision on that has not wavered." There was some general fidgeting from the guards. Glancing between each other, they ended up sheathing their swords and bowing apologetically. Renji stayed alert just in case but put away his weapon as well. Unohana came further into the room and looked down at Grimmjow, concern in her eyes. "Please place him on the other bed." There was a moment of hesitation but one look at the captain had them jumping to obey. They picked Grimmjow carefully up and laid him down. Unohana came over and held her hands out over his body, a frown marring her features.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure what this is." She delved down to try and identify the problem. Orihime gently laid Ichigo down and brushed a stray lock of hair away from his forehead. He'd calmed, his expression softening. That almost worried her as much as his pained look had earlier. She'd never really seen him when he wasn't frowning about something even when he was unconscious. But now that Grimmjow was apart from him again, he seemed to be out of immediate danger. There was still a strange tie between the two of them but that wasn't the source of the threat.

Orihime came over to stand next to Unohana. She had immediately liked the captain as soon as she'd met her. She'd had never known anyone so strong and kind before. Everyone else was watching the unconscious arrancar, afraid that he'd jump up and attack them at any moment. But Orihime knew he'd never do that. If for no other reason than it would upset Ichigo. She hadn't known him for very long, but she was sure of that. Unohana turned to her.

"This is something I've never encountered before. It's deep and spreading quickly. My power seems to have no effect." There was a general intake of breath from others in the room. For it to be beyond their captain's power, it had to be pretty bad. Orihime stepped forward.

"May I?" She looked up at Unohana's kind eyes, a little intimidated.

"Of course, my dear." The Shunshunrikka swirled through the room, agitated by Orihime's nervousness. She was suddenly afraid that she wouldn't be able to help. Taking a deep breath, she stepped forward. She had promised to try and she would.

* * *

Grimmjow felt like he was falling. Eternally falling. Was this his death? Would he plummet forever? A sudden halt in his movement pushed the air from his lungs and he doubled over where he knelt on the ground. Ground? Where had that come from? He winced and gasped for breath, as he clenched his fingers in the grass. The ebony blades were surprisingly soft under his hands.

"You shouldn't be so surprised. You have the capacity for gentleness. It's just not a habit for you." Grimmjow raised his head to search for the voice. It was the one that had been speaking in his head. There was a chuckle that rippled across his skin. "I still am actually." The area around him was covered in more dark grass and it stretched over the hills as far as he could see. Spread throughout the area were numerous trees. One of them stood within arm's reach. It's bark was a dull grey and when he reached out a tentative hand, he felt the cool grit of stone. He frowned and pulled his arm back, rubbing his fingers together before searching for the voice again.

"Who are you?"

"Now if I just came out and told you, that would be cheating." Grimmjow took a deep painful breath as he stood. He wavered slightly, but managed to keep his feet. "Good. So there is fight left in you. I was worried that you were going to give up after all you'd been through." Grimmjow could hear the smirking tone of the words. "But then I know that you'd never let him win." The arrancar wasn't sure if the voice meant Ulquiorra or Aizen. One was merely a servant of the other, so he supposed that they were really one and the same. He clenched his teeth.

"Never."

"That's what I wanted to hear. Now," A shadow flitted through the trees to his left. "Are you going to do something about this or not?" Grimmjow nearly stumbled as a something rushed up in front of him. He dodged to the side as an inky blackness skimmed his shoulder. It left a burning sting in its wake like an intense cold. "You can do better than that." The voice spoke calmly, but there was an anticipation to its words. "Maybe you need a more specific image." Before Grimmjow could consider what that meant, a familiar figure appeared before him and drew its sword.

Ulquiorra's blade arced through the air and Grimmjow drew his own to block it. What the hell? Where had he come from? He was hard pressed to keep up with the flicking strikes that kept coming at him. His scar burned intensely, but with an enemy in his face, there was no way he'd back down. He'd fight until he couldn't move anymore. Especially against this one. "That's it." Grimmjow snorted. He didn't need encouragement for this. "You could have fooled me."

"Shut up! Whoever the hell you are." He fell back as Ulquiorra pressed him. The Cuarta used a sudden sonido and Grimmjow felt a stinging slash against his back. Whirling, he pushed with everything he had. He knew he couldn't keep it up forever and he needed to end this. Ichigo needed him to end this. He wasn't sure how he knew that, but it was a certainty that drove him on. Striking out with one last blow, he impaled Ulquiorra on his sword. There was a resounding growl from the trees to his right and the same golden glow that he'd seen in Ichigo's soul pressed in from the horizon.

Grimmjow glared down at Ulquiorra who had fallen to his knees. But it wasn't really him. Just an image of him. Something to focus on while he dealt with a more indistinct concept. "Now let her ability send it back to where it came from." Grimmjow felt the sensation of something leeching from him. He followed the sensation and tried to help push it out. Whatever was inside him tore its way through as if trying to do as much damage as it could on the way out. A scream tore from Grimmjow's throat as he fell to his knees. He ended up lying in the grass, his sword loose in his slack fingers. The glow around him intensified, making the trees shimmer in its light.

"Pay attention. It's not quite over yet and this next part is important." Grimmjow's eyes flicked to the nearest tree. There was something up in the branches, but he couldn't quite make it out. "The curse may be gone, but there's still a connection there. They will be able to reach you any time." Grimmjow frowned. "Don't give me that look. It was part of the price you paid for reaching your goals that much quicker and becoming an arrancar. But you're being given a different option now. The only catch is that you have to want this in order for it to happen."

"Ung. Want what?" There was a sigh from the branches.

"I'd like to say that you'll still be you, but in all honesty, I don't know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you want them to be able to hurt him again?" Grimmjow flinched at the change in topic. Of course he didn't. "Then I suggest you embrace it. Embrace him. We'll see what happens after that." Grimmjow wasn't sure what the voice meant, but he wanted Ichigo to be safe.

"What do I do?"

"Let go. Let her heal you. We'll see who you are when you wake again." Grimmjow felt his eyes slipping closed and he couldn't seem to stop them. He sighed heavily and let himself drift in the golden glow.

* * *

Orihime had never had to work so hard to heal someone. It wasn't like it was easy, but this was more difficult than anything she'd attempted before. Whatever it was that was hurting Grimmjow kept moving. Like a live thing. It was almost as if it was fighting her. But after a while, it seemed to retreat. She could feel Grimmjow's aura shifting. He was pushing it back and she felt a small smile tentatively curve her lips. Just like Ichigo, he was fighting even while he was down.

And then it was gone. The taint in him fled, its influence fading away from both Grimmjow and Ichigo. She didn't have to turn around to see that the sickly tint to Ichigo's reiatsu had disappeared. But there was something else. Always before, she had felt a completion to her healing. Some small sign that she was done. There was something unfinished about Grimmjow and she couldn't quite put her finger on it. So she continued, not really knowing what it was that she was healing.

Grimmjow took a sharp breath and everyone in the room jumped. Then their eyes widened as a change began to occur. The void in Grimmjow's middle began to close. It was slowly filling itself in. When it was finished, the muscles of his abdomen were smooth and unbroken. Then the mask fragment that lay along his jaw started to slip. It shifted until it fell off completely, bouncing harmlessly onto the floor. Two of the guards stepped back suddenly, afraid to let it touch them as it rocked in placed before settling. Finally, that feeling of completion came and Orihime lowered her hands. The glow of her power faded into silence. No one knew what to say. They didn't even know what had happened. And the only two people who might be able to answer still lay unconscious.


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you so much for the great responses to this latest part of the story. And for those of you who aren't quite loving it, I hope you'll change your mind as I continue. But if not, that's okay too. I appreciate that you've come this far with me.

*

Lesser Evil- Chapter 43

Aizen sat on his throne gazing down at Ulquiorra who knelt with his head bowed. He'd been in that position for quite some time now since his lord hadn't given him permission to stand. And he would continue to wait until Aizen told him to do something. The former captain's expression was thoughtful but behind it, there was a wash of irritation. If Grimmjow and Ichigo ended up dying before they got to the girl, then he wouldn't be able to learn what he wanted.

When it was apparent that the boy would not immediately seek the help of his human friend and her healing ability, Aizen had decided to speed up the process. There was no one else in the human world that could help. He doubted that even the Soul Society could do anything about the spell. But the girl. Her power gave him pause. He wanted to see what it could really do. But that required something special and unique. It hadn't been the initial reason he'd had Ulquiorra cast it in the first place but he knew it would be useful. And the Cuarta had nearly ruined that.

"Tell me again why you decided to end his life without being ordered to do so?"

"I-" For the first time, Ulquiorra's words failed him. How could he openly admit that he was jealous of the attention Aizen spent upon those two pieces of garbage? That he'd wanted to erase them with as much pain and suffering as he could. He closed his eyes as he considered. He'd been mulling over this very thing for quite some time now. When it occurred to him what was really bothering him, aside from Grimmjow's annoying habit of surviving, he'd been surprised. They boy's rejection had stung him. Not that he'd given any reason for him to accept his advances.

But it didn't matter. Grimmjow had something that he wanted and even though everything had been taken away from him, he still received solace and acceptance from Ichigo. Ulquiorra didn't want him to have any of that. He'd wanted to end him so he'd gone to the human world to take care of it. "He does not deserve to live, my Lord."

"And so you took it upon yourself to kill him and Ichigo. Even though you knew I had my eyes on them."

"They are insignificant and you do not need them." A immense wave of spiritual pressure crashed down, making Ulquiorra's eyes go wide. His knee trembled and soon he was crashing to the floor, his body pressed down so he could barely breathe.

"How presumptuous of you." Aizen held him there for several minutes. It would be easy for him to crush the figure lying on the floor. A glint to his right caught his attention. The Hokyogu sat upon it's pedestal next to his throne and it had begun to shine. Shifting in his chair, he watched the glow grow stronger. He'd found that there was a hidden side effect of using the gem to turn a hollow into an arrancar. With it, he was able to keep watch over every one that had been touched by it. It wasn't like he could see through their eyes which would have been incredibly useful. But by concentrating on it, he could at least tell where they were.

Grimmjow had been taken to the Soul Society. Aizen's lips turned up in a quiet smile. Wouldn't that meeting be interesting. He wondered idly how the boy would explain him or if he would even be given the chance to try. But he'd been there for a while now and Grimmjow was still alive. Mostly. But something seemed to be happening at the moment. There was a cry from the pale figure on the floor. He was thrashing as much as he could in the hold of Aizen's power, his muscles bunching and flexing. And then Ulquiorra was quiet as he went completely limp. Aizen could feel the dissipating trail of the backfired spell fading away. Interesting. They had apparently figured out a way to turn it back on the caster.

The Hokyogu pulsed before flashing brightly. And then it was dark again. Aizen blinked. He wasn't exactly sure what had happened. He could always tell when one of his arrancar died. There was a very specific feeling that came with that. But this had been different. His connection to Grimmjow had been suddenly and definitively cut off. It was possible that he was still dead, but he didn't think so. Something had changed and he wasn't sure what that was.

He waved his had vaguely in the direction of the throne room floor. Two lower hollow came forward to take Ulquiorra away. Let him languish in a cell for a while. Aizen had no immediate tasks for him and apparently, the arrancar needed some time to reflect on his place in the world. He was lucky. It appeared that Aizen's goals had been reached even with the Cuarta's interference. He'd received word that the girl had gone to the Soul Society to train. It seemed that she'd been able to do something after all. Aizen would decide what to do with Ulquiorra later. And as for Grimmjow and Ichigo, he needed to know what had happened to them. He rested his chin in his hand as he considered how to do that.

* * *

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and he shot up into a sitting position on the bed. "Grimmjow!" The breathy cry awoke Orihime with a start where she was sitting in a chair beside him. Ichigo's eyes darted around the room until they came to rest on the other bed. Grimmjow lay relatively peacefully, his expression calm as he slept. The panic subsided and Ichigo forced his breaths to slow. He was alive.

Back in his inner world, Ichigo's heart had torn as he watched Grimmjow back slowly away from him. And the look on his face. The hurt and sadness hardened by a certain amount of determination. Ichigo imagined that was what he himself must have looked like when he'd made desperate decisions in the past. No wonder his friends were always worried when they caught sight of it. He'd reached out and called his name but he disappeared, his form fading away into nothing as the rain continued to fall.

As Grimmjow pulled himself away, Ichigo had slumped in his hollow's arms, unable to hold himself up anymore. A low keening whine filled the space but he wasn't really sure where it was coming from. There was a silvery whisper against his hair as his hollow tried to shush him. So he was the one making that horrible noise. Ichigo swallowed and let himself go. Everything faded, taking the pain with it.

Now he sat in a strange room with Grimmjow unconscious and Orihime watching over him. Ichigo swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood on shaky legs. He could see Inoue watching him, her hands clenched in her lap. She was probably doing her best not to try and help him. He didn't have the attention to spare for the thought as he moved over to the other bed. Reaching out, he touched Grimmjow's cheek. There was something different. He blinked as he realized his mask was gone. There was a movement on his other side as Orihime shifted in her chair. Ichigo looked over at her only to have his gaze snag on something else. The partial bone fragment that lay on the bedside table seemed so out of place. It had been a part of Grimmjow as long as Ichigo had known him. Even when he'd been in his temporary human body, the ghost of it could be felt on his skin.

Turning back to the bed, Ichigo placed his other hand on Grimmjow's chest. He slid it down the blanket to his waist and felt that the muscled skin was smooth and complete under his fingers. Had they put him in a gigai? No. Ichigo could feel that this was his soul body. Reaching out, he felt their connection stretching between them. But the presence at the other end was withdrawn like it was really far away. Leaning forward, Ichigo pressed his lips against Grimmjow's in an almost chaste kiss. There was no response. But he didn't feel the panic he expected. The spell was gone, he could feel it. Ichigo sighed. It didn't seem that Grimmjow was in immediate danger anymore. He guessed he could wait.

* * *

Grimmjow's awareness returned slowly. Sound came first. The hushed sound of the breeze ruffling the grass shimmered on the air. Touch was next. He lay reclining against something firm, his legs splayed out in front of him. His head was tilted slightly as if he'd fallen asleep where he sat. Opening his eyes, he took in the sight of the quiet forest around him. So he was still in this place. Wherever that was. There was a rustle from above and Grimmjow looked up.

The tree he sat under was much larger than any of the others. It towered above its surroundings where it sat on a small rise in the middle of the forest. And unlike the empty branches of the others, this one had leaves. They were a deep amber and they reflected unseen light as if they were made of some kind of crystal. He could see bright flashes of color, from a brilliant orange to a warm brown. Somehow, it reminded him of Ichigo.

"So, you're awake then." The voice from before drifted down from above him.

"Where am I?"

"Can't you feel it? This place? These trees?" The voice lowered. "It's all a part of you. It _is_ you." Grimmjow pushed himself to his knees. Surprisingly, there was no pain. Reaching back, he felt smooth, unbroken skin along the lower right part of his back. His hand continued toward his spine and he jumped when he realized that his hollow void was gone. Sitting back, he reached up to his right cheek. His mask was gone too. Was this the change the man in the dark coat had spoken about? And what did the voice mean? A part of him? How could a space be. . . He thought about Ichigo's soul and the space with all of the sideways buildings. Was this the interior of his own soul?

"Smart Kitty." Grimmjow growled and got his feet. He wouldn't even put up with that from Ichigo let alone anyone else. "Touchy, touchy. Apparently, your personality hasn't really altered at all." There was an edge of laughter to the words.

"Who the hell are you?"

"This again. If I have to tell you, you won't learn anything." Grimmjow reached for his sword only to find that it was gone, his fingers closing over empty air. He glanced down at his hip as his hands clenched into fists. "Something missing?" Grimmjow's eyes snapped up to the braches above. A shadow moved among the leaves to step out onto a wide branch. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the huge blue cat that stalked out into view. Its sleek muscled body was powerfully built. It reminded him uncomfortably of his adjuchas form. But that wasn't it what it was. There was a familiarity that was ringing in his ears. He knew this creature.

"P-Pantera?" Grimmjow could swear that the damn thing was smiling. It shimmered for a split second before leaping down. Grimmjow was hit mid chest, his breath whooshing out. The panther had him pinned to the ground with it's front paws on his shoulders and its back legs pressing into his thighs. He felt its pads flex as its claws extended to gently prick his skin. Somehow, he knew that it could tear him apart and the thought pissed him off. He shifted but stopped suddenly as its powerful jaws closed over his throat. Grimmjow barely dared to breath and the fangs pressed into the sensitive flesh. But instead of biting down, it pulled back to lick at the teeth marks. It's rough tongue rasped against Grimmjow's neck and he grimaced.

"You want to wield me again, you'll have to work for it." And then the weight pinning him was gone as Pantera leapt lightly away. Grimmjow lay for a moment before getting up. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this. "You shouldn't be too surprised. Every zanpakuto has a personality. Why wouldn't I have one?" Grimmjow got to his feet and headed in the direction of the voice. A flicker of movement amongst the trees caught his gaze. He snorted as he looked around.

"I'm not a Soul Reaper so it doesn't work that way. You're not my zanpakuto."

"Really? So you're an expert now." The panther flashed out from behind a tree and took a swipe at him. Grimmjow turned and twisted out of the way. Completing the move, he kicked out. He felt the toe of his sandal swipe against the cat's shoulder before it darted away again. "Do you know why you can't take the mask off just any hollow and turn it into an arrancar?" Grimmjow looked around. Honestly he had no idea and he didn't really care. The voice chuckled. "You should." Narrowing his eyes, Grimmjow kept scanning his surroundings.

"What does that have to do with this?"

"It's the same reason that not every soul has the ability to become a Soul Reaper. There's a certain potential required." Grimmjow curled his lip as he moved through the trees. There seemed to be no end to them.

"I'm not-"

"No, you're not a soul reaper. At least not any more than Ichigo is a hollow." That made Grimmjow blink.

"Then why would you be my zanpakuto? My hollow powers were sealed into the form of a blade to create Pantera." Grimmjow knew that much at least. "So what does that make you?"

"Where do you think those powers came from?" Gritting his teeth, Grimmjow hissed out a breath between his teeth. He had no interest in discussing philosophical bullshit with a figment of his imagination. He reached out and rested his hand on one of the trees only to snatch it back again. The moment he touched it, there was flurry of whispers in his head. "Careful. Some of them are louder than others."

"Them?" Grimmjow rubbed his hand on his jacket to rid himself of the prickly sensation as he stepped back.

"The souls you've 'acquired' to get where you are now." Souls? Grimmjow looked around. The trees. Were they. . . "Yes." There were so many of them. The forest stretched as far as he could see in every direction. He really hadn't kept count of the souls he'd devoured and there was a time before he'd become adjuchas that he didn't remember at all. "They're all a part of who you are now. And at least one of them was a soul reaper. That's where the potential came from."

"And you're. . ."

"Tired of explaining. Let's do this." There was a feral snarl as the panther dashed out from behind a nearby tree and tackled Grimmjow. He rolled with it as he tried to protect his throat from its teeth as it snapped at his face. Bringing his legs up, he kicked it off of him and rolled to his feet. He barely avoided getting laid open as it swiped out at him with its hooked claws. Kicking out, he caught it mid body and it rolled away. The fight continued with blows on both sides. But it was awkward due to their difference in size. Grimmjow wished he could get into his release form. Then he'd be better equipped to deal with this. Both man and beast were breathing hard as they stopped and watched each other across an open space between the trees.

"Resurrection's not really an option anymore. That's the tradeoff."

"Yeah? So what do I get in exchange? That's kind of a raw deal if you ask me."

"Being alive isn't enough?" The panther's expression changed to one of mild disbelief.

"No." Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. There was a throaty chuckle from the cat.

"Good. I never said you'd be powerless. . ." It broke off as Grimmjow leapt forward and pinned it down to the grass. He had an arm wrapped around it's throat, his body pressing it down from behind.

"I'm far from that. I won't be beaten by you. Or by anyone." The panther shifted and struggled beneath him before sighing and stilling itself. A deep rumble started in the cat's body as it started to purr.

"That's what I wanted to hear."


	44. Chapter 44

I got a few technique spellings from Bleach Wiki and they didn't look or sound anything like the translations I've seen. Then again, I've been watching fan subbed episodes, so who knows.

*

Lesser Evil- Chapter 44

Aizen regarded the gathered espada before him. He hadn't realized how many privaron espada he had at his command. Luppi stood before them all and gave a short bow. "You called, Aizen-sama?"

"Yes. I have an assignment for all of you." His calm gaze flicked to the new Sexta espada. "It is time to show the Soul Society part of our strength. Luppi, you will lead the assault." The slight arrancar straightened himself to his full if diminutive height as he preened under the attention.

"Of course, Aizen-sama."

"You will leave immediately. Dismissed." The group turned and left, some swaggering at the thought of showing their lord that they were worthy of their ranks again. Others seemed wary of their orders. But none dared say anything. After they were gone, Gin came forward out of the shadows to stand by Aizen's throne.

"You really like playing with them, don't you? Do you really want to have to replace another espada so soon?"

"If he survives, he deserves the position. If not, then he needed to be replaced anyway." Gin bit his lip.

"I miss Grimmie. There's nobody else here like him." Aizen couldn't help but agree. There was no one that could match the former Sexta's destructive, passionate demeanor. He truly was unique.

* * *

Byakuya strode down the corridors of the fourth company barracks. Of course, the latest disturbance that set the entirety of Seireitei on alert had the substitute soul reaper at its center. The boy seemed to attract trouble and dissonance no matter where he went. And his distastefully brash manner set the Sixth Company captain's teeth on edge every time. While Byakuya himself felt partially to blame for what transpired the last time Ichigo was here, this occasion had no one but the boy to blame. He almost frowned. And his own lieutenant of course. He'd brought them both to the Soul Society three days ago without permission. But Abarai's explanation left him with more questions than answers. Only one person could give him those.

Reaching a particular door, he pushed it open silently to take a look at the two who occupied the room. The arrancar still slept, his even breathing the only sign that he was alive at all. Ichigo sat cross legged on the other bed, his face buried in his hands. According to the med techs, he hadn't slept at all these past three days. He merely sat and watched the other quietly, refusing to speak to anyone. The boy raised his head and Byakuya held his breath. But it appeared that his presence hadn't been noticed yet. Ichigo was watching his sleeping companion intently. The captain wasn't afraid of being discovered, but he wanted to observe unnoticed for a moment before announcing himself.

What he saw gave him pause. The expression on the boy's face. It surprised him for some reason while making him ache at the same time. He knew that look. He'd seen it in the mirror every day while he watched Hisana slip further and further away from him. That Ichigo would look at Grimmjow like that raised even more questions. While he didn't quiet understand the circumstances of Ichigo's relationship with the arrancar, Byakuya suddenly had no doubt of its strength or authenticity. He took a breath to speak but Ichigo beat him to it without even bothering to look in his direction.

"Are you just going to stand there staring, or do you want something?" The captain stepped fully into the room but didn't immediately reply. Up until this point, the boy had been terrible at detecting spiritual pressure and he'd been suppressing his own slightly. It appeared that Ichigo's abilities were growing.

"I merely came to speak with you." Byakuya's expression remained calm even as Ichigo snorted derisively.

"You're not here to arrest me then?"

"No." Ichigo's eyes rose to meet his, a deep seated anger showing through the fatigue.

"Good thing." Byakuya opened his mouth to reply but Ichigo cut him off. "If you even think about telling me it was for my own good, I might just kick your ass right now on general principals." There was a heavy moment of silence as the two considered the possibility of the challenge.

"I'm sorry." Byakuya watched Ichigo blink in confusion at the apology.

"Excuse me?" He turned his head and held up a hand as if trying to hear better. "Would you mind speaking into my good ear? I didn't quite catch that."

"Your sense of humor is not appreciated." There was another snort in response.

"I should have know better. You don't even have one." Ichigo sighed before letting his hands fall into his lap. "Sorry, sorry. I'm not really. . . I just. . ." He trailed off in an irritable huff before looking up again. "Seriously, is there something you wanted?"

"Only to offer my apology. My actions were never intended to put you in any danger." Byakuya watched the boy mull that over as he chewed on his bottom lip thoughtfully. He'd actually come to get some answers, but he had no real desire to press him right now. It could wait.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo waved it away. It didn't matter anymore. He'd been thinking about the last time he'd been here a lot these last couple of days. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. But he'd figured that it was almost a good thing that the arrancar had taken him out of the Soul Society and not the human world. Rukia had told him about Renji's discovery as he watched the video of his abduction. If they hadn't seen that and figured out what had happened, they might not have come after him when they did. For that matter, they might not even have _known_ what had happened. And who knows what it would have taken to get out of Hueco Mundo. If they had managed to get away at all.

Ichigo sighed and rested his head in his hands again. He was so tired. And even if Grimmjow seemed to be healed, he hadn't opened his eyes yet. His presence still felt far away, and Ichigo worried that the longer he stayed that way, the harder it would be for him to get back. He just wanted to see him again. For him to be okay. Sniffing, he rubbed his nose with his sleeve. He damned well wasn't going to cry again. Especially not in front of Byakuya. The captain turned to leave when they both felt the shimmering thrum of multiple spiritual pressures. Ichigo's eyes widened as he automatically reached for Zangetsu where it leaned against the wall.

"Stay here." Even as he said it, Byakuya knew the boy would not comply.

"Not a chance. And it's totally not my fault." The reiatsu that was flooding the area had the distinct tang of hollow. Arrancar specifically. Ichigo glared as the captain's eyes flicked to Grimmjow. "And it's not his fault either. He's not one of them anymore." Byakuya saw the conviction in Ichigo's eyes. But he already knew that without looking.

"Very well. Just stay out of my way." With that, the captain flash stepped out of the building. Ichigo took one last, lingering look at Grimmjow before following. He caught up easily and nearly laughed when Byakuya flicked him a mildly surprised look. _That's right. I can keep up with you. Condescending jerk._ But he couldn't blame the other man entirely. His own speed surprised even him. It had been a while since he'd fought in the Soul Society and he'd grown so much since then. He intended to show everyone just how much.

* * *

Grimmjow flopped down on the grass, his chest heaving. He'd never had to work so damned hard before and it occurred to him that he'd been spoiled by his own power levels. There hadn't been many that could keep up with him except the few espada with a higher rank than his own. And hardly any of them would take the time to spar with someone like him. He curled his lip. He hadn't exactly been a favorite among the arrancar. Even his own fraccion had followed him more out of obligation and duty than friendship. Until they all died when he'd brought them to the human world that is.

"Cheer up. You're decades ahead of most Soul Reapers that have reached your level." Pantera leapt down from the tree he'd been sitting in to stretch out at Grimmjow's side. "You've already got it down. Now it'll just take practice."

"Tch. Whatever you say. I still miss my release form. It was much more hands-on."

"We might get to that point again. It just won't be quite the same." The panther grinned as Grimmjow turned his head to look at him. There was an indignant sputter as the huge cat leaned in to lick his face.

"Ack! Cut it out." There was a rumbling chuckle in response as Grimmjow wiped his cheek on his shoulder. He jerked suddenly as he did it before forcing himself to relax. The black cloth still startled him. After he'd pinned Pantera down, he'd gotten his sword back. As he'd taken it in his hands, there had been a slight prickling sensation. The white of his uniform had leeched slowly away to become black like the grass that surrounded him. His sash and the collar of his jacket turned white, his clothing taking on the opposite colors they once had.

"What the. . ."

"It's the same only different. Just like you are now." Pantera had been watching the change and seemed pleased with the result.

"Whatever." It didn't really matter much to Grimmjow. But a small part of him was just as pleased. The uniform had been the last reminder of what he'd been. He tugged at the jacket. He'd always liked it and was glad he got to keep it. But the socks had to go. He'd immediately taken off his sandals and removed them before putting the shoes back on. He'd never cared for the black ones that went with his arrancar uniform either but it hadn't mattered enough to deal with it. But if he was going to make a change, might as well go all the way.

As lay now on the grass, he lifted his head and wiggled his bare toes. Sighing, he turned to the cat lounging at his side. "Are we done yet? Or do you have anything else you want to bore me with?" The large feline eyes narrowed and the panther's tail began to slash back and forth, the motion agitated.

"Bored are you? I think I can do something about that." They both stilled as they felt the wash of spiritual pressure from the outside. Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"What the hell!? I thought we were still in the Soul Society." There shouldn't be hollows or arrancar there.

"We are." The cat's words were low. "Go. He's going to try and deal with it on his own. Even with the help of the Soul Society, that's a tall order."

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow stood and sheathed his sword. There was a small pang as he realized his hadn't thought much about him recently.

"You've been busy. He'll understand. But not if they tear him apart. He's agitated enough that he's not focusing properly."

"How the hell do I get out of here?" Even as Grimmjow asked, there was a whirling feeling of disorientation as his surroundings twisted. His eyes snapped open and he sat up in bed. There was a small, stifled yelp from the other side of the room. Grimmjow saw a young man cowering in the corner with a blue bag in his hands.

"P-pardon me. I w-was just checking on you." Grimmjow ignored him and threw the covers back so he could stand. His uniform looked as it had in his inner world, the black standing out in stark contrast against the white sheets. His sword lay on the bedside table. He paused as his fingers curled around the scabbard. The familiar mask fragment lay beside it. On impulse, Grimmjow grabbed it and shoved it into his pocket. He was actually surprised that they'd let him keep his weapon. The figure in the corner straightened as he passed. "You'll help him won't you?" Grimmjow stopped at the door and turned to him.

"Who?" But he was pretty sure he knew who he meant.

"Ichigo-san. He insisted on going out there, but he hasn't slept in days and he didn't look very good." There was an intensity to the young man's gaze, the jumpiness from earlier momentarily gone. Grimmjow just nodded and headed outside. Hanataro watched him go and tried to get himself to stop shaking. Such intense eyes. He'd never seen anyone like him before. But he was Ichigo's friend. He slipped his bag over his shoulder and steadied himself before following.

* * *

Ichigo tore through the nearest Gillian without bothering to bring out his bankai. There were so many of them, but they weren't too hard to manage. The problem was the arrancar that came with them. There were several, but Ichigo didn't recognize any of them. Not even their spiritual pressure was familiar. He'd tried to take on two so far, but they'd taken off as soon as he raised his sword. It was almost as if they were trying to avoid him on purpose.

The Soul Society was on full alert, the alarm clacking in the background. The captains had mobilized their units but to Ichigo, their response seemed awfully damned slow. Even under dire attack, bureaucracy seemed to keep getting in the way. He didn't see Byakuya anymore. He'd probably gone to meet with his squad. Ichigo wasn't sure if it was because he assumed Ichigo could take care of himself which would have surprised him. Or if he just didn't care either way. Ichigo wasn't sure how he felt about that possibility. There was a shimmer in the air behind him and he whirled around. A short arrancar stood leering at him.

"Where is he?" Ichigo immediately released his bankai, his long jacket flapping in the wind.

"Who?" He had a sneaking suspicion that he knew who the arrancar meant.

"Why, Grimmjow of course. You've been keeping him all to yourself." The lilting voice grated on Ichigo's nerves and he lashed out angrily. The arrancar dodged easily and giggled as he leapt back. "Hmmm. You're a little slow there. I'm not entirely sure why Aizen-sama ever had his eye on you." The arrancar laughed again as Ichigo's eyes narrowed. "Touchy too." Ichigo could feel fatigue pulling at him. Coming out here while he was so tired probably hadn't been a good idea. But there was no way he'd sit on the sidelines. Especially if they were after Grimmjow.

"Getsuga-Tensho!" The arrancar raised a brow as he dodged the tearing slash of energy. Then he grinned.

"If you don't tell me, I'll make you." He pulled his short sword from the sheath at his side. "Strangle, Trepadora." Ichigo watched the swirl of energy blast out and then dissipate. Where the diminutive arrancar once stood, a tangled mass of limbs now swayed. As they pulled back, Ichigo could see the arrancar at their center, his torso now encase by a strange shell that the tentacles were attached to.

He had to dodge suddenly as one of them struck out at him. Ichigo had a hard time keeping his distance. They were fast and there were a lot of them. He flash stepped back but something came up and crashed into him from behind. Before he could fall, something coiled around his body and trapped his arms at his sides. Ichigo struggled to free himself, but the tentacle started to squeeze. He cried out as something pierced his wrist and he dropped his sword. It clattered to the ground below. Looking down, he saw a spike pulling out of his arm and retracting into the limb wrapped around him.

"Call him." Ichigo's head snapped up.

"What?"

"Call Grimmjow. I'm not here for you." Ichigo narrowed his eyes and shook his head. There was no way he'd draw Grimmjow to them even if he was conscious. The pressure on his body increased and his breath caught in his throat. He couldn't stop the pained cry that ripped from him. "That's good. I never said you had to say anything. That'll do." The pressure eased only to increase again. Ichigo could hear his ribs creaking under the strain.

"Grind, Pantera." Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard the voice behind him. He turned his head to see Grimmjow standing nearby. But he wasn't in his release form. Ichigo frowned. He'd released his zanpakuto. Why didn't he look like a cat? In fact, he didn't even look like he usually did. His uniform was black now for some reason. And his sword. It looked. . . different. Instead of the plain katana, the blade was now a longer and wider, it's curved edge more like a scimitar. There was a small cutout with another shorter curved blade down by the hilt. It almost seemed familiar somehow. Kind of like the blades on the forearms of Grimmjow's resurrection form.

"Aww. What happened Grimmjow? Has the kitty gotten himself fixed?" The limb around Ichigo squeezed and he grunted in pain. Grimmjow gritted his teeth and raised his sword.

"Desgarron!" Blue flares of energy tore through the air, cutting through everything in their path. The smaller arrancar jumped back and tried to maneuver, but three of his eight tentacles were neatly severed including the one holding Ichigo. The redhead tore himself free of the now slack limb and landed hard on a nearby building. He knew he should have been looking for Zangetsu but his attention was riveted on Grimmjow. The smaller arrancar seethed.

"Bastard!" The remaining tentacles swayed ominously. "Prepare to die, former number six. Aizen-sama sent me here to kill you." The arrancar laughed but he stopped when he caught sight of Grimmjow's calm gaze.

"No, he sent you here to die."


	45. Chapter 45

500 Reviews and more than 100,000 words! Wow. I feel so incredibly pleased with myself. *winces as she wrenches her shoulder while trying to pat herself on the back* (And I never knew that so many people hated Luppi as much as I do. I'm really not a fan of character death even if it's canon. But I have no problems here.)

*

Lesser Evil- Chapter 45

"Prepare to die, former number six. Aizen-sama sent me here to kill you." The arrancar laughed but he stopped when he caught sight of Grimmjow's calm gaze.

"No, he sent you here to die."

Luppi glared at Grimmjow and then snorted. "Whatever you say." He scoffed, looking Grimmjow up and down openly. "You don't even have a release form anymore, do you? What did you let them do to you?" Ichigo lay on the building below, watching the two face off. He'd never say so out loud, but he was a little worried. Grimmjow's aura felt so different. It was still him. There was no doubt about that. But the flavor of his power was not the same as it was before.

Movement caught his gaze and Ichigo looked around to see a few of the arrancar watching the two as well. But they didn't seem to be moving to intervene. Ichigo searched the area. Where the hell were all the Soul Reapers? For having their domain invaded, they were pretty damn lax about their security. Leaping down to the ground, he retrieved Zangetsu before going back up to his perch. He stood waiting as he watched, unsure as to whether he should do anything or not.

Grimmjow stood motionless before his opponent as if waiting for him to do something. And then he flashed forward, his movement too fast for the eye to see. He appeared behind the arrancar and swung his new sword down in a wide arc. A stray tentacle blocked the blow while another whipped in to smack him away. Grimmjow dodged the first that came in to swat him, but the second heaved him away. He skidded across the air for several yards before coming to a stop.

"Like I said before, Grimmjow. Pathetic." Luppi grinned. Grimmjow was frowning as he clenched his fingers on the hilt of his sword. He tried again, this time coming at the arrancar from a different angle. But no matter how he approached, he couldn't find a useful opening. He retreated for a moment and nearly flinched as a voice hissed in his head.

"_What are you doing? I didn't teach you how to use it just so you could go out and get yourself killed. And his patience was thin before he came out here. How long do you think it will be before he jumps in to help_?" Grimmjow spared a glance for Ichigo where he knelt on a nearby building. Pantera was right. He seemed to be keeping himself still by sheer will alone. His muscles were twitching with the effort not to attack. Biting back a sigh, Grimmjow held his sword out. Everyone within hearing distance sucked in a sudden breath at his next word.

"Bankai." There was a swirling burst of power that burst from the blade. The smoky wisps of it coalesced to form the shape of a large, blue cat. It leapt forward to land lightly on its feet and stalk toward the slight arrancar. Luppi just giggled as he took it in.

"Is that it? Man, your bankai sucks. Aizen's going to wipe out everyone here. And I'm going to start with you." The tentacles lashed out at the panther. It just looked on with a hint of disdain in its eyes before leaping forward and letting out and ear splitting roar. As it did, its form split apart and sent several copies of itself leaping in all directions. The crowd of panthers quickly surrounded Luppi as he tried to keep them all in sight. "What the. . ." There was a chorus of growling roars and the small arrancar had to put his hands over his ears. The sound ripped at the air. The wind picked up and whipped about, making everyone in the vicinity shield their eyes from the flying dust and debris.

A few Soul Reapers had finally showed up. But they all kept their distance. Everyone was seemingly mesmerized by the sight of the cats that stalked slowly around the espada. Luppi looked to the few arrancar that were watching. "What are you waiting for?" He pointed to the Soul Reapers that had come forward. He could feel several more coming their way. "Go get them!" His eyes widened in shock as they all turned away together. Two in particular caught his eye. "Dordoni, Cirucci! Where the hell do you think you're going!?" But they didn't answer him. They simply opened a Garganta and went silently through it, not bothering to look back. "Cowards!" He turned to Grimmjow who was watching him with an unreadable expression on his face. "And you! You think you've won?" Holding out his hand, Luppi gathered his power for a cero.

Ichigo was tired of waiting. He was tired of Grimmjow waiting. Why didn't he attack the arrancar? As he was about to leap up to join him, something slammed him back down to the roof.

"Stay." Ichigo blinked up at the huge cat that had him pinned to the building. It seemed larger than the rest. Its front paw held his sword arm firmly in place, the hint of claws pricking his sleeve.

"But-"

"It's not your fight. He needs to finish this." Ichigo moved to get up, but the cat settled down on his chest and he couldn't make it budge. He narrowed his eyes.

"Are all Zanpakuto this pushy? I thought it was just mine." The cat leaned forward and rasped it rough tongue along Ichigo's jaw as it let out a chuckling purr.

"You figured that out a lot faster than he did." They both turned to watch the fight that continued up above. The cero flashed out from Luppi's hand and Ichigo's breath caught when he saw that Grimmjow wasn't even moving to avoid it.

"What is he. . ?" The roaming cats above leapt in front of the blast one by one, each absorbing a bit of the energy as it passed through their bodies. Grimmjow's sword began to glow. When its brightness reached the point that no one could look at it directly, he raised it up and threw the gathered energy out.

"Desgarron!" The clawing attack was infinitely more powerful now than it had been moments before. Luppi did his best to get out of the way, but he couldn't possibly avoid them all. Especially when the beams of light shifted. Grimmjow held his hands out and flexed his fingers, the energy obeying his movements as he tore the startled arrancar apart. It was over in seconds. The cats all raised their heads as one and let out a triumphant roar. Ichigo winced when the panther sitting on him joined in. Then the weight was suddenly gone as it leapt up into the air to join the others.

Grimmjow lowered his sword and let his bankai go, the blade returning to its normal katana shape. The cats all faded to a pale mist before disappearing entirely. He sheathed his weapon slowly and looked down at Ichigo who was watching him with wide eyes. Grimmjow suddenly felt uncertain. He'd changed quite a bit and he wasn't entirely sure what Ichigo would think about that.

"_He'll be fine_." Pantera's voice echoed in his head.

"Shut up and go away." Grimmjow pushed him into the back of his mind. He didn't need someone else's coaching at the moment. The presence faded, but there was no hint of resentment for which he was grateful. He had other things to worry about at the moment. Ichigo stood slowly and set his sword at his back, the blade large again since he'd dropped his own bankai. All of the hollows had left with the other arrancar so there didn't seem to be any other immediate threats.

Just when it looked like Ichigo was about to bolt, he disappeared from view. Grimmjow had a second of worry before a weight crashed into his body and made him stumble back in midair. Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck before reaching up to fist his fingers in his silky blue hair. He pulled Grimmjow's head down for a crushing kiss that took his breath away. All Grimmjow could do was hold him in return, his brief surprise brushed away by the intensity of the young man clinging to him. There was nothing else that existed beyond the two of them at that moment.

Ichigo shifted to bury his face in Grimmjow's neck. Just the scent of him was enough to calm the worry that had been plaguing him these past few days. When he pulled back a little, intense blue eyes were looking at him like they were trying to memorize everything about him. He returned the look with one of his own. Feeling out and grasping onto their connection, he held on tight and refused to let go. It didn't matter that it felt a little different. It still felt like Grimmjow and that's all that mattered.

They both looked around as it occurred to them that they had an audience. The surrounding Soul Reapers were eyeing them warily as if they were unsure as to whether they should be congratulating or arresting them. There were a few went as far to put their hands on their weapons. A single figure flashed to a stop in front of them and Ichigo glared immediately at Byakuya. Renji appeared at his side a moment later. The captain eyed the two calmly for a moment before speaking.

"Abarai, escort them to my office." Byakuya's eyes flicked to his lieutenant as he opened his mouth to argue.

"But Captain-"

"Do as I've told you. Then gather the rest of the squad and return to the barracks." A muscle ticked in Renji's jaw, but he gave a small bow.

"Of course Captain." He moved toward Ichigo and Grimmjow with an apologetic look on his face. Ichigo just nodded and motioned for him to take the lead. When they reached the office, Renji nearly kicked one of the chairs across the room. He calmed himself with a deep, shaking breath. "Jeez, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You're doing your job. I don't want to you to get in trouble or anything. Especially not because of me." Ichigo leaned back against Grimmjow who hadn't said anything yet. Renji turned to him and nodded before leaving. Turning around, Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist. "I. . ." He couldn't really find the words. There wasn't enough to express what he felt at the moment. He had so many questions, but the fatigue he'd been pushing away was back in force and he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. Grimmjow kissed him softly before leading him over to the couch and settled him against his side. Ichigo let out a deep sigh as Grimmjow started stroking his hair. He gave in as he couldn't keep sleep at bay any longer.

It was nearly two hours later when Byakuya came into the office. He paused in the doorway, taking in the sight of the two who sat on his couch. Grimmjow was leaning back against the arm with Ichigo curled up against him. The younger man was fast asleep with his fingers gripping the other's jacket tightly as if he were afraid he'd disappear at any moment. There was a bandage wrapped around his right wrist, but Byakuya could feel a trace of the human girl's spiritual pressure. She must have come and healed him while they were waiting. Blue eyes locked onto him and held his gaze with a piercing intensity. But Grimmjow didn't say anything.

Byakuya tilted his head to the side slightly as if he didn't know what to make of the man watching him. He'd spent the last two hours giving his report on the incident after meeting with the other captains. There were many questions about the former arrancar. No one knew exactly what he was now. And nobody seemed to be sure what to do with him or the substitute soul reaper that had seemingly adopted him. Sighing, Byakuya drew his sword. Grimmjow tensed slightly, his eyes narrowing. But he ended up raising a brow as the captain thrust his blade out and opened a door in the middle of his office.

"Take him home." Byakuya wathced Grimmjow blink for a moment before gathering Ichigo up in his arms. The younger man shifted but stayed asleep, his exhaustion great enough to block everything else out. There was a mix of confusion in Grimmjow's eyes, but he seemed to know better than to argue at the moment. He paused before the captain for a moment before moving through the door and leaving. Byakuya watched him go and sheathed his sword. The door closed behind him and cut off the bright light that had shone out. A moment later, Renji came in and looked around.

"Where are they?" Byakuya turned to regard his agitated lieutenant.

"Not here at the moment." Renji clenched his jaw.

"If they've been arrested. . ."

"I assure you that is not the case. Now return to your post in the human world with Captain Hitsugaya and the others." Renji narrowed his eyes before blinking when a thought occurred to him. He pulled out his own sword and hastily opened a door, practically running through before it was fully open. When Byakuya was alone, he sat at his desk and rested his hands on the surface before him. He'd actually been ordered to detain the boy and his companion pending further questioning. But he knew exactly where they were going. He'd leave it at that for now and take what consequences may come.

* * *

Grimmjow exited through the door at the other end of the tunnel and came out on to the street directly in front of the shop. It was dark outside, but there were lights glimmering in the windows. He was mildly surprised to feel a sense of relief when he saw it. When had this place become home? Ichigo made a small sound and sighed in his arms before relaxing a little. He seemed to feel it too even while asleep. Gripping him more securely, Grimmjow headed to the main door of the shop. Before he could reach for the handle, it was flung open from the inside by a wide eyed Jinta.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" He shrank down and stepped back a little when he saw Ichigo. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine." Stepping past the strangely subdued boy, Grimmjow came into the main part of the shop. He supposed he could have gone straight in through their outside apartment door, but Urahara was no doubt waiting for word of their return. Better to get that over with now instead of being interrupted while they were settling in again.

"Ah, Grimm-kun." Speak of the devil. "So nice to see you healthy and 'whole' again." Grimmjow snorted at the word. But he supposed it was true now. The fan was fluttering quickly in Urahara's fingers. It was obvious that he was thinking more than he was saying. "And how is Kurosaki-san?"

"He'll be okay once he gets some sleep." Grimmjow wondered irritably if every damned person was going to ask him the same stupid question. The redhead shifted again as if he knew they were talking about him.

"Then by all means, take him up to bed." There was a glint in the other man's eyes and Grimmjow rolled his own. How strange that something so irritating could be familiar and comforting at the same time. But he'd never say so out loud. Heading toward the stairs, he ignored the curious stare from the girl who came out to see what the noise was.

He fumbled a bit with the door at the top and jumped back suddenly when it was opened up from the inside. Had everyone here been doing nothing but waiting for them to get back? Grimmjow blinked at Kon who let his gaze flick between the two of them before settling on Ichigo.

"Is he. . ?"

"He's fine. Just tired. Now get out of the way." Grimmjow was close to growling at this point. Kon moved back and ran over to the couch to quickly shut the television off. Grimmjow stopped for a moment as he caught a glimpse of the screen before it went black. But he shook his head knowing that humans shouldn't be able to bend that way. He shot Kon a strange glance before heading to the bedroom. The Mod Soul was blushing furiously. He came over to the bedroom door.

"Um you think he'll want his body back right now?" Grimmjow shook his head as he lay Ichigo down on the bed and settled both their swords to the side.

"Don't worry about it." Grimmjow wasn't looking at Kon at all. His eyes were only for Ichigo who still slept on. Kon backed up and closed the door quietly before going downstairs. Even though he was technically living here too, he knew they needed to be alone right now. He felt a shimmer of power and looked back to see that the room had been sealed off with a shield from the inside. He closed the inner door the shop behind him and went down to find a place to sleep.

In the bedroom, Grimmjow stripped Ichigo down to his boxers before undressing himself and slipping beneath the covers with him. His own fatigue was pulling at him and he couldn't hold it back much longer. He'd set the shield as a last minute thought. But honestly, if anything could actually get through the protections of the shop itself, the shield wouldn't stop it. He pushed the thought aside as he heard a voice murmur in his head.

"_Don't worry about it for now. I'll wake you if anything happens_." There was shift of power and the mattress dipped beneath an added weight. Grimmjow snorted softly as he felt Pantera stretch out on Ichigo's other side. He whispered irritably into the dark.

"For being a part of me, you're awfully independent aren't you."

"Would you honestly want it any other way?" What Grimmjow wanted was for his power to obey him. But he supposed that if it was a reflection of his own soul, he shouldn't be overly surprised. "Now you're getting it."

"Shut up and be quiet." The words didn't have much malice in them since they were so quiet and sounded slightly slurred with sleep. The cat grinned in the darkness and settled down to watch them both.

*

I looked around and there doesn't seem to be a specific word for a 'group' of panthers. Like 'herds' of cows or 'flocks' of birds. Apparently, they're solitary creatures that don't travel in packs.


	46. Chapter 46

Lesser Evil- Chapter 46

Ichigo woke slowly and opened his eyes to find the room dark. A quiet energy pulsed around him and he recognized the protections from the shop. When had they gotten back? He didn't remember leaving the Soul Society. A weight shifted behind him and he felt something nuzzle his shoulder gently before it faded away. So Pantera was still around. That could be weird if he kept showing up whenever he wanted. But Ichigo pushed that thought aside. Grimmjow lay next to him on the bed, his breathing slow and even. He had one arm around Ichigo's waist and the other tucked up under the pillow. Ichigo took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The muscles on Grimmjow's chest tensed slightly under the breathy tickle of the exhalation and Ichigo smiled.

Pulling himself up a little, he smoothed his fingers over the right side of Grimmjow's face. The other man turned into the touch without waking. Encouraged by the unconscious response, Ichigo moved straddle his hips before leaning in to kiss him. It started slow and sweet but soon it became more intense, his sudden need pressing harder. He wanted more. The body beneath him shifted and both arms came around his waist, pulling him down closer. Ichigo let out a small moan against Grimmjow's lips before trailing kisses down over his chin. Burying his face in his neck, he inhaled deeply.

"Oh God, Grimmjow." Ichigo's voice was thick and breathy, almost strained as he bit lightly at the pulse point behind his ear. Grimmjow groaned and the vibrations pushed the younger man further. He struggled slightly with his boxers as he clumsily tried to yank them off without breaking the contact. Grimmjow arched up off the bed a little as Ichigo's squirming body brushed against his growing erection.

"In a hurry?" Ichigo responded by practically tearing Grimmjow's underwear off. There was a low chuckle that trailed off in a hissing moan as quick fingers slicked Grimmjow's length before he was suddenly engulfed by tight heat. He threw his head back in surprise as Ichigo seated himself. The younger man leaned down to bite one of his nipples, licking the hardened nub as the man beneath him let out a strangled sound. "Ung. Y-you okay?" Grimmjow's breathy voice held a hint of worry. Ichigo pulled himself off him just enough to reach his lips again. After a nipping kiss, Ichigo spoke against his mouth.

"Need you." And then he settled himself again, making them both moan. Grimmjow pulled him close and returned the kiss, delving his tongue into his mouth. They caressed and tangled with each other before finally coming up for breath again. Rolling them both over, Grimmjow pressed Ichigo down into the mattress as he looked into his half lidded eyes. There was a deep need there that he was all too happy to fulfill. Holding himself up with one hand, he grasped Ichigo's length with the other and started to move. The younger man wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist and pulled himself up to meet him.

It was fast and hard, their mutual need driving them on quicker than usual. The slide of skin on skin, the tingling sensations of arousal. It didn't take long for the swell to build and soon it pushed them both over. Grimmjow paused for a second before it crashed, his body poised momentarily above Ichigo before he drove himself deep with one last thrust. When his vision cleared, he lowered himself down and they lay panting together. He rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder and turned his face to kiss the sweat damp skin. Fingers tangled in his hair and Grimmjow sighed. Then it was quiet for a while. They were apparently alone on the bed now. It was nice to know that Pantera knew enough to give them some privacy.

"Feel better now?" Grimmjow tilted his head up and turned Ichigo's face to look at him with gentle fingers on his chin.

"Yeah. Sorry if I surprised you a little there." Ichigo grinned as he heard Grimmjow laugh.

"That's never a problem."

"So. Are you, um, okay now?" Ichigo still wasn't entirely sure what had happened and he felt strangely hesitant to ask. He'd been only half conscious for most of it. He frowned as he thought about that. Being barely aware in the middle of a crisis happened far too often for his taste. Lips pressed against the furrowed skin between his brows and he softened his expression.

"What was that look for?" Grimmjow's question was slightly teasing, but there was a hint of worry under it.

"Nothing. Just irritated that when things get really bad, I'm hardly ever awake for it." Ichigo continued to stroke Grimmjow's hair as the other man watched him. "What happened exactly?" It was Grimmjow's turn to frown.

"Not sure really. The girl, your friend. . ." Grimmjow trailed off as he realized he didn't even know her name.

"Orihime?"

"Yeah. I think she helped. But I'm not really sure what she did." Grimmjow felt the touch of fingers along his abdomen and the muscles quivered under the light exploration.

"This is different." Ichigo pressed his hand flat, rubbing his thumb idly just below Grimmjow's belly button. Most of the time they'd spent together had been while Grimmjow was in his gigai, so it wasn't like he the hollow void was usually there. But Ichigo had been able to feel it even then. This wasn't the same. There was a completeness that hadn't been there before. He smiled a little when he thought about why it felt that way.

"What?" Grimmjow blinked at him before placing his hand over Ichigo's.

"Think I just figured some of it out. Sort of." Grimmjow raised his brows, waiting for an explanation. "Well, I honestly don't know much about hollows." Ichigo snorted. "The Soul Society doesn't really know much either actually. But anyway, I was told that the hole is where the heart used to be. It pulls open because of some kind of regret or something." The fingers continued to trail circular patterns and Grimmjow shifted a little, his arousal growing again.

"So?"

"Regardless of whatever else happened, I think I figured out why you don't have a hole here anymore." He was quiet after that and it appeared that he wasn't going to finish the thought.

"And?" Grimmjow wasn't really sure where he was going with this. And for some reason, Ichigo seemed a little hesitant to share it.

"It's stupid."

"Tell me." The demand was only half serious. Grimmjow couldn't help but poke at Ichigo's obvious discomfort, if for no other reason than to irritate him. He almost seemed embarrassed for some reason. But at the same time, he was honestly curious.

"Well, the hole is gone because you have a heart now." If it was any brighter in the room, Grimmjow would have been able to see the blush creep up Ichigo's neck. He couldn't hold back his sarcastic reply.

"What, I just spontaneously grew a new one?"

"No." Ichigo frowned as he tried to figure out if his lover was making fun of him. But from what he could see of his expression, he was honestly confused. Even if the snarkiness of that last comment made him wonder. Ichigo rolled Grimmjow onto his back and brought their faces close together so he could look him in the eye. "That's not it." He sighed as if he were trying to choose his words carefully. "You've got mine." Ichigo bit his lip as the confused expression deepened a little. He imagined Grimmjow thinking about having his physical heart in his hand. Leaning in, he kissed him softly and pulled back to cup his face in his hands. "My heart is yours." The cliché phrase that came tumbling out of his mouth nearly made him groan. "And that actually sounded kind of lame."

But before he could drop his hands and pull away, Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him and held tight. There was an intense look in his eyes and Ichigo found he couldn't look away. His lips were caught again and it was almost as if Grimmjow were trying to devour him. When he pulled back, Ichigo was breathless as he sprawled limply across his chest. The quiet words spoken into his ear made the heart in question skip a beat.

"No. That sounds about right." Lameness aside, Grimmjow couldn't deny the truth of what he'd said. If he looked at it too hard, it seemed selfish to have Ichigo give him his heart completely when he himself really had nothing to give. But that wasn't really true. In return, Grimmjow had given him his soul. It had happened long before he'd been pulled into Ichigo's inner world. He wasn't sure exactly when or if it had been gradual or all at once. But it was Ichigo's to do with as he wished and for some reason, it didn't really bother him at all.

Running his hands up and down Ichigo's back, Grimmjow dug his fingers lightly in to his muscles before trailing them down to grip his rear. Ichigo shifted where he lay against him, his growing arousal starting to press into Grimmjow's hip. He pulled Ichigo's body up a little so he could reach down between his thighs and rub his fingers on the stretch of skin between his erection and entrance. Ichigo made a soft sound as he pressed his face into Grimmjow's shoulder, his mouth sucking lightly. Grinning, he started to tweak one of Grimmjow's nipples between his thumb and index finger.

They continued to touch and tease each other, their breathing becoming ragged as they found more sensitive spots. Ichigo had moved up to suck on the skin of Grimmjow's neck, alternately biting and licking. Their bodies writhed against one another before Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hips and lifted him. But instead of lowering him completely onto his length, he held him still just as the tip passed the ridge of muscles. Ichigo squirmed in his grip and frowned down at him with a mildly exasperated look on his face. Until he was practically dropped. He let out a little yelp that stretched into a groan as he was flipped over to lay against the mattress.

Grimmjow chuckled as he leaned in to bite at his lips, his tongue darting out and retreating quickly. Ichigo wrapped his arms around his neck and held him close before he could pull back again. Their mouths found one another and they did their best to take each other's breath away as Grimmjow started to move slowly. He took his time, each stroke long and deep while the kiss lingered. Ichigo broke away and threw his head back when he hit that sweet spot that made the world flash with stars. Grimmjow ran his tongue up the length of his bared throat before closing his teeth over it lightly.

Ichigo moaned softly and clenched his fingers in Grimmjow's hair as he felt himself building. When a hand wrapped itself around his length, he couldn't quite take it anymore. Thrusting his hips up quickly, he drove them over the edge as the euphoric burst overwhelmed their senses. And still they moved, pushing further still. Cries ripped from them both to echo through the room as it became too much to take quietly. And then Grimmjow collapsed beside him, his eyes half closed. Ichigo leaned in to rest their foreheads together. He barely had the energy to raise his hand to touch his face. Grimmjow gave him a quiet smile and kissed him softly. And then they were both drifting, their bodies momentarily sated.

* * *

They woke sometime later and got up to shower, managing to get in and out before the water turned cold. The last time they'd repeated a performance from the bedroom in there, the chill shock of the water changing temperature had nearly made them both leap out of their skin. Not to mention the dampening effect it had on their activity. Since then, they'd been very careful about finishing quickly so it wouldn't happen again.

Ichigo stood in the kitchen making coffee, two mugs set out on the counter in front of him. He filled them both, adding a little cream and sugar to one while leaving the other black. Handing the second to Grimmjow, he sipped at his own and leaned against the counter. It was now sometime in the middle of the morning. Ichigo hadn't bothered to check the actual time. After everything lately, that just didn't seem to matter much. There was a knock at the inner door and he went to go answer it. Kon stood on the other side looking a little worried, but his expression brightened when he saw Ichigo slide the screen open.

"How are you feeling?" There was a mildly apprehensive tone to the question. Ichigo stepped back to let him in and gave him what he hoped was an encouraging look.

"I'm okay." There was the sound of footsteps on the stairs and Ichigo leaned out the door to look. Urahara was trudging up with what looked like a body draped across his shoulders. When he came in, he dumped it unceremoniously on the couch. Grimmjow eye the other man over the rim of his cup and glared as he drank his coffee.

"You don't actually expect me to get back into one of those, do you?" The glare intensified as the fan flicked out and Urahara grinned over the top edge.

"Now Grimmjow, you know that you can't spend time in the human world without being in a gigai." The fan slowed and finally clicked shut, the shop keeper's demeanor sobering for a moment. "It's just a normal gigai with no suppressive properties. Every soul reaper who comes here wears one." Digging around in a pocket, he pulled out a small object. It was the size of a coin and had a small skull design on it. Urahara flipped it in his fingers for a moment before taking it in his hand and suddenly pressing it against Kon's forehead. The mod soul made a startled sound as his eyes rolled up. A small, green pill shot out from Ichigo's body to clatter to the floor. The coin was tossed to Grimmjow who caught it easily in his hand. "That will allow you to leave the gigai at will."

Ichigo went over to retrieve the soul pill with a frown marring his face. "Could you have warned him at least? Kon says he gets really disoriented when he doesn't know it's coming." Going over to the couch, he fished out the small plush lion that had been smooshed beneath the gigai. At least Urahara hadn't put him back in it before he dropped the empty body there. Placing the small, green sphere in the lion's mouth he sat back. The little body sputtered to life but Ichigo caught him before he could leap for the shop keeper. "Calm down. Are you okay?" Kon turned in Ichigo's arms and looked up at him, his eyes blinking in apparent surprise as he calmed himself.

"Um, yeah. Thanks." Kon glanced over at Urahara who had the grace to look mildly abashed.

"My apologies. I wasn't thinking."

"You usually don't, but it's okay." Kon hopped out of Ichigo's arms and sat on the back of the couch with his little arms crossed. Ichigo went over and got back into his body, stretching as he settled. Grimmjow watched him and let out a resigned sigh. Setting his mug down, he went over to the couch. The gigai looked exactly the same as the other one and he had some serious reservations. But when he melded into it, the feeling was completely different. Gone was the closed in feeling he'd come to associate with his temporary body. Flexing experimentally, he noticed that he didn't feel much different than if he were standing in his soul form. He raised his palm face up in front of his eyes and drew on his power which made everyone else in the room watch him warily with wide eyes.

"Uh, Grimm. I wouldn't. . ." Ichigo fought the urge to go over and close Grimmjow's fingers to quash the growing cero. But instead of throwing it, the glow faded and he let his hand fall to his side. Grimmjow grinned before going over to retrieve his cup.

"Just checking. This is much better than the last one." Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, Ichigo wore a body all the time.

"Well then. I guess I'll leave you two to yourselves for now. I'm glad that you're both well." With that, Urahara left the apartment and went downstairs. Grimmjow watched him go and then turned to Ichigo.

"So, now what?" He chuckled when a grin spread over Ichigo's face. "Not that I'd mind continuing what we were doing earlier, but is there anything that you're supposed to be doing right now?" Grimmjow almost wished he hadn't asked as Ichigo's expression faltered a bit. But the redhead just bit his lower lip as he thought for a moment before going over and wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's waist. Resting his head on the other's shoulder, he sighed deeply.

"Probably, but right now I'm not dealing with any of it. I'm still technically on vacation which shouldn't be over for two more days." He tilted his face up and Grimmjow leaned down to rest their foreheads together. There was a shimmer of power followed by an indignant squawk from the couch. Turning, Ichigo could see Pantera eyeing Kon with mild interest.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Kon sputtered and retreated across the back of the couch, holding out a placating paw. "Nice kitty. . ."

"Are you just going to show up whenever?" Ichigo crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the panther before turning to look at Grimmjow. The other man shrugged and finished his coffee before setting his mug in the sink.

"Don't look at me."

"He's _your_ zanpakuto." Ichigo frowned. "I think." He wasn't exactly sure how that worked.

"What's the matter?" Pantera came over to rub himself along Ichigo's hip, nearly knocking him over as he did so. "Yours isn't much better."

"At least he has the sense to stay in my head and not barge in without asking." Ichigo wasn't mad really, just a little unsettled. He sighed. "You keep surprising me. It's not like I mind or anything."

"Good thing." The feline face grinned up at him. "At least I'm not like the other one you've got floating around in there." Ichigo's eyes narrowed as he felt his hollow stir at the implied challenge. The large cat just laughed and faded away again.

"_As much as I'm glad you're okay King, I'm not too enthused about your new roommate_." Ichigo felt the irritated presence shift a little. "_Just say the word and it's kitty kabobs all over_." Ichigo let out a small, frustrated sound and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, it's fine. You just do whatever it is you normally do and leave it alone." Ichigo paused before adding. "And thanks." There was a sense of surprise from the other consciousness.

"_For what_?"

"For not trying to kill him when you had the chance." Ichigo saw Grimmjow move out of the corner of his eye but ignored him for the moment. There was a soft snort inside his head.

"_Tch. Don't worry about it_." And then the hollow faded into the background. Kon's voice snapped Ichigo back to his surroundings.

"Um, do you talk to yourself often?" Ichigo and Grimmjow exchanged a glance before the redhead answered. Grimmjow knew exactly who he was talking to.

"It's nothing, so don't worry about it." Kon eyed them both before giving up and searching for the remote. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo from behind.

"Is he giving you problems?" Ichigo shook his head and leaned back against him.

"No. Just being himself. He's behaving, so it'll be fine." Grimmjow tilted Ichigo's head back gently so he could search his expression for a moment before sighing and hugging him tight.

"Yeah, it will be."

* * *

A/N: I think I'm going to take another break from this for a little bit. (I'm going to do my best to update Weekend Getaway and Tastes Like Strawberries for those of you that are reading those as well.) I had originally thought I would end this story here, but a few comments from readers brought a couple things to my attention. There are a couple of issues that need more definitive closure including Ulquiorra and Aizen. But I don't think I want to go into the endgame portion of the canon story. Too many characters and events to deal with. And I don't think I want them to totally defeat Aizen.

I've been worried about letting this go on and on until the story has been driven into the ground. That hasn't happened yet, so don't worry. I'll continue still. But I do want to create a satisfactory ending at some point. This has been great to work on, but it can be rather demanding at times. No worries. I'll come up with something.

Thanks to all who've been reading and those who have reviewed. There have been such wonderful comments, and several of them have given me ideas.


	47. Chapter 47

I still get a surprising amount of favorite alerts for this one even though it's been more than a year since I updated it. Thank you so much to everyone that's been reading and reviewing. This was my very first story and I'm glad that people have been enjoying it.

I've gotten a couple inquiries about this one lately and I decided to work on it a little bit. I've got a lot of things in the works but I've found that it helps to bounce around between stories so I don't get stuck. But I don't know how long it will take me to move on from here.

Lesser Evil- 47

Ichigo still had two more days on his vacation from being a soul reaper and he intended to enjoy them as much as he could. There was a small part of him that wanted to ask Rukia for an extension since half of it had been spent in the Soul Society worrying that Grimmjow was going to die. But he couldn't do that. It was his responsibility and he wasn't going to give up on it just because things had been hard lately.

He and Grimmjow had spent the rest of the day sitting quietly together watching TV. Neither of them was really watching but it gave them something to occupy their stray thoughts as stayed close to one another. It was later in the afternoon when Urahara knocked. Ichigo was a little surprised and just a bit suspicious when he opened the door. "Um. Is there something that I can do for you?" He hoped he said no. Ichigo didn't feel like doing anything right now.

"You have guests Kurosaki-san. I told them to leave you alone for the week but I'm afraid they won't wait any longer." Urahara still had his usual smile and the fan was flapping steadily. He seemed to be waiting for Ichigo's reaction.

Ichigo should have expected this long before now. Especially after Ishida and Chad had cut him down from that pole. He hadn't really explained anything to them at the time and they deserved better than to be left in the dark. "Alright. We'll be right down."

Urahara nodded and went back downstairs. Ichigo stood still for a few moments before Grimmjow came up behind him. "We?" Grimmjow wasn't afraid precisely but he couldn't quite keep down the flutter of apprehension. Ichigo's family had welcomed him readily enough but his friends were another matter. At least the two that he'd met here. The soul reapers he'd met had been weirdly ambivalent of his presence but he knew that not everyone who cared about Ichigo would welcome him with open arms. Ichigo turned to look at him and Grimmjow hated how tired he still looked. No matter how good that girl's healing abilities were, there were still dark smudges under his eyes. Things like that apparently took more time to heal.

"You can stay up here if you don't want to talk to them." Ichigo patted him arm and turned to leave but Grimmjow stopped him with an arm braced across the door.

"No, I'll go." The slight loosening of Ichigo's shoulders was hardly noticeable but Grimmjow still saw it. He reached out and rubbed his back lightly as Ichigo sighed and nodded before going downstairs.

There were six people sitting around the table including Urahara and Tessai. Urahara was going to have to get a bigger table. Ichigo had expected Chad, Ishida, and Renji. But Toshiro was a surprise. The small white haired captain sat with his arms crossed, his expression dour as usual. Apparently Inoue was still in the soul society with Rukia or they'd both be here too. He felt a little pang at that. Was she really still training or was she upset that he'd chosen Grimmjow? The last part of that thought didn't make him feel very good even if he didn't think he could do anything about it. Ichigo paused in the doorway as he considered what to say.

"Uh, hi guys." Lame. Why was this so hard? He'd intended to talk to everyone before now but things had gotten in the way. Now that he had the time, he was at a loss for words. He sat at the table and Grimmjow sat beside him as Tessai passed them both cups of tea. As Ichigo glanced around, he saw that no one was looking at him. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Grimmjow. The former arrancar seemed unfazed by the attention. If anything, he looked a little bored. Surprisingly, Chad was the first to break the increasingly tense silence.

"Are you alright Ichigo?" The large boy brushed his hair back with his fingers and was looking at him with both eyes. Which he only did when he was extremely focused or worried.

Ichigo sighed again. He'd probably doing a lot of that. "I'm okay." He flicked his eyes around the table again. "I'm sorry if I've been kind of distant lately." He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably. "It's. . ."

"It's alright Ichigo." Renji's expression was unusually soft. "We all just want to know what happened." His gaze shifted to Hitsugaya and then back again almost as if he were nervous.

The small captain spoke without looking in Renji's direction. "I told you before Abarai. I'm not here to arrest either of them."

Ichigo saw Grimmjow stiffen out of the corner of his eye and he reached out to put a calming hand on his knee. Everyone in the room except Urahara and Tessai followed the motion closely. Their expressions showed varying degrees of surprise and Ichigo clenched his jaw. "Why would you guys want to arrest us now after you let us go this last time?" He didn't really remember the trip back. The last clear image he had was being escorted to Byakuya's office.

Toshiro's gaze turned shrewd. "Actually, the two of you were to be detained for questioning while the invasion was investigated. Your initial release was premature." It looked like the words were sour in his mouth.

Grimmjow snorted. "Did he get in trouble for that?"

"What? Who?" Ichigo looked between Grimmjow and Toshiro, his confusion evident.

"Tall guy, dark hair with silver clips, and a flat expression that made him look like he was contemplating the stick in his ass."

"Byakuya?"

"Didn't catch his name, but it was his office we were in. He opened a door to the human world himself and told me to take you home." Grimmjow seemed a little puzzled by that.

Ichigo couldn't quite keep the shock off his face. Byakuya had let them go when the old man wanted to keep them? The same Byakuya that had arrested him in the first place? Well, now that he thought about it, he _had_ apologized for that. And he'd seemed genuinely sorry at the time. But it was still mind blowing. The guy didn't seem to have a single law breaking bone in his body.

"Captain Kuchiki was not officially reprimanded for his actions. Everyone agreed with him that it would be easier to keep an eye on you here. And that your recovery would most likely be quicker in a more familiar environment." Toshiro took a sip of his tea before he looked up again. His gaze was more open than Ichigo had ever seen it and for a moment and he looked almost apologetic. "You're a valuable asset to the Soul Society no matter what some people think."

Ichigo wasn't sure what to say to that. 'Thank you' sounded a little stupid in his head. And he was still too angry about some of the crap that had happened to completely forget it even though he'd received that surprise apology. He pushed his irritation down. Toshiro didn't deserve to receive the brunt of his attitude.

"I am here for your full report." Toshiro's eyes were fixed on him. No matter what he felt on a personal level, it appeared he still had people to answer to. Ichigo swallowed before picking up his own cup. He'd known that he would have to tell them what had happened. All of it. But there were a few personal details that he was going to keep to himself. Even Urahara didn't know everything even if he'd been able to guess some of it. Unfortunately, it seemed that there was no way to get around it completely. Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow briefly but the other man just shrugged.

Grimmjow wasn't sure how he felt about any of this. Overall, he just wanted to be left alone. While he held absolutely no loyalty to Aizen, he wasn't going to bend over for the Soul Society either. He didn't owe them anything. So he sat quietly as Ichigo started to give a general retelling from the beginning. It took less than five minutes for the kid with the glasses and the continuously perturbed expression on his face to interrupt.

"Why is everyone so calm about this? And you." Ishida pointed at Ichigo. "How can you be so attached to the one who kidnapped you?"

Ichigo gave him a hard look. "If you'll just keep your mouth shut for ten damned minutes, I'll get to it."

"Uryu." Chad spoke quietly and Ishida gave him a hard look.

"You can't honestly tell me that you believe that he's changed. He's an arrancar."

"And I'm part hollow so deal with it!" Ichigo did his best to keep his anger in check but it was getting really hard. Getting pissed off wasn't going to help anything. It was only when he received a round of shocked looks that he realized what he just said. He'd never told anyone about his hollow before. Mentally kicking himself, he took a deep, calming breath.

"Kurosaki. . ." Ishida seemed torn between outrage, sympathy and just plain surprise.

"I told you," Ichigo said quietly. "I'll get to it." Ichigo's relationship with his hollow was as much a part of his story as anything else so he might as well get it out now. He waited a few more moments before continuing. It actually took quite a while to get through the whole story and by the time he was done, his throat was getting sore. He noticed that Grimmjow made no move to touch him during all of that. Even when his voice had gotten tight as he spoke about nearly losing him. But from the ticking muscles along his jaw, it was clear that he wanted to. Everyone around the table was quiet for a few minutes. Ichigo didn't really want them to ask any questions but the silence was getting hard to take.

"I'm sorry. I-ah. . !" Ichigo nearly jumped when Grimmjow finally touched him. But it wasn't a comforting hand on his back or fingers running through his hair. It was a jab with an elbow. Ichigo rubbed his sore ribs and glared at him.

"What did I tell you about apologizing for things that aren't your fault?" Grimmjow's voice wasn't exactly angry. It sounded more like resigned worry, like he knew Ichigo probably wouldn't listen to him. But it was clear he wouldn't stop trying to get Ichigo to stop beating himself up.

Ichigo swallowed and let his gaze wander around the table. After that first interruption, no one had said a word while he spoke and he wasn't sure how to take that. Their expressions were relatively blank except for the mild surprise of hearing the tone of Grimmjow's words. Even Renji was rather subdued. The silence was stretching uncomfortably and Ichigo found he wanted them to say or do something. Even if it was just Ishida bitching about things he didn't understand or approve of.

Ichigo's head suddenly snapped up as he felt the shimmer of a hollow crossing over into the human world. Everyone else stared at him for a confused moment before Renji and Toshiro's soul pagers went off. Ichigo's shortcomings in the reiatsu detecting department were pretty well known and they all flicked their eyes from the pagers to the redhead that was staring at the door intently. But they were all completely thrown off by Grimmjow when he stood.

He'd felt the hollow as soon as Ichigo had. Maybe it was because he used to be one that he was so sensitive now. Grimmjow wasn't sure and he really didn't care. He'd go take care of the damn thing himself. Anything to get out from under the heavy scrutiny in the room. Despite his relaxed demeanor, he was starting to get fidgety and nervous. Taking out the coin Urahara had given him, he pushed his soul form out of his body. After his gigai slumped to the floor, it became so quiet that the sound of a pin dropping would have been thunderous. He ignored everyone.

"I've got it." And then he was gone.

Ichigo stared after him. It was still odd seeing him without the mask and the white uniform. Grimmjow had stood motionless for a few seconds before he took off, the black fabric of his clothing swishing slightly from the force of pushing his soul out of his body. The short open jacket framed his bare torso as if showing off the fact that there was no hole anymore. His sword hung at his side, it's guard the same as it had always looked.

From the expressions on everyone's faces, they seemed more shocked now than when Ichigo had been telling them about it in his story. He supposed he shouldn't be surprised. Hearing about Grimmjow's transformation was one thing, seeing it right in front of them was another. When he was gone, Ichigo shifted Grimmjow's gigai so it was in a more comfortable looking position and slid the eyelids closed over the blank stare. He knew it was just an empty shell at the moment, but seeing it sprawled so haphazardly brought up uncomfortable memories from when he'd found him unconscious in his room in Las Noches. When he turned back to the room, everyone was staring at him.

"So he's a Soul Reaper now?" Ishida flicked his eyes to the door.

"I don't really know." Ichigo played with his teacup as he stared at his hands. "He doesn't either." They all tensed for a moment as they felt the hollow dissipate and disappear. Toshiro's eyes narrowed as if he were in deep thought before he sighed and turned to Ichigo.

"You will both remain here under Urahara's observation for the time being. Please try to keep the catastrophes to a minimum if you can."

Ichigo frowned. "Honestly, none of this crap has been my fault, Toshiro."

"Nor did I imply that. And it's captain Hitsugaya." A vein in Toshiro's temple pulsed briefly before he calmed itself. "The world does not revolve around you, Kurosaki."

Ichigo supposed he should have felt a little humbled by that but right now he was just irritated. "You can imply all you want. I didn't do any of this."

"Really. Did you or did you not go back to Las Noches of you own free will after you returned home the first time, thereby provoking Aizen in his own territory?"

Ichigo opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times before mumbling. "Well yeah," After a moment, he raised his head, his eyes flashing. "But I wasn't going to leave Grimmjow there. That bastard is. . ."

"No one is disputing that. Calm yourself." Toshiro swallowed as if mentioning the former Soul Reaper had been distasteful. He straightened where he sat, his expression calm once more. "Like I said, I'm not here to arrest either of you. Keep a low profile for a while and try not attract attention to yourself." Before Ichigo could open his mouth again, Toshiro held up a hand. "Just relax. Go to school, spend some time with your family and give yourself a break. I'll be in touch."

With that, he got up and gestured to Renji before leaving. The other redhead nodded at Ichigo as he went out. It looked like he wanted to say more but he was bound by his obligations as a Soul Reaper and had to follow his superior. Ichigo nodded back and tried to give him a reassuring look. Chad and Ishida remained at the table, their expressions subdued.

"You guys got anything else you want to know? Now would be the time to ask." Ichigo suddenly felt so very tired. He knew he wasn't being blamed for what happened but going through all of it again had been exhausting in a way he hadn't expected.

"No." Ishida didn't look angry anymore. "Let us know if you need anything. We'll be there."

Chad merely nodded at him before getting up and pulling the slighter teenager with him. When they were gone, Ichigo stared into his empty cup for a while.

"Hn. You look like someone died." Grimmjow stood leaning against the doorframe, his head tilted to the side. He was glad to see the redhead perk up a bit when he lifted his gaze to look at him. Coming closer, Grimmjow hauled his gigai up and melded back into it before drawing Ichigo to his feet. "Are they done being intrusive and nosy?"

"Yeah." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's waist and buried his face in his neck. "They were just worried. It's okay."

"Yeah, it is." Grimmjow pressed his cheek to Ichigo's hair and rubbed his back. "C'mon. Let's go back upstairs. You've still got a couple days."

His voice had lowered and become heated, making Ichigo shiver slightly. Just the thought of what they could do during that time was enough to make part of him tingle and tighten. Ichigo caught sight of Urahara and Tessai who were still in the room. They hadn't said anything at all during the whole meeting and they were still quiet now. Urahara was watching from behind his fan.

"Have a nice evening, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo felt a small flush at that implication of his words. He let Grimmjow lead him to the door and pull him up the stairs. But he stopped him outside the door and reached up to touch his face. "You didn't touch me that whole time but you don't seem bothered by Urahara or Tessai. Why is that?"

Grimmjow gripped Ichigo's hands with his own and turned his head a little to press a kiss to his palm. "Don't care what they think."

"And everybody else?" Ichigo really did want to know but his brain started to fog up when Grimmjow licked the heel of his hand. The warm swipe of his tongue made Ichigo's pulse speed up a bit.

"Well, the skinny kid did threaten to shoot me with that bow thing of his. Other guy's okay, but he's just too damn quiet. Kind of creepy." Grimmjow opened the door and pulled Ichigo through before shutting and locking it.

"I've known Chad the longest out of everybody. He watched my back before I became a Soul Reaper." Ichigo felt that he should at least try to defend one of his best friends. But he was gradually losing the ability to create coherent sentences as Grimmjow pulled him close and nibbled along his jaw.

"I've got your back now." Actually, he'd reached around with both hands and was currently squeezing Ichigo's ass as he continued to kiss and suck at his increasingly sensitive skin. The redhead sighed before pressing up against him and reaching up to tangle his fingers in his silky blue hair.

"Are you trying to distract me?"

Grimmjow chuckled against Ichigo's neck, making the redhead shudder. "Maybe. Is it working?" He pulled back a little to rest their foreheads together and look into Ichigo's eyes. They were still a little tired but there was a twinkle in their depths that hadn't been there for a while. It might just be because of the impending sex but it was still good to see.

"I don't know. What were we talking about?" Ichigo laughed and kissed him, their mouths fitting together in a warm, wet embrace. They sucked and bit at each other's lips for a moment before he pulled away again. "Did I get a chance to tell you how much I like your new look?"

Grimmjow raised a brow. "Look?"

"Yeah. All that black. Very sexy." Ichigo ran his hands up under his shirt to feel the sculpt of his abdominal muscles. They quivered slightly under his touch and his look turned heated. "And I've always liked the jacket."

"Yeah, me too." Grimmjow leaned in to kiss him again as he moved them toward the bedroom.

They flopped down onto the bed as Ichigo drew Grimmjow's shirt up over his head and pulled it off completely. His fingers slid up over his stomach before he moved them along his sides and around his back. He explored the smooth skin where the void used to be and dug his fingers into the muscle there. He liked feeling him whole and unbroken. Ichigo let his head fall back as Grimmjow trailed kisses down his neck. His tongue slipped under the neckline of his shirt before it was tugged up and off, leaving them both bare from the waist up.

When he resumed tasting Ichigo's skin, Grimmjow was rewarded with a low, breathy moan. He licked at the scar in the center of Ichigo's chest before sealing his mouth over the puckered old wound. He sucked gently until the skin was pink. Even though he knew he could never erase it, he was glad that the sight didn't make him wince anymore. Fingers threaded through his hair and tugged lightly, reminding him that he wasn't alone. If someone had told him six months ago that he would need someone else so much, he probably would have blown a hole right through them. Now he couldn't really imagine it any other way.

He moved his way back up so he could catch Ichigo's lips again but the redhead seemed a little unresponsive and his hands had fallen loosely to the bed. Pulling back enough to look at his face, Grimmjow could see that his eyes were closed. But not because he was in the throes of passion. The soft snoozing sound that came from him signaled that he'd fallen asleep. Instead of being irritated, Grimmjow suppressed a laugh that ended in a sigh. It wasn't really surprising. He'd seen how stressed out Ichigo was earlier while he was talking to his friends. Lowering himself down beside him, he cradled him against his body. For now he was content to have him near. Closing his eyes, he inhaled the scent of him and let himself relax.


	48. Chapter 48

Lesser Evil- 48

Grimmjow ducked the swipe of Ichigo's sword and swore. Again. They'd been training every day after Ichigo got home from school this past week and he was having trouble adapting to his new powers.

"Pay attention," came a growling voice from the general direction of his left knee. A tearing sting at Grimmjow's calf nearly made him fall off the rock he was perched on. He glared down at Pantera who sitting at his side pulling his paw back from where he'd just clawed him. The large cat looked irritated. Grimmjow could relate.

"I'm paying attention, I'm just pissed off." His former arrancar transformation had changed his body and all of his power had been focused on his melee attacks. Which was just the way he liked it. Grimmjow was an in-your-face kind of fighter and he liked using his bare hands. The new distance attacks of his desgarron and the panthers that sprang from his bankai just didn't have that same edge.

"You need a minute over there?" Ichigo had shifted his weight to one foot, cocking his hip slightly. His voice was mildly bored with a sarcastic edge. Normally Grimmjow would have enjoyed the biting words they often tossed back and forth but right now he was too pissed to appreciate it. He replied by leaping across the space that separated them and attacking. Ichigo brought his slim black blade up to block as Grimmjow's curved sword caught against it.

"Shut up," Grimmjow growled. "I've got it."

"You know, you never used to be this. . . Shit!" Ichigo twisted to the side as a tearing sound filled the air. The back of his jacket was ripped and it revealed a fresh set of scratches down the center of his back that started weeping blood. Pantera sat where the redhead had just been standing, casually washing his paw.

"Dammit, I told you-" Grimmjow snarled at the cat but it cut him off.

"You looked like you needed a hand."

"I don't need your damned help." This had been going on all week, a constant battle of wills that was seriously pissing him off. Not only had he lost his battle form, he gained a mouthy, manipulative pet that insisted on telling him everything that he was doing wrong.

"Really? You could have fooled me," the cat said nonchalantly.

"Are you going to keep doing this? Seriously?" Ichigo came over to glower at the panther. He reached around to his back and brought his hand up to see blood staining his fingers. "That was a cheap shot."

"There is no such thing as a cheap shot in a real fight. You win or you lose. Victory doesn't come from babying your honor." Pantera seemed disinterested in the anger shot in his direction.

Grimmjow didn't care that he'd practically said the same thing himself in the past, it wasn't what he wanted to hear. And he was getting tired of the cat going off and doing things on his own. He huffed an aggravated sigh. "I'm done." Releasing his bankai and sheathing his sword, he headed for the ladder. Ichigo bit his lip and followed him.

"_Now why don't I get to come out and play like that? He and I never did finish our fight from the first time we met_."

Ichigo stifled a groan as he heard his hollow cackle in his head. "Because that would just be trouble and you know it," he muttered.

"_Aww, come on. I wouldn't. . _."

"No."

"_You're no fun_," the hollow pouted and Ichigo felt him shift restlessly. "_You and I are going to have to have a nice chat one of these days. The kitty was right, there is no such thing as a fair fight and I don't think you quite get that yet_. _You're just not ready for the big stuff and you need to be_."

"We will. Just not right now." Ichigo wasn't sure he liked the calm, convincing tone of the usually unstable hollow's voice.

"_Promise_?"

Ichigo sighed before answering. The hollow had been respecting his space so far but he was right. At least a little bit. He still needed to work really hard to be as strong as he needed. "Yeah, I promise."

"_Allrighty then_," came the cheery reply. "_I'll leave you to stroke his bruised ego." _There was a distorted giggle. "_Or to stroke whatever else will make him feel better_." The lecherous tone was not lost on Ichigo as he pulled himself up the ladder. But after a few moments, his hollow retreated completely and left him alone. Grimmjow had already stalked upstairs by the time he reached the top and Ichigo closed the hatch to the training room with a small sigh.

School had been fine so far, nobody had tried to get the drop on him or ask him uncomfortable questions. But his mind wasn't really on the lessons most of the time. Occasionally, his eyes would flick to Inoue's empty desk. She was still in the Soul Society with Rukia. According to Renji who had given him his badge back a few days ago, she was coming back at the beginning of next week so she could get back to classes. But that's not what was really bothering him. Grimmjow had been having a rough time coping with the change to his powers. They didn't seem to suit him as well they used to and while he was still a deadly, capable fighter, he wasn't as happy as he used to be. Well, happy was probably a relative term but he was definitely bothered by it.

As much as he wanted to go up and see how he was doing, Ichigo stopped himself. Grimmjow had been prickly at best lately and would probably snap at him if he asked if he was okay. Maybe he'd just stay down here for a few minutes and let him calm down a little bit. But after thinking about that, he dismissed the idea. He'd be down here all night if he waited for that to happen. Ichigo headed up the stairs and braced himself for bitching and moodiness but when he got up to the apartment, Grimmjow wasn't there. His body wasn't on the bed where they'd left it either so he wasn't just in his soul form anymore.

Kon popped up from where he was sitting on the couch and gave Ichigo an exasperated look. "What the hell crawled up his ass and died?"

"Please, Kon. Don't start." The mod soul got along well enough with Grimmjow but he could start arguments pretty easily without really trying.

"Sorry," Kon muttered. "He just looked kind of pissed before he left and I was wondering if it was anything specific."

"Not really. He's just having a bad day."

"He has a lot of those, you know." Kon flopped back down on the cushions and started surfing through the channels.

Ichigo knew that first hand. It had occurred to him that they'd never really had time to settle down and live normally together. Or at least as normal as they could get. Their relationship worked well enough during turmoil as they stood side by side fending off the world. But it seemed to be faltering in the recent calm. He hoped it wasn't permanent because he found he really missed being with Grimmjow and they hadn't really done much together lately. His face heated as he thought about what they could be doing. But it wouldn't really solve any of their problems. No, they had to talk about it even if he had to beat him into the ground first to do it.

. . . . . . .

Grimmjow wandered the streets, his mood dark and irritable. He couldn't sit still and being cooped up in the apartment made him itch. Everything was pissing him off lately and he felt like he couldn't do anything about it. Fortunately, Pantera was smart enough to keep his distance at the moment. Grimmjow didn't think he could deal with that smug son of a bitch right now. The fucking cat thought he knew everything and seemed to enjoy shoving it in Grimmjow's face. Was every Zanpakuto such a pushy bastard? He frowned as he thought about Ichigo's. And then he frowned harder when he thought about the hollow.

The two of them were just weird. If a Zanpakuto was a reflection of someone's soul, what did it say about Ichigo that his was a depressing old man. And the hollow. That was just odd all by itself. It felt like a separate entity altogether and while it was definitely malicious and calculating, it seemed to want to help Ichigo survive as much as Zangetsu did. But probably only because it's survival depended on him. That made more sense. Grimmjow remembered how it had been holding the barely conscious redhead when they were both inside Ichigo's soul and began to wonder. There was a sudden thread of jealousy that twined through him, sharp and hot. The embrace hadn't been just an 'I-want-to-keep-you-alive-so-I-don't-die' kind of hug.

He was so caught up in his increasingly pissed off thoughts that he nearly missed the object that came flying at his head. Whipping around at the last minute and snarling in surprise, he pivoted and kicked it back where it came from. There was a chorus of surprised awe as the soccer ball slammed into a nearby light post and flopped limply to the ground after it nearly exploded on impact. Several children were watching him with wide eyes including Ichigo's sister Karin. She recovered first and came over to him, picking up the corpse of the ball on the way.

"Wait, Kurosaki!" one of the other kids yelled and held out a placating hand. "He looks dangerous."

She rolled her eyes and shot a look over her shoulder. "He's a friend of my brother's. It's fine."

One of the other boys glowered as he started to get confidence back after his fear ebbed away. "Yeah, well my ball's not fine," he muttered. He caught the deflated ball when Karin threw it to him.

"I'll get you a new one. Give it a rest." She shooed them off with a dismissive wave. "I'll see you guys to tomorrow." They continued to watch, their interest obvious now that they weren't scared. But the fear returned a little as she continued to glare back at them. Slowly, they trickled away in the other direction. Turning back to Grimmjow and tucking her hair behind her ear, her look turned thoughtful as she raised a brow. "You didn't have to kill it, you know."

He shrugged and kept walking and didn't bother to apologize.

"You and Ichi-nii get in a fight?" Karin jogged to catch up and walked beside him as she put her hands in her pockets.

Grimmjow snorted. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, he's not here and you look like you want to rip someone's face off. Or are you just pissy all the time?"

Grimmjow glanced down at her and frowned. Didn't she have any fear at all? Those other kids had practically pissed themselves at a distance and she was barely batting an eye under the full force of his glare.

"No," he said and kept walking.

"Good, so you're not doing anything. I've got to stop at the store on the way home and you can help carry the bags." There was a calm surety to her voice like she was utterly convinced he'd give a damn and do what she wanted. Grimmjow opened his mouth to tell her to go to hell but all that came out was: "Fine." Inwardly, he groaned and kept walking. He was turning into such a pussy. There was an echoing chuckle from somewhere in the back of his mind and he stomped on it hard. That had not been a joke. He followed the younger Kurosaki into a corner store and obligingly grabbed the bag so he could tuck it into the crook of his arm before following her back out. Grimmjow noticed that all she had in her hands was a small box filled with chocolate coated sticks. Shooting her another glare, he sniffed dismissively.

"Any particular reason I've been demoted to being your pack animal?"

Karin shrugged. "You were there." She shot him a sly, sideways glance. "And Yuzu's been asking about you. It was a good excuse as any to get you to come home with me so she'll stop talking about it." When he paled a little bit, she laughed. "Unless you're going to bail on me and drop the groceries on the ground."

"I'll manage," Grimmjow muttered uncomfortably. Ichigo's other sister made him nervous for some reason. More so by the fact she thought he was 'cute.'

"Some big, scary guy you are, Karin said chewed on a stick and grinned.

"Just shut up and give me one of those." Grimmjow held out a hand. Ichigo had brought home a box the other day, and even though Grimmjow would never admit it out loud, they were pretty damn good. Karin offered the box and he pulled out a couple sticks with his free hand. They munched pocky as they walked and remained silent for a while.

"So," Karin began after several minutes. "Are you and my brother really serious?"

Grimmjow flicked his eyes to her and away again as he considered his answer. Well, obviously they were. He'd been inside the redhead's soul. And he had Ichigo's heart. But as he thought about it, they'd been rather distant lately and he knew it was mostly his fault. Sighing, Grimmjow shifted the bag to his other arm. He felt mildly uncomfortable discussing this with Karin but for some reason, it wasn't because he didn't think she'd understand. Despite her relatively young age, she seemed to be a hell of a lot more reasonable than most adults he'd met so far.

"Depends on what you mean by serious, I guess." He wasn't going to talk about the sex. It just wasn't going to happen.

"Not sure really but most everybody expected him and Orihime to get together and it's pretty obvious that's not an option."

Orihime? The name sounded familiar. And then Grimmjow remembered that she was the girl with the healing powers. "Why would anybody expect that?"

Karin shot him an incredulous look. "I don't know, maybe because she's been salivating over him since they started going to school together?" She snorted and finished off the last of her pocky. "Not that Ichi-nii would notice. He's totally clueless about a lot of stuff."

Grimmjow felt another small stab of jealousy. It was bad enough imagining him in his hollow's arms. To think of him with a girl was just irritating. He didn't need to hear Pantera's murmured reminder that she had been the one to save his life. Grimacing, he pushed that whole thought train aside. "He's mine and I don't care what anybody else thinks."

If Karin was bothered by the possessiveness of the statement, it didn't show. She seemed to be lost in thought. After another stretch of silence, she turned to look at him with a direct gaze that bordered on being intrusive. "Something's different about you."

Grimmjow tried not to fidget. He wasn't going to talk about his shift from Arrancar to Shinigami either. "Not really."

"Yeah. Really. Can't tell what it is while you're in that body though. I wonder what you look like out of it now. I'm guessing it's not that white getup you had on the last time."

Grimmjow blinked at her for a moment. Her dad had used that poofy thing on her so she shouldn't even remember seeing him in his spirit form. Karin glared right back at him and dared him to deny it.

"I'm not stupid. And I told you. They can't make me forget. It doesn't matter that Dad thinks he's protecting me." Her steps became a little more forceful as if she were stomping her frustration out on the ground. "I'm not sure why Dad doesn't want me to know he's a Soul Reaper too. It kind of pisses me off that he thinks I can't handle it. I mean, Yuzu is the softer one but she can't even see spirits so that doesn't matter."

"I thought that thing he pulled out made it so you couldn't remember. Like when that guy with the afro pulled out his little memory thing."

Karin shrugged and kept walking. "Urahara's got some useful stuff at his shop."

Interesting. Grimmjow wondered if Ichigo and his dad had any idea how much she knew or that she was starting to take things into her own hands. Grimmjow couldn't help but admire her, at least a little bit. And he didn't blame her for being pissed. Lying always bothered him even when he'd been an Arrancar. If you couldn't win without cheating, what was the damned point? Taking advantage of every opportunity was one thing. Outright lying was different.

"So?" she asked after another few moments of silence.

"So what?"

"What's different? I mean, about you?"

Persistent. Grimmjow struggled for a vague answer that would satisfy her enough so she'd drop it. "I'm just playing for a different team now, I guess."

"Which side?"

"Ichigo's." That answer would never change. It didn't matter who the redhead fought for or against. Grimmjow would be there with him.

Karin merely nodded and continued walking as she pulled out her phone and started typing.

"What are you doing?"

Karin smirked. "Telling Ichi-nii that you'll be at dad's mercy all night if he doesn't come rescue you."

Grimmjow bristled at the thought that she figured he'd need rescuing but reconsidered when he remembered Isshin's antics around the family. He wasn't sure how to defend himself against that. Not that he couldn't hold him off if he had to. But for whatever reason, Ichigo's father didn't want any of his children to know he was a Soul Reaper. Playacting and pretending he didn't know could prove to be difficult. And Grimmjow might not have the patience to deal with his goofiness especially with how touchy he'd felt lately. Taking a deep breath, he let it out in a long sigh.

"Jeez, you look like you're preparing for a fight. It's just dinner."

"Yeah. Dinner at your house." And Ichigo wasn't here as a buffer this time and a thought suddenly occurred to Grimmjow. "Maybe you should carry the bag."

"Why?" Karin stuffed her hands in her pockets, pointedly refusing to take it.

"Because it may not survive the flying tackle that might be heading my way."

Karin shook her head and laughed. "Goat-face only does that to Ichi-nii." She grinned. "If we hurry up, we'll have a front row seat."

Grimmjow chuckled as he felt some of his tension and irritation ease. For some reason, he was incredibly amused by the image of Ichigo being broadsided by his loud and obnoxious father.

Twenty minutes later, he was laughing again as he saw it for real instead of just in his head. Ichigo was cursing from where he'd landed in a heap under his father's foot.

"Such language, my son. I'm appalled. I-ooof. . ." Isshin was cut off as Ichigo flipped him bodily across the entry hall.

"When the hell are you going to cut that out! I'm not eleven anymore and I don't find it funny." But clearly, everybody else did since they were all smiling, Grimmjow included. Ichigo opened his mouth to continue his rant until he caught sight of Grimmjow's expression. He huffed in irritation before smiling tentatively himself. Until his father recovered and pinned him to the ground again.

"It's past time you came home for dinner like the thoughtful son you should be."

"I'm a little busy, Old Man." Ichigo flipped their positions. "At least I called the last time."

Their little wrestling match was degenerating into a slapping fight that was only interrupted by Yuzu calling them all to the table. As much as he'd complained, Ichigo couldn't help but feel something settle in him at the familiarity of the exchange. And seeing Grimmjow smile for the first time in days was more than worth a few stray bruises from his father.

Ichigo had been in a mild panic when Karin had sent him that text earlier. The thought of leaving Grimmjow alone with his family freaked him out a little. They seemed to like him but he was still an arrancar. Or at least he used to be. Now he was something different an neither of them knew how to deal with it. But they'd figure out something.


End file.
